Power of Love
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Its a Ryou and Ichigo story. When Masaya cheats on Ichigo what can happen and there are two more mews. the world is in danger again. read and find out what happens. and plese remember to review! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Heartbreak

Yukito: Our first joint story, any words Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Yep no flames. Do you want a cookie, Yukito-chan?

Yukito: (sweat drop) Who's the dumbass who gave you sugar? It wasn't me this time!

Sakura: My mom gave me hot chocolate! (spinning around).

Yukito: Sorry peeps! Let's go Sakura-chan, say the disclaimer; we do NOT need to be sued because of your sugar high-ness.

Sakura: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew otherwise Masaya would have stayed dead. No own with the story.

Yukito: Enjoy, and remember we use flames to burn bells. SO NO FLAMES!!

**Power of Love**

Ch. 1: Heartbreak

Ichigo was walking through the park looking for her boyfriend, Masaya. Ichigo looked around her at all the trees and the fountain and smiled. It had been a month since Deep Blue's defeat, and the world had been saved. As she rounded the corner she saw Masaya kissing her friend Berry.

Ichigo ran up to Masaya and said, "You JERK! How could you! We are over!" Ichigo slapped Masaya and ran away tears streaming down her face. Ichigo found herself at Café Mew Mew. She ran inside and collapsed.

Ryou heard the door slamming so he went into the main room and saw Ichigo crying on the ground. Ryou was shocked but went over to comfort Ichigo.

"Strawberry, what's wrong?" Ryou asked holding her.

"Ma-Ma," Ichigo couldn't bring herself to say his name so she tried again. "Aoyama was kissing another girl in the park."

"He was cheating on you!" Ryou said outraged; his fist clenching. 'How dare he hurt _my _Strawberry!'

Ichigo started crying all over again and clung to Ryou for comfort.

"Are you going to stay here until we open, Strawberry?" Ryou asked hoping she would say yes.

Ichigo nodded her head.

Ryou stood up and led Ichigo to the kitchen and got her some tea. "Can you work today?"

"Yea, I should be fine, thanks Ryou." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Sure Strawberry. If you ever need a break during the day you can go into my room, ok?" Ryou asked sitting across from Ichigo.

"Thanks Ryou."

"We have two hours until the Café opens. What are you going to do?" Ryou asked concerned.

"Can I go up to your room and take a nap?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure Strawberry. I have an errand to run and Keiichiro will be here in an hour. Will you be ok by yourself?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you Ryou for taking care of me." Ichigo said.

"Anytime Strawberry. I should be back in half and hour, ok?" asker Ryou.

"Yes," Ichigo replied standing up and walking up stairs to Ryou's room.

Ryou watched Ichigo leave before going out to finish his errand. 'Now were did Strawberry say he was?' thought Ryou angrily.

Five minutes later he found Masaya by the fountain with his new girlfriend, Berry. Ryou saw that Masaya had a red mark on his cheek and smirked. 'That's _my_ Strawberry.'

Ryou walked up to Masaya and said, "Aoyama, how could you cheat on Ichigo!" Ryou clenched his hand.

"Well I'm the greatest guy and deserve to have more than one girlfriend." Masaya said, totally full of himself.

"No you don't!" Ryou punched Masaya in the face. "Stay away from Ichigo!" Ryou spat and walked away from the loser.

Masaya got up and ran toward Ryou prepared to punch Ryou in the back of the head but Ryou spun around and grabbed Masaya's fist and kicked Masaya in the stomach. "Stupid, I'll warn you one last time. Stay away from Ichigo or you will have to deal with me!" Ryou let go of Masaya's fist and Masaya dropped to the ground in pain. Ryou turned around and walked back to the Café to check up on _his_ Strawberry.

When Ryou got back to the Café he went right upstairs and into his room to check on Ichigo. When Ryou saw her fast asleep on his bed curled up like a cat. Ryou smiled and covered Ichigo with his blanket. Ryou then when downstairs to wait for Keiichiro.

To be continued.

Sakura: Yea I know it's short but I promise the next one will hopefully be longer. Please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you want to know what happens to Ichigo, Ryou and Masaya review and send ideas of what you want to happen to Masaya. See you later.

Yukito: Remember no flames. We will get the next chapter up by tomorrow so review.

Sakura: That's right. Bye for now.


	2. Feel Better Soon

Sakura: We have a special guest today. Kaly-chan.

Kaly: Yo, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Kaly-chan can you do the disclaimer?

Kaly: Sure. Sakura-chan and Yukito-chan do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. So don't sue them or I'll come after you.

Sakura: Thank you Kaly-chan. Now on with the story.

**Power of Love**

Chapter 2: Feel Better Soon

'What can I do to cheer Strawberry up?' thought Ryou.

"Hello," Keiichiro said as he entered the Café. Ryou was so deep in thought he didn't hear Keiichiro enter the room.

'Maybe we should go on a trip or I could give her a day off, maybe a gift,' Ryou thought before he noticed Keiichiro. "When did you get here, Keiichiro?" Ryou asked.

"About five minutes ago. What were you thinking about that would have you so deep in thought, that you didn't even notice me entering?" asked Keiichiro.

"I was thinking of how we could cheer Strawberry up."

Keiichiro grew concerned and asked, "What happened?"

"Aoyama was cheating on her," Ryou replied with a disgusted look on his face as he remembered what Masaya said.

"What did you do to him?" Keiichiro asked with a smile on his face for he knew Ryou wouldn't let it slide without somehow hurting Masaya.

"Nothing horrible just a punch in the face and a kick to the gut." Ryou said smirking.

"Where is Ichigo now?" asked Keiichiro, wondering how Ichigo was holding up with all this.

"She is in my room sleeping. Why?" asked Ryou.

"I was just concerned about Ichigo because she is like my little sister." Keiichiro replied.

Right then Ichigo came downstairs with a lighter (a.n. Sakura: Were she got it we will never know), "Hey, Ryou?"

"Yes?" Ryou asked wondering what she wanted or more importantly what she had the lighter for.

"Where is the nearest fireplace?" asked Ichigo.

"Why do you need a fireplace?" Ryou asked confused.

"I need to burn this piece of shit." Ichigo said holding up the bell Masaya gave her.

"The fireplace is by the window," replied Ryou, watching _his_ Strawberry walk over to the fireplace and throw her bell in and light the logs on fire. When Ryou saw the bell he figured out the best present to get _his _Strawberry.

"Keiichiro, watch Strawberry for me. I have an errand to run." Ryou said.

"Sure." Keiichiro smiling. He had a feeling the errand was to get a present for Ichigo.

"Strawberry." Ryou called. "I have an important errand to run, I'll be back in an hour or so. If you want to relax you can go to my room, ok?"

"Ok Ryou," Ichigo replied as she added lighter fluid to the fire (a.n. where she found that I have no idea).

"Don't burn the café down, Strawberry." Ryou warned her, slightly smiling.

"I won't Ryou." Ichigo promised adding another log to the growing fire.

"I'll be right back, Keiichiro." Ryou said before he walked out of the café.

Ryou walked downtown looking for the perfect jewelry store to make Ichigo's present. Ryou walked up to the jeweler and told him what he wanted. An hour later Ryou left the store with the present in a pink box. Ryou flipped the lid open and smiled, for sitting in the box was a pink ribbon with diamonds, on the ribbon, and in the center of the ribbon was a sparkling gold bell. Ryou closed the lid and walked toward the café.

Sakura: There's the second chapter.

Kaly: Remember to please review the story.

Sakura: The next chapter introduces the new Mews.

Kaly: Hurry up and type it up, don't leave the reviewer's hanging.

Sakura: Ok I'll type it up really fast ok Kaly-chan.

Kaly: Yes no type.

Sakura: Ok, remember to review please. Until next time.


	3. New Arrivals

Yukito: Hey peeps! Today we have two special guests with us Kaly-chan and Momo-chan.

Kaly: I'm back!!! And this is Momo-chan, _my_ surrogate baby bro.

Momo: Hi, I'm Momo. And I'm a boy, and don't look shocked.

Yukito: Handle this Momo-chan?

Momo: Sure Yuki-chan. (Turns to readers with a grin) Yukito and Sakura don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, they do, however, own Kaly and myself. And don't flame please (Puppy dog pout).

**Power of Love**

Chapter 3: New Arrivals

Two figures exited the airport. "It's happening again isn't it?" said a boy, he had curly strawberry pink hair that fell to his chin with hazel eyes and fair skin; he was fifteen and stood at 4'10".

"Seems like it," replied a girl, she had long blue hair that fell to her hips with crimson eyes and tan skin. She was fifteen and stood at 6'.

"So, should we find the others?" the boy asked.

"I guess," replied the girl.

"Should we find Zakuro, Kaly?"

"No I think we should find Ichigo, Momoko," Kaly said walking toward her motorcycle.

"Why Ichigo?" Momoko asked.

"Zakuro will be too hard to find and Ichigo should be easy." Kaly replied hopping on to her motorcycle.

"Ok," Momoko replied not really believing her.

"Come on Momoko," Kaly called from her motorcycle.

"I don't think I should trust you with a motorcycle." Momoko replied eyeing the motorcycle.

"Too bad. Now hop on," said Kaly grinning evilly.

Momoko got on the motorcycle while muttering curses under his breath. Kaly drove out of the parking lot and headed toward Ichigo's school.

"Hey Kaly?" Momoko yelled.

"Yea," Kaly yelled back.

"Let's head home first, so we can drop off our things," Momoko said.

"Ok," Kaly replied as she sped of in the direction of their, but mostly her, house.

When they reached Kaly's house (a.n. more like mansion) a butler come out to take their luggage.

"Come on, Momoko I'll show you where your room is." Kaly said walking up to the mansion.

"Ok," Momoko replied running so he could catch up with Kaly.

Kaly lead him up a flight of stairs and down a hall until they reached a pink bedroom. "This will be your room again. I'm right down the hall." Kaly said as she walked toward her room which had a red door.

Once they were situated they went downstairs for lunch. As they were eating Kaly's cell phone went off, and she left the room.

'I wonder who that was,' thought Momoko as he waited for Kaly to return.

Three minutes later Kaly returned. "Momoko," Kaly said. "Starting tomorrow you will be attending the same school as Ichigo does."

"Ok," Momoko said.

"We have to go out for a while." Kaly said walking upstairs to her room.

"Where too?" Momoko asked following Kaly.

"We have a modeling gig," replied Kaly as she closed the door to her room to get ready.

When Kaly immerged from her room she was smiling a sweet, kind smile. With a kind face. NOT her normal crazy ones. "We'll be back soon," Kaly said, still smiling.

"What's up with that smile?" Momoko asked, backing up to a corner.

"I'm a model. I have to be happy." Kaly replied moving closer to Momoko. "Why?"

"You don't look like yourself with that smile," Momoko said. "It lacks the evil and insaneness," he said under her breath.

"What was that," Kaly asked, her mask slipping slightly.

"Nothing." Momoko replied quickly.

"I thought so." Kaly said smiling brightly again, and with a cheerful tone of voice, walking toward the door. Kaly looked over her shoulder and found Momoko huddled in the corner, looking afraid for his life. Kaly, satisfied with his reaction left for her modeling gig.

Right when Kaly closed the door Momoko realized that he had to go to the modeling gig, too. "Kaly wait up!" Momoko screamed as he ran after Kaly.

"Hurry up we have to go," said a still cheerful Kaly. They hopped into the limo and headed to their modeling gig.

To be continued

Sakura: If you were wondering where I was I was doing my homework.

Kaly: The new Mews will be reviled next chapter.

Sakura: This chapter was to introduce two important characters so please review.

Yukito: Yes please do.

Sakura: I will put the next chapter up tomorrow hopefully. It has a major twist and it will be some Masaya Bashing so please review. Ja.


	4. Unexpected Encounters

Kaly: Hi. I'm back.

Momoko: Welcome to Ch. 4, unexpected encounters.

Kaly: Masaya and Ryou will be in this chapter along with me and a metal pipe which…..

Momoko: (Pushes Kaly into a closet and locks the door) Standard disclaimer applies, can't let Kaly reveal too much.

**Power of Love**

Chapter 4: Unexpected Encounters

After the modeling gig Kaly was headed to the mall to buy a shirt that said, 'Angel or Devil….. You decide.' Meanwhile Momoko was headed to Café Mew Mew for a Peach Tart.

While Kaly was walking toward the mall she felt a hand on her ass. She turned around and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey babe. You want to go out for dinner with me, Hot Stuff. By the way Angel, my name is Masaya Aoyama," Masaya said, smiling. "Who are you?"(a.n. Sakura: I'm barfing this is gross!!).

"Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk," Kaly said. 'So this is Deep Blue,' she thought. 'He's pathetic.'

"Were should we go, princess?" Masaya asked.

"Follow me," Kaly said sweetly.

Meanwhile Momoko was walking to the café when he tripped and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," Momoko apologized.

"Strawberry? What are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"Strawberry? Oh you mean my cousin Ichigo. I'm Momoko," Momoko said.

'My Strawberry has a cousin. Goody another one.' Ryou thought sarcastically. "Come on little girl, I'll take you to Strawberry," Ryou said.

'He didn't, he didn't. He did,' thought Momoko. "I'm not a girl, I'm a boy." Momoko said trying to hold his temper back.

"You look like a girl," Ryou said.

"I', going to get you!" Momoko yelled losing his temper. He chased Ryou into the park and almost ran into Ryou, when Ryou suddenly stopped.

"Bastard," Ryou said under his breath. Momoko got curious and walked out form behind Ryou to see what was going on.

"Now can you tell me who you are, sweetie?" Masaya asked, turning on his charms.

"Ok," replied Kaly, "I'm Kaly Fujiwara, your worst nightmare." Kaly took out her metal pipe and started waking Masaya in the head with it.

"Kaly save some for me!" Momoko yelled running toward her.

Right when Momoko got to Kaly a bright light filled the park. "Mewmew Blackberry Metamorphosis," Kaly's voice yelled out from the light. "Mewmew Peach Metamorphosis," Momoko's voice yelled out of the light.

Ryou shielded his eyes form the light. When the light subsided Ryou was shocked at what he saw. Where Kaly and Momoko stood there were two Mew Mews. The first one had ling sky blue hair, purple eyes and her costume was a white and sky blue version of Mew Zakuro's, she had white fox on her head and a white fox tail. The second figure had a light pink hair, like Mew Ichigo's, silver blue eyes and a costume identical to Ichigo's only a lighter pink and a shorter skirt, he had rabbit ears on top of his head and a rabbit tail.

"Mew Momoko let me have the first shot," said the first figure.

"Ok, Mew Kaly but leave something for me," replied Mew Momoko.

Ryou was shocked. 'There are two more Mew Mews, and one of them is a guy!' Ryou thought as he watched the fight break out.

As Mew Kaly charged Masaya, he turned into the Blue Knight and took out his sword. Mew Kaly charged and took out a fan. "Ribbon Blackberry Riptide," Mew Kaly called out. A purple and black spiral of light headed toward the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight was too slow and the attack hit him right in the chest. "Mew Momoko you can attack him now if you want," Mew Kaly yelled out as she walked over to a tree to watch the fight.

Mew Momoko then charged the Blue Knight and pulled out his bell (a circle version of Ichigo's). "Ribbon Peach Blush," Mew Momoko yelled out. Pink and peach bubbles and laser beams come out and hit the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight fell to the ground, his sword the only thing keeping him standing. "Nice shot Mew Momoko," Mew Kaly said as Mew Momoko walked over to her.

"Thanks, your shot was a perfect hit," Mew Momoko replied.

While their backs were turned to the Blue Knight, he got up and charged Ryou. The Blue Knight knocked Ryou into a nearby tree. When Ryou got up a bright flash of light surrounded him. When the light subsided in Ryou's spot stood a boy with white hair, grey eyes, wearing white pants and a ripped off sleeve shirt. He had grey cant ears and a grey tail (like Ichigo). 'What the HELL!!!!' thought Ryou as he looked himself over.

"Don't just stand there! Attack the Bastard!" yelled Mew Kaly and Mew Momoko.

Suddenly a dagger appeared in his hand (a.n. Sakura: yea a dagger). Mew Ryou charged the Blue Knight and slashed his arm. "Saber Vanilla Surprise," Mew Ryou called out. A white energy beam erupted from Mew Ryou's dagger and hit the Blue Knight and slammed him into a tree that shattered upon impact. The Blue Knight changed back to Masaya and was unconscious. Ryou and the other two changed back into their normal forms.

"Who the hell are you two!" Ryou yelled.

"Didn't we already introduce ourselves?" Momoko replied.

"Ok but why are you Mews?" Ryou asked calming down.

"I believe it was that earthquake you caused," replied Kaly in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Got to do some research. Come with me," Ryou ordered as he started walking toward Café Mew Mew. Momoko looked at Kaly and Kaly shrugged her shoulders and they started following Ryou.

Sakura: There you have it. I said there would be Masaya bashing.

Yukito: Yep remember to review.

Momoko: Yes please review and we will update faster.

Sakura: (looks around) Hey does anyone know where Kaly is?

(Hears banging noises in the closet)

Momoko: I guess I should let her out.

Kaly: I'm going to kill you Momoko.

Yukito: The next chapter has Ichigo in it.

Sakura: It's called More Mews and a Job. Ja ne.

Kaly: Get back here Momoko!!

Momoko: no way.


	5. More Mews and a Job

Yukito: Hi minna-chan! How's life treating ya? Anyway we got a new chapter,

Sakura: Yep. Ichigo is in this ch.

Yukito: With lots of lighter fluid and insaneness.

Sakura: Lighter fluid. (smiling)

Yukito: Yep, now you two! Disclaimer time.

Kaly and Momoko: Yukito and Sakura don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, if they did Masaya would be dead.

Kaly: Review or I'll get my metal pipe! (Smiling insanely).

**Power of Love**

Chapter 5: More Mews and a Job

When Ryou, Kaly and Momoko arrived at the café they saw several boxes lying on the ground and in the fireplace was a giant bonfire with Ichigo throwing more things into it. Around Ichigo was 20 cans of empty lighter fluid.

"Strawberry I'm back," Ryou called. He looked around and noticed that none of the other Mews were there yet.

"Oh, hi Ryou," Ichigo said looking up from her work and smiled at him.

"Strawberry what's with all the boxes?" Ryou asked.

"Just all the Junk the Bastard gave me," Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo," came a call behind Ryou.

"Momoko?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai, it's me," Momoko replied stepping out form behind Ryou.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as she hugged Momoko.

"I have some business to attend to," Momoko responded.

"Hey, Ichigo. How are you?" came a second voice.

"Kaly? Is it really you?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai it's me," replied Kaly.

Ryou started walking towards the lab and called, "Come on you two." Kaly and Momoko followed him. Ichigo was confused but decided to follow them.

"Why are you two here?" Ryou asked once they were in the lab.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kaly said.

"Ok, since you two are Mews…" Ryou was interrupted by Ichigo.

"You two are Mew Mews?" Ichigo asked astonished.

"Yes we are, Ichigo," Momoko replied.

"So is Ryou," Kaly smirked.

"Nani!?" Ichigo screamed.

"Yes Strawberry some how I'm a Mew," Ryou said calmly. Ichigo became speechless and sat down staring at them.

"Can you two transform," Ryou asked.

"Sure," replied Kaly. "Mewmew Blackberry Metamorphosis." The light subsided and there stood Mew Kaly.

"Mewmew Peach Metamorphosis," said Momoko. When the light subsided there stood Mew Momoko.

"Ok," Ryou said. He took out a needle and took blood samples of each of them. "You can transform back now."

"Since you are Mewmews you will have a job here," Ryou said. He went to look for uniforms. "We don't have any waitress uniforms in your size Kaly so here." He passed her a waiter uniform. "This will have to do until we can make yours."

"This will be fine for now," replied Kaly as she left the room.

"We don't have any waiter uniforms your size so here," Ryou said handing Momoko a waitress uniform.

"Whatever," Momoko replied, following Kaly out of the lab.

"Great another job," said Momoko.

"At least we are with the other Mews," replied Kaly.

"I guess," Momoko said.

They went to the locker rooms and once in there Kaly said, "You might want to cover your ears." She then screamed at the top of her lungs.

Once she stopped screaming Momoko said, "I guess you really don't like the waiter outfit."

"What about your waitress outfit," Kaly snapped.

"I happen to prefer this to the waiter uniform, so stop being a bitch, you'd hate the waitress uniform more," Momoko snapped right back.

"Yea, I guess," Kaly said putting her uniform into an empty locker. Momoko put his uniform in another locker and they left the café.

Sakura: There's chapter 5. sorry it's short.

Yukito: The Mews and Keiichiro will be in the next chapter.

Sakura: So please review. Chapter 6 will be called Café brawl. Ja ne for now.

Kaly and Momoko: See ya next time.


	6. Cafe Brawl

Sakura: Hi sorry for the long wait I had finals.

Kaly: How did u do?

Sakura: Really well thank you now we should get on with the story.

Kaly: Sakura doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew so don't sue her.

Sakura: Thank you Kaly-chan, hope you enjoy the story and please review.

**Power of Love**

Chapter 6: Café Brawl

The mews walked into the café to see two people poking and teasing a blushing Ryou. Mint walked up to the two strangers and asked, "Who the hell are you two?" Zakuro is behind her with a big smirk on her face.

"Hey Zakuro," Kaly said ignoring Mint. Zakuro just gave Kaly a smirk as she walked to the locker room. Momoko runs after Zakuro and disappears into the locker room.

"He's dead!" Mint said steam coming out of her ears.

Kaly walks up to Mint and whispers, "Don't worry he isn't trying to steel Zakuro from you."

Zakuro and Momoko reappeared in their Café uniforms just a Keiichiro entered the café. Kaly looked over her shoulder to see who just entered the café and blushed a deep scarlet before running into the locker room. Everyone but Zakuro, Momoko, Ryou and Keiichiro followed after her. Zakuro and Momoko looked at each other and grinned, a plan was forming in their minds. Ryou and Keiichiro looked confused. "What are you two planning?" Ryou asked and paled when they gave him identical smirks.

"You'll see," Momoko said, with a giant grin on his face. "As soon as you give Ichigo the bell," he said after a short pause. Ryou turned bright red at that comment.

The Mews and Kaly came back right after Ryou regained his cool. "As you can see we have two more workers, Kaly and Momoko," Ryou said introducing Kaly and Momoko to the Mews.

They opened the café and it was as busy as ever. As Kaly attended tables she felt a hand on a place it should not be and a voice she hoped she would never hear again, "Hey Sexy."

Keiichiro just walked out of the Kitchen when he saw the scene. He growled with anger. 'Why am I jealous?' Keiichiro asked himself. He looked back over to Kaly and saw her take out her metal pipe and chase Masaya out of the café. Everyone was silent for a moment and heard, "Smash, crack, BAM!!" Kaly returned a minute later holding her metal pipe whistling and smiling happily.

An hour later after the café closed for the day Masha began to say, "Chimera Anima, Chimera Anima Alert." The Chimera's smashed threw the wall right after the warning form Masha. The Mews wasted no time transforming and leapt into action.

"You two stay back," ordered Zakuro.

"Sure no problem, call me if you need help." Kaly replied sarcastically.

"Hehehe, be careful we don't want to have to bail you out," Momoko said with a wink.

The Mews were battling the Chimera's when they released a burst of energy that slammed the Mews into a wall.

"Guess we need to bail them out after all," Kaly said moving forward. Keiichiro grabbed her arm before she could get to the battle.

"Are you crazy!! You'll be hurt," Keiichiro replied worriedly.

"Its okay Keiichiro," Ryou said, Keiichiro released Kaly's arm with a confused look.

"Hey Chimera scum," Momoko yelled, catching every ones attention. Kaly and Ryou moved behind him.

"What are you doing," Ichigo yelled pained, trying to stand. The three pulled something out of their pockets.

"Mew Mew Peach….." Momoko yelled.

"Mew Mew Blackberry…." Kaly growled.

"Mew Mew Vanilla,,,," Ryou mumbled.

"Metamorphosis," the three yelled as white, sky blue and light pink light flashed, blinding everyone.

"What the hell!!!" screamed Mint. Ichigo just stood there speechless.

"Ryou is a kitty!" said Pudding. Lettuce just looked on in shock and Zakuro looked board. Keiichiro, who was looking a Kaly was bright red.

"Let's get the show on the road," Mew Momoko said.

"Let's just kill these bastards," Mew Kaly said eyeing the enemy a hunter would eye its prey.

"Strawberry get over here," Mew Ryou said as he walked toward Ichigo and dragged her into the battle.

"Let's use our combined attack," said Mew Momoko.

"Okay lets blow these bastards away," replied Mew Kaly.

"Ribbon Marble Screw," they yelled together. A sky blue and light pink energy spiral headed toward the enemy.

"Direct hit," Mew Momoko yelled. When the smoke cleared there were still a lot of Chimera left.

"Damn there are way too many of them," Mew Kaly growled, glaring at the Chimera as if daring them to attack her.

"Ryou, Ichigo try using a double attack," Mew Momoko yelled out.

Mew Ryou and Mew Ichigo looked at each other confused, suddenly words came into their head and they yelled out, "Ribbon Double Swift Surprise!" A white and pink laser storm hit the Chimera.

"Kuso, what the hell do we have to do to kill these bastards," Mew Kaly yelled out frustrated. Mew Kaly, Mew Ryou, Mew Momoko and Mew Ichigo regrouped in the middle.

"Hey, let's try a group attack," said Mew Momoko.

"It's worth a shot," said Mew Ryou.

"Mew Berry Sparkling Dream," they yelled out together. A bunch of multicolored bubbles hit the Chimera.

"Yes their gone," said Mew Momoko.

"Nice idea," Kaly said hitting Mew Momoko on the back.

"Well done," came a mysterious voice.

"Who the hell's there. Come out you bastard," Kaly growled out.

An alien orbed into the café. He had short black hair to his shoulders held back by a hair tie. He was about six feet tall and had yellow eyes. He jumped down and kissed Kaly on the cheek. "I'm Pretzel, sweetheart," said Pretzel.

Sakura: Well that's it for this chapter.

Kaly: That bastard I'm going to murder him!!!!!

Sakura: Calm down Kaly-chan you will get your chance.

(Kaly walks away to her room and starts snickering)

Sakura: The next chapter will be titled Aftershock and a Bell be on the look for it it should be up within a week. Ja for now.


	7. Aftershock and a Bell

Sakura: Sorry for the long update I got my wisdom teeth pulled and went to Reno and Oregon and then camping.

Kaly: So you still should have updated.

Sakura: I know gomen. I was also working on the sequel to Decisions.

Kaly: Sakura-chan doesn't own so don't sue.

Sakura: Thank you Kaly-chan now on with the story.

**Power of Love**

Chapter 7: Aftershock and a Bell

Everyone stood shocked at the fact that Pretzel just kissed Kaly on the cheek. 'Oh no, Kaly's going to blow,' Momoko thought as he watched her go red with anger and started to visibly shack in anger. 'Should I stop her….nay, she can kill him if she wants to,' Momoko thought. Kaly jumped into the air and swiped her fan at Pretzel only to have him doge her and make her more pissed of.

"That's not a nice way to greet people, sweetie," Pretzel said as he hovered just out of Kaly's reach.

'This guy must have a death wish,' Momoko thought as he watched Kaly growl at the alien who was taunting her.

"Bastard, I'll kill you," Kaly shouted as she sprang up at him. 'Now I have two stalkers,' Kaly thought pissed off.

"Kaly calm down. We need to find out what he is here for," Ryou said watching the alien for any sudden movements. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Keiichiro clench his fist and glare at the alien who just called Kaly sweetie. 'I have never seen Keiichiro this angry at an alien, could it be about Kaly?' Ryou thought.

"I AM CALM," Kaly yelled shaking with visible anger at having to hold back her anger and want for revenge.

"I'm here to take over your planet," said Pretzel casually, "Along with my leader Deep Blue."

"You're not taking over this planet BASTARD," Kaly growled as she, once again, charged at Pretzel.

"Well I got to go. See ya again sweetheart," Pretzel said as he blew a kiss at Kaly. He then orbed away.

"Get back here and fight me you Bastard," Kaly yelled. After waiting a minute Kaly transformed back to normal, then stomped out of the café muttering curses under her breath. Momoko, knowing what Kaly would do after being seriously ticked off, transformed back to normal and ran after Kaly.

Everyone stood in shock that Kaly lost her temper. After a minute everyone transformed back to normal. Mint left to go to her Ballet lessons, Zakuro went to one of her modeling gigs, Pudding left to go take care of her brothers and sisters and Lettuce was headed to the library to study. "Strawberry, can you stay? I have something to talk to you about," Ryou said as Ichigo finished cleaning up the mess left by Kaly and was walking toward the locker room.

"OK, Ryou. I'll be out in a second," Ichigo said before disappearing into the locker room.

Keiichiro smiled at Ryou before disappearing into the kitchen whispering, "Good luck, Ryou."

'I'm going to need all the luck in the world to pull this off,' Ryou thought as he fingered the box in his pocket.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked when she emerged from the locker room.

'It's now or never,' Ryou thought. "Do you still love Aoyama?" Ryou asked. 'Please say no,' he prayed.

'Why is he asking me that? Do I still love Aoyama?' Ichigo pondered. "No I don't think I ever really loved him," Ichigo said to Ryou after thinking for a minute.

'Thank God,' Ryou thought, 'but then who does she love?' Ryou looked at Ichigo and smiled.

Ichigo saw Ryou smile and started blushing. 'Why am I blushing?' Ichigo wondered. Suddenly she had flashbacks of all the times she has spent with Ryou, like when she walked in on him shirtless, the dance on his ship and every time he saved her form the fat cat by kissing her. 'OMG I think I've loved Ryou all this time! I was just blinded by Aoyama,' Ichigo realized and blushed even more and looked at the ground unable to look Ryou in the eyes.

Ryou saw Ichigo's blush deepen and smirked. 'I guess she is remembering something embarrassing,' Ryou thought. "You sure you don't love him anymore, Strawberry?" Ryou asked.

"Yea, I'm sure," Ichigo said trying to remain calm.

"Strawberry… I have something to tell you," Ryou said looking right into her eyes.

"What is it Ryou?" Ichigo asked smiling.

"First, are you absolutely positive you are over Aoyama?" Ryou asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes," Ichigo responded truthfully. 'What is he going to ask me?' Ichigo wondered puzzled.

"Strawberry, I love you," Ryou admitted. Ichigo's eyes widened and her cat ears and tail popped out. "I've loved you since the Mew Mew project began, but you were with Aoyama so I couldn't say anything."

'Ryou loves me! I can't believe it,' Ichigo thought happily. "Ryou when you asked if I still loved Aoyama I realized I love you, too. I probably always did but I was blinded by Aoyama," Ichigo admitted to Ryou.

Ryou grabbed Ichigo and whispered in her ear, "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"I think I have a good idea of how happy you are," Ichigo said hugging Ryou.

Ryou loosened his hold on Ichigo so he could see her eyes. Ichigo saw all the love for her in his eyes and blushed. Ryou happy with what he saw in her eyes leaned down and kissed her. Ichigo was shocked at first but soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Ryou licked her lips asking for permission and Ichigo shyly opened her mouth to him, she never kissed Aoyama this way. Ryou's tongue tasted all of her till they had to part for air or die.

"Strawberry, I have a present for you," Ryou said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.

"Why did you get me a present? You didn't have to," Ichigo said confused.

"I wanted to, and I wanted to see you happy," Ryou replied as he opened the box. Ichigo gasped in reply, sitting in the box was a sparkling gold bell on a pink ribbon with diamonds on the ribbon.

"Ryou," Ichigo said speechless. "Thank you so much I'll always wear it."

Ryou helped her tie it onto her neck. "I had it specially made just for you," Ryou said. Ichigo hugged him and cried tears of joy into his chest.

"I love you so much Ryou," Ichigo said.

"I love you too, my Strawberry," Ryou replied as he stroked her cat ears. Ryou looked at the clock and saw it was seven-o-clock. "We better get you home, Strawberry."

"Will you walk me home, Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"Ok, Strawberry," said Ryou. They left the café hand in hand, once outside Ryou let go of her hand and draped his are over her shoulder. Ichigo leaned into him and smiled contently. "Do you have any plans tomorrow before the café opens?" Ryou asked breaking the silence.

"No I don't," Ichigo replied.

"Do you want to go see a movie and then get lunch with me?" Ryou asked his new girlfriend.

"I'd love too," Ichigo replied smiling up brightly at him.

"I'll pick you up at nine-o-clock," Ryou said as they arrived at her house.

"Okay," Ichigo replied. Ryou leaned down and kissed her. They broke the kiss and Ichigo moved towards the front door and paused, "Hey Ryou, how are we going to tell the Mews, Kaly, Momoko and Keiichiro about up?"

"I have an idea," Ryou said with an evil look in his eyes. He walked over to Ichigo and whispered it into her ear (a.n. Sakura: you thought I would tell you? You'll find out next chapter.)

"That sounds great Ryou. Goodnight" Ichigo said with the same evil look in her eyes.

"Goodnight my Strawberry. Sweet Dreams," Ryou said before walking back to the café and Ichigo disappeared inside her house.

"Who was that boy?" Ichigo's dad yelled at her once she was inside the house.

"Dad don't do that," Ichigo yelled back hands on her head to keep the cat ears hidden. "He's my boyfriend and the boss at the café I work for."

"What happened to Masaya?" asked Ichigo's mom.

"He was cheating on me but Ryou set him strait and cheered me up," Ichigo responded.

"How old is he," Ichigo's dad yelled.

"Only two years older than me," Ichigo said (a.n. I'll give you the age's next chapter).

"Where did you get that bell," Ichigo's mom asked pointing at it.

"Ryou gave it to me as a present. I have a date with him tomorrow, and Dad he owns the Café I work at so he's a good guy," Ichigo said looking at her dad.

"Okay I have to say, from what you have told me, I like him better than Masaya," Ichigo's dad said, "have fun on your date."

"I will," Ichigo said before sitting down at the table to eat. After dinner Ichigo ran upstairs to bed excited about her date the next day. She fell to sleep fingering her bell.

When Ryou reached the café he went into the kitchen to see Keiichiro. "I take it that everything went well," Keiichiro said looking at Ryou's face.

"Yep I even have a date with Strawberry at nine-o-clock tomorrow," Ryou said looking happier than he had ever before.

"Good for you Ryou," Keiichiro said smiling.

"Yea. Hey Keiichiro what do you think of Kaly?" Ryou asked watching his friend for his reaction.

Keiichiro blushed slightly and looked down. "I don't really know her that well but she seems tough and a nice person if you don't tick her off," Keiichiro said.

"Do you like her?" Ryou asked after seeing him blush. 'It would be nice if they would get together and Keiichiro really likes her and was mad at Pretzel for kissing her. He deserves someone,' Ryou thought.

Keiichiro's blush darkened. "Yea I do like her," Keiichiro admitted after a minute.

Ryou smiled at Keiichiro. 'Looks like we have to get Keiichiro and Kaly together now,' Ryou thought. "Well I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning," Ryou said climbing up the stairs.

"Goodnight Ryou," Keiichiro said as he thought of Kaly and why he was attracted to her and what his chances were with her.

Ryou went to his room and lay in his bed looking at his picture of Ichigo. 'I'm so happy Strawberry's mine now,' Ryou thought before drifting of to sleep.

Sakura: There it is hope you liked it.

Kaly: (blushes) Keiichiro might like me….

Sakura: Hehehe maybe. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I can get it.

Kaly: Please hurry this time.

Sakura: Okay I will. Chapter 8 is about the Aliens Return see ya soon and please review. Je ne.


	8. Return of Kish, Pie and Tart

Yukito: Okay peeps! If you are clueless like Sakura-chan here or thought they typing was wrong. Momoko is a **BOY!!!!**

Sakura: I am _**NOT**_ clueless!!!!

Yukito: Sure

Sakura: I'm NOT!!! Kish, Pie and Tart are back, if you didn't get the memo.

Yukito: looks around, sees Mew Mew comics we own nothing but Pretzel, Kaly and Momoko so don't sue, we have no money

Sakura: On with the story!!

**Power of Love**

Chapter 8: Return of Kish, Pie and Tart

Ryou woke up at 7-o-clock to get ready for his date with Ichigo. After Ryou showered and got dressed he went downstairs to the café to se if there was anything to eat, before he headed over to Ichigo's house. As he reached the bottom of the stairs Ryou paled. "What are you two doing here?" Ryou asked in shock.

"We work here," Momoko replied with a sly grin on his face.

"We also came here to watch this," Kaly said holding up a video tape, smiling widely.

"What's on that tape?" Ryou asked cautiously, wearily eyeing the tape.

"Oh nothing much, just you telling Ichigo you love her," said a happy Momoko.

Ryou paled even further. "Were did you get that tape from?"

"We got it from the security camera's." said Kaly smiling evilly. Ryou blushed a deep red.

"I got to go," said Ryou hurriedly as he rushed out of the café. Kaly and Momoko looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Keiichiro asked as he exited the kitchen.

"It was Ryou's face when we showed him that we had the tape you gave us," Kaly said still laughing her head off. "At least I got his reaction on tape." Keiichiro started laughing along with Kaly and Momoko.

"How red did his face get?" Keiichiro asked once they all calmed down.

"As red as a beat," Momoko replied. "By the way were is Ryou going this morning?"

"Ichigo and Ryou have a date today," Keiichiro replied. "Why do you ask?"

Kaly pulled out here video camera (a.n. Sakura: I have no idea where the hell Kaly got that form??) out of no were. "This sounds like fun. Let's go Momoko!" Kaly said as she started for the door.

"You're not going any were sweetheart," came a dark voice from above them.

Kaly, Momoko and Keiichiro all looked up to see Deep Blue. "Shit, I didn't think he would reappear so soon," Kaly yelled.

"This is bad the others aren't coming for another hour or two," Keiichiro said as he glared up at Deep Blue.

"Looks like it's just us, Kaly," Momoko said as he stepped forward.

"Just like before," Kaly said stepping forward as well. "Keiichiro, you may want to get out of here, this is going to get ugly."

"No I'll stay right here, you two may need me," Keiichiro said firmly. 'I can't let her do this alone,' Keiichiro thought stubbornly.

Kaly looked at him a moment longer and said, "Okay, just don't get hurt."

"Mew Mew Peach Metamorphosis," Momoko yelled.

"Mew Mew Blackberry Metamorphosis," Kaly growled.

"You're going down scum!" Mew Momoko yelled as he charged at Deep Blue.

"Save some for me," Mew Kaly yelled out as she summoned her fans and charged at Deep Blue.

Deep Blue summoned his sword and slashed at Mew Kaly, she flew backwards into a wall. "You think you can beat Deep Blue, pathetic," Deep Blue said as he swiped his sword at Mew Momoko.

Mew Momoko ducked and yelled, "We're more powerful than you think! Ribbon Peach Blush!" Pink and Peach bubbles and laser beams headed towards Deep Blue. Deep Blue made an energy beam and fired it at Mew Momoko's attack; it went through the attack and hit Mew Momoko in the chest, hurling him into the wall opposite of Mew Kaly.

"Bastard, you will pay for that!" Mew Kaly yelled from behind Deep Blue. "Ribbon Blackberry Riptide!" Purple and black spirals of light headed for Deep Blue.

"Your attacks are pathetic," said Deep Blue as he destroyed Mew Kaly attack.

"Mew Kaly lets try out double attack!" Mew Momoko yelled as he got up off the ground.

Mew Kaly got shakily up onto her feet and ran over to Mew Momoko. "It's worth a shot," said Mew Kaly.

'Kaly is getting pounded and there's nothing I can do to help her,' Keiichiro thought distressed.

"Ribbon Marble Screw!" Mew Momoko and Mew Kaly yelled out.'

"Your attacks can do nothing to me!" Deep Blue said triumphantly as sky blue and light pink energy spirals came charging his way. "What the HELL!!" Deep Blue yelled out as the attack continued to him and hit him right in the chest.

"Finally, it hit him," Mew Momoko said exhausted.

"Yea," Mew Kaly agreed.

"That's it no playing nice!!!!" came a voice out of the smoke. A black energy beam came out of the smoke and hit Mew Momoko right in the chest, hurling him into a wall.

"Mew Momoko!" Mew Kaly yelled out as he fell to the ground. "You BASTARD, no wonder Ichigo left you for Ryou, he's a thousand times better than you!!"

"You BITCH," Deep Blue spat as he slapped Mew Kaly across the face.

'How dare he hit her!' Keiichiro thought outraged as he took a step forward a picked up a chair. "How dare you hit MY girl!" Keiichiro yelled outraged as he tossed the chair at Deep Blue.

"How dare you oppose me, me filthy human!" yelled Deep Blue as he shot an energy beam at Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro!" Mew Kaly yelled as she ran in front of Keiichiro and took the hit. 'At least Keiichiro isn't hurt,' Mew Kaly thought as she fell onto the floor.

Keiichiro caught Mew Kaly before she hit the floor. "Kaly! Come on Kaly say something!" Keiichiro said as he held Mew Kaly to his chest. Mew Kaly remained motionless. "You BASTAD!!" Keiichiro yelled as he gently laid Mew Kaly on the floor and ran at Deep Blue.

"You pathetic human, you can't even protect the one you love, you're worthless," Deep Blue said as he slammed Keiichiro into a wall.

"Keiichiro," came a weak voice. Deep Blue turned around and saw Mew Kaly barely on her feet. "You're not going to get away with this."

"You can barely stand how do you expect to beat me?" Deep Blue taunted as he started laughing.

"Ribbon Blackberry Riptide!" Mew Kaly growled out. The purple and black spirals of light headed towards Deep Blue.

"That attack won't work on me," said Deep Blue as the attack hit him. After the smoke cleared Deep Blue appeared unharmed. "You should learn your place bitch!"

Deep Blue picked Mew Kaly up by her neck and slammed her into a wall. 'I won't let him win!' Mew Kaly thought fiercely as she glared at Deep Blue.

Deep Blue's eyes darkened as he slammed Mew Kaly into the wall five more times. "Learned your place yet Bitch!" Deep Blue said as he slammed her into the wall for the sixth time.

Mew Kaly just spat in his face.

"BITCH!!" Deep Blue yelled as the tossed Mew Kaly into a wall. Mew Kaly broke the wall and hit the next wall, then fell to the ground.

"Looks like the party started without us," came a voice from above Deep Blue. Deep Blue looked up and saw Kish, Pie and Tart.

"Come, we have work to do if we want to destroy this planet," Deep Blue ordered them as he walked towards the door.

"We didn't come to held you," said Tart.

"We came to lend assistance to the Mew Mews," replied Pie.

"Mostly we just came to destroy you!" yelled Kish as he charged at Deep Blue. Tart and Pie followed after Kish. Kish took out his little swords and slashed at Deep Blue while Tart and Pie hit him form other sides. Deep Blue took out his sword and slashed at Kish.

"I beat you once I can beat you again," Deep Blue said as he swiped at Kish.

"Yea but this time its three versus one," Kish replied as he slashed Deep Blue's face and chest. Pie and Tart through energy blasts at Deep Blue.

"I will retreat for now but net time I will destroy you all," Deep Blue as he disappeared.

"What are you three doing here?" Keiichiro asked as he slowly got to his feet after coming to.

"We came to help you beat Deep Blue once and for all," Pie said as he looked around at all the damages.

"From the look of it you are going to need all the help you can get," said Tart.

Everyone turned their heads and looked around at the damages. "I guess you're right," Keiichiro said, then he spotted Kaly, untransformed, lying limp on top of a pile of rumble. "Kaly!" Keiichiro yelled as he ran over to Kaly's side. "Come on Kaly open your eyes!" Kaly remained limp.

"One of you grab Momoko, the one with pink hair, and follow me. The others can start cleaning up the damage," Keiichiro said as he carefully picked Kaly up and held her bridal style.

Kish walked over to Momoko and picked him up. 'Why does this boy look so much like my Ichigo?' Kish asked himself as he followed Keiichiro upstairs into the extra bedrooms, leaving Tart and Pie to clean up duty.

"You can place Momoko on that bed," Keiichiro told Kish as he carefully placed Kaly on the other bed.

"Who are these two? Are they Mew Mews?" Kish asked Keiichiro after he carefully placed Momoko on the bed.

"The one you carried is Momoko, Ichigo's cousin. This is Kaly," Keiichiro said as he moved Kaly's bangs out of her face, "she's Zakuro's cousin. Yes they are both Mew Mews but we don't know how it happened. Ryou is a Mew Mew too now." Keiichiro got up and went into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed some bandages, a bowl of water and a towel.

"Is Ichigo still with Masaya?" Kish asked as he started to bandage up Momoko.

"No, Ichigo's with Ryou now," Keiichiro replied as he carefully bandaged Kaly's head, arms, legs and stomach. 'Kaly took a real beating and I couldn't even do anything to protect her!' Keiichiro thought disgusted with himself.

"Oh," said Kish with a far away look in his eyes. 'So Ichigo ended up with Ryou, it's about time. They were meant to be together,' Kish thought. 'What is this feeling? Am I falling in love with Momoko?'

"Mhhhhh," Kaly groaned as she opened her eyes. 'Why do I hurt all over? Oh yea I got slammed into a wall by Deep Blue,' Kaly thought as she blinked her eyes trying to get use to that light.

"Kaly are you awake?" Keiichiro asked as he whipped the sweat off Kaly's head.

"Yea," Kaly said as she sat up, she gasped in pain.

"You should rest up. You got hit pretty hard," Keiichiro said as he laid Kaly back onto the bed.

Kaly surveyed her injuries and saw her legs and arms bandaged. Kaly reached her hand up to her head and felt a bandage on her head. "Did you bandage me?" Kaly asked Keiichiro.

"Yea I did. Hope you don't mind, you have a nasty cut on your stomach so I had to lift up your shirt a little bit to bandage it," Keiichiro said blushing a little bit embarrassed.

Kaly blushed a deep red. "It's okay, I'd rather you bandage me up than anyone else," Kaly said smiling at Keiichiro. "Thanks for bandaging me up."

"It's nothing big," Keiichiro said as he smiled back.

'They are in love it's so obvious to everyone but them,' Kish thought as he watched Kaly and Keiichiro while he finished bandaging Momoko up. 'Love? Is that what I'm felling for him?'

Momoko opened his eyes and saw Kish, "Alien!!" Momoko yelled out as he tried to jump out of bed but only ended up falling back onto the bed in pain.

Kaly looked up and saw Kish and tried to get up but Keiichiro pushed her back onto the bed. "Its okay he's on our team," Keiichiro explained.

Momoko looked at Kish and blushed. 'He looks HOT! Did I just think that?' Momoko thought as he covered his face with a pillow.

Kaly saw the blush and grinned evilly. 'Momoko likes Kish and I'm willing to bet Kish likes Momoko too. This should be fun,' Kaly thought.

"Momoko can you walk?" Kaly asked as she stood up and grabbed her coat.

"I think so ," Momoko replied as he stood up and followed her.

"Were are you two going? You should rest you got beat up pretty badly," Keiichiro said worried about Kaly.

"Ichigo and Ryou are on a date aren't they?" Kaly said as she took out her video camera. "Come on Momoko lets go! Hey Keiichiro do you want to watch this later with me?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Keiichiro said as he lightly blushed.

"Hey Kish you are welcome to watch it with us too," Momoko said to Kish.

"Why not it should be interesting to watch," Kish replied with a smile.

"We'll see ya later," Kaly said as she dragged Momoko out of the café. After about five minutes of wandering around they found Ichigo and Ryou outside a restaurant. "Time to start video tapping," Kaly said as she turned her video camera on and focused in on Ichigo and Ryou.

To be continued..

Sakura: wow that was a long chapter

Kaly: yea it was just make sure that you update sooner next time.

Sakura: I will try, I was busy all summer so I didn't really have a chance.

Kaly: all u did this summer was goof of and watch TV

Sakura: Kaly-chan!! Well I will try to update soon. The next chapter is called The Date. Please review and look out for my other new story coming out this weekend called Choices it's the sequel to Decisions hope u enjoy it.

Kaly: I'm in both stories so please read them.

Sakura: Ja ne, until next time.


	9. The Date

Sakura: Hi there its Sakura-chan here with another chapter to Power of Love.

Kaly: About time.

Sakura: It's not my fault that school is hard!! Anyways I want to thank Sar T., sariazzz, padfootpuppy16, DaTruePrinsess, lala-cat-gurl, Manx and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing my story so thank u some much.

Kaly: Sakura-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew so don't sue her.

Sakura: Thank you Kaly-chan now on with the story.

**Power of Love**

Chapter 9: The Date

Ryou ran to the park to get away from the two crazy people. 'I still have one hour till I have to go pick Strawberry up,' Ryou thought as he looked at his watch. Ryou decided to go get some breakfast at another café since he didn't want to risk seeing the Devil Twins, and their video tape. After breakfast Ryou went to the park to wait for nine-o-clock. Five minutes to nine Ryou headed to Ichigo's house.

Ding Dong. "Hi Ryou," Ichigo said once she opened the door.

"Good morning Strawberry," Ryou said as he leaned in and kissed Ichigo. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Mom, Dad I'm leaving!" Ichigo yelled to her parents.

Ryou grabbed her hand and led Ichigo to the park. "What do you want to do today?" Ryou asked Ichigo as they sat on a bench, Ryou put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Well since I have to work today how about we go see a movie and have lunch before we head to the café," Ichigo suggested as she leaned into Ryou's embrace.

"That sounds good," said Ryou. "Why don't we also stop by some shops and check what they have?"

"Okay, but can we just sit here for a while?" Ichigo asked as she looked around the park enjoying the moment.

"Sure Strawberry," Ryou said as he kissed Ichigo on the lips, Ichigo happily responded to Ryou's kiss.

"This is great footage," said Kaly who was filming Ichigo and Ryou from a bush. "Kawaii!!!!"

Momoko sweat dropped at Kaly. "I never thought you would say Kawaii," Momoko said as he watched Ichigo and Ryou kiss.

Kaly glared at Momoko. "I can say that if I want to. This will me a great wedding gift for them," Kaly said smiling evilly.

Momoko smiled evilly and said, "All we need to do is some editing and it will be perfect."

"I love you Strawberry," Ryou said when the kiss was over.

"I love you too, Ryou," Ichigo said as she snuggled closer to Ryou.

"Luckily we have the sound amplifier or we would never hear them," Kaly said as she zoomed in on the cuddling couple. "Good job of buying this Momoko!"

"Yea, I needed to help some way since you have the video camera," Momoko said as he pointed the sound amplifier at Ichigo and Ryou.

Kaly and Momoko looked at each other and grinned. 'This will be one great afternoon,' they both thought before turning back to the couple.

Ichigo and Ryou decided to take a walk through the park and came across the spot were Ichigo first transformed.

"I remember this place," Ichigo said smiling fondly at the tree were she first met Ryou.

"This is were we first met," Ryou said as he hugged Ichigo from behind. "The moment I first saw you transform I fell in love with you. You had my heart captured when you fought that predicate."

Ichigo looked at Ryou with tears in her eyes. Ryou reached up and whipped away her tears; he then turned Ichigo around and hugged her tightly.

"Why was I so blinded by Aoyama?" Ichigo questioned as she cried into Ryou's chest and help him tight.

"Shh, Shh it's okay. Were are together now and that's all that matters. I will never let you go so don't cry. The most important thing is we are together now," Ryou whispered in Ichigo's ear as he stocked her head to calm his Strawberry down. "Why don't we go and see that movie now?"

Ichigo whipped the remaining tears away and smiled brightly. "Let's go!" Ichigo said as Ryou wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the theaters.

Once they got to the movie theaters they went and saw _Pride and Prejudice_ (A.n. Sakura: yes my favorite movie!!!) Ryou bought the tickets. Once inside the theater they sat in the middle row.

Kaly and Momoko sat in the back. "This is too good. They haven't even noticed us yet," Kaly said still video tapping them.

"Yea this will be fun to watch with Keiichiro and Kish," Momoko whispered to Kaly, so his voice wouldn't get on the tape.

"This movie is supposed to be good," Ichigo whispered to Ryou. "I've wanted to see it for a long time."

Ryou chuckled at Ichigo's childness and pulled her close. "Then it's a good thing we decided to come see it today," Ryou whispered. Ichigo smiled up at Ryou then snuggled closer to Ryou and watched the movie.

After the movie Ryou and Ichigo decided to go shopping before going to lunch.

"That was such a good movie," Ichigo said as she looked into a toy store at the stuffed animals.

"It was okay. Do you see anything you want to buy?" Ryou asked Ichigo as he walked over to see what Ichigo was looking at.

"Not really o already have the best thing ever," Ichigo said as she fingered the bell Ryou gave her, a smile on her face.

Ryou looked at the bell and smiled. "I'm glad you like it," Ryou said as he hugged Ichigo from behind.

Ichigo blushed but relaxed against into his embrace. "Don't ever leave me Ryou," Ichigo whispered.

"Don't worry Strawberry, I will never leave you. I have already told you that. You mean the world to me and I'm not letting you go easily," Ryou said as he spun Ichigo around and kissed her. Ichigo kissed him back with just as much passion. 'I'm so happy I am with Ryou right now,' Ichigo thought happily. Ryou licked Ichigo's lips asking for entrance and Ichigo happily opened her mouth to him.

"Wow, I didn't expect them to make out in public," said Momoko as he watched Ichigo and Ryou kiss.

Kaly zoomed in on the two love birds. "Wait till Keiichiro sees this tape," Kaly said smirking.

"I think we should first make copies of this tape so Ryou can't destroy it," Momoko said.

"Good idea Momoko," said Kaly as she focused on the kiss.

Ryou pulled away form Ichigo and said, "Let's look around the shops a little more and then we will go and have lunch."

"Okay," Ichigo agreed, grabbing his hand and walking off to the other shops. Ichigo saw a toy shop and entered it to see what they had. While Ichigo was looking at stuffed cats Ryou saw two stuffed cats that looked like him and Ichigo in cat form.

Ryou looked at Ichigo and saw that she was still absorbed in the stuffed animals on the shelves and picked up the two stuffed cats and went over to the cash register and bought them.

"Hey Ryou can we go get lunch now?" Ichigo asked Ryou as she walked over to him.

"Sure Strawberry," said Ryou as he hid the bag behind his back. Ryou grabbed Ichigo's hand with his free one and they walked to McDonalds. "Here Strawberry I bought something for you," Ryou said as he handed Ichigo the bag.

'When did he buy me this?' Ichigo thought as she opened the bag. Ichigo saw the two stuffed kitties. "OMG! Thank you so much Ryou!" Ichigo said as he hugged him. "I love them!!!"  
"I'm glad you like them Strawberry," Ryou said as he hugged her back.

Ichigo looked up at Ryou and smiled. "This has been the best day ever. Thank you so much Ryou," Ichigo said as she hugged the stuffed kitties.

"It's nothing Strawberry. I'm just happy that you're happy," Ryou said as he released Ichigo from the hug. Ryou looked at his watch. "We better head over to the café now."

"Okay," Ichigo said as he put the stuffed animals back into the bad and stood up. Ryou grabbed her hand and they walked towards the café,

"I wonder if the café is fixed yet," Kaly said as they continues to follow the couple.

"Shouldn't we run to the café so that they won't know that we have been following them all day?" Momoko asked as he followed after Kaly.

"And miss taping the rest of the date and Ryou's expression, no way," Kaly said as she followed the couple from the tree's. "Besides we aren't expected at the café till later."

"That gives me time to edit this video," Momoko said an evil grin forming on his face.

"I bet Keiichiro would give us the rest of the day off too," Kaly said. Kaly and Momoko looked at each other and grinned.

Ichigo and Ryou decided to walk though the park to get to the café considering it was such a beautiful day and they wanted to make the day last.

"Today has been so fun. I wonder how everyone else's day was," Ichigo said as she looked up at the clouds.

"I'm glad you had fun," Ryou said wrapping an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo snuggled up to Ryou. They walked in comfortable silence back to the café. Ichigo's and Ryou's jaws dropped upon seeing the café.

"What the hell could have happened here?" Ichigo said shocked. The café had over a dozen cracks on the outside and one huge hole through one of the walls and piles of rubble on the ground.

"Oppose that was us," came two voices to the left of the couple. They turned around and came face to face with Kaly and her video camera and Momoko with his sound amplifier. Kaly turned around to catch the café on film. "I didn't think I did that much damage!"

"You mean you two did all of this," Ryou said disbelieving as he looked back at his café.

Kaly turned around to face Ryou. "Yea it was us but we had a little help from Deep Blue. He showed up and tossed Kaly and I into the walls multiple times, then slammed Kaly into the wall about eight or so times," Momoko said, smiling slightly as he remembering how Kish had bandaged him.

"Then Kish, Pie and Tart showed up. Don't worry they are on our side now," Kaly finished for Momoko still filming Ichigo and Ryou.

"Um Kaly… why do you have a video camera and why are you filming us?" Ichigo asked Kaly.

"Oh we have been taping you all day, since Ryou picked you up at your house," Momoko said happily.

"WHAT?!!!" Ichigo and Ryou yelled.

"Yep," said Kaly as she and Momoko slowly started backing away from Ichigo and Ryou. "Well were going to go now, see ya."

"Give us that tape!" Ryou yelled as Kaly and Momoko backed up some more.

"You wouldn't hurt some injured people now would you?" Momoko said as he and Kaly continued to slowly back away from the pissed off Ryou.

Ichigo and Ryou looked at Kaly and Momoko again and finally saw the bandages on Kaly and Momoko. "Are you two okay?" Ichigo asked the two concerned.

"It's just a few cuts and burses," Kaly said, still taping Ichigo and Ryou. Momoko poked her in the side and Kaly gasped in pain. Kaly glared at Momoko.

"We should be fine in a few days," Momoko said silently laughing at Kaly's pain, as they walked home with the video camera still pointed at the couple.

"Hey! Give me that camera!" Ryou yelled as he started running after the 'Devil Twins' as he calls them.

"Not on your life!" Kaly said as she and Momoko took of running. They reached Kaly's motorcycle and hopped on and droved away from the pissed of Ryou.

"What are they going to do with that tape?" Ichigo asked aloud as she walked over to Ryou.

"Considering those two, who knows," Ryou replied as he draped his arm over Ichigo's shoulders.

With Kaly and Momoko

Kaly and Momoko reached the mansion in record time. "Come on Kaly!" Momoko yelled out excited as he jumped off the motorcycle.

"What's the hurry?" Kaly asked as she slowly got off the motorcycle mindful of her injuries.

"We need to start editing and coping the video," Momoko reminded her, while and evil smile spread across his face.

Kaly's face soon broke into an evil smile of her own. "You're right Momoko. Let's start!!" Kaly said as they ran into the computer room.

"This is going to be good," Momoko said evilly as Kaly handed him the first of many CD's to be edited.

"Yep," Kaly said as she continued to copy the video. Kaly and Momoko remained in the computer room the rest of the day. Evil laughter could be heard coming out of the room.

Tbc….

Sakura: wow that was long hope you all enjoyed it.

Kaly: that was fun please update soon.

Sakura: I will try to update in either a week or two.

Kaly: Well please review and Sakura will update faster I bet.

Sakura: Yea I will if I get reviews the next chapter is called Surprise!! How many Mew Mews are there? Ja Ne! Until next time.


	10. Surprise! How many Mew Mews are there?

Sakura: Hi sorry it took so long for me to update.

Kaly: Sure u were. All you were doing was reading MeruPuri online about 100 times.

Sakura: Hey it's a good manga. Well here is Chapter 10 and I want all of you good readers to know that this story is winding down.

Kaly: well as you all know now Sakura does not own Tokyo Mew Mew so don't sue her.

Sakura: thank you Kaly-chan well on with the story.

**Power of Love**

Chapter 10: Surprise!! How many Mew Mews are there?

'I couldn't help Kaly at all. She got hurt and I couldn't even fight with her. I tried to protect her but she ended up having to protect me instead,' Keiichiro thought sadly as he did research on the computer about Kaly and Momoko's s abilities.

"Keiichiro how's the research coming?" asked Ryou as he walked down the stairs into the lab.

Keiichiro snapped out of his thought process and said, "It's slow. I still can't figure out how Kaly and Momoko became Mews."

"Hmm," Ryou said, sinking into thought. "Maybe Mother Earth chose them to help protect her."

"Maybe but still how are they able to transform? We only collected five animal DNA," Keiichiro though out loud. Keiichiro looked over at Ryou who just shrugged his shoulders. 'Even Ryou is able to protect Ichigo now because he is a Mew,' Keiichiro thought sadly.

Suddenly it dawned on Keiichiro. 'If I became a Mew I would be able to protect Kaly better,' thought Keiichiro happily.

"Get back here you Idiots!!" came a yell form above. Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other confused.

"Ryou how was your date with Ichigo yesterday?" Keiichiro asked, a smile spreading across his face. 'I wonder what Kaly and Momoko did to the tape? They said that they were working on it all day yesterday,' Keiichiro thought in amusement.

"It was good but we were followed by the Devil Twins it seems. Kaly taped out whole date I bet," Ryou said angrily.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!!!" came a yell again. Suddenly the door to the lab slammed open and Kish, Pie and Tart ran into the lab being chased by Kaly and her famous Metal Pipe.

"Get back here!!!" Kaly yelled as she continued to chase the aliens. All of the Mew Mews appeared in the doorway, none of them wanted to get in Kaly's way.

"Kaly calm down," Ryou said trying to get order.

"Shut up Ryou, they deserve everything that's coming to them!" Kaly yelled as she tried to hit Kish in the head.

"If I were you, Ryou, I would get out of her way. When Kaly's on a rampage its better to just get out of her way," said Momoko from the doorway.

"What did they do anyways?" Ryou asked as Kaly continued to chase them around.

"Kish thought it would be funny to dump a bucket of cold water on her head and then throw a cake at her face," said Zakuro smiling slightly.

"I didn't think Kaly would get this mad," said Pudding as she watched the chase continue.

"She's acting very unlady like," said Mint, who calmly sipped her tea, ignoring the chase. Lettuce watched the chase with a worried expression on her face.

"What did Pie and Tart do then?" Ryou asked.

"Tart thought it would be even funnier to throw a second cake at her face and then dumped hot water on her head," Pudding said watching Tart avoid the metal pipe by centimeters.

"Then Pie tried to calm Kaly down but she blew up as you can see," Ichigo said walking up to Ryou.

"Come on old lady just give it up your never going to catch me," said Tart, sticking out his tong out at Kaly.

"That's it your dead meat!!!!" Kaly yelled as her temper completely snapped. Momoko slowly backed away from the lab.

"This isn't good. Kaly's on a warpath now," Momoko said as he backed farther away. All the mews began to back away while keeping an eye on Kaly's movements.

"Thwack!!!" Everyone winced at eh sound of metal meeting head. Kaly grinned evilly as she turned to the remaining two aliens. Kish and Tart paled and started to run again.

"Oh now you don't!!" yelled Kaly as she raised her metal pipe up.

"Thwack, Thwack, Thwack!!!" Kish fell to the ground in a heap.

"That has got to hurt," said Ichigo.

"Two down, one to go," Kaly said smiling evilly as she advanced towards Tart. "There's no escape now."

Tart tried to run but Kaly was catching up to him quickly. "Come on old lady don't hurt yourself," Tart yelled as he started laughing.

"That wasn't smart to say," Momoko said. "If Kaly was on a warpath before now she's out for blood."

"You're dead you hear me, DEAD!!!!" Kaly yelled as she sped up her pace.

"Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack!!!!!" Everyone winced at the sound. "That has got to hurt," said Momoko as Tart fell to the floor.

Pudding ran over to Tart. "Are you okay Tart?" Pudding asked worried.

"Yea I'm fine," Tart said as he got to his feet. Kish and Pie walked up to Tart.

Pie surveyed Tart's injuries. "I don't think it was wise to make fun of Kaly. You got hit twelve times," Pie said.

"Yea now my head hurts. I didn't think the old lady could hit that hard," Tart said as he rubbed his head.

"Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, and Thwack!!!!" Tart turned around and saw Kaly smiling evilly while hitting her metal pipe on her hand.

"I don't think you should call her that," Kish said as he backed away from for crazy woman.

"That's very smart," Kaly said sarcastically as she walked over the computer. "Even hurt and I can still kill you if I wanted to." Everyone looked over at Kaly and saw that she still had multiple bandages on her arms, legs, and a big bandage wrapped around her head. (A.n. Sakura: no duh she is still bandaged the fight just took place yesterday!!).

"Kaly, you have to take it easy. You don't ant to open your wounds again," Keiichiro said as he walked over to Kaly and checked her bandages.

"It's not my fault, it's theirs," Kaly said as she glared at Kish and Tart. "Pie, you shouldn't have tried to interfere."

"Well I have learned that now," Pie said.

"Kaly, have you calmed down now?" Momoko asked from the doorway.

"Yea," Kaly responded. She looked around to lab and saw a weird machine in the corner. An evil smile spread across her face as a plan formed.

The machine Kaly had spotted started beeping uncontrollably, Keiichiro went over to the machine. Kaly saw her chance and pushed Kish, Pie and Tart toward the machine's open doors. And they tripped over Momoko who was trying to get away (a.n. how Momoko got on the floor we will never know). Kish, Pie and Tart rammed into Keiichiro and knocked him into the machine, the door closed and Kaly ran over and pressed the start button. The machine roared into life.

"Um Kaly… you boyfriend is in the machine too," Momoko pointed out to Kaly.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kaly said hurriedly, glaring at Momoko.

"Whatever. He's still in there," Momoko replied.

"Kaly looked over at the machine. "Oppose," Kaly said as she sweat dropped. Kaly walked over to the machine. "Um how do I turn this thing off?" Everyone sweat dropped at her.

"It wont stop until its finished," Ryou said after a minute of silence.

"What does this thing do exactly?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm not sure," said Ryou, everyone fell down anime style. "Keiichiro was made this machine, not me."

Everyone looked at the door to the machine. "I guess we will just have to wait," Ichigo said, everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

One hour later everyone was still waiting for the machine's doors to open. "Kaly do you have any aces?" Momoko asked from his seat on the floor.

"Go fish," Kaly said from her seat on the floor next to the machine. Ryou and Ichigo were doing research on the computer trying to figure out how to open the doors while the rest sat around and waited.

"Beep, Beep Beep!" Everyone jumped to their feet and looked at the doors to the machine. The doors slid open and four people fell out into a dog pile. (A.n. Kaly: Hey!! Sakura: Sorry Kaly but it's the only word that fit).

"Get off me!" yelled a voice from the bottom of the pile. A blond haired, blue eyed boy pushed the other three off himself and stood up. (A.n. Sakura: no he doesn't look like Ryou, his eyes are a dark blue).

"That sounds like Kish," Momoko said staring at the blond haired boy. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What are you guys gawking at?" said the blond haired boy annoyed.

"Is that you Kish?" Ryou asked once he got over his shock.

"Yea, who else would I be," Kish said as everyone sated at him in shock again.

"Kish…you are human now," Momoko said. 'He's hot!!! …Did I just think that?" Momoko thought embarrassed.

"What!!" Kish said startled.

"Tart were are you?" Pudding called to the three remaining forms on the ground, who were struggling to get up.

"What do you mean 'were are you', I'm right here," said a red haired, brown eyed boy as he stood up from the pile. Once again everyone was speechless.

"You look awesome Tart!" Pudding said as she launched herself at him.

"Pudding what are you doing?" Tart asked surprised at Pudding's reaction. Tart heard Pudding sniffle and asked, "Pudding what's wrong? What happened?" while he hugged Pudding close.

"I was so sniff worried about you," Pudding blubbered into Tarts chest. "I don't want to lose you." Pudding buried her head deeper into Tarts chest.

Tarts eyes softened at Puddings openness. "I'm not going anywhere Pudding, so you don't have to worry," Tart said as he smoothed Pudding's hair. 'Pudding was really worried about me. I never want her to worry again. I'll protect her with my life,' Tart promised himself as he comforted Pudding.

Lettuce looked at the two remaining people in the pile. "Pie are you okay?" Lettuce asked nervously.

"Yes I'm fine," said a black haired, green eyes boy as he stood up. He looked at Kish and Tart and said, "It looks like that machine turned us into humans."

"Looks like it, but now people wont bug you about your appearance. …You look good," Lettuce said as she blushed faintly.

"Thank you," Pie replied also blushing faintly.

"Are you still able to transform?" Lettuce asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes we will still be able to change back. At least now we can blend into your society," Pie said. Lettuce smiled up and Pie nervously. 'Now that I can become human I can get closer to Lettuce," Pie thought as he smiled back at Lettuce.

Kaly walked over to the one remaining figure on the ground. "Keiichiro? Are you okay?" Kaly asked the figure on the ground.

"Yea, I'm okay," said Keiichiro. He had dark purple hair, sky blue eyes, and purple fox ears on top of his head. He was wearing black pants, a black top and a black overcoat. Momoko looked over and grew a sly smile. He snuck up behind Kaly, who was too busy gawking at Keiichiro to notice anything, and swung his hips hitting Kaly. Kaly fell forward and ended up lip locked with Keiichiro. Kaly and Keiichiro remained motionless for a moment before jumping apart. Kaly was blushing a deep red.

"Kaly you're blushing," Momoko chocked out before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Kaly's blush deepened as she glared at Momoko.

"Um… sorry about that," Kaly said as she looked at the ground afraid to meet Keiichiro's eyes. 'I can't believe I kissed him!' Kaly thought amazed.

"It's no problem," Keiichiro said distantly. 'Her lips were so soft. I wish I could kiss Kaly again," Keiichiro thought as he looked at Kaly with desire in his purple eyes.

"Keiichiro can you change back into a human?" Ryou asked as he glanced between Kaly and Keiichiro. Ichigo stood besides Ryou smiling at the couple.

"Yea I can," Keiichiro told Ryou before he transformed back to normal. 'I'm a Mew Mew now! I can protect Kaly better now,' Keiichiro thought happily.

Pudding looked up from Tarts chest and smiled at Tart. "Sorry for crying on you," Pudding said as he whipped the remaining tears away.

"It's okay. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you," Tart said as he hugged Pudding close one last time before releasing her.

Lettuce and Pie just stared at Kaly and Keiichiro speechless at what they just saw. Zakuro slowly put her camera/ video camera back into her apron, while smiling evilly. Kaly glance around and saw Kish and grew an evil grin. Kaly snuck up behind Kish and pushed him. Kish stumbled forward and kissed Momoko. Everyone blinked repeatedly before Kaly burst out laughing. Momoko remained motionless for a minute before pushed Kish off of him. Momoko stalked over to Kaly. Kaly stopped laughing and looked at Momoko warily.

"Don't you dare. Fair if fair," Kaly said as Momoko continued to walk towards her. Kaly turned and started running with Momoko chasing after her.

"Come back here!" Momoko yelled as Kaly ran out of the lab.

"No way in hell!!" Kaly yelled back as she continued running. Everyone exited to lab and watched the chase form a safe distance, laughing out loud.

**To be continued…**

Sakura: Well I hope you liked it now I would like to take this time to tell you the ages so the characters.

Ages

Tart: 12

Pudding: 11

Keiichiro: 21

Kaly: 15

Momoko: 15

Kish: 16

Pie: 18

Lettuce: 15

Ichigo: 15

Ryou: 17

Mint: 14

Zakuro: 17

Sakura: there you have it the ages might be tweaked but oh well.

Kaly: the next chapter is called A Party!!

Sakura: I would like to thank all of my reviewers and say keep on reviewing please because I love hearing what you all think of it. This week also Choices chapter two will be coming up so look for it. Well that's all I have for you this time. Ja Ne till next time.


	11. A Party!

Sakura: Hi I'm back sorry it took me so long to update. Tests and Finals are coming up so I have been busy. I would like to thank Ichigo101, Sar T., and Sterling Fire Kittie for reviewing and I would like to tell Ichigo101 that if she writes a TMM story in response to mine I would love to read it.

Kaly: Yea well this story is really late it's a Halloween one.

Sakura: I know I'm sorry bows repeatedly. I will try to put chapter 12 up sooner hopefully before Christmas.

Kaly: Hey Sakura-chan what is in this chapter.

Momoko: pops up just read and find out Kaly-chan. Grins evilly.

Kaly: Glares suspiciously at Momoko. You know something I don't know don't you?

Momoko: Maybe. Well Sakura and Yukito don't own Tokyo Mew Mew otherwise Masaya would be dead and Ichigo would be with Ryou.

Sakura: Thank you Momoko well lets start this story now.

Kaly: MOMOKO TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!

Momoko: No! Read and find out.

**Power of Love**

Chapter 11: A Party!!!

It was a week after Kish, Pie and Tart turned into humans and Keiichiro turned into a Mew Mew. It had been a busy day at the café and everyone was relaxing around a table when Momoko grew a sly look.

"Halloween is coming up soon," Momoko said in a singsong voice. Everyone turned to face Momoko confused. Kaly saw Momoko's reflection and smiled. 'He has a plan,' Kaly though as she grinned evilly. 'I can't wait to hear it!'

"Yea it is. Maybe we should do something together, any ideas?" Ichigo said as she looked over at the calendar.

"I think we should have a party here!" Momoko said with an evil grin on his face. "But we will need Ryou's permission in order to hold the party here."

"Ichigo…will you convince him? You're the only one who will be able to," Lettuce asked as she looked around the table. Everyone nodded her head in agreement with what Lettuce had said.

Ichigo glanced around the table and sighed. "Fine I'll ask. It would be fun if we could do it anyway," Ichigo said, getting excited.

"Everyone should dress up too. It will be Halloween after all," Mint said.

"We should have game's and some sort of entertainment, too," Zakuro said, as she and Momoko grinned at each other.

"Okay, I think we should invite the aliens to come too. They are on are side after all," Lettuce said.

"Yay, Tart is coming," Pudding yelled out excitedly as she jumped around the room.

Momoko and Kaly looked at each other and grinned. "I can bring a video," Kaly said grinning evilly. 'This will be the perfect opportunity to show the video we have,' Kaly thought as her evil grin widened.

"That would be great. I'm sure Keiichiro will do the cooking. I'll go ask Ryou if we can do it," Ichigo said standing up.

"I think it should just be a party for the Mew's and the aliens," Zakuro said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good. Anything else?" Ichigo asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Okay then I'll go ask Ryou." Ichigo left the room and headed to the lab.

Everyone turned to each other and grinned. "Ryou will never be able to say no," Momoko said grinning. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and continued the plans for the party.

Ichigo walked down to the lab and opened the door. She saw Ryou sitting in front of the computer working on something. "Hi Ryou," Ichigo said as she walked towards him.

Ryou turned around and smiled. "Hello Strawberry. What can I do for you?" Ryou asked as he motioned for Ichigo to sit in his lap.

Ichigo sat down and Ryou wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well me and the Mew's were wondering if we could have a Halloween Party here. It would be for us and the aliens," Ichigo said.

"Hmm," Ryou said as he thought it over. Ryou looked down at Ichigo's hopeful expression and said, "Okay Strawberry, we can have to party here."

"Thank you Ryou!" Ichigo said as she turned in his lap and hugged him. "Everyone is going to dress up too, and we're going to have games and a video. Can we make it a sleepover?" Ichigo asked.

Ryou smiled at Ichigo's child ness. "Sure Strawberry. You should have someone go ask Keiichiro if he will make all the food. I'm sure he will," Ryou said as she started to pet Ichigo's head.

"I'll have Kaly go ask," Ichigo said smiling evilly.

Ryou looked at Ichigo's expression and chuckled. "Maybe this party will bring them closer together," Ryou said.

"Oh I know it will," Ichigo said confidently. "Well I better go tell everyone," Ichigo said sadly as she stood up. Ryou go up too and kissed Ichigo sweetly on the lips.

"I'll walk you home later," Ryou said after they separated.

"Okay," Ichigo said, smiling widely, as she walked towards the door of the lab. As she entered the main part of the café all the Mews looked over to her waiting for the answer.

"Well, what did Ryou say?" Mint asked getting irritated.

"He said yes," Ichigo said, everyone grinned at each other. "Kaly, you have to go ask Keiichiro if he will cook for all us."

Kaly blushed a deep red. "Why do I have to?" Kaly asked as Momoko started snickering at Kaly's embarrassment.

"Because Ryou said so," Ichigo said grinning in triumph. "Unless you want someone else to do it."

"No that's okay. I'll do it," Kaly said hurriedly as she quickly stood up. "Only because Ryou said so," Kaly quickly added.

"Sure, we believe you," Momoko said sarcastically. Kaly glared at Momoko before heading to the kitchen. Zakuro and Momoko looked at each other and nodded.

Kaly approached to kitchen door and slowly walked in. "Hi Keiichiro," Kaly called to the figure decorating a cake.

"Hello Kaly, what can I do for you?" Keiichiro asked as he finished up the cake.

"Well Ryou said we could have a Halloween party here and me and the Mews were wondering if you would be willing to cook for the party. I could help if you want," Kaly said blushing at her offered. 'I can't believe I just did that,' Kaly thought embarrassed.

"I'd be honored to cook for the party, I'd love to have a girl as beautiful as you helping me," Keiichiro said as he smiled at Kaly. 'Did I just say that?' Keiichiro thought confused. _Yes you did,_ said a voice. 'Who's there?' _I'm the little voice in your head that tells you things you don't really want to here,_ said the little voice smugly. 'Go away!' Keiichiro yelled at his little voice. _Fine but I will be back,_ the voice said smugly.

"Okay, I will go tell everyone," Kaly said as she headed to the door. "Um what time should I come here to help cook?"  
"How about two hours before the party," Keiichiro suggested as she snapped back to reality.

"Okay that's fine. Oh it's a costume party, too, by the way so dress up," Kaly said before exiting the kitchen.

'This may be the perfect opportunity to tell Kaly,' Keiichiro thought as he went back to baking cakes.

Kaly poked her head into the kitchen. "Hey Keiichiro," Kaly called.

"Yes," Keiichiro said turning around and smiling at Kaly.

"Um…If you ever need help backing I'll help you," Kaly said blushing a bright red.

"Thank you that will be nice," Keiichiro said lightly blushing. Keiichiro saw the bandage on Kaly's head and asked, "How's your injuries?"

Kaly reached up and touched her bandage and winced. "There slowly healing but I should be all better by Halloween," Kaly said as she started to leave.

"Kaly?" Keiichiro called. Kaly came back into the room.

"Yea," Kaly said.

"Does your bandage need to be changed?" Keiichiro asked, looking at the red hue on the bandage.

Kaly felt blood drip down her head. "Yea I guess it does need to be changed," Kaly said as she whipped away the blood.

"Sit down, I'll change it," Keiichiro said as he went to a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Okay," Kaly said sitting down blushing slightly.

"If you keep opening it up it will never heal," Keiichiro said as she carefully unwrapped the bandage.

"Yea, I know," Kaly said trying not to blush at how close he was. Keiichiro quickly cleaned the injury and rewrapped it.

"There all finished. Take it easy, the party is only a week away after all," Keiichiro said as she packed up the first aid kit.

"Okay. Thanks for helping me again," Kaly said as she headed towards the door. "Don't forget that I'm helping you with the cooking."

"Having someone as beautiful as you helping me how could I forget," Keiichiro said smiling. 'Did I just say that?' Keiichiro thought to himself.

Kaly blushed a deep red. "Okay, see you later," Kaly said before exiting the kitchen a smile on her face. Kaly headed back to the group with a smile still on her face. Everyone looked over at Kaly and Momoko, Ichigo, and Zakuro grew sly smiles at the look on Kaly's face.

"Well, well, what was going on with you and Keiichiro in the kitchen? Were you making lemon bars?" Momoko said in a singsong voice. Ichigo and Zakuro's smiles grew at Momoko's hidden message while Pudding, Mint and Lettuce glanced between them confused.

Kaly blushed red at Momoko's remark and turned around and glared at Momoko. "No we didn't do such a thing, he just changed my bandage because it started bleeding again," Kaly growled out to the three smirking people.

"Kaly-chan what did Keiichiro-chan say?" Pudding asked from her seat.

"He said that he would cook for all of us," Kaly said blushing slightly as she remembered volunteering to help with the cooking.

Zakuro saw Kaly's blush. "What else?" Zakuro asked smiling at Kaly's embarrassment.

"Um…," Kaly said looking at her feet, "I'm going to help him cook for the party."

Mint poured some tea into her cup. "It's about time one of them made the first move," Mint whispered before sipping her tea, Zakuro nodded in agreement.

"What was that?" Kaly asked irritated.

"Oh nothing," Mint replied calmly drinking her tea. Kaly glared at Mint. Zakuro, Ichigo, and Momoko looked at each other and grinned.

'Looks like we just got a new member in the Get Kaly and Keiichiro together club,' Ichigo thought happily.

"All we need to do now is tell Kish, Pie and Tart about the party," Lettuce said.

"Well Pudding can tell Tart, Lettuce can tell Pie, and," Kaly said grinning evilly as she turned to Momoko, "Momoko can tell Kish." Momoko glared at Kaly, who was smiling smugly.

"That's fine with me," Lettuce said as Momoko continued to glare at Kaly.

"That's okey dokie for me," Pudding said happily.

"What about you Momoko? Is that alright or should someone else ask Kish?" Kaly asked Momoko smugly. Momoko got a slight blush on his face.

"I'll tell him," Momoko said.

"Okay then. The rest of us will wait here till you come back," Ichigo said as Momoko, Lettuce and Pudding left the room.

Lettuce went into the locker room and found Pie cleaning the floor. "Hello Pie," Lettuce said shyly.

Pie looked up and slightly smiled. "Hello Lettuce. It there anything I can help you with?" Pie asked politely.

Lettuce blushed slightly. "Um…we are having a Halloween party and me and the other Mew's were wondering if you would like to go?" Lettuce asked nervously. "It's a costume party so if you want I can help you pick out a costume."

"Sure it will be interesting to go, and I'd like it if you helped me get a costume," Pie said as he stepped closer to Lettuce.

"Okay, met me in front of the café in one hour and we'll go costume hunting together," Lettuce said smiling happily. 'I can spend more time with Pie now,' Lettuce thought happily.

"Okay, see you in an hour," Pie said as he kissed Lettuce on the cheek. As Pie backed away a light blush and big smile was on his face. Lettuce blushed and put a hand to were he had kissed her.

"See you in an hour, Pie," Lettuce said as she headed back to the Mews.

Pudding ran outside and found Tart sweeping the path towards the café. "Tart!" Pudding called happily as she ran up to Tart and gave him a big bear hug.

"What is it Pudding?" Tart asked once Pudding let him go.

"well we're having a Halloween party and I was wondering if you want to come?" Pudding asked. "We are all dressing up so we can go get our costumes together."

"Okay, I'll go," Tart replied to Pudding smiling down at her.

"Yay!!" Pudding said happily as she hugged Tart again. "Met me in the park but the fountain in thirty minutes and we'll go get our costumes."

Tart hugged Pudding back. "Okay see ya later," Tart said as she released Pudding from the hug.

"See ya soon, Tart," Pudding said as she kissed him on the cheek before running inside to tell the others. Tart put a hand to his cheek before smiling happily.

Momoko went upstairs looking for Kish after searching the bottom floor. 'If he's not up here I give up,' Momoko thought irritated. Momoko walked towards the employs lounge and found Kish, in his human form, watching TV.

Kish looked up form the TV and saw Momoko standing in the doorway. "Hi Momoko," Kish said.

"Hi Kish. The Mews and I have decided to have a Halloween party and we were wondering if you would like to attend?" Momoko asked.

"Sure sounds like fun," Kish said as he stood up from the couch.

"Okay then I'll tell everyone," Momoko said. "Oh by the way it's a costume party so dress up." Momoko turned around and headed towards the door.

'This is the perfect opportunity to tell Momoko I love him. No one is spying and that crazy bitch Kaly is downstairs,' Kish though, trying to sum up the courage. "Hey Momoko…I have something I want to tell you," Kish said looking at his feet.

Momoko turned around confused. 'What could he want to tell me,' Momoko thought confused. "Yes, what is it?" Momoko asked, now confused.

Kish blushed a light pink. _Come on just say it, _a voice yelled in his mind. 'I will so get lost,' Kish yelled back. _Fine but this isn't the last you've heard from me, _the voice said, laughing before it disappeared. "Well its just that…" Kish trailed off unable to continue.

"Just that what?" Momoko asked. 'What is he trying to tell me that's so hard to say,' Momoko thought.

Kish took a deep breath and looked up at Momoko. "What I'm trying to say is…I um…I love you," Kish said as she blushed a deep red.

'He…loves me,' Momoko thought in shock. "What about Ichigo?" Momoko asked, still in shock.

"I did like Ichigo but I knew her true love was Ryou and not that bastard Masaya. I was trying to get her to break up with the idiot," Kish said as she stared straight into Momoko's eyes. "But I do love you."

Momoko stood still for a minute more before throwing himself at Kish. "I love you too, Kish," Momoko said as she hugged Kish. Kish smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Momoko. Momoko buried his head chest smiling happily.

Kish slowly backed away form Momoko, still holding him tightly in his arms, and lifted Momoko's face upward and kissed him on the lips. Momoko happily responded. After a few minutes Kish licked Momoko's lips asking for entrance, Momoko slowly opened his mouth. Kish ran his tongue around Momoko's mouth, tasting him for the first time. After a couple of seconds Momoko began exploring Kish's own mouth. After five minutes of making out Kish and Momoko separated.

"I better get back to everybody before Kaly sends out a search party," Momoko said as he leaned against Kish.

"Yea. We need to get Kaly and Keiichiro together," Kish said grinning evilly. Momoko looked up at Kish.

"There's already a group of us trying to get Kaly and Keiichiro together," Momoko said breathlessly as Kish began to nibble on his neck.

"I should have known that there was already a 'club' trying to get them together," Kish said as she stopped kissing Momoko and just held him in his arms. "Who's in this "club" anyway?"

"Me, Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint and maybe Ryou but I'm not sure," Momoko said as he leaned into Kish's arms. "Well I better tell everyone you're coming to the party."

"Okay," Kish said as he leaned down and kissed Momoko once more on the lips.

"Meet me behind the café in an hour and we can go buy our costumes," Momoko said as he headed towards the door.

"Okay see ya in an hour, and make sure that the crazy bitch Kaly doesn't follow you," Kish said.

"Okay, I'll make sure," Momoko said as he exited the room.

Momoko happily walked downstairs, grinning ear to ear. Once he reached the main room all the girls looked up at him from the table. "Kish said he well come," Momoko said happily.

Kaly looked at Momoko suspiciously. 'Momoko is too happy. Something happened up there,' Kaly thought as she looked Momoko over looking for a clue. Kaly stared at his neck in shock. "OH MY GOD you and Kish got together didn't you?" Kaly yelled at Momoko.

Everyone looked at Kaly in shock, wondering how she came to that conclusion. "Nani?!" Everyone yelled out in shock, Momoko blushed a deep red.

"How do you know, Kaly?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Because Momoko has a hicky on his neck," Kaly answered, everyone turned and looked at Momoko. "I can't believer I missed getting it on tape!"  
Everyone sweat dropped at Kaly. "Well now that we have everything planned out I have to go and get my costume," Ichigo said standing up.

"Yea me too," Everyone said as they also stood up.

"See you on Halloween!" Lettuce said as she left, everyone else following and going off to their previous engagements.

One Week Later

"Yay party time," Pudding dressed in a brown furry version of her mew outfit with fake monkey ears and tail yelled out as she entered the café.

"Pudding, wait up," yelled Tart dressed as an old style circus ring master. Tart followed Pudding over to Ichigo.

"Hi Pudding, Tart," Ichigo dressed in a black mini-dress with gathered sleeves and a very short skirt, with thigh high white stockings and black stiletto Mary-Jane's, white gloves and a lacy white apron and matching maids hat greeted. "You look great Pudding."

"Thank you Ichigo-chan," Pudding said before attacking the food table.

The café doors opened again and Zakuro dressed in a black leather bikini top and a leather jacket with tight, torn leather pants and combat books, a bicker hat and sunglasses entered. Right behind her was Mind dressed identical to Zakuro only is a black leather corset and matching bicker shorts.

"Hi everyone," Mint called out from Zakuro's side while Zakuro nodded in greeting.

"Wow Zakuro, Mint, you guys look great," Ichigo said as she walked over and greeted them.

"Thanks Ichigo, you look good too," Zakuro said after looking over Ichigo's costume.

"Of course my Strawberry looks good," Ryou said as he came up behind Ichigo and wrapped an arm around her waist. Ryou was wearing a black tuxedo, his blond hair slicked back, and a gun holster on his waist.

"Ryou, you look hot!" Mint said, looking him over.

"Thank you, Mint," Ryou said as he hugged Ichigo, who was glaring at Mint, close. "But I'm taken." Everyone started laughing and Ichigo stopped glaring at Mint and joined in.

"Sorry we're late," Lettuce dressed in a black mini-skirted suit, the white top undone enough to see the top of a lacy red bra, knee high leather boots with a ruler sticking out of the left one said. Pie dressed in the boy's uniform from the local high school, minus the tie, the top of the shirt undone in a flirty way, following behind her.

"It's okay Lettuce; we're still waiting for Momoko and Kish to show up. By the way nice outfits, they really suit you well," Ichigo said as she leaned into Ryou's embrace.

"Thanks," Lettuce said blushing lightly.

The doors opened one more time and Momoko wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with a fishnet top under that, black denim mini-skirt with thigh high semi-sheer stockings wrapped with a blood red ribbon, black and blood red sneakers, a black choker, a cross necklace and dark make up entered. "Hey everyone is Kaly here?" Momoko asked.

"I bet she's in the kitchen with Keiichiro," Kish wearing a black fishnet top, chocker, cross necklace, tight leather pants and combat boots, and dark make up said laughing as he wrapped his arm around Momoko's shoulders.

"Yea she is. Just wait till you see her and Keiichiro's costumes," Ryou said, "it looks like they planned to dress alike."

"Hmm, interesting. Lettuce did you bring the supplies?" Momoko asked Lettuce grinning evilly.

"Yes," Lettuce said handing the bad over to Momoko, "everything is in there."

"Thanks Lettuce," Momoko said as he checked the continents of the bag. "Looks like everything is set. Were are we locking them?"

"Their going to be locked in the closet upstairs. Me and Kish set it up earlier today," Ryou said as he nodded to Kish.

"How are we going to get them into the closet?" Lettuce whispered as she glanced towards the doors to the kitchen.

"That's were one bottle of alcohol and Zakuro come into play," Momoko said grinning.

"Does the closet have a place for a lock?" Mint asked.

"Yea, why?" Ryou asked looking over at Mint.

"I have a lock that we can put on the door so that they won't escape," Mint said with an evil grin on her face as she pulled a lock out from behind her.

"Okay then lets put the items in the closet," Momoko said handing the bag over to Pie who transported upstairs then back.

"How's the food?" asked a voice from the kitchen door once Pie had reappeared. Everyone jumped and turned around and saw Kaly dressed in a strapless black dress slit up each side to her hips, with thigh high black sheer stockings and black stiletto heels, and two 'bite' marks on her neck.

"Wow you look beautiful Kaly," Zakuro complemented after looking the outfit over.

Kaly blushed. "Thanks, Keiichiro said that too," Kaly said her face heating up.

"Well it's the truth," Keiichiro dressed in a black suit, both the jacket and the top unbuttoned to reveal a very toned chest, fangs and red contacts said as she stood behind Kaly.

Everyone but Ichigo and Ryou looked at Keiichiro and Kaly in shock. "It really does look like you two planned to dress alike. Keiichiro even has Kaly's eye color," Pie stated as everyone else nodded in agreement, speechless.

"Yea, Keiichiro, you look so handsome. To bad you aren't my date," Mint said trying to make Kaly jealous.

Kaly glared at Mint. "No way he's my man,' Kaly thought angrily. 'Did I just think that? I know I like him but is it possible that I love him!'

"Here are some drinks," Ichigo said handing Kaly and Keiichiro a large cut of punch.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Kaly said as he and Kaly took a sip of the punch. 'This tastes weird,' Keiichiro thought.

"What are we going to do first?" Pudding asked excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Well I brought a video if anyone want to watch it," Kaly said grinning evilly. Momoko looked over at Kaly.

'Oh this should be good,' Momoko thought evilly. Everyone headed upstairs to the employ lounge.

Kaly popped in the video and then moved over by the door. Momoko stood with Kaly ready to run if necessary, while everyone else sat on the couch and floor. "Aren't you two going to sit down?" Ichigo asked from her position in Ryou's lap.

"No we are good over here," Momoko answered with his hand on the doorknob. Ryou looked over at the Devil Twins.

'Their up to something and I probably wont like it,' Ryou thought suspiciously as the video started. Everyone wait for the video to start when suddenly some sappy romance music started and you could see Ichigo and Ryou holding hands walking towards the park. (A.n. Sakura: The video is just of Ichigo and Ryou's first date, chapter 9 so I'm not going to rewrite it the worse videos will come up later maybe).

One hour later the video finally ended and Ichigo said, "You guys taped the whole date?" Ryou glared at the Devil Twins, who were still standing near the door grinning happily.

"Yep and I would say it was quite good wouldn't you," Momoko said happily.

"I'll get you two back," Ryou threatened as he continued to glare at the Devil Twins. 'Just you wait Kaly, you're first,' Ryou thought smugly.

"I'll be patiently waiting," Kaly said smirking.

"Now, now let's not fight. It's Halloween after also lets all try and get along," Keiichiro said trying to hold the peace.

"Keiichiro's right," Ichigo said as she got up and refilled Kaly and Keiichiro's drinks. 'Only a little longer now and they will hopefully get together,' Ichigo though evilly.

"Why don't you all go downstairs and eat some of the food. I'll be down their in a second once I rewind the video," Kaly said after everyone stood up.

"Okay Kaly," Lettuce said as she headed towards the door.

"I'll wait with you and we can go downstairs together," Keiichiro said as he walked up towards Kaly.

"Okay we'll see you two downstairs," Momoko said as he and everyone else exited the room and closed the door behind them. "Zakuro you're up."

"Leave it to me," Zakuro said grinning evilly at the thought of locking her cousin up in a closet with the one she loves. 'I hope you and Keiichiro get together after this Kaly or all our efforts will be wasted,' Zakuro thought.

"Mint, you wait with Zakuro and don't forget to use your lock," Momoko said as he headed towards the stairs.

"No problem, this should be fun," Mint said as she waited with Zakuro by the employ lounge door while everyone else headed downstairs to wait for the results.

"Why were you flirting with Keiichiro before?" Zakuro asked calmly as she leaned against the wall by the door.

"I was trying to get a reaction out of Kaly, why?" Mint asked as she stood in front of Zakuro.

Zakuro just stood there silently. "You were jealous, weren't you?" Mint said, eyes widening. 'I could never love anyone else but you, Zakuro. I wish I could tell you,' Mint though sadly.

Zakuro looked over at Mint. "Maybe I was what of it?" Zakuro said calmly.

"Zakuro, you don't have anything to worry about. I'm not attracted to Keiichiro besides he loves Kaly and I love someone else," Mint said as she light blushed.

"Who is it?" Zakuro asked curious.

"I don't think I should tell you," Mint said nervously.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Zakuro said grinning down at Mint.

'I should tell her now while no one else is around,' Mint thought. "Okay, I'll tell you just don't get mad at me or hate me later," Mint said nervously.

"Okay no problem," Zakuro said confused. 'Why would I hate her for what she's going to say,' Zakuro thought confused.

"Well the one I love is…you, Zakuro," Mint said blushing bright red as she looked at the ground.

Zakuro's face softened as she heard that. Zakuro put her hand under Mints chin and lifted her face upwards to face her own. Mint looked at Zakuro's smile and smiled back before Zakuro lowered her lips onto Mint's.

"I love you too, Mint," Zakuro said after they separated. Mint smiled up happily at Zakuro before leaning back against the wall. The doors suddenly opened and Keiichiro and Kaly exited deep in conversation.

Zakuro snuck up behind them and grabbed Kaly by her dress and Keiichiro by his hair and quickly shoved them into the closet. Mint quickly put the lock on the door and locked it and put he key in her pocket.

"Well lets get back to the party," Mint said. Zakuro smiled down at Mint and together they walked downstairs.

In the Closet

"What the hell!" Kaly yelled after being shoved into the closet. Kaly walked over to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked!"

Keiichiro turned on the lights and glanced around the closet. Inside the closet was a king sized bed and a bag sitting in the middle of the bed. Keiichiro opened the bag and blushed. Inside the bag was a pair of handcuffs, alcohol and condoms.

"What in the bag Keiichiro?" Kaly asked as she sat on the bed, tired of trying to get the door opened.

Keiichiro took a seat on the bed next to Kaly. "Handcuffs, alcohol and…condoms," Keiichiro said blushing.

"Oh…okay. Well it looks like we are stuck in here. The door is locked and there's no window," Kaly said trying to change the subject.

Keiichiro looked at Kaly and blushed. Kaly was still in her costume but in the low light she looked gorgeous. 'Kaly looks so beautiful I could just…," Keiichiro thought before shacking his head. 'I don't even know if she loves me,' Keiichiro scolded himself.

Kaly looked over at Keiichiro and blushed. 'He looks so handsome right now I could just pull him down and…NO!' Kaly thought as she shock her head sending her long blue hair flying in every direction. 'I don't even know if he loves me.'

_Come on Keiichiro this is the perfect opportunity to tell her how you feel. No ones around to interrupt you _said the little voice in his head. 'I thought you were gone,' Keiichiro thought angrily. _I told you I'd be back. Now tell Kaly how you feel, _the voice yelled. 'She probably doesn't feel the same way so why should I,' Keiichiro thought sadly. _You don't know that for a fact yet so tell her, _the voice yelled getting annoyed. 'If I do will you go away?' Keiichiro asked. _Yes now TELL HER!!! _Yelled the voice.

"Um…Kaly I want to tell you something," Keiichiro said, breaking Kaly out of her thoughts.

Kaly looked over at Keiichiro and smiled. "Yes Keiichiro, what is it?" Kaly asked curious. 'What could Keiichiro have to tell me?' Kaly thought confused.

"Well…Kaly I love you. I've loved you ever since I saw you," Keiichiro admitted. Kaly's eyes widened.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Kaly asked in shock.

"That I love you?" Keiichiro asked. Kaly nodded her head. "Then I said what you thought I said. I love you, Kaly."

Kaly smiled up at Keiichiro with tears in her ruby eyes. "I love you too, Keiichiro. So much," Kaly admitted. Keiichiro bent down and stole Kaly's lips in a kiss.

Keiichiro reluctantly parted his lips from Kaly's. 'That was my first real kiss,' Kaly thought blushing. Keiichiro attacked Kaly's lips again. Keiichiro licked across Kaly's lips. Kaly opened her mouth and Keiichiro's tongue invader her mouth and Kaly moaned in pleasure. They continued their heated kiss, tongues battling. As the kiss continued Keiichiro lowered Kaly onto the bed. When they broke the kiss Keiichiro was on top of Kaly, one hand on the curve of her hips and the other was in her hair. Kaly was running her fingers threw Keiichiro's long hair.

Keiichiro looked down at Kaly. "You're so beautiful Kaly," Keiichiro whispered in her ear as he begin kissing and biting her neck. Kaly moaned in pleasure as one of Keiichiro's hands began kneading one of her breasts.

"I want to make love to you," Keiichiro whispered huskily into her ear, as he started kneading Kaly's other breast, his other hand traveling up and down her slim legs finally resting on her hips. "Can I make love to you, Kaly?"

Kaly looked up at Keiichiro and whispered huskily. "Make love to me, Keiichiro."

Keiichiro smiled down at Kaly before reaching over and grabbing the box of condoms. Kaly smiled back up at him before he leaned back down and kissed her again, one hand moving to the back of her dress and lowering the zipper. Kaly's hands started to remove Keiichiro's shirt and jacket, her hands running across his toned chest.

Downstairs

"Do you think anything is happing upstairs?" Lettuce asked as music started playing over the speakers.

"Oh I bet things are heating up, up there," Momoko replied grinning ear to ear, proud that his plan worked.

"Are you sure it's alright to do this I mean it seems like foul play. That and Kaly is going to lost her virginity," Ichigo said starting to get worried.

"Don't worry, if they do that it will itinerary of their own free will," Momoko said. "Besides they aren't that drunk."

"Strawberry, would you like to dance?" Ryou asked, holding his hand out to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled up at Ryou and took his hand and they walked out to the middle of the dance floor and started slow dancing. Soon Kish and Momoko, Lettuce and Pie, Zakuro and Mint, and Pudding and Tart were all dancing peacefully. Suddenly the café doors slammed open and Berry and Masaya entered the café. "Oh look a party and we weren't invited," Berry said sarcastically.

"Yea but were is the hot babe with the blue hair and red eyes," Masaya said scanning the room.

"She's occupied, Scum," Momoko growled out.

"Berry, were have you been?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"I've teamed up with Deep Blue and I will wipe your pathetic forms off the face of this planet," Berry said darkly as she transformed.

"No way are you going to win Bitch," Mint said. All the Mews transformed while the aliens transformed back to their original forms. Mew Ichigo, Mew Ryou, Mew Lettuce, Mew Mint, Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro fought Berry while Kish, Pie and Tart attacked Masaya. After a short fight Berry and Masaya withdraw led, both sustaining large injuries.

"We'll be back!" Berry shouted as they exited the café.

"We'll be waiting, Bitch!!" Momoko yelled back. Everyone de-transformed and after taking car of a few burses and scrapes the party continues without interruption. At midnight everyone decided to turn in for the night and went upstairs to the employ lounge were the sleepover started.

"Hey were is Kaly-chan and Keiichiro-chan?" Pudding asked as everyone set up their sleeping bags.

"Their…um…talking, we'll see them in the morning," Ichigo said quickly.

"Should we unlock the closet door?" Lettuce asked everyone after Pudding and Tart fell asleep.

"We'll do that in the morning. Night," Momoko said as he went to sleep. Everyone soon fell into a deep sleep now looking forward to tomorrow and a pissed off Kaly.

Tbc.

Sakura: wow that was long I never thought I could write that long of a story.

Momoko: yea good job. By the way were did Kaly go??

Sakura: I think she is in the closet still oh well. Please remember to review this story if u liked it.

Momoko: The next chapter is another party but this one is Christmas so please look forward to it.

Sakura: I promise it finish it sooner then this one. Well Ja ne till next time.


	12. Can You Hear the Bells

Sakura: Hi I'm back. See it didn't take me that long to update.

Kaly: No it didn't what happened.

Sakura: Well you see during finals I got out early so I have been working on this just for Christmas day and I just today finished handwriting this so I hope u all like it. I would like to say a few words to some of my reviewers right now. Sterling Fire Kittie thank you for your support and I hope u like this chapter. Inumaru12 thank you for the complement and yes I do write lemons but Kaly is like a part of me so it would be awkward for me to write on right now but I will in a future chapter and I love lemons. Finally to Ichigo101 this chapter is dedicated to u so I hope u enjoy it.

Kaly: We also want to thank all u readers who don't leave reviews. Please leave a review so that we know if we should continue or now.

Yukito: Hi we do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Berry and Masaya would be dead and Ichigo would be with Ryou.

Sakura: Well here's the next chapter and I hope u enjoy it!!!

**Power of Love**

Chapter 12: Can You Hear the Bells

It was the morning after Halloween and the Get Kaly and Keiichiro Together Club were outside the closet door. "Shouldn't we open the door?" Lettuce asked after a minute of silence.

"We should but…," Mint said trailing off as she looked at the door with fear in her eyes.

"Kaly might try to kill us," Momoko finished from the back of the group. Everyone stiffened as Momoko said what was on everyone's mind.

"We can't leave them in there forever," Ichigo said stepping forward. "Let's just get this over with." Ichigo took the key and approached the door.

_In the Closet_

"They should be opening the door any minute now," Kaly said as she finished dressing. Keiichiro smiled over at her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Don't kill them now. We don't even know who is in this 'Club'," Keiichiro said chuckling as he lightly kissed the nape of her neck.

Kaly leaned back into Keiichiro's embrace. "I bet Momoko planned the whole thing," Kaly growled out, glaring at the door.

Keiichiro chuckled at Kaly before turning her around and kissing her on the lips. "You may be right Kaly but wouldn't we have to thank them then," Keiichiro said as she leaned down and clamed her lips once more. "It's thanks to them that we are together," Keiichiro said after they parted for air.

"I guess you're right," Kaly said melting into Keiichiro's arms. Keiichiro smiled down at Kaly just as she looked up and they slowly leaned forward into another kiss. Keiichiro licked Kaly's lips and Kaly slowly opened her mouth to him. Slowly they separated and Kaly got an evil glint in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Keiichiro asked the grinning Kaly.

Kaly leaned forward and whispered her plan into his ear. Suddenly Keiichiro grew an evil smirk identical to Kaly's. "You're so devious," Keiichiro said as he stepped back to look Kaly in the eyes.

"Yep, and you love me for it," Kaly said as she smiled sweetly up at Keiichiro. "I think I hear them outside," Kaly said as she placed herself by the door in the dark grinning happily. Keiichiro chuckled to himself lightly before joining her.

_Outside the closet_

Ichigo paused by the door. "Kaly doesn't have her metal pipe, does she?" Ichigo asked.

"I honestly don't know," Momoko answered as he backed further away from the closet. Ichigo took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Everyone peaked into the dark area.

"Hey, were are they?" Mint asked as everyone looked around the empty room, letting their guard down.

"We're right here," Kaly said as she slowly stepped out of the shadows. Everyone unconsciously took a step back into the hallway.

"Umm…we can explain…," Ichigo said backing away from the smiling Kaly.

"No need for explanation. I understand everything and I know that Momoko was the master mind behind this whole thing," Kaly said taking a small step forward. Suddenly she launched herself at Momoko. Everyone closed their eyes waiting to hear metal met head.

"Thank you so, so much," Kaly said as she hugged Momoko tightly. Everyone but Momoko and Keiichiro were shocked as Kaly went around the room and hugged everyone in the 'Club'.

"But…aren't you mad or angry at us?" Lettuce asked confused after Kaly stopped hugging everyone.

"Angry, why should I be angry?" Kaly asked everyone still smiling.

"Well, first of all we locked you in a closet," Kish answered, looking at Kaly like she was crazy.

Ryou looked over at Keiichiro, who was smiling just like Kaly. 'Why are they so happy? Does this mean that crazy plan actually worked,' Ryou thought.

"Yea you guys locked us in a closet so?" Keiichiro asked smiling fondly at the skipping Kaly.

Zakuro looked at the skipping Kaly and smirked. 'It looks like our plan wasn't a waste after all,' Zakuro thought happily.

"So, shouldn't you be angry at us?" Ryou asked as he watched Kaly give everyone one more hug before skipping over to Keiichiro's side. "And shouldn't Kaly be trying to bash out heads in."

Kaly turned around to face Ryou and said seriously, "Why would I want to bash your head in? That's reserved for Pretzel and Aoyama." Keiichiro chuckled down at Kaly before wrapping her in his arms.

"…You two are together now!" Ichigo cried out shocked.

"Well…yea," Kaly said leaning into Keiichiro's embrace.

"Congratulations," Lettuce said as she stepped forward, smiling happily at Kaly.

"Thank you Lettuce," Kaly said. "Now let's go have breakfast. I'm hungry." Kaly walked over to the stairs. "Well come on," Kaly said impatiently tapped her foot.

"We're coming," Momoko said as he and everyone started walking towards Kaly.

"You know you're going to have your hands full with that one," Ryou told Keiichiro as they followed the group downstairs.

Keiichiro looked over at Kaly and smiled. "I know…but I wouldn't have it any other way," Keiichiro said. The rest of the day was spent relaxing with friends.

A month passed by with little excitement. Deep Blue, Berry and Pretzel hadn't showed up and only week Chimera Anima were sent to attack them. Ichigo and Ryou spent the time going out on dates without worry of Momoko or Kaly following them with the video camera. Momoko and Kish spent most of their time hanging out and going to the movies. Keiichiro and Kaly spent more time together and Kaly started helping Keiichiro out in the kitchen more and more, they also went out on some dates, but Kaly's stalker was still around but Kaly and Keiichiro made the best of it and beat him in the head some times. Zakuro and Mint went on some dates, too, before telling the Mews about them, at which they got congratulated and an "about time," from Kaly and Momoko. Lettuce and Pie started hanging out more and more, but weren't dating. Pudding and Tart could be seen hanging around each other happily with the others company.

It was a week before Christmas Eve and everyone was getting excited. "Christmas is almost here! We should have another party here," Kaly wearing a Santa hat said as she mopped the floor.

"Yea that would be fun," Lettuce said getting into the spirit.

"That sounds good but what day should it be?" Ichigo asked the girls and Momoko. "We also will need to ask Ryou for permission."

"He'll say yes like last time," Mint said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I think it should be on Christmas Eve," Momoko said as she finished whipping down a table.

"We should exchange gifts too," Pudding said from her seat. "Maybe we can make it a sleepover again."

"I say it should be a private party again," Zakuro said sitting next to Mint.

"Okay, that sounds good," Ichigo said from her seat. Ichigo looked up and saw everyone staring at her. "Let me guess, you all want me to go ask Ryou now?" Everyone nodded their heads in an affirmative. "Fine, I'll be right back," Ichigo said as she stood up. Ichigo walked over to the lad doors. 'This seems to be getting repetitive,' Ichigo thought as she walked down into the lab.

Ryou heard the door opening and turned around to see his Strawberry in the doorway. "Hello Strawberry. Let me guess you guys want to have a Christmas Party here," Ryou said with a smile on his face as he got up and walked over to were Ichigo was standing.

"Well…yes," Ichigo said blushing a light pink.

Ryou chuckled as pulled Ichigo into his arms. "You can have the party," Ryou said before he kissed Ichigo's sweet lips.

Ichigo returned the kiss. "Really?" Ichigo asked after Ryou broke the kiss.

"Yes. To tell the truth me and Keiichiro were going to ask everyone if they wanted to come here on Christmas Eve and have a party," Ryou admitted as she enjoyed the feeling of his Strawberry in his arms.

"Great minds think alike," Ichigo said as she snuggled deeper into Ryou's embrace.

"Looks like it. All you guys need to do is tell the aliens," Ryou said as he slowly released Ichigo.

"And tell Keiichiro and get everyone presents," Ichigo said as she looked up into Ryou's blue eyes.

Ryou chuckled. "That too. Do you want me to walk you home later?" Ryou asked as she looked into his Strawberry's brown eyes.

"That would be great," Ichigo said. "I always feel much safer with you around."

"That's good to hear," Ryou whispered as he slowly leaned down and kissed Ichigo.

"We never got to do out plan and surprise everyone," Ichigo said remembering the plan they had come up with while on their first date.

"Yea, Kaly and Momoko blabbed to everyone. But they were still surprised when I kissed you during work," Ryou said remembering that day right after their first date.

"I don't think they believed them," Ichigo said, her eyes shinning brightly.

"I bet. I wouldn't believe the Devil Twins," Ryou said smiling back at Ichigo. Ichigo started laughing at Kaly and Momoko's nicknames.

"They aren't that bad," Ichigo said. "But I'm happy that Keiichiro and Kaly are finally together."

"Yea they are perfect for each other," Ryou said chuckling.

"Yep, Keiichiro can even calm Kaly down…sometimes," Ichigo said.

"Hmm," Ryou said agreeing. "You better head back to everybody before they come looking for you."

"Okay, see you later," Ichigo said as she headed towards the lab door.

"Strawberry," Ryou called. Ichigo turned around and Ryou's lips met hers in a soft kiss. They stayed lip locked for two minutes before separating. "I will see you in a little while."

Ichigo smiled up at Ryou. "Okay," Ichigo said before going back to the group. Everybody looked up at Ichigo as she sat back down at the table. "He said we could have the party."

"Well duh. Like he could say no to you," Kaly said.

Ichigo glared over at Kaly who just sat there smirking. "Ryou also said that Keiichiro and he were planning a Christmas party but looks like we beat them to it," Ichigo said still glaring at Kaly.

"Alright, so all we have to do is tell Keiichiro, Kish, Pie and tart," Momoko said looking at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, well I'll go tell Keiichiro," Kaly said as she stood up.

"Okay, we'll go tell the aliens when you get back," Lettuce said.

"Just don't do a closet on us," Momoko said grinning evilly.

Kaly blushed a deep red and glared at Momoko. "Shut up!" Kaly growled.

"Should we get everyone presents?" Lettuce asked trying to gain some peace.

"Yea it will be fun!" Pudding said jumping up and down.

"Okay I'll go tell Keiichiro," Kaly said as she headed over to the kitchen, trying to escape.

"Remember don't do a closet on us," Momoko yelled after her laughing.

Kaly ignored Momoko and continued walking towards the kitchen. "Hi Keiichiro," Kaly called to Keiichiro who was decorating a pastry.

Keiichiro turned around and smiled. "Hello Beautiful," Keiichiro said as he walked over to Kaly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. "What can I help you with?"

Kaly relaxed into Keiichiro's embrace. "We're having the Christmas Party here and we're supposed to get everyone presents," Kaly answered as she leaned into Keiichiro.

"Okay," Keiichiro said before they settled into comfortable silence. 'I need to go out and see if my order has come in yet,' Keiichiro thought. _Yea but them comes the hard part _a familiar voice said. 'Not you again,' Keiichiro thought angrily. _Yes me again. You know you missed me_ the voice taunted. 'Yea about as much as a tooth ache,' Keiichiro spat. _Fine be that way I'll be back_ the voice said as it disappeared laughing.

"Keiichiro," came a heavenly voice that broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Keiichiro asked looking sown at the love of his life. 'I hope she love's her Christmas present and…," Keiichiro trailed off.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Kaly asked as she gazed into Keiichiro's brown eyes.

"Just being with you is enough," Keiichiro answered as she pecked Kaly on the lips.

"At lease give me an idea," Kaly whined.

"How about something handmade," Keiichiro suggested.

"Okay, I'll do my best," Kaly said as she hugged Keiichiro. "I just hope my two stalkers don't show up," Kaly said her eyes flashing with a murderous rage.

"Yes but then you could knock them out with 'Freddy'," Keiichiro said chuckling as he remembered Kaly knocking Masaya unconscious with her metal pipe, Freddy.

Kaly smiled. "I can't believe you named my metal pipe Freddy," Kaly said as she started laughing.

"It just seems to fit," Keiichiro said as he joined in with the laughter, his arms tightening around Kaly.

"Well I better get back to everyone before Momoko gets any ideas," Kaly said as she glared at the imaginary Momoko.

"Yea," Keiichiro said as he slowly released Kaly. "I'll call you later; I have to go gift hunting it looks like."

"Me too. Talk to you later," Kaly said as Keiichiro loosened his hold on her.

"Kaly, would you be willing to help me out with the cooking again?" Keiichiro asked as he walked Kaly towards the kitchen door.

"I'd be honored to," Kaly said smiling up at Keiichiro. Keiichiro slowly lowered his head and sweetly kissed Kaly on the lips. They stayed lip locked for a few minutes before slowly separating. "See ya later Keiichiro," Kaly said as she turned towards the door.

"Bye Kaly. Talk to you soon," Keiichiro said as he kissed Kaly once more before completely letting her go.

Kaly smiled at Keiichiro before exiting the kitchen. Kaly walked over to the table. "What took you so long," Momoko said smiling evilly at Kaly.

"Yea, Kaly, you were gone for a long time," Zakuro said teasing her cousin. Everyone snickered at Zakuro's comment.

"Shut up!! Nothing like what you perverts are thinking happened," Kaly said as she glared at Momoko and Zakuro.

"Calm down Kaly," Ichigo said trying to keep the peace. "While you were gone Lettuce volunteered to bring some mistletoe to the party.

Kaly started grinning evilly. "Oh this should be good," Kaly said.

"Yep. Now Lettuce, Momoko, and Pudding have to go tell Kish, Pie, and Tart," Mint said from Zakuro's side.

Pudding jumped out of her seat. "I'll go find Tart," Pudding said before running out of the room.

"I'll go looking for Pie," Lettuce said with a light blush on her face.

"Okay, Lettuce," Ichigo said as Lettuce stood up and walked out of the room.

Kaly turned to Momoko and smiled evilly. "Aren't you going to go looking for Kish?" Kaly asked innocently.

Momoko looked over at Kaly. "Yea I'm going," Momoko said, wanting to get away from Kaly.

"Okay. Don't take too long or I'll come looking for you," Kaly said. "Then again maybe I won't I don't want to see anything perverted." Momoko glared at Kaly before quickly exiting the room.

_With Lettuce_

Lettuce walked outside the café and after searching for five minutes she found Pie behind the café relaxing. "Hello Pie," Lettuce called as she walked over to him.

Pie looked behind himself and smiled. "Hello to you too, Lettuce. What can I help you with?" Pie asked as he looked lovingly at Lettuce.

"Well…we are having a Christmas party in a week and I…I mean we were wondering if you would like to attend?" Lettuce asked blushing slightly as she gazed into Pie's green eyes (a.n. Sakura: The aliens are in their human forms while working at the café or out in public otherwise they are in their normal forms. Sorry for the interruption.).

"I would love to attend," Pie said as he kissed Lettuce's hand, causing her to blush a deep red.

"Okay, we're getting presents for everyone too. We'll I better get back to the others," Lettuce said sadly.

"Okay, see you later Lettuce," Pie said. Lettuce smiled up at Pie and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later Pie," Lettuce said as she ran back to the café blushing. Pie stood in shock before slowly smiling.

"Just wait till Christmas Lettuce. You'll be in for a nice surprise," Pie said to himself before leaving the café to go Christmas shopping.

_With Pudding_

Pudding ran around the outside of the café before finding Tart at the side of the café watering some flowers. "Tart!" Pudding yelled as she ran over and launched herself at Tart's side, causing them to fall over.

Tart slowly got to his feet and helped Pudding up. "What are you doing out here Pudding?" Tart asked as he brushed the dirt off his shirt.

"I came to tell you that we are having a Christmas party in a week and we are supposed to get everyone presents," Pudding said getting excited. "Well do you wanna go?"

"Sure it should be fun," Tart said smiling at Pudding. Pudding suddenly hugged tart.

"Oh this is going to be so fun," Pudding said as she continued to hug tart. Tart chuckled at Pudding's action and hugged her back.

"Should you head back to everyone else?" Tart asked as he released Pudding.

"Yea I will see ya later Tart. I'm going to go buy everyone's presents after this," Pudding said as she released Tart.

"Okay see ya," Tart said as Pudding ran back into the café.

_With Momoko_

Momoko walked upstairs to the employ lounge and once again found Kish watching TV. "Hey Kish," Momoko said as he closed the door.

Kish looked over at Momoko and smiled. "Hi Momoko. What-z up?" Kish asked as he walked over to Momoko and gently kissed him on the lips.

"We are having a Christmas party in a week and everyone wanted me to ask you if would like to come," Momoko said as he leaned against Kish.

"Sounds like fun," Kish said as he held Momoko close. 'I have to go see if they've finished Momoko's present,' Kish thought. _ Yea but then come the fun part, _said the annoying voice. 'I thought I got rid of you,' Kish thought angrily. _We'll I'm back, _the voice said in a sing song way. _Did ya miss me??_ 'As much as being killed by Deep Blue,' Kish spat back. _Ouch that hurt, _the voice said sarcastically. 'GO AWAY!' Kish yelled. _Fine but this isn't the last you've heard from me, _the voice said as it disappeared laughing.

"We are all exchanging gifts so make sure you get everyone something," Momoko said as he slowly backed up from Kish's embrace.

"Well then it looks like I will have to go gift shopping now," Kish said as he gazed into Momoko's eyes.

"Yep," Momoko said smiling brightly. Kish lowered his head and softly kissed Momoko's lips. They stayed lip locked for a few minutes before slowly separating.

"You better head back before Psycho comes looking," Kish said using his new nickname for Kaly (a.n. Sakura: He just loves to tease/make fun of Kaly. It's his hobby).

"Why do you always call her names?" Momoko asked while slightly laughing.

"It's fun and true," Kish replied before kissing Momoko again. Kish licked Momoko's lips, Momoko opened his mouth and Kish's tongue darted in. slowly they separated. "I better let you go before Psycho comes."

Momoko playfully whacked Kish in the arm. "Yea I better head back. See ya later," Momoko said before exiting the employ lounge. Momoko walked over to the group and found everyone looking at him. "Kish is coming," Momoko said before sitting back down.

"Good, then everyone is coming," Ichigo said happily.

"Looks like it," Zakuro said.

"Is there anything we forgot?" Lettuce asked as she looked around the table.

"I think we have everything covered," Mint said as she sipped her tea. "Kaly and Keiichiro are cooking, Lettuce is bringing Mistletoe, and the rest of us are bringing everyone's presents.

Kaly looked over at Mint in shock. "I never said I was cooking," Kaly said blushing slightly.

"Well we know you too well," Momoko said grinning. "And since you're blushing I take it you are cooking."

Kaly glared at Momoko. "Yes I'm cooking," Kaly admitted.

"Knew it," Mint whispered to Zakuro, Zakuro nodded in agreement.

"Well since we are done I have to go gift hunting," Kaly said as she stood up.

"Yea we better go," Ichigo said as everyone else stood up. Everyone got ready to leave. "See you guys later," Ichigo said as she walked down into the lab.

"Bye Ichigo," Pudding said as she left the café, everyone else following suite.

_Christmas Eve_

"Wow the café looks wonderful," Lettuce dressed in a green strapless dress whit a red fur trim, with elbow length green gloves said as she entered the café. The café had a Christmas tree in the back by the fireplace, Christmas light were strung all the way to the top of the tree, ornaments reflected the lights and an angel sat at the top of the tree, the middle of the café was cleared off for dancing and lights were strung along the walls. Off to the left was a table set up with the food placed in the center and places to sit.

"Not as wonderful as you do," Pie dressed in a while wool top, a green snowflake scarf and green leather pants said.

"Thanks you look good to Pie," Lettuce said blushing.

"You two look great," Ichigo dressed in a candy cane-style party dress with white gloves and knee high boots said as she walked over to greet them. "You can put the presents under the tree."

"Okay," Lettuce said as she and Pie walked over to the tree and deposited their presents.

"It's snowing!!" Pudding dressed in a gold and silver party dress with candy canes in it said as she entered the café.

"Pudding wait up," Tart wearing a gold wool top, a white wool scarf and white jeans said as he ran in after Pudding.

"Pudding you look so cute!" Ichigo said as she hugged Pudding.

"Thank you Ichigo, you look nice too," Pudding said before walking over to the tree and dropping her gifts, Tart following suite.

The café doors opened and Momoko dressed in a white wool top, a red snowflake scarf, flared red miniskirt with a white fur trim, matching garter and red combat boots, and white tights and Kish dressed in a white wool top, a red wool top and red leather pants entered the café each carrying a bad of presents. "Wow this place looks great," Momoko said as he set his presents under the tree.

"Yea it does," Kish said as he wrapped an arm around Momoko's waist.

"It better look good. Me and Strawberry spent all of yesterday decorating," Ryou wearing a red wool top, a white wool scarf and white leather pants said as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist.

"Wow you look good Ryou," Mint wearing a pale blue evening gown with snowflake jewelry said as she entered the café.

"You looks good too, Ichigo," Zakuro dressed in a white evening gown with snowflake jewelry said.

"Thank you," Ichigo said as the two headed over to the tree to deposit their presents. Everyone then headed over to the buffet table and got a plate of food.

"Wow this tastes great," Lettuce said after taking a bite of the chicken.

"Yea it does," Ichigo said as she took another bite of the beef stroganoff.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Kaly dressed in a red leather tube top with a white fur trim, matching miniskirt, gloves and thigh hit boots said as she approached the table.

"Kaly you look amazing," Mint said as she admired Kaly's outfit.

"Of course she does," Keiichiro wearing a green wool top, a silver wool scarf, and silver leather pants said as she wrapped his arm around Kaly's waist.

"Did you guys hang the mistletoe up yet?" Kaly asked Ryou and Ichigo. Lettuce had dropped the mistletoe over earlier.

"Look up," Ichigo said grinning.

Kaly and Keiichiro looked up and found a piece of Mistletoe about their heads. "That answers my question," Kaly said. Keiichiro turned Kaly around and softly kissed her. Momoko whipped out his video camera/camera and took a picture. Kaly and Keiichiro separated smiling at each other. "I'm going to guess that you two hung mistletoe up randomly around the room huh."

"Yep so be prepared," Ichigo said grinning evilly.

"Kaly can I talk to you for a minute?" Momoko asked grinning evilly.

"Sure Momoko. We'll be right back," Kaly said as she followed Momoko over to the eggnog. 'Time to put our plan into motion,' Kaly thought evilly.

"Do you have it?" Momoko asked quietly.

"Yea but lets hurry before they get suspicious," Kaly said as she handed a bottle of alcohol over to him. Momoko slowly poured it into the eggnog and stired it (a.n. Sakura: They just spiked the eggnog!! My mom gave me some that had brandy in it lol).

"Okay lets head back now," Momoko said. They walked back over to everyone and continued eating like nothing happened.

"Can we open presents now?" Pudding asked after everyone had finished eating.

"Sure lets go," Ichigo said. Pudding and Tart raced over to the tree while everyone else just slowly walked over and sat down on the couches placed there. 'I think we should each grab a present and open it one at a time, so that we can see what everyone gets," Ichigo suggested from her seat next to Ryou.

"That sounds like a good idea," Mint said from her seat across from Ichigo. Everyone got up and grabbed a present and sat back down.

"I think we should do this youngest to oldest," Momoko suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and looked over at Pudding.

Pudding ripped the green wrapping off and pulled out a yellow monkey bracelet. "Thank you, Lettuce, Pudding said as she got Lettuce to help fasten the bracelet on.

Tart was next and he opened the pink present and took out some candy from Ichigo. "Thanks Ichigo," Tart said as he placed the candy to the side.

Momoko was next and he opened his yellow present and took out a bag of candy from Pudding. Mint carefully opened her blue present wrapped with a red ribbon and pulled out an anti-stress kit from Kaly (a.n. Sakura: If you want to know an anti-stress kit is a piece of paper with a circle on it that says bang head here inside the circle and the directions are 1. place on a firm surface, 2. follow directions in the circle and 3. repeat until stress is relieved or until unconsciousness, it also comes with Advil and Band-Aids). Ichigo opened her light pink present and pulled out a pink necklace from Momoko. Lettuce opened her dark blue present and pulled out green earrings from Mint. Kish ripped his present open and pulled out an orange scarf from Ryou. Ryou calmly opened his dark purple present and pulled out a bag of sweets from Keiichiro. Kaly opened a light purple present and pulled out a top with an artic fox on it from Zakuro. Zakuro opened a dark green present and pulled out a book from Pie. Pie opened a dark orange present and got some candy from Tart. Keiichiro opened his present and got a new knife from Kish (a.n. Sakura: This is taking too long so I'm just going to list the present off from youngest to oldest and I will tell you who gave it to them).

_Nine Presents Later_

Pudding also got yellow ribbons from Ichigo, a book from Pie, a yellow necklace from Momoko, a monkey top from Zakuro, sweets from Keiichiro, yellow earring from Mint, an anti-stress kit from Kaly, a monkey pin from Kish, and a monkey doll from Ryou. Tart got an anti-stress kit from Kaly, a book from Pie, sweets from Keiichiro, and candy from everyone else. Momoko got sweets from Keiichiro, light pink ribbons from Ichigo, a bunny top from Zakuro, a book from Pie, candy from Tart, an anti-stress kit from Kaly, a light pink bunny bracelet from Lettuce, light pink earrings from Mint, and a top that said Devil Twins in pink with a picture of Kaly and himself on it from Ryou. Mint's presents consisted of a CD of ballet music from Kish, a box of tea from both Pudding and Tart, a book from Pie, sweets from Keiichiro, blue ribbons from Ichigo, a blue bird bracelet from Lettuce, a ballerina outfit from Ryou, and a blue necklace from Momoko. Ichigo received an anti-stress kit from Kaly, sweets from Keiichiro, a pink hair tie from Kish, candy from Pudding and Tart, pink earrings from Mint, a kitty top from Zakuro, a pink kitty bracelet from Lettuce, and a book from Pie. Lettuce got a mermaid top from Zakuro, candy from both Pudding and Tart, a book from Kish, green glasses case from Momoko, a bag of sweets from Keiichiro, an anti-stress kit from Kaly, a book from Ryou, and green ribbons from Ichigo. Kish got candy from Tart and Pudding, a pink scarf from Mint, a pink top from Zakuro, books from Lettuce and Pie, a black scarf from Ichigo, an anti-stress kit from Kaly, and sweets from Keiichiro. Ryou received an anti-stress kit from Kaly, a black/grey scarf from Momoko, a red scarf from Kish, candy from Pudding and Tart, a new shirt from Mint, a new black sleeveless overcoat from Zakuro, and books from Lettuce and Pie. Kaly got a sky blue and light purple necklace from Momoko, a shirt that had all the nicknames Kish has called her from Kish and a for doll, candy from Tart and Pudding, light blue earrings from Mint, a fox light blue bracelet from Lettuce, a book from Pie, red ribbons from Ichigo, and a black top that had Devil Twins in red with a picture of Momoko and Kaly grinning evilly on it from Ryou. Zakuro's presents were a purple wolf bracelet from Lettuce, purple ribbons from Ichigo, make up from Ryou, an anti-stress kit from Kaly, sweets from Keiichiro, a purple necklace from Momoko, a new dress from Kish, and candy from Tart and Pudding. Pie received a book from Ichigo, complete historical records from Ryou, an anti-stress kit from Kaly, sweets from Keiichiro, a science book from Momoko, an English book from Kish, candy from Pudding and Tart, a Japanese book from Mint, and a math book from Zakuro. Keiichiro got a new knife from Momoko, candy from Pudding and Tart, a new set of plates from Mint, a new mixer from Zakuro, some kitchen utensils from Lettuce, and a book from Pie.

Pudding looked at the remaining presents. "There's only one last present for each of us," Pudding said as she grabbed her last one.

"Okay, now lets just go around the circle starting at Pudding," Ryou said. 'That way Ichigo will be last,' Ryou thought.

"Okay," Everyone said agreeing to Ryou's idea.

Pudding tore the orange wrapping paper off and pulled out a silver necklace with a monkey charm hanging from it. "Thank you so much Tart," Pudding said as she quickly hugged Tart before putting her necklace on.

Tart blushed slightly before opening his yellow present. Inside was a silver necklace with two kids holding hands hanging down from it. "Thanks Pudding," Tart said as he put it on.

Mint carefully opened her purple present, inside was a blue bird top. "Thanks Zakuro," Mint said as she carefully put it back in the box for safe keeping.

Zakuro smiled at Mint before unwrapping her dark blue present. Inside was a pair of purple dangly earrings. Zakuro leaned down and lightly kissed Mint before she placed them back in the box.

Pie was next and he carefully unwrapped his green present and pulled out a silver bracelet with his name carved onto a charm hanging from it. "Thank you Lettuce, this is for you," Pie said as he handed Lettuce a velvet box after putting his bracelet on. "I also have a question for you?"

"Yes what is it?" Lettuce asked as she looked up at Pie blushing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Pie asked as he opened the box to reveal a green necklace with an emerald in the center of the green necklace.

"Yes, I'd love to," Lettuce said as she blushed a deep red.

Pie put the necklace on his girlfriends neck before leaning down and whispering," I love you Lettuce."

"I love you too, Pie," Lettuce whispered back before Pie gently kissed her.

"About time," Kaly and Momoko said as everyone else congratulated the new couple.

Kish was next and he opened his light pink bag and pulled out some candy cane body spray. "Thanks Momoko. I'll give you your present later," Kish said as he smiled down at Momoko.

"Okay," Momoko said as Kish wrapped his arms around Momoko.

Kaly grabbed Keiichiro's present and handed it to him. "Here I hope you like it," Kaly said with a blush as she sat next to Keiichiro.

"I'm sure I'll love it. After all you make it," Keiichiro said. Keiichiro opened the red bag and pulled out a hand nit purple scarf. "Thank you Kaly, I love it," Keiichiro said before softly kissing Kaly.

"Wow look it's not an anti-stress kit," Momoko said grinning evilly. Kaly glared over at Momoko after the kiss.

"I'm glad," Kaly said as she leaned up against Keiichiro ignoring Momoko.

"I'll give you your present later. When everyone's attention is elsewhere," Keiichiro whispered to Kaly as he hugged Kaly close to him.

"Okay," Kaly whispered back.

Ryou carefully opened his pink present and pulled out a red choker (a.n. Sakura: Like his black choker only red.). "Thanks Strawberry," Ryou said as she replaced his black choker with his new red one.

"I'm glad you like it," Ichigo said as she smiled up at Ryou.

Ryou stood up and dragged Ichigo into the middle of the group. "Are you ready for your present, Strawberry?" Ryou asked as he fingered a black bon in his pocket.

"Yea I'm ready," Ichigo said. 'Why did he pull me in front of everyone,' Ichigo thought curious.

Ryou dropped down onto one knee, everyone gasped. 'Is Ryou doing what I think he's doing what I think he's doing,' Ichigo thought astonished. "Ichigo Momomiya will you marry me?" Ryou asked as he flipped the lid open and revealed a silver ring with a ruby, shaped like a tear, in the center surrounded by circular blue sapphires, _with Ichigo and Ryou forever_ engraved inside the band.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes," Ichigo said as she fell onto her knees tear of happiness running down her face. Ryou smiled at Ichigo and placed the ring on her ring finger on her left hand.

"Congratulations," everyone said as they applauded the newly engaged couple. Ryou bent his head down and softly kissed his fiancée on the lips.

"This calls for celebration," Momoko said as Kaly turned the music on. Everyone coupled up and started dancing.

Ichigo laid her head on Ryou's chest and smiled contently. "That was the best present I could ever get," Ichigo said happily.

"I'm glad Strawberry," Ryou said as they continued to dance.

Keiichiro and Kaly were dancing when Keiichiro noticed they were under mistletoe. _Now will be the perfect time to ask her, _said the voice. 'Not you again,' Keiichiro thought groaning. _Yes me again, _the voice said happily. 'Why won't you just leave me alone,' Keiichiro thought angrily. _Because you need my support. Now ask the girl of your dreams!!_ The voice yelled. 'Okay, okay I will,' Keiichiro thought.

Keiichiro looked down at the angel in his arms and smiled. "Kaly I have your gift ready now," Keiichiro said after making sure everyone wasn't paying attention and that they were directly under the mistletoe.

"Okay," Kaly whispered as she looked into Keiichiro's brown eyes.

Keiichiro let go of Kaly and dropped down onto one knee, right under the mistletoe. "Kaly Fujiwara, I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. Well you do me the honor and become my wife?" Keiichiro asked as he pulled out a purple velvet box and opened it. Inside was a sliver ring with a blue sapphire, shaped like an oval, in the center surrounded by purple amethysts shaped like triangles and engraved inside the band was _Kaly and Keiichiro Together for Eternity_.

Kaly gasped and everyone turned their heads over. "Keiichiro, is actually doing it," Momoko whispered to Kish smiling happily. Momoko then took out his video camera and taped Keiichiro's proposal.

Kaly looked into Keiichiro's brown eyes and saw all the love for her reflected in them. "Yes, I'd love to be your wife," Kaly said smiling happily as tears of happiness ran down her face. Keiichiro grabbed Kaly's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger, then he stood up and kissed Kaly before picking her up and swinging her around.

Ichigo ran up to the newly engaged couple and after Keiichiro put Kaly down hugged her. "I'm so happy for you," Ichigo said as they continued to hug Kaly.

Ryou went up to Keiichiro and smiled. "Congratulations," Ryou said as he slapped Keiichiro on the back.

"Thanks you too," Keiichiro said as he watched his fiancée get attacked by Momoko.

"Alright Kaly," Momoko said as he hugged Kaly after Ichigo released her. "You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Momoko," Kaly said before releasing Momoko.

"I knew you two were went to be together," Zakuro said as she congratulated her younger cousin.

Mint walked over to Ichigo and hugged her. "Since I didn't have a chance before. Congratulations Ichigo, you two were destined to be together," Mint said to her best friend.

"Thank you Mint," Ichigo said as she hugged her best friend back.

"Excuse me but I'd like to have my fiancée back," Keiichiro said as he walked over to Kaly. Kaly smiled up at him and Keiichiro lowered his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm happy for you Ichigo," Pudding said as she hugged Ichigo before running back over to Tart to continue dancing.

"Strawberry, may I have this dance?" Ryou asked as a new song started playing.

"Of course," Ichigo said as she placed her hand in Ryou's and walked onto the dance floor.

Kaly smiled over at Keiichiro. "I'll be right back," Kaly said as she watched Kish and Momoko sneak upstairs.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Keiichiro said as he pecked Kaly on the lips.

Kaly ran after Momoko and Kish and quietly snuck up behind them. 'Hmmm, lets see,' Kaly thought as she looked around. Kaly's eyes set upon a closet door across from the one she was locked in. 'Perfect,' Kaly thought as she smiled evilly. Kaly quickly snuck up behind Momoko and Kish and pushed them into the closet and locked the door. "Revenge is sweet no?" Kaly called through the door before pudding a combination lock securely on the top lock and running back to the party.

_In the Closet_

"Revenge is sweet no?" Kaly's voice echoed around the closet before disappearing.

Momoko glared at the door before glancing around the room. He saw a bed with a silver present laying on top. Kish tried the door and found it locked. "Kaly locked up in," Kish said as he walked over to Momoko.

"Figures, she did say 'Revenge is sweet'," Momoko said as he warily eyed the present.

"What's in the box?" Kish asked from Momoko's side.

"I don't know," Momoko said as he continued to stare at the box.

"Should we open it?" Kish asked.

"We mite as well. We are locked in here for who knows how long," Momoko said before he opened the present. Inside was a letter:

Dear Momoko and Kish,

Hi it's your worst nightmare!! Consider this payback for locking me in the closet. I

hope you enjoy your other present! Oh and Kish…ASK HIM ALREADY!!! Don't make me

sick Freddy on you. Well ta ta for now I'll let you two out tomorrow morning.

Kaly

Momoko reached into the box and pulled out fuzzy pink handcuffs, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. "…Kaly is losing her mind," Kish said after seeing the items. 'Kuso, how the hell did she know about my plan?' Kish wondered.

"Kaly lost her mind the day she was born," Momoko said. "Kish, what did Kaly mean by 'ASK HIM ALREADY'?" Momoko asked as he turned to Kish with a puzzled look on his face.

_You should ask him now. Kaly gave you the perfect opportunity, _said the voice in his head. 'GO AWAY! I was just going too before you showed up,' Kish yelled back. _Fine, _the voice said before disappearing.

"Momoko," Kish said as he got down on one knee. Momoko gasped out in surprise. 'Is he going to…," Momoko trailed off as Kish pulled out a velvet pink box. "Will you marry me?" Kish asked looking up into Momoko's eyes.

"Yes I will marry you!" Momoko exclaimed as he launched himself into Kish's arms. Kish opened the box and took out a silver ring with a pink diamond, shaped like an oval, in the center surrounded by sapphires and white diamonds and two gold lines on either side of the diamond. Engraved on the inside of the band was _Momoko and Kish Forever and Always_. Kish leaned down and stole Momoko's lips in a soft kiss. Soon the kiss turned more passionate as their tongues battled each other. After a few more minutes of making out they slowly separated.

"Momoko, I want to make love with you," Kish said huskily as he kissed Momoko's neck, and trailing up to Momoko's ear and lightly nibbling on it.

Momoko looked up into Kish's yellow eyes and blushed. "I want you to make love to me Kish please," Momoko whispered breathlessly.

Kish kissed Momoko deeper as he started slipping Momoko's top off. (A.n. Sakura: Sorry no Lemon. Yukito or my other friend will write on soon gomen I just cant write guy-guy lemons yet but expect one in the future).

_Back to the Others_

Kaly walked back downstairs and over to were Keiichiro was waiting. "Sorry I had to do something real fast," Kaly said as she looked up at Keiichiro and then out at the others dancing.

"No problem, my dear. Would you like to dance?" Keiichiro asked as he held out his arm. Kaly nodded in agreement and arm in arm they went onto the dance floor.

Pie looked down at Lettuce and smiled. "You look happy," Pie commented as he held Lettuce closer as they continued dancing.

Lettuce looked up at Pie and smiled. "Of course I'm happy. Ichigo and Kaly are getting married to their loved ones and you asked me out," Lettuce said happily.

"I'm glad you are happy," Pie said before stealing Lettuce's lips in a sweet kiss. Lettuce looked up and saw mistletoe and smiled before they continued dancing. "Merry Christmas Lettuce," Pie whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Pie," Lettuce whispered back before her lips were sealed in another kiss.

Pudding and Tart were running around enjoying the music but tired of dancing. "Tart," Pudding called. Tart turned around just as Pudding kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Tart asked embarrassed.

"For the present you gave me. I'm never going to take it off. Thanks again Tart," Pudding said before running back out onto the dance floor. Tart smiled as he ran after Pudding and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's for my present, I won't take it off either," Tart said blushing lightly. Pudding smiled up at Tart before they started dancing again.

Mint and Zakuro were smiling up at each other dancing slowly. "Merry Christmas Zakuro," Mint whispered as she leaned against Zakuro.

"Merry Christmas Mint," Zakuro whispered back before kissing Mint on the lips.

Ichigo smiled up at Ryou. "I'm glad everyone had a good time tonight," Ichigo said.

Ryou smiled down at his fiancée. "Of course they did. Today was an exciting day," Ryou said as he glanced over at Keiichiro and Kaly dancing.

"It sure was. First Pie asking Lettuce out, then you asking me to marry, you and then Keiichiro proposing to Kaly," Ichigo listed as they continued dancing.

"I'm glad you said yes," Ryou said.

Ichigo smiled up at Ryou and whispered, "Merry Christmas Ryou."

"Merry Christmas my Strawberry," Ryou said before he leaned down and kissed Ichigo softly on the lips.

_Midnight_

"Hey were are Momoko and Kish?" Ichigo asked after everyone was headed upstairs after dessert.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them for a couple of hours," Lettuce said as she got ready for bed and set up her green sleeping bag out in the employ lounge.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are fine," Kaly said smirking evilly as she laid her light blue sleeping bad next to her fiancé.

"You did something to them didn't you," Ryou said as he looked over at Kaly from his spot next to Ichigo.

"Lets just say Revenge is sweet," Kaly said smirking as she looked over at Pudding and Tart making sure they were already asleep.

"What did you do to them?" Mint asked curiously. As she got into her dark blue sleeping bag.

"Oh nothing horrible. I just locked them in a closet to give them a taste of their own medicine," Kaly said. Everyone started laughing quietly as to not wake up Pudding and Tart.

"But cant Kish just teleport out?" Zakuro said from her spot next to Mint.

"Nope! I put a special lock on the door that creates a sort of bubble around them so that Kish cant teleport out," Kaly said.

"Good thinking," Pie complemented from his place next to Lettuce.

Keiichiro smiled down at his fiancée before getting into his purple sleeping bad next to Kaly and wrapping his arms around her and drifting off to dreamland. Everyone else followed shortly after looking forward to tomorrow and seeing Kish and Momoko. Each couple slept next to each other and they all slept peacefully all night.

Tbc…

Sakura: Wow that took longer that I thought it would.

Kaly: Yea it took you two nights to finish it.

Sakura: Oh well it was worth it. I hope all you readers agree and please leave me reviews so I know how u like this story.

Kaly: Well the next chapter is called Deep Blue's second attack so look forward to it.

Sakura: Thank you Kaly. The next chapter should be up in 2-4 weeks. 2 if everything goes well and 4 if something horrible happens. Well see ya next time and remember to review. Ja Ne for now.


	13. Deep Blue's Second Attack

Sakura: Hi everyone!

Yukito: Sakura-chan you actually finished a chapter before the month was up! (Amazed)

Sakura: Yea I know well I'm sure everyone wants to hear what is happening so let's get it on with.

Yukito: Yea and to all you reviewer's thank you for reviewing and please keep it up this story is winding down only a few chapters left.

Sakura: Yea it is so please keep reviewing.

Kaly and Momoko: Sakura and Yukito do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Masaya would have never existed.

Sakura: Well on with the story.

**Power of Love**

Chapter 13: Deep Blue's Second Attack!!

Kaly was the first to wake up and she slowly looked around the room and smirked. Ryou had his arms wrapped around Ichigo and both were smiling contently in their sleep. Lettuce and Pie were also curled up together. Tart during the night had grabbed Pudding's hand. Mint and Zakuro were facing each other. Kaly tried to get up but found herself pinned against Keiichiro. Keiichiro had his arms wrapped around Kaly's waist and she was pressed up against his side.

'As comfortable as this is I have to get up,' Kaly thought as she reluctantly got out of Keiichiro's embrace. Kaly stood up and looked around the room once more before gaining an evil look. Kaly picked up her camera and took pictures of everyone before slowly slipping out of the room.

'I better go let Momoko and Kish out now before everyone wakes up,' Kaly thought as she headed towards the closet. 'Momoko is going to kill me but it was worth it,' Kaly thought evilly as she slowly unlocked the door.

_In the Closet_

"I think I hear Kaly coming," Kish said as he pulled his white wool top on.

"Me too. Kaly is going to get it now," Momoko said grinning evilly. Kish smiled over at Momoko before softly chuckling.

"I always knew she was crazy," Kish said as he wrapped has arms around Momoko's waist from behind.

"As I have told you before, Kaly was born crazy," Momoko said as he leaned back into Kish's embrace. Kish softly kissed the back of Momoko's neck before slowly releasing him.

"I think I heard a door unlock," Kish said as he looked at the door.

"Let's go then. I need to kill Kaly," Momoko said as he went over to the door and tried the handle. The door swung open and Momoko and Kish quickly exited the closet and found a grinning Kaly.

"Hope you guys had fun last night," Kaly said smiling evilly. "I'll leave now." Kaly started to slowly back away.

"Oh no you don't," Momoko said as he pulled out his metal pipe. "You have to meet my friend Frieda." Kish stood back not wanting to get in the way.

Kaly looked at Momoko and took another step back. "Come on Momoko, don't be hasty now. Kish proposed to you and you two got to be alone together so you should thank me," Kaly said trying to reason with Momoko.

"You're not getting away," Momoko said his eyes flashing as he took a step forward. Suddenly Momoko charged at Kaly.

Kaly started running from the angered Momoko. "Come on Momoko, nothing terrible happened," Kaly said trying not to wake everyone else up.

"I don't care. You are DEAD!!" Momoko yelled as he caught up with Kaly.

"You're going to wake everyone up," Kaly said as she kept running.

"So what," Momoko yelled as he swung Frieda at Kaly missing by inches. Kaly ran into the employ lounge with Momoko at her heels.

Thwack!!! Everyone jumped up at the sound and glanced around the room and saw Momoko chasing Kaly with a metal pipe.

"I'm sorry!" Kaly yelled behind her as she continued to run in a circle around the room.

"You're not really sorry," Momoko yelled. Thwack, Thwack, Thwack!!! Kaly continued to run ignoring the pain in her head.

"No duh I'm not sorry!" Kaly yelled out dodging Frieda.

"Why is Momoko trying to kill Kaly?" Keiichiro asked Kish from the doorway.

"I think it's because Kaly locked us in a closet," Kish replied as he watched the chase. 'It's about time someone chased Kaly around with a metal pipe,' Kish thought.

"I'm going to murder you!" Momoko yelled as he brought Frieda down on Kaly's head.

"Help me!!" Kaly yelled as she picked up her pace.

"No way," Ryou said smiling at the scene. Ryou wrapped his arms around his fiancées wais and watched the chase continue.

Keiichiro stood off to the side watching his fiancée run from the pissed off Momoko. Kaly sent Keiichiro a leading look as she barely dodged Frieda. Keiichiro sent Kaly an apologetic look.

"No one can save you!" Momoko yelled, hot on Kaly's heels. Kaly quickly ran out the door and downstairs.

"Get back here!" Momoko yelled as he chased after her.

"No way in HELL!!" Kaly yelled back as she continued running. Everyone slowly walked downstairs and watched the case continue from a safe distance away.

_Five Days Later_

The girls and Momoko, (a.n. Yukito: have you noticed that we always say Momoko and girls and such. Well we decided to just say girls now and it includes Momoko okay?), were sitting around one of the tables after a hard days work. Momoko and Kaly were sitting next to each other laughing at something Ichigo had said. The chase five days ago completely forgotten.

Suddenly Ryou, Keiichiro, Kish, Pie and Tart approached the table.

Ichigo smiled up at her fiancé. "Hi Ryou," Ichigo said.

"Hello Strawberry," Ryou said as he pulled Ichigo up and kissed her. Ryou then sat down in Ichigo's seat and pulled her onto his lap. Pie took a seat next to Lettuce, Kish sat besides Momoko, Tart took a seat next to Pudding, and Keiichiro sat next to Kaly after softly kissing her lips.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked Ryou from his lap.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Ryou asked everybody. Pudding looked over at Tart confused.

"Tomorrow is the last day of the year," Kaly answered after glancing over at the calendar. The girls and Momoko all looked over at the calendar to confirm what Kaly said.

"Yes and we were wondering if you girls and Momoko would like to have a party here?" Ryou asked everyone.

"Sure it sounds like fun," Lettuce said smiling at Pie. 'I get to spend more time with Pie this way,' Lettuce thought happily.

"You can all spend the night too if you want," Keiichiro said as he smiled at his fiancée.

"I can only stay till ten," Pudding said sadly. "I have to watch my brothers and sisters tomorrow."

"I'll go with you if you want," Tart said blushing slightly.

"Thanks Tart that would be great!" Pudding said cheering up instantly.

"Kaly, Momoko…no spiking anything this time," Ryou said glaring at the Devil Twins.

"Us spike something, never," Momoko said wide eyed while Kaly tried to act innocent.

"Yea right, I know you both spiked the punch and the eggnog at the last two parties and gave everyone a hangover," Ryou said.

"Fine we wont spike anything," Kaly said. "If we get caught," Kaly whispered to Momoko who grinned evilly in reply.

"Is it formal dress?" Mint asked, trying to get Ryou's glare off of Momoko and Kaly.

"If you want to wear something fancy you can but we are going to have dancing and at midnight…well you will see," Ryou said grinning.

"Well I'm going to go get my outfit. See ya tomorrow," Ichigo said as she got to her feet.

"See you tomorrow," Zakuro said as she headed to her limo outside, Mint following after her. Pudding and Tart left shortly after them.

"We are going to go too. See you tomorrow," Kaly said as she got up.

"Kaly can you come early tomorrow to help me cook?" Keiichiro asked as he stood up and faced Kaly.

"Sure, it will be fun," Kaly said smiling over at Keiichiro. "What time should I come?"

"Is around five good to you?" Keiichiro asked Kaly.

"Sure no problem," Kaly said. Keiichiro leaned down and gently kissed Kaly on the lips.

"See you tomorrow," Keiichiro said after they parted. Kaly gave Keiichiro one last smile before heading over to her motorcycle.

"Well I better go before Kaly loses her temper," Momoko said as he looked at Kish.

Kish leaned down and stole Momoko's lips in a quick kiss. "Well I'll see you tomorrow," Kish said, Momoko smiled over at Kish before running out and heading over to Kaly and her motorcycle.

"Well I better going too," Ichigo said as she headed towards the door.

Ryou grabbed Ichigo and passionately kissed her before slowly releasing her. "See you tomorrow," Ryou said as he smiled at his fiancée.

"Okay bye," Ichigo said as she left the café and headed towards the mall to pick out a dress.

_New Year' Eve_

"Hi Ichigo," Momoko dressed in a white button-up shirt, light pink tie, black pleated miniskirt, white knee high socks and black lace up platform boots said. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks Momoko, your outfit looks nice too," Ichigo dressed in a pink spaghetti strapped shimmery dress with an empire waist and flowy skirt said. "Were is Kish?"

"I'm right here," Kish wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie said as he walked over to Momoko.

"Wow, the café looks nice," Lettuce dressed in a pale green spaghetti strapped shimmery dress with an empire waist and flowy skirt said as she entered the warm café. All the tables were once again put away and white lights were hung every were. To the said was a table and next to it was a buffet table.

"You look so much better," Pie wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie said as he entered the café.

"Thanks, you look nice too," Lettuce said blushing slightly.

"Hi Lettuce, you look great," Ichigo said as she came over and greeted Lettuce and Pie.

"Hi Ichigo you look great too," Lettuce said.

The doors opened and Pudding dressed in a yellow spaghetti strapped shimmery dress with an empire waist and an flowy skirt ran in followed by Tart wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow tie. "Hi Ichigo," Pudding said as she ran over to everyone.

"Hi pudding, that dress looks adorable on you," Ichigo said as she hugged Pudding.

"Thanks, you look great too," Pudding said before running over to the buffet table, Tart following closely behind.

The doors to the café opened one last time and Mint dressed in a blue spaghetti strapped shimmery dress with an empire waist and a flowy skirt entered followed by Zakuro wearing an purple spaghetti strapped dress with an empire waist and a flowy skirt.

"Hi Ichigo, Lettuce, Momoko, Kish, Pie you guys look nice," Mint said as she and Zakuro walked over to everybody.

"Hi Mint, Zakuro. You guys look amazing," Ichigo said as they all headed toward the buffet table.

"You look even more beautiful then anyone here," Ryou wearing a black tuxedo with a blood red tie said as eh wrapped his arms around Ichigo from behind.

"Wow you look handsome Ryou," Mint said as she looked the outfit over.

"Thank you Mint," Ryou said. Everyone grabbed a plate of food and sat around the table (a.n. Sakura: Imagine what the food is I'm to lazy to do it myself.).

"Wow this tastes wonderful," Ichigo said before she took another bite.

"Hi everyone. How is the food?" Kaly dressed in a pale red spaghetti strapped shimmery dress with an empire waist, flowy skirt and a crown on her head that said Happy New Year in silver with red feathers behind the letters asked as she walked over to the table.

"It's great," Pudding said before she continued eating.

"Wow Kaly you look amazing, nice hat too," Mint said as she looked over Kaly's outfit.

"Of course she looks amazing," Keiichiro wearing a black tuxedo with a purple tie said as he walked over to the group and pulled Kaly into his arms. "As for the hat I think its great. She's the only one celebrating the New Year."

Momoko looked up at Kaly and Keiichiro and smiled evilly. "You guys were sure in the kitchen long enough. Were you two making a ton of lemon bars?" Momoko asked.

Kaly and Keiichiro blushed a deep red. Kaly glared over at Momoko.

"How many kids should we expect from you two?" Kish asked grinning evilly.

Kaly and Keiichiro's blush deepened and Kaly glared at Momoko and Kish.

"Should we expect two, five or maybe ten?" Momoko asked trying to hold back his laughter. Everyone else was laughing at Kaly and Keiichiro's embarrassment.

"Shut up Momoko," Kaly growled as she glared at him.

"Calm down Kaly. It's New Year's lets try not to have any fights right now," Ryou said smirking at Kaly. Kaly glared over at Ryou.

"He's right sweetheart," Keiichiro said as he softly kissed Kaly's hair. Kaly slowly relaxed.

"Fine," Kaly said as she gave up on killing Momoko and Kish…for now.

Kaly and Keiichiro went over to the buffet table and each grabbed a plate of food before heading back to the table and sitting down. Kaly opened a bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider and poured everyone a glass. Dinner continued with Momoko continuing to tease Kaly, and Keiichiro trying to keep Kaly calm. After dinner came dancing.

Everyone was enjoying the music and dancing. Pudding suddenly stopped dancing and looked at the clock. "I have to go now everyone," Pudding said, everyone stopped dancing and went over to Pudding and Tart.

"Wait a minute," Kaly said before Keiichiro and her went into the kitchen.

"To bad you have to go," Ichigo said as she hugged Pudding.

"Yea but have a great New Year okay?" Lettuce said from Pie's side.

"Don't worry I will," Pudding said smiling at everyone. "Besides Tart will be with me so everything will be okay." Tart smiled at Pudding.

"You behave yourself and watch over Pudding," Pie told Tart.

"Don't worry I will," Tart said as he glanced over to Pudding.

"Here Pudding," Keiichiro said as he and Kaly came back from the kitchen. Momoko opened his mouth but quickly shut it when Kaly sent him a glare.

"It's some sweets for you, Tart and your brothers and sisters," Kaly said as she continued to glare at Momoko.

"Thank you Keiichiro-san, Kaly-san," Pudding said as she hugged them.

"It's no problem Pudding," Keiichiro replied.

"Well we better get going," Tart said as he grabbed Pudding's free hand.

"Okay have a Happy New Year," everyone called out. Pudding and Tart wished them the same and disappeared into the darkness. Everyone started dancing again and Kaly and Momoko bought out some Champagne and poured everyone a glass. It was four minutes till the New Year and all the couples stood together counting down the minutes.

"Well Strawberry any regrets?" Ryou asked his arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist.

"Only one," Ichigo replied, turning around in his arms so that she was face to face with him.

"And what would that be?" Ryou asked Ichigo curious.

"Not figuring out my feelings for you sooner," Ichigo said as she gazed into Ryou's blue eyes.

"It's okay Strawberry we have a whole life time to learn everything about each other," Ryou said as he hugged Ichigo close.

Mint and Zakuro smiled at each other, a smile that promised a New Year full of love and learning everything about each other and to go out on dates more often.

"I can't wait for the New Year to start," Lettuce said as she looked into Pie's yellow eyes.

"Me either and this year I will spend as much time with you, my mermaid," Pie said as he looked into Lettuce's soft green eyes. Lettuce smiled up at him and Pie gently hugged her close.

"Any regrets?" Kish asked Momoko as they watched the seconds slowly tick by.

"Not really. I got to travel back to Japan and meet you," Momoko said smiling up at Kish. "What about you?"

"Not killing Deep Blue last time, but other then that nothing," Kish said as he pulled Momoko into a hug.

"Don't worry we'll kill him," Momoko said confidently as he relaxed into Kish's arms.

"This year has been weird," Kaly said as she watched the clock.

"Yes it has been. But a lot of good things have happened too. Lie meeting and falling in love with you and turning into a Mew," Keiichiro said as he smiled down at Kaly.

"Yea those were the best things that have happened," Kaly said smiling before a dark look passed over her face. "But then there are my two stalkers," Kaly growled.

"Yea but everything else has been great and you got to hit them with Freddy," Keiichiro said.

"Yea that was fun," Kaly said laughing. Keiichiro hugged Kaly close to him.

The count down started and everyone watched the clock. "Five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!" everyone yelled as confetti fell from the ceiling. Ryou leaned down and kissed Ichigo, Mint and Zakuro were kissing, Pie leaned down and lightly kissed Lettuce, Momoko and Kish started making out, and Keiichiro leaned down and gently kissed Kaly. Suddenly the ceiling crashed down, the falling rubble hitting everyone. Keiichiro was able to jump away but Kaly was caught under a pile of rubble unable to escape in time. Deep Blue floated down from the ceiling along with hundreds of Chimera Anima. "Sorry hope I'm not interrupting anything," Deep Blue said as he gazed down at everyone.

"Kaly!" Keiichiro yelled as he ran over to the rubble. Another piece of rubble fell from what was left of the ceiling and Kaly cried out in pain.

"Kaly!" Keiichiro yelled out again as her tried to move the rubble aside and off Kaly.

"Well it looks like I have crushed one Mew," Deep Blue said laughing. "Attack the others Chimera Anima."

"We wont let you win!" Ichigo yelled as she took a step towards Deep Blue, Ryou by her side.

Kish and Pie started attacking the Chimera Anima. A bright flash of light happened and Mew Ichigo, Mew Ryou, Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro, Mew Lettuce and Mew Momoko all transformed and charged at the Chimera Anima while Keiichiro continued to dig for Kaly.

"Darn it there's too many," Mew Mint said as she fell back. Mew Zakuro nodded in agreement.

"Try a double attack!" Mew Momoko yelled as Mint and Zakuro, and Ichigo and Ryou while barely dodging a Chimera Anima.

Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro looked at each other confused before words began to appear in their heads. "Ribbon Tealeaf Crush!" Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro yelled. A bunch of green tealeaves formed and charged right into the Chimera Anima.

"There's too many," Mew Lettuce said as she dogged an attack while helping Pie out.

Mew Ichigo and Mew Ryou looked at each other and nodded. "Ribbon Double Swirl Surprise!" Mew Ichigo and Mew Ryou yelled out. A white and pink laser storm headed into the Chimera Anima, when the smoke cleared hundreds of them remained.

"God Damn it, there never ending!" Kish yelled as he destroyed five Chimera Anima.

Meanwhile Keiichiro finally removed all the rubble off Kaly. "Kaly are you okay?" Keiichiro asked worriedly as he picked Kaly up and set her on her feet.

"Yea I think so," Kaly said before gasping out in pain, grabbing her left arm. Keiichiro looked over at Kaly's arm and paled, Kaly's left arm was broken and the bone was poking threw the skin and blood was flowing from the spot were the bone was poking threw.

"Kaly, you can't fight, your arm is broken," Keiichiro said as he tried to get Kaly to sit down.

"No I can still fight," Kaly said stubbornly.

"Hello Doll face," Deep Blue said as he grabbed Kaly's left arm pulling her over to him. "Don't you look wonderful today." Kaly gasped in pain as he tightened his grip on her arm.

Keiichiro glared at Deep Blue. "Let her go," Keiichiro demanded.

"Why should I, you're just a weak human," Deep Blue said as he placed his free hand under Kaly's chin and moved her face towards his. Kaly glared at Deep Blue threw the pain.

"Don't tough her," Keiichiro growled at Deep Blue.

"You can't do anything, you miserable human," Deep Blue taunted before pulling Kaly's face towards his kissing her on the lips. Kaly tried to fight back but Deep Blue's grip on her left arm tightened and Kaly gasped in pain. Deep Blue took this opportunity and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Deep Blue slowly pulled away grinning at Keiichiro.

"You are going to pay. Mew Mew Raspberry Metamorphosis!" Keiichiro yelled out, a bright flash of light covered him and when it disappeared Mew Keiichiro stood in his place.

"So you're the new Mew I have been hearing about," Deep Blue said as he tossed Kaly to the ground, Kaly screamed in pain as she landed on her injured arm.

Mew Keiichiro's glare darkened. "You will pay Deep Blue," Keiichiro swore as he took out a knife.

"I'd like to see you try," Deep Blue said as he took out his sword.

"Ribbon Raspberry Storm!" Mew Keiichiro yelled out. Red and blue spirals of light charged at Deep Blue hitting him directly in the chest. When the smoke cleared Deep Blue stood there unmarked.

"That's all you got!" Deep Blue yelled before sending a burst of energy at Mew Keiichiro who barely dodged it in time.

"Saber Vanilla Surprise!" Mew Ryou shouted from behind Deep Blue. A white energy beam hit Deep Blue in the back.

"Mew Ichigo, Mew Momoko, go check on Kaly, we'll hold them off," Mew Zakuro yelled as she destroyed some Chimera Anima's. Mew Ichigo and Mew Momoko nodded and ran over to Kaly.

"Kaly are you okay?" Mew Ichigo asked as she helped Kaly into a sitting position.

"Yea but I need to help everyone," Kaly said as she tried to stand up.

Deep Blue turned to Mew Ryou before getting hit from the side by Kish. "Three against one. You still don't have a chance," Deep Blue said as he launched an attack at Kish, Mew Ryou and Mew Keiichiro. They dodged the attack but Deep Blue was able to slash Mew Ryou's arm leaving a slight cut down his arm. Mew Keiichiro and Kish ran to his aid and were suddenly thrown into a wall. Mew Keiichiro and Kish slowly got up and charged Deep Blue again, Deep Blue turned around and slashed at Mew Keiichiro's chest and Kish's arm cutting it slightly. Mew Ryou charged again but Deep Blue blasted him into the wall behind Mew Keiichiro and Kish. "I didn't even break a sweat," Deep Blue said as he walked over to the fallen Mews and Kish.

"You can't, you're in no shape," Mew Ichigo said.

"She's right Kaly," Mew Momoko agreed.

"No Keiichiro needs my help," Kaly said stubbornly as she slowly got to her feet only to see Deep Blue in front of Mew Keiichiro, Mew Ryou and Kish about to finish them off. Mew Ichigo and Mew Momoko looked over and gasped in surprise.

"No!" screamed Kaly, Mew Ichigo, and Mew Momoko.

Suddenly Mew Ichigo screamed, "Wedding Strawberry!"

Mew Momoko yelled, "Wedding Peach!"

Kaly then yelled, Wedding Blackberry!"

"Metamorphosis!" They all yelled together. Suddenly their engagement rings glowed and angel wings sprouted out surrounding their bodies. Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro, Mew Lettuce and Pie all looked on in shock while Deep Blue turned around in surprise. Mew Keiichiro, Mew Ryou, and Kish gazed at their fiancées in shock waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly the wings opened and revealed Mew Ichigo wearing a dark pink dress, lined with white lace, matching gloves, heels, garter and choker, Mew Momoko was wearing a light pink with gathered sleeves, tight to just below his chest, it then flowed out to a miniskirt length with petti-coats, thigh high lace stockings with a light pink-garter, wrist gloves, and ballet flats with ribbons wrapped to the knee's, and Mew Kaly wearing a light blue lace-lined mini-dress, has petti-coats under the dress, with light blue opera-gloves, thigh high white-sheer stockings with a lacy light-blue garter and light blue knee high boots. Mew Ichigo, Mew Momoko, and Mew Kaly each have their rings on their fingers, and veils around their heads not covering their faces. Their pendants on circlets around their foreheads.

"What the HELL!" Deep Blue yelled outraged.

"They transformed again," Mew Ryou said in amazement.

"You're going down Deep Blue," Mew Kaly growled out as she took out her fan. Mew Ichigo and Mew Momoko following suite and took out their bells.

"Not likely. Go Chimera Anima!" Deep Blue ordered. The Chimera Anima attacked Mew Kaly, Mew Ichigo, and Mew Momoko.

Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro, Mew Lettuce and Pie all jumped in from of the attack. "Your opponents are us," Mew Lettuce said as she fired an attack at them.

"Let's try the group attack that Mew Ichigo, Mew Momoko, Mew Kaly, and Mew Ryou did last time," Mew Mint suggested as she fired an attack.

"It's worth a shot," Mew Zakuro said as she dodged an attack.

"I'll cover you," Pie said as he fired attack after attack at the Chimera Anima.

"Mew Berry Sparkling Dream!" they shouted. A bunch of multicolored bubbles charged at the Chimera Anima destroying them on impact. They fell to the ground exhausted.

"It's up to you now," Mew Lettuce said.

"Don't worry, we'll destroy him," Mew Momoko said as he stood next to Mew Kaly.

"You cannot destroy me. One of you has a broken arm," Deep Blue taunted as he grabbed his sword.

"I have a broken arm so what I can still destroy you!" Mew Kaly yelled.

"Ready," Mew Ichigo said. Mew Momoko and Mew Kaly nodded. "Then let's go." Suddenly a new attack appeared in their heads. They each jumped to a different side of Deep Blue getting ready to attack.

"Ribbon Strawberry Nova!" Mew Ichigo yelled. A pink and white energy ball of light formed and headed towards Deep Blue.

"Ribbon Peach Spark!" Mew Momoko screamed. A bunch of light pink light appeared and charged at Deep Blue.

"Ribbon Blackberry Explosion!" Mew Kaly growled. Black and purple lasers shot and headed towards Deep Blue and then exploded into a black and purple cloud.

All the attacks hit and exploded into a multicolored cloud. When the smoke cleared Deep Blue had cuts all over his body and a giant cut on his head along with a hole in his shoulder.

"I will kill you all just you wait," Deep Blue yelled out before he orbed away.

"Get back here you Bastard!" Mew Kaly yelled out before collapsing to the floor her transformation disappearing.

"Kaly!" Keiichiro yelled as he ran towards her side. He held a pale Kaly in his arms. "Kaly are you okay?"

Kaly slowly opened her eyes "Yea I'm okay. Is everyone all right?" Kaly asked as she closed her eyes due to the pain.

"We have to get her to a hospital and fast. She's losing too much blood," Ryou said as she gently wrapped a piece of table cloth around Kaly's broken arm trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"Carry her to the motorcycle," Momoko said, everyone transforming back to normal.

"Why the motorcycle, she can't drive right now," Ichigo said.

"No but I can and it's the fastest way to the hospital, you guys can follow in the car okay?" Momoko said trying to keep everyone calm.

"If it helps Kaly let's do it," Keiichiro said as he picked Kaly up and walked towards the motorcycle.

"Do you even have a license?" Lettuce asked.

"No but don't worry I have driven it many times before," Momoko said as e got in the drivers seat. Keiichiro gently sat Kaly down behind Momoko, Kaly used her good arm to hold on to Momoko. "See ya at the hospital," Momoko said before gunning it.

Momoko sped down the highway going way over the speed limit. Momoko then sped through the downtown area before arriving at the hospital. Momoko swiftly parked the motorcycle and helped Kaly into the hospital.

"My sister needs help," Momoko called to the nurse, without thinking what he was saying. Two nurses appeared at his side one placed Kaly on the bed and quickly rolled her to the emergency room.

"What happened to you sister?" the remaining nurse questioned Momoko.

"She was driving her motorcycle and then a car hit us and she fell off and landed on her left arm. Is she going to be okay?" Momoko asked worried.

"Don't worry she will be just fine in two to three hours and then you can take her home okay," the nurse said comforting Momoko.

"Okay, I'll call home and get her some pj's then," Momoko said. The nurse smiled at him before leaving to go help the other nurses.

"Momoko!" someone yelled from behind him. Momoko turned around and saw everyone running towards him.

"How's Kaly?" Keiichiro asked once he reached Momoko.

"My sister will be fine and once she's out we can take her home," Momoko said as he smiled at the group.

"Sister?" Ryou asked in shock while Zakuro and Ichigo grinned down at Momoko.

"Yes sister," Momoko said grinning. "Don't worry we'll explain it all later but I need to call our butler to grab some of Kaly's pajamas." Everyone sat down in some chares in the waiting room and waited. Momoko came with a bag a short time later and waited with everyone else.

_Three Hours later_

A nurse approached the group. "Is Kaly Fujiwara's little brother here?" she asked.

"Yea that's me," Momoko said standing up. "How's my sister?"

"She's doing fine we have put her arm in a cast and gave her some blood so she should recover nicely," the nurse said. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Can I go give this to her?" Momoko asked as he showed the nurse the bag.

"Of course. After she changes she can go home but she has to get her medication first," the nurse said.

"I'll get it for her," Keiichiro said standing up.

"He's my sister's fiancé," Momoko explained to the nurse.

"Of course sir just follow me. Your sister's room is 324B," the nurse told Momoko.

"Thank you," Momoko said before running off to Kaly's room. Keiichiro followed the nurse and soon returned with a bag of medication in his hands.

"What's taking so long," Mint said as she yawned slightly and looked over at the clock. "It's almost four in the morning."

"Remember she had to sign out first," Lettuce said, her head against Pie's shoulder.

"Yea," Ichigo said from Ryou's arms.

Suddenly Momoko appeared in front of them. "Were is Kaly?" Keiichiro asked.

"She's coming," Momoko replied. Everyone stood up ready to go back to the café and get some much needed sleep.

"Okay all done let's go," Kaly wearing a white pj top with a pokeball in the center and May in red above the Pokeball and Drew in green below then Pokeball, with forever in pink after that, blue pj pants with eevee, roselia and all of May and Drew's Pokemon on it and her left arm in a crimson red cast said as she slowly approached the group.

"Nice pajamas" Ichigo said as they headed towards the door.

"Thanks, they are my favorite one's," Kaly said before getting on her motorcycle behind Momoko. "See you at the café." Momoko sped off and quickly reached the café, the car arriving shortly afterwards.

"Let's just go to sleep now, we can talk in the morning," Mint said as she climbed upstairs to the employ lounge. Everyone nodded in agreement and quickly changed into their pj's and hopped into their sleeping bags, quickly falling asleep.

Tbc…

Sakura: Ya I finished the chapter today.

Yukito: Yep it was longer then we thought.

Sakura: Oh well I hoped you all enjoyed it.

Yukito: Remember to review and we will try to update faster.

Sakura: The next chapter is called Pretzel's Demise so look out for it.

Yukito: Yea and please tell us what you think and review if u like it so we can thank you properly.

Sakura: Well Ja Ne till next time.


	14. Momoko and Kaly's SecretPretzel's Demise

Sakura: Hello again.

Yukito: Wow a month hasn't even passes and you have already finished the next chapter, impressive.

Sakura: Yea well I worked my but off for this chapter and its really long warning. And I would like to take the time now to thank Kougaismine4eva89, Sar T., Inumaru12, and The-Crazies for reviewing. And I would like to tell Inumaru12 that as soon as I find a way to upload pictures for Power of Love I will so look for that.

Yukito: Well we only have 3 chapters left till this story is completely over so please keep reviewing. Oh and if u haven't looked at the ages we tweaked them a bit. And Pretzel is based of someone in real life but his name will be kept a secret so he doesn't come after us.

Kaly and Momoko: Sakura and Yukito do not own Tokyo Mew Mew otherwise Masaya and Berry would be dead.

Sakura: Well on with the story.

**Power of Love**

Chapter 14: Momoko and Kaly's Secret and Pretzel's Demise

"What should we do? I don't think they will tell us the whole brother sister thing," Mint said as they waited for Momoko and Kaly to wake up.

"We can always go to their mansion and dig around for answers," Ryou suggested.

"We can drug Kaly and Momoko with sleeping pills, that way they won't try and stop us," Kish said.

"That will work. So do we all agree on the plan?" Ichigo asked everyone.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Lettuce said nervously. "I mean there has to be a reason for them not telling us they are brother and sister." Keiichiro and Pie nodded in agreement.

"If Kaly and Momoko said they will tell us then I believe them," Keiichiro said trying to stay loyal to Kaly.

"Come on they probably wont even tell us, and aren't you curious about all of this," Mint asked, trying to get them to join the dark side.

"Well yea but…" Keiichiro said before he was interrupted.

"If I know my cousin she won't tell us anything. They will just tell us that it was a lie so that the nurse could let us see Kaly and release her to us. This is the only way to find out about them," Zakuro said.

"Fine I'm in," Keiichiro said finally submitting, Lettuce and Pie nodded in agreement.

"Shhh I think they're waking up," Ichigo whispered to everyone as she looked over at the sleeping Momoko and Kaly.

"Ugh, what happened? It feels like a truck hit me," Kaly said sleepily as she slowly sat up. "Oh right I got buried under the ceiling and broke my arm thanks to Deep Blue."

"Hey at least you're still alive," Momoko said as he rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up.

"About time you two woke up. It's almost noon," Mint said as she walked over to them.

"How are you feeling Kaly?" Keiichiro asked as he kneeled by Kaly's side.

"I'm a little sore and my arm hurts a little bit but other then that I'm all good," Kaly said smiling up at Keiichiro.

"Thank God! I was worried about you," Keiichiro said as he carefully hugged Kaly being careful of her broken arm.

"Do you want some pain medicine Kaly?" Kish asked as he walked over to the group, putting phase one of the plan into action.

"Yea that would be nice. Thanks Kish," Kaly said sleepily. Kaly and Momoko slowly got to their feel and sat down on the couch while Kish left the room.

"I'll go get lunch ready for everyone," Keiichiro said after making sure Kaly was comfortable on the couch.

"We'll help you, Keiichiro," Lettuce said as she and Pie stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks that will be a big help. We can have lunch up here," Keiichiro said as they left the employ lounge.

"Are you sure you are okay Kaly?" Ichigo asked as she sat down next to Kaly on the couch.

"Yea I'm fine. I will be up and killing aliens before you know it," Kaly said grinning evilly.

"Of course the Devil Twin uno is alright. It will take more then some rubble to kill her," Ryou said, Kaly and Momoko unknowingly stiffened at the word twin. 'What's wrong with those two? Their hiding something big I bet,' Ryou thought as he carefully watched Kaly and Momoko.

"Here Kaly," Kish said as he entered the room carrying a glass of water and three pills. "The nurse gave these pain pills for you."

"Thank you," Kaly said as she took the glass of water and pills from Kish. Kaly quickly swallowed the sleeping pills.

"Momoko can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Kish asked as he smiled down at Momoko.

"Sure," Momoko said as he got to his feet and followed Kish into the hall. Kish secretly placed three of Kaly's sleeping pills in his mouth and once the door was closed turned around and hungrily kissed Momoko on the lips. Kish's tongue swiftly parted Momoko's lips and Momoko slowly opened his mouth to Kish's tongue. Kish slyly slid the pills into Momoko's mouth and continued to kiss him until the need for air was too much to ignore.

"What was that for?" Momoko asked as he leaned into Kish's embrace, after he unknowingly swallowed the sleeping pills.

"What can't I kiss my fiancé," Kish answered smiling down at Momoko.

"Then why did we have to leave the room?" Momoko asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted you all for myself," Kish said as he lightly kissed Momoko's neck. "We better get back before they come looking for us."

Momoko smiled up at Kish and they shared another light kiss before heading back into the employ lounge.

'Phase one down. Now to wait for them to fall asleep,' Zakuro thought, smiling slightly as she nodded over to Ryou, Ichigo, and Mint.

"How long have you guys been up for?" Kaly asked as Momoko sat back down on the couch with Kish's arms still wrapped around his waist.

"Um about an hour ago. We figured you two needed your sleep so we just let you sleep in," Ichigo said as she sat in Ryou's, who was sitting in a chair.

"Also Keiichiro told us that if we woke you up Kaly, that there would be hell to pay," Ryou said as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Kaly blushed a light red at hearing this.

The door slowly opened and Keiichiro, Lettuce and Pie walked in with lunch. "Well I hope everyone is hungry," Keiichiro said as he placed the plates filled with food down on the table in the corner of the room.

"Yea I'm starving," Kaly said as she got to her feet and walked over to the table.

"I hope it tastes good," Lettuce said shyly as she poured tea for Mint and apple juice for everyone else. On the plates were different kinds of sandwiches, a bowl of salad, and some chicken.

"It looks good," Momoko said as he took a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Yea, this is really good," Ichigo said as she took a bit of the salad. Everyone sat around the table and quietly ate lunch.

"I'm getting sleepy," Kaly said after she finished eating, yawning slightly.

"Me too," Momoko yawned.

"Well the nurse said you should get plenty of rest, so why don't you take a nap," Keiichiro told Kaly as he led her to her sleeping bag.

"Maybe you should take a nap too, Momoko. We had an exciting day yesterday," Ichigo said to Momoko.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea," Momoko said as he slowly got to his feet. Kish got to his feet and led Momoko back to his sleeping bag, which was right next to Kaly's.

"You two have a good nap," Mint said as she tried to suppress and evil smile. Kaly and Momoko swiftly fell into dreamland. Everyone waited for five minutes before quietly leaving the room and heading towards the garage.

"Hey, has anyone ever been to Kaly and Momoko's house before?" Ichigo asked as they all got into the garage.

"I've been there once but never inside the house," Zakuro said as she leaned against a car.

"Has anyone ever been inside their house before?" Ryou asked. Everyone shook their heads in the negative.

"I wonder why they have never had anyone over," Lettuce said confused as they all piled into the same car they used to get to the hospital.

"Well we're going to find out," Mint said as Keiichiro got into the drivers seat. Keiichiro followed Zakuro's directions and they soon arrived at Kaly and Momoko's mansion.

"They have a big house," Pie said as Keiichiro parked the car in front of the mansion.

"Well they are both famous models after all," Mint said as she got out of the car, everyone else following suit.

"Well how are we going to get inside?" Ryou asked.

Mint and Zakuro gained an evil grin and dragged Ichigo and Lettuce behind the car were they all changed into black ninja costumes (a.n. Yukito: Like in the last manga). "We're going to sneak in," Ichigo said as they walked back over to the boys.

"There are costumes for you guys too," mint said as she pushed Ryou, Pie, Kish and Keiichiro behind the car. "Now get changed or else!"

"I'll lead the way since I sort of know the yard," Zakuro said after the guys rejoined them. They quietly scurried across the front yard and approached the front door.

"Good thing Pudding isn't here, we would be setting a bad example for her," Lettuce said as they hid behind a giant rose bush that was situated by the front door.

After making sure on one was around they approached the front door and rand the doorbell. After a few minutes the butler answered the door. "Hello? What can I help you with?" the butler Mr. Bubba a big brute asked as he opened the door.

Zakuro walked in front of the group and smiled at the butler. "Hello, I'm Kaly's cousin Zakuro and we were sent to get her a fresh outfit," Zakuro said, keeping her cool.

"Ah yes Miss Zakuro come in, but who are there people?" Mr. Bubba asked as he opened the door wider.

"Oh these are some of Kaly's friends. They came with me to help me pick out an outfit," Zakuro said.

"Oh I see. Please come in," Mr. Bubba said as he held the door open for them. The group slowly filed into the mansion. "Do you need me to show you were Mistress Kaly's room is?"

"No thank you we know were it is," Zakuro lied. The butler bowed to everyone before heading back upstairs to continue cleaning the computer room.

"Wow, good job Zakuro," Kish said as they glanced around the room.

"Thanks. It's lucky that the butler who answered the door knew me," Zakuro said.

"Well were should we look first?" Ichigo asked as she looked around the entrance.

"Let's look down this hall," Mint said as she gestured towards the left side of the house. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed down the left hallway.

"I can't believe we got in so easily," Ryou said as they passed some spare rooms, bathrooms, and a living room.

"Yea I know," Ichigo said as he looked into a game room.

"I hope we find something soon," Lettuce said nervously as she looked into a closet. "This is just so wrong."

"Yea, if they wanted to tell us then they would have. This is breaking and entering, it's a good thing that Tart isn't here," Pie said agreeing with Lettuce.

"Oh shut up you two! This is the only way to find out the whole brother sister thing out," Mint said annoyed as they continued down the hall.

"We could have just asked the butler," Keiichiro said, agreeing with Lettuce and Pie.

"Mr. Bubba wouldn't have told us anything," Zakuro said. "Believe me I have know Kaly and Momoko since they were baby's and they have always played it off that they were just best friends."

"Yep. When Momoko and Kaly use to come over to my house they were always together so I just thought they were best friends," Ichigo said as they neared the end of the hallway.

"This is the last room in this hall," Kish said as they neared the last door.

"Let's hope this room has some answers," Ryou said. Mint walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Everyone quickly went into the room and closed the door and gasped. Half of the wall opposite of the door they just entered from was a huge floor to ceiling window that continued to the left wall and it faced a waterfall in the backyard. In the upper right corner of the room there was a white piano and along the right wall was a huge trophy case filled with golden trophies. In the center of the room was a huge light pink couch, two light blue lazy boy chairs on either side of the couch, and a fireplace in the center of the left wall. The whole room was painted a soft white.

"I think there's a portrait over the fireplace," Mint said as she walked over to the fireplace. Everyone followed Mint and gasped out in shock. The portrait was of Kaly and Momoko as six year olds. Kaly was in a cutsie little white dress with puffy sleeves and a white ribbon is her long blue hair, Momoko was wearing a little white suite with shorts, and they were holding hands. They were standing between women with long pink hair and crimson eyes, and a man with short blue hair and light blue eyes. The background was a blurry green with cherry blossoms falling around them. Kaly and Momoko were smiling sweetly in the portrait.

"So Kaly and Momoko are…" Ryou said as he continued to stare at the huge portrait.

"Twins," Mint finished. Keiichiro and Kish looked at the portrait in pure shock, no longer of anything else around them. Lettuce decided to look around the room and approached the trophy case, after reading the bases she grinned evilly and decided to keep quiet about it.

"Why didn't they tell us?!" Ichigo and Zakuro yelled out outraged.

"That's my Aunt," Ichigo said pointing towards the lady in the portrait.

"And that's my Uncle," Zakuro said. Kish and Keiichiro collapsed onto the couch and continued to stare at the portrait, trying to make sense of it.

_Back at the Café_

One hour after getting drugged Kaly and Momoko started to wake up. "What the hell!! I never fall asleep that fast," Kaly said as she sat up still in her pj's from last chapter.

"Ugh who knows, maybe we really were still tired from yesterday," Momoko wearing an thigh length black tee-shirt (Kish's) that hung off one shoulder with pink shorts that barley peak out with fluffy pink socks said as he slowly sat up.

"Maybe," Kaly said as she solely got out of her sleeping bag. "Let's go find everyone."

"Sure," Momoko said as he got out of his sleeping bag. "What are we going to tell everybody?"

"I don't know. Mom and Dad told us to keep it quiet until it was all over. Maybe we can tell them it was so you could come and check on me," Kaly suggested as they walked towards the door.

"That might work," Momoko said as they exited the employ lounge and headed downstairs.

"It's too quiet," Kaly said after a minute of silence. Kaly and Momoko looked at each other and ran into the kitchen and found it empty. They ran all over he café making sure to avoid the rubble left from Deep Blue's attack.

"You don't think that they'd…" Momoko said trailing off after they checked the garage and found the car gone.

"They probably did," Kaly said quietly.

Momoko and Kaly looked at each other. "CRAP!!" they yelled in unison.

"Hurry Momoko, we have to stop them!" Kaly yelled out. They ran towards their motorcycle and Momoko hopped in the driver's seat and Kaly hopped on behind him. They were in such a rush they didn't even change out of their pajamas.

"How long were we out?" Momoko yelled out as he sped towards their mansion.

"One hour!" Kaly yelled back.

"Hold on tight sis I'm going to gun it," Momoko said as he floored it, Kaly held on tight with her right hand. They quickly raced through town (a.n. Sakura: don't ask how they avoided the police I don't know) and soon arrived at the mansion.

"Fuck there here," Kaly said spotting the car in front of the yard, still on the street.

"Let's hurry then," Momoko said. They ran threw the yard and found the front door open.

"MR. BUBBA!!" Kaly and Momoko called once the entered the house and shut the door.

"Yes, Mistress Kaly, Master Momoko?" Mr. Bubba asked as he walked downstairs.

"Has any friends of ours come over today?" they asked in unison.

"Yes Miss Zakuro and seven others, four males and three females," Mr. Bubba answered.

Kaly and Momoko shared a look of dread. "Do you know what way they went?" they asked again in unison.

"I believe they headed down the left side of the house," Mr. Bubba said.

"You can go now," Momoko said. "Oh can you fill up the motorcycle with some gas first?"

"Sure Master Momoko," Mr. Bubba said as he headed to the garage.

"Isn't the family room at the end of this hall?" Kaly asked as they hurried down the hall way.

"Yep," Momoko said. "Wait the…"

"Portrait's in there!" they yelled in unison as they looked at each other in horror before sprinting down the hallway, Kaly being careful not to bump her broken arm.

"Please tell me they haven't entered the room yet," Kaly said as the continued down the hall. A few minutes later the approached the door. Kaly and Momoko both grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

They carefully opened the door and stood in the doorway looking in.

"Oh shit," they said together. Their voices snapping the group out of their shock, except for Keiichiro and Kish. Mint, Ryou, Zakuro, and Ichigo turned towards the door. Lettuce and Pie turned from examining the trophy case to see and exhausted Kaly and Momoko standing in the doorway. Kish and Keiichiro were still staring at the portrait in shock.

"You two," Ichigo and Zakuro said a murderous look in their eyes. They slowly took a step forward. Mint and Ryou's expression also changed to a murderous rage.

"Ummm well we got to go," Momoko said before Kaly slammed the door shut. They quickly took off running.

The door behind them slammed open and four voices yelled out in a murderous rage, "Get back here you two!!"

"No way!" Kaly and Momoko yelled back as they continued to run. Kaly was ahead of Momoko by a few feet and suddenly Kaly tried to turn into a bathroom for and easy escape and ran into the bathroom door head first. Kaly fell to the floor and Momoko tripped over Kaly's fallen from and hit the bathroom door. Suddenly a dog collar attached to a leash was thrown into the pile and caught Momoko.

"Caught ya!" Mint yelled out as she started to drag Momoko back into the family room. Ryou grabbed the back of Kaly's pj top and started to drag her over towards the family room

"Let me go!" Kaly yelled as she dug her heels into the carpet.

"Let go!" Momoko yelled as he struggled against the dog collar, his heels digging into the carpet. Kaly was able to grab onto a doorway with her right hand but Ryou stopped and gave a hard tug and continued dragging Kaly.

"You're not getting away," Ichigo and Zakuro said evilly from in front of Ryou and mint.

Momoko suddenly did a back flip and got free of Mint's dog collar and grabbed Kaly, in effect freeing her from Ryou's grasp and ran into the family room. Kaly hid behind Pie while Momoko hid behind Lettuce, their backs to the giant window.

"Get back here you two!" Ichigo and Zakuro yelled as they ran into the room, Ryou and Mint following behind them.

"NO!" Kaly and Momoko yelled together. They quickly looked behind them at the window. "KUSO!"

"What's wrong Devil Twins, your escape rote cut off," Ryou asked smugly, after looking at the window and seeing it closed.

"MR. BUBBA!!!" Kaly and Momoko yelled out as they stayed behind their human shields.

Mr. Bubba quickly entered the room. "Yes Mistress Kaly, Master Momoko?"

"Open the windows," Kaly ordered as she peaked over Pie's shoulders at Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint and Ryou.

"Hurry," Momoko said as he also looked over Lettuce's shoulders. Mr. Bubba hurried over and opened the windows.

"Anything else?" Mr. Bubba asked as he stepped to the side of the window.

"Were is the motorcycle?" Momoko asked as they took a step back.

"It should be right out in the front of the gate," Mr. Bubba answered.

"Okay, you are excused now," Kaly said as she warily watched the pissed off group. Keiichiro and Kish were entirely unaware of what was happening behind them, still in a state of shock.

"Don't even think about it," Ichigo growled out as she and Zakuro took a step forward, glaring at Kaly and Momoko.

"Too late we already thought about it," Kaly and Momoko said before they released Pie and Lettuce and darted towards the window. "See ya." They quickly hopped out of the window and ran towards the front yard.

"Oh no you don't!" Zakuro yelled as Ryou, Mint, Ichigo and herself jumped out of the window and chasing after the siblings.

"You can't catch us!" Momoko yelled over his shoulder as he quickly jumped onto the motorcycle, Kaly jumping one behind him. Momoko quickly started the motorcycle and speed away.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Mint yelled as they all piled into the car, Ryou in the drivers seat and speed after Kaly and Momoko.

"SHIT their catching up to us!" Kaly yelled as she looked behind at the black car chasing after them.

"Don't worry sis we can lose them," Momoko said as he made a sharp right turn. The car following a few car lengths behind them. Momoko skillfully weaved in and out of traffic.

Ichigo and Zakuro pulled out a megaphone from under the backseats. "Cousin, you're dead when we catch you!" they yelled out together as Ryou got right behind the motorcycle.

"Hang on tight sis!" Momoko yelled as he made a sharp left turn, the car flew past them missing the turn and continuing on straight.

"Did we lose them?" Kaly asked as she looked behind and saw no one following them.

"YOU WISH!" came Mint's voice from a side street, as the black car suddenly appeared on their right side.

"Crap gun it bro!" Kaly yelled, Momoko quickly out stripped the car and continued down some side streets before cutting through an alleyway.

"Let's head back to the house before we run out of gas," Kaly said after they lost their pursuers. Momoko nodded in agreement and quickly headed back to the mansion.

Once they pulled into the driveway they heard Ryou yell out, "Not so fast you two!" They turned around and saw Ichigo and Zakuro coming towards them with Mint and Ryou behind them.

Kaly and Momoko looked at each other and yelled out, "RUN!!!" Kaly and Momoko ran into the mansion their pursuers hot on their heels.

"Plan B?" Momoko asked, Kaly nodded her head in agreement and soon they reached the family room. Momoko slammed the door shut as Kaly raced over to the piano.

"What are they up too?" Lettuce asked as Kaly sat on the piano stool and Momoko calmly waited near the piano.

"Who know," Pie said. Suddenly the door slammed open and a pissed off Ichigo, Zakuro, Ryou and Mint entered.

Suddenly ballet music came from the piano. Kish and Keiichiro finally snapped out of their daze and looked over at the piano only to see Kaly expertly playing the piano with one hand and Momoko doing some ballet routines. Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, and Ryou stopped dead in their tracks staring in wonder as the twins performed. Lettuce and Pie tried to suppress a smile at their friend's faces. Ichigo, Ryou, Zakuro, and Mint were purely shocked while Keiichiro and Kish's eyes were wide in shock at their fiancées talent.

After three minutes of Kaly playing piano and Momoko doing some experienced dancing the music softly fell away. Momoko and Kaly looked at each other and grinned. 'Looks like they forgot all about killing us,' they both thought. Suddenly a lasso flew out of Mint's hands and captured Kaly and Momoko.

"…Ah shit," Momoko said as the lasso tightened around him and Kaly, pinning their arms to their sides. A few seconds later found Kaly and Momoko tied up and seated on the couch.

"Well what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Zakuro asked, everyone was crowded around the couch looking down looking at the twins.

"We plead the fifth," Kaly and Momoko said in unison.

"Umm this is Japan not America," Lettuce said as Ichigo and Zakuro glared down at their cousins.

"We don't care we still plead the fifth," Momoko said as Kaly nodded in agreement.

"Their not going to talk," Ryou said as he glanced over at the fuming Ichigo and Zakuro.

"Ichigo and Zakuro will make them talk," Mint said as she glared down at the twins. Kish and Keiichiro just stood by silently.

"Why didn't you tell us when you were little?" Ichigo and Zakuro yelled, glaring daggers at the Devil Twins.

"Ask them," Kaly and Momoko said as they tried to point towards the door, squirming in their bonds. Everyone turned their heads toward the door way only to see a 6'4'' tall man with dark blue hair, like Kaly's,, and light blue eyes, like Momoko's, and a 5'10'' tall women with long pink hair, like Momoko's, and crimson eyes, like Kaly, standing just inside the doorway.

"Uncle," Zakuro said stunned.

"Aunty?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT US!!" Kaly and Momoko yelled out.

"What happened to you Kaly?" the lady asked.

"I broke my arm Mom. Nothing big," Kaly said carelessly. "Can you untie us now?"

"Sure my dears," Mrs. Fujiwara said as she walked over towards Kaly and Momoko.

"Who are these other people?" Mr. Fujiwara asked as he shut the door and looked over at the group.

"There are our coworkers at Café Mew Mew, Dad," Momoko answered as Mrs. Fujiwara came threw the group and untied Kaly and Momoko.

"So these are the Mew Mews," Mrs. Fujiwara said as she smiled over at the group after untying her twins.

"How do you know about the Mew Mews?" Ryou asked as he stepped over to his fiancées side.

"You must be Ryou Shirogane," Mr. Fujiwara said as he sat down on one of the blue chairs.

"Uncle how do you know Ryou?" Zakuro asked.

"Ichigo, Zakuro, we always thought you were Mew Mews," Mrs. Fujiwara said as she smiled over at her nieces (a.n. Sakura: I'm going to start calling them Mom and Dad. I will call them Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara when its something important or because I feel like it).

"Momoko, Kaly, why didn't you tell us you were twins?" Mint asked wanting answers.

"The told us not to," Kaly and Momoko said from their parents side.

"So the secret finally got out?" Dad asked, Momoko and Kaly nodded in affirmative. "I suppose all of you have questions."

"Yes sir," Keiichiro said as he stepped forward.

"Well take a seat and ask away," Mom said as she sat on the arm of the blue chair her husband was sitting in. Ichigo, Ryou, Mint, and Zakuro took the couch while Lettuce and Pie took the other blue chair. Kaly, Momoko, Kish and Keiichiro all took seats on the rug.

"Mom, Dad this is Keiichiro Akasaka, Kish, Pie, Lettuce Midorikawa, and Mint Aizawa," Momoko said pointing at each person as he said their names,

"You should know the other three," Kaly said.

"Yes we do and we also know Keiichiro Akasaka," Mom said as she smiled at everyone.

"Were should we start?" Dad asked as he looked around the room.

"How about why you kept it a secret that Kaly and Momoko were twins," Lettuce said shyly.

"We did it for their own safety," Dad answered calmly.

"For their own safety?" Ryou asked confused.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning," Mom said.

"We will explain everything but no interruptions okay?" Dad asked.

"Sure," everyone answered.

_**Flashback**_

11 years ago, America

"Mr. Shirogane we're ready to begin Mew Project 0," Mrs. Fujiwara said, there were in the lab at Shirogane mansion waiting to finish the first experiment.

"Alright Dr. Fujiwara, are you sure that you want to test this on the twins?" Dr. Shirogane asked as he finished the final preparations.

"Yes, we are sure," Mr. Fujiwara said as he put the formula into two needles.

"Your son Ryou will need to continue this project so we need to test it and the twins will be great help to him later on, and besides we promised to help you. Plus we have made sure that Ryou and Keiichiro never saw the twins," Mrs. Fujiwara said.

"Okay then bring them in," Dr. Shirogane said.

"Don't worry Dr. Shirogane, it will be a success. If the probability of failure was greater then we wouldn't have offered to test it on the twins," Mr. Fujiwara said as Mrs. Fujiwara left the room to go get the twins.

"You are right Dr. Fujiwara as always. Besides I have come this far already so we cant back down. And I have also made cretin that Ryou and Keiichiro have never seen you or the twins to back out now," Dr. Shirogane said, smiling over at his old friend.

A few minutes later Mrs. Fujiwara entered with four year olds Kaly and Momoko. Kaly was wearing a light pink summer dress with a red ribbon in her hair and Momoko was wearing a light blue suit with shorts.

"Hi Uncle Shirogane," the twins said in unison as they ran over to Dr. Shirogane and gave him a huge hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you two that I'm not your Uncle," Dr. Shirogane said laughing as he picked Kaly and Momoko up.

"You'll always be our Uncle," Kaly and Momoko said as they smiled cutsie at Dr. Shirogane. Dr. Shirogane smiled sweetly down at Kaly and Momoko.

"Are you ready for your shots?" Dr. Shirogane asked as he set them down on and exam table.

"Animals. We be part animals," Kaly and Momoko said, already knowing what was going to happen.

"That's right sweethearts, you'll be part animal," Mrs. Fujiwara cooed as her husband grabbed the needles. Dr. Shirogane took the needles and quickly injected the formula into Kaly and Momoko. Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared around the twins, which had the adults covering their eyes. When the light subsided Kaly was wearing a sky blue-white summer dress, with a white ribbon in her hair, her eyes had changed to dark purple, her hair had changed to sky blue and she had pure white fox ears on top of her head and a white fox tail, wile Momoko was wearing a light pink suit with shorts, his eyes had changed to a sliver-blue, his hair turned a lighter shade of pink and he had while bunny ears on top of his head and a white bunny tail.

"It worked," Dr. Shirogane said in shock. Kaly and Momoko looked at each other and smiled.

"Kaly a foxy," Momoko giggle out.

"Momoko a bunny," Kaly giggled out in reply.

"Yes babies your animals," Mrs. Fujiwara said as she lifted them off the table. "But you have to keep this a secret for Uncle Shirogane okay."

"Okay we pwomise," they said in unison as Mrs. Fujiwara placed them on the ground. They ran towards Dr. Shirogane and hugged him again. "We help you?"

"Yes you too did help me out a lot," Dr. Shirogane said as he hugged them back.

"Say goodbye to Uncle now, it's time to go home now," Mr. Fujiwara said.

"Bye-Bye Uncle Shirogane" they said in unison before transforming back to normal.

"God-bye, you two," Dr. Shirogane said as he kissed their foreheads.

_**End Flashback**_

"You two knew my Dad?" Ryou asked Kaly and Momoko after Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara stopped their narrative.

"Yes," Kaly and Momoko said, smiling slightly at the memory of their Uncle while their eyes looked at the ground sadly.

"A few years after that the aliens attacked your parents. We continued his research," Dad said as he leaned back into his chair.

"I remember seeing a dark blue haired little girl walking towards a limo once, that was you?" Keiichiro asked Kaly.

"Yep it was," Kaly said smiling brightly.

"What happened after that?" Pie asked.

_**Flashback**_

7 years ago, America

"Mommy have you seen Amaya?" an 8 year old Kaly in a bright red summer dress with a light pink ribbon in her hair asked.

"No dear did you look in the box?" Mom asked, Kaly shook her head in the negative before running to the box.

"Momoko I found her!" Kaly yelled as she held her black kitty close. Momoko in a pink suit with shorts ran into the room and over to his sister.

"That's great sis," Momoko said as he took the kitty from his sister. Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara watched their children with a smile on their faces.

All of a sudden the ceiling in the middle of the room came tumbling down as ten aliens entered the room. Kaly and Momoko ducked under a table, huddling together in fear with Amaya between them.

"Hand over the Mews and you wont get hurt," one of the aliens ordered Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara. The aliens all had black hair and yellow eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about," Mr. Fujiwara said as he stepped in front of the table, hiding Kaly and Momoko from view.

"Sure you don't, we know you were working with Dr. Fujiwara and created something, now give it to us," another alien ordered.

"We don't have an idea what you're talking about," Mrs. Fujiwara said as she joined her husband. Suddenly Amaya escaped from Momoko and Kaly's gasp and ran out between Mr. Fujiwara's legs.

"Really now. Maybe this will jog your memory," the first alien said as he sent an attack to Amaya blowing her up. The once white carpet was sprayed red with Amaya's blood.

"Ama…ya…," Kaly stuttered out as tears fell from her once happy crimson eyes. Momoko looked over at his sister sadly, before glaring at the aliens. Kaly blinked through her tears and fixed the aliens with an icy glare.

A bright flash of light filled the room as Kaly and Momoko transformed, but instead of their usual sky blue and pink outfits, Kaly had a blood red dress and a black ribbon in her hairs and Momoko had a black skirt and a red top.

"I knew it was here," another alien exclaimed as Kaly and Momoko walked out in front of their parents. "Their merely children, they should be easier to kill then that stupid scientist."

"You tried killed Uncle and you killed Amaya," Kaly and Momoko said in an icy tone. "Now you are going to die."

"As if. The only one's dieing are you two," the first aliens said before they all launched attacks at the twins.

"Momoko, Kaly!!!" Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara yelled out as the attacks hit home. When the dust settled Kaly and Momoko were still standing, a clear shield protecting them. Kaly and Momoko's eyes flashed a dark red as the aliens looked in shock at them.

"It can't be possible," one alien said before he fired another attack.

Kaly and Momoko grabbed each others hand and nodded to each other. "RIBBON PEACH BLACKBERRY DESTRUCTION!!" they yelled out as they pointed their clasped hands towards the aliens. Pink and purple energy collected around them, blowing up the aliens and mansion. After the smoke settled Kaly and Momoko fell to the ground exhausted, still holding hands, as the protective bubble around tem and their parents collapsed.

_**End Flashback**_

Everyone looked over at Kaly and Momoko in shock that they had such power.

"So now you know why we told them to keep the fact that they were twins a secret," Mom said.

"So…you two killed me Dad's killers?" Ryou asked.

"Yea we did," Kaly said carelessly, Momoko nodding in agreement.

"After that day Kaly and Momoko changed. Kaly went from a warm outgoing personality to being a little cold and a little emotionless and Momoko became a little cold too but also protective of his sister," Dad said as he stared at his children.

"But lately they have been slowly changing back to normal so we thank you for that," Mom said before she called the butler in to go get snacks for everyone.

"Don't thank us, thank Keiichiro and Kish," Ichigo said smiling. "It's all there doing."

"Then thank you Keiichiro, Kish," Dad said as he stood up. Keiichiro and Kish stood up and shook Mr. Fujiwara's hand.

"It's no big deal sir," Keiichiro said smiling.

"Pie and Kish you can transform back to normal if you want to. We already know that you are aliens," Mom said as Mr. Bubba brought in some sandwiches. Kish and Pie transformed to their alien forms and everyone grabbed a sandwich.

"Um Mom, Dad," Kaly and Momoko said from the side.

"Yes?" Mom and Dad asked as everyone went to examine the trophy case.

"Umm well you seen Keiichiro/Kish (a.n. Sakura: they are saying it at the same time okay?), umm proposed to us on Christmas eye so yea their our fiancés," Kaly and Momoko said blushing slightly.

"Wow I thought you two would never get engaged," Mom said getting excited.

Mr. Fujiwara walked over to Keiichiro. "You'll take care of my daughter and keep her happy right?" Mr. Fujiwara asked Keiichiro.

"Of course sir. I would never want to do anything to hurt Kaly. I became a Mew so that I could protect her," Keiichiro said sincerely.

"Then welcome to the family. I can already see the old Kaly peaking through, she smiles a lot more now," Mr. Fujiwara said as he smiled at Keiichiro.

"Thank you sir," Keiichiro said as he bowed to Mr. Fujiwara.

"Now, now you can call me Father since we will be related soon," Mr. Fujiwara said as he smiled at Keiichiro.

"Okay…Father," Keiichiro said before shaking hands with his future father in law.

"So you're Momoko's fiancé?" Mrs. Fujiwara asked as he interrogated Kish while Mr. Fujiwara was interrogating Keiichiro.

"Yes Mrs. Fujiwara," Kish said trying to keep calm.

"You'll take good care of my little boy right? You wont hurt him in anyway?" Mrs. Fujiwara asked.

"Of course I'll take good care of Momoko, I love him. I'd never dread of hurting him," Kish said honestly.

"Great! Welcome to the family," Mrs. Fujiwara said excitedly. "And you can call me Mother or Mom, none of this Mrs. Fujiwara crap okay?"

"All right…Mother," Kish said before Mrs. Fujiwara attacked him with a fun.

"Well why don't you all stay for dinner I would love to get to know my future son in laws," Mr. Fujiwara said as he glanced at his watch.

"Sure we'd like that," Ichigo said. Everyone stood up and exited the room heading to the dinning room leaving Kaly and Momoko behind.

"That went better then I expected," Kaly said as she walked up to the portrait.

"Yea but it's still hard to remember what has happened," Momoko said as he stood by his twin.

"Am I really starting to act like I use too?" Kaly asked after a moment of silence.

"Yea you are and so am I, I guess," Momoko said smiling at his twin.

"I thought I could never go back to who I was," Kaly said as she stared at her smiling 6 year old face. "I guess I was wrong," Kaly said smiling a true smile, one that hasn't been scene in seven years.

"Yea just like we were wrong about…" Momoko said before he was interrupted.

"Kaly, Momoko, hurry up were starving!" Mint yelled back.

"Coming!" Kaly and Momoko yelled back as they ran out of the room. Dinner consisted of light conversation, laughing and a lot of teasing by Mom and Dad.

_Two Weeks Later_

The aliens and Mews were gathered once again at Kaly and Momoko's mansion but this time it was for a picnic. Everyone was relaxing in the backyard enjoying each others company as they sat around the waterfall.

"Hmm I wonder were Pretzel, Berry and Deep Blue are plotting right now," Lettuce said as she stared at the waterfall. There had been no big attacks by Deep Blue, Pretzel or Berry since New Years only weak Chimera Anima attacks that they all made Kaly sit out of because of her broken arm.

"Who knows," Pie said as he leaned against a tree.

"Let's just enjoy this day and be grateful that they aren't attacking right now," Ryou said from his spot on the grass next to Ichigo.

"Mmhmm," Ichigo said as she leaned against Ryou's shoulder.

"Were is Kaly?" Keiichiro asked as he looked around the group.

"Don't worry she's coming. She's just having a little trouble with her outfit," Momoko said as he walked over to the group and sat down.

"Sorry, I'm late," Kaly wearing a light pink almost while summer dress that went down past her knee's said a few minutes later as she walked over to the group and sat down next to Keiichiro. She also had a bright red ribbon in her hair and her arm was still in the red cast.

"Wow Kaly you look great," Mint said as she looked the dress over.

"I see you've changed back," Zakuro said smiling at her cousin, Ichigo nodding in agreement.

"Changed back?" Everyone but Ichigo, Momoko and Mom and Dad asked.

"Yep, Kaly use to wear dresses like this one all the time before…well you know," Mom said smiling at her daughter.

"See, your helping Kaly come out of the walls she built up all those years ago," Dad whispered to Keiichiro.

"Where's Pudding and Tart?" Kaly asked after looking around the group.

"They had to baby-sit again, but they promised to come next time," Lettuce said.

"Ah how sweet, you dressed up for me," said a voice above Kaly ruining the peaceful day. Everyone looked up and gasped in surprise.

"Pretzel," Kaly growled out as she jumped to her feet.

"Long time no see, Dollface," Pretzel said as he swept sown and stole a kiss from Kaly.

"It hasn't been long enough," Keiichiro growled out as he glared at Pretzel and everyone got to their feet.

"I swear this time I'm going to kill you!" Kaly yelled out as she got ready to attack Pretzel.

"NO!!" Keiichiro yelled out as he grabbed Kaly before she could attack Pretzel. "Kaly you have a broken arm, you cant fight right now."

"No I can still kill him," Kaly said as she struggled in Keiichiro's arms.

"Kaly I have to agree with Keiichiro on this one. You are in no shape to fight," Momoko said as he helped Keiichiro restrain Kaly.

"So you're the one whose been stalking my daughter," Mom said as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Keiichiro, Momoko get Kaly out of here. We'll hold him off," Ryou said as everyone transformed.

"Okay!" Momoko yelled as they carried Kaly into the mansion. They entered the dinning room and set Kaly down onto a chair.

"Now stay here Kaly, I don't want you to get hurt," Keiichiro said as he kneeled down next to the chair.

"The only one going to get hurt is Pretzel," Kaly growled out.

"Kaly listen to Keiichiro and stay here," Momoko said as he looked towards the fight.

"You can't make me stay here!" Kaly yelled as she glared at Keiichiro and Momoko. "Pretzel is my kill."

"We can make you stay here if we have to sis," Momoko said grinning evilly.

"You cant stop me. I'm going to kill Pretzel. Killing him is my job!" Kaly yelled out as she tried to escape.

"Then you leave me no choice sis," Momoko said as he pulled some rope out from behind him and with the help of Keiichiro quickly tied Kaly to the chair being careful of her broken arm.

"MOMOKO LET ME GO!" Kaly yelled out as she struggled in her binds.

"Sure we'll let you go later," Momoko said as he walked over to the door and transformed.

"Sorry Kaly but this is for your own good," Keiichiro said as he kissed her softly on the lips before he transformed and ran back to the battlefield followed by Momoko.

"You pathetic Mew Mew thought you could bead me ha," Pretzel said as he threw Mew Mint into the waterfall behind him followed by Mew Zakuro.

"Ribbon Peach Blush!" Mew Momoko yelled out. Pink and peach bubbles and lasers charged at Pretzel.

"What a weak attack, as if that could destroy me," Pretzel said as he barely avoided Mew Momoko's attack.

"Ribbon Raspberry Storm!" Mew Keiichiro yelled out. Red and blue spirals of light charged at Pretzel .

"You still chose to defy me!" Pretzel yelled out as he destroyed Mew Keiichiro's attack. "Then Die!" Pretzel unleashed a powerful blast sending Mew Momoko and Mew Keiichiro flying into some trees ten feet away.

"I wont let you win," Mew Lettuce said as she charged at Pretzel. Pretzel skillfully avoided the attack and threw her into the ground. Pie charged at Pretzel his eyes glittering murderously. Pretzel simply sent and energy wave towards Pie sending him crashing into a concrete bench twenty feet away.

"Is that all you have got?" Pretzel asked as he looked at the fallen Mew Mews. Pretzel set his sight on Mew Ryou and Mew Ichigo completely forgetting about Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara.

Mew Ichigo shakily got to her feet, after being slammed into the back of the waterfall. Mew Ryou leaned against the tree, after being thrown into the ground from twenty feet up. "I wont let you beat us," Mew Ryou said as he glared over at Pretzel.

"You cant stop me," Pretzel said as he unleashed another attack at Mew Ichigo and Mew Ryou sending them into a huge Redwood tree. They fell limply to the ground trying to stay conscious.

SWISH! An arrow flew past Pretzel's head slightly nicking him in the ear. Pretzel quickly turned around and came face to face with Mrs. Fujiwara. "It seems that you forgot about me," Mrs. Fujiwara said her eyes glittering dangerously.

"You pathetic human, you chose to defy me then die!" Pretzel said as he hurled an energy attack and Mrs. Fujiwara. Mrs. Fujiwara skillfully avoided the attacked and notched another arrow into her bow and quickly fired her arrow hitting Pretzel in the left eye. "How could a weak human injure me?"

"I'm not an archery master for nothing," Mrs. Fujiwara said as she aimed another arrow at Pretzel's head. "I have been fighting aliens for eleven years now. You honestly think I wouldn't have a way of fighting you."

Suddenly Mr. Fujiwara appeared behind Pretzel, a sword in his hand. "You will pay for hurting the Mews," Mr. Fujiwara said as he swung his sword at Pretzel, barley missing him.

"And for hurting out twins," Mrs. Fujiwara said in a cold voice as she glared at Pretzel. Mrs. Fujiwara shot another arrow at Pretzel. Pretzel ducked to the left of the arrow only to come fall into a trap. He came face to face with Mr. Fujiwara. Mr. Fujiwara swiftly brought his sword down, cutting Pretzel's right arm off which fell to the ground limply a spray of blood hitting Mr. Fujiwara.

"I'm not a master swordsman for nothing," Mr. Fujiwara said as he smirked at the pale Pretzel. "As my wife said, we have been fighting aliens for years now so of course we would find a way to defend ourselves."

"Leave the rest to me," Kaly said as she appeared on the battlefield her left arm in the cast. "WEDDING BLACKBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!!"

"So the little Foxy decided to come out and play after all," Pretzel said as he stood in front of Mew Kaly. "Wait what happened your arm is all healed!"

"Oh that's because I'm in my new Mew state so I'm all healed I can't say the same for you," Mew Kaly said smiling slightly as she moved her left arm.

"Even one handed I can kill you," Pretzel said as he stood his ground, glaring at Mew Kaly.

"I hope you enjoyed today Pretzel because it was your last," Mew Kaly said calmly before she charged at Pretzel her fan drawn.

"Your little friends couldn't kill me what makes you think you can," Pretzel said as he launched an huge energy beam at Mew Kaly. Mew Kaly only grinned in reply as she swiftly avoided the attack.

"I know I can beat you because I have been waiting to kill you ever since I met you," Mew Kaly said seriously as she jumped up and kicked Pretzel in the chest. Pretzel fell to the ground but quickly got up and punched Mew Kaly in the stomach.

"You and everyone else here," Pretzel said as he launched another energy beam this time Mew Kaly didn't even move.

"Kaly move!" Mew Keiichiro yelled out as he tried to run to Mew Kaly's aid but Mew Momoko held him back. "Let me go Momoko, Kaly needs my help!"

"Just watch what's going to happen. Kaly can handle this herself she's just playing with Pretzel she hasn't even tried to use her attacks on him," Mew Momoko said as he watched his twin fight Pretzel.

Pretzels attack hit Mew Kaly head on. When the dust settled Mew Kaly was still standing a clear shield in front of her. "Imposable only two Mews could do that and they died seven years ago," Pretzel said in shock.

"Oppose looks like you found out my secret. Me and my twin brother didn't die after all, were still alive. But since you found out my secret it looks like you will have to die," Mew Kaly said as she smiled slightly at Pretzel.

"You Bitch that was some of my family you killed that day," Pretzel growled out as he glared at Mew Kaly.

"I should say I'm sorry but I'm not. Well its time to end this. It's been fun," Mew Kaly said. "RIBBON BLACKBERRY EXPLISION!!" Purple and black energy gathered around Mew Kaly before heading towards Pretzel.

"I can't die like this!" Pretzel yelled out as he tried to avoid the blast. The blast hit home blowing him to smithereens pm contact. A spray of blood splattered the green grass catching Mew Kaly and some of the trees. When the dust settled all that was left of Pretzel was a pool of blood and his right arm.

"Are you all okay?" Kaly asked as she tried to wipe some of the blood off her face.

"Yea were fine," Mew Zakuro said as she climbed out of the lack followed by Mew Mint.

"That's good to hear," Mew Kaly said . "Ugh now I have to get this blood off me."

"You can always jump into the lake," Mew Momoko suggested as everyone transformed back to normal.

"Hmm that's a good idea," Mew Kaly said before she jumped into the lake splashing everyone.

"Hey don't get us wet," Ichigo said.

"Sorry," Mew Kaly said as she climbed out of the lake all the blood washed out of her hair and face.

"I bet you are," Ryou said sarcastically. Mew Kaly glared over at Ryou before transforming back to normal.

"How did you get out of the rope?" Keiichiro asked as he walked over to Kaly's side.

"I bit threw them," Kaly said smirking as she tied her wet hair out of her face with her red ribbon the rest of her cloths completely dry and her cast back on her left arm.

"It figures," Momoko said rolling his eyes.

"Kaly how's your arm?" Ichigo asked as she looked down at the red cast.

"It's fine in fact Dad can you cut it off?" Kaly asked shocking everyone except Momoko, Mom and Dad. Dad nodded in agreement and used his sword and carefully cut the cast off.

"Kaly your arms all better," Lettuce said astonished.

"Yea thanks to the animal DNA I heal faster then normal people do," Kaly said as she stretched out her left arm. "Well let's continue the picnic shall we."

"Yea lets finish it," Mom said as she set her bow down. "But it looks like we will have to move because of Pretzel's blood." Kaly grabs a pail of water and dumps it on the blood.

"There problem solved just don't sit there," Kaly said as she set the bucket on top of water/blood.

"Thank you for the help Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara," Pie said after everyone sat down to enjoy the picnic again, being careful not to step in the blood.

"It was no problem at all," Mom said smiling at everyone. The rest of the day continued on peacefully.

"Well it looks like it might be time to come out of hiding soon," said a voice from the mansion as it peaked out of the window at the picnic talking place.

"Yes soon we can see everyone," come another voice as they continued to look outside at the picnic from the west side of the mansion.

**Tbc…**

Sakura: Well there you have it, it only took me 7 hours to type it up.

Yukito: Yea this is the longest chapter yet.

Sakura: Oh well I hope you enjoyed it.

Yukito: Hmm I wonder who the voices are. (Smiles knowingly)

Sakura: Well review and I will try to get the next chapter up in two weeks or sooner.

Yukito: The next chapter is called Momoko's Dark side and Berry's Bloody Death so be on the look out for it.

Sakura: remember to review so I can thank you and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Well Ja Ne till next time.


	15. Momoko's Dark Side and Berry's Bloody De

Sakura: Hi everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been busy with school

Sakura: Hi everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been busy with school.

Yukito: Yea right you were just lazy.

Sakura: SHUT UP I AM NOT!! Well I would like to thank Kougaismine4eva89, The-Crazies, Sar T., xSaphirexRosesxFanx, and Sakura4eva for reviewing. Kougaismine4eva89 I would like to say that I didn't plan for Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara to be like Inuyasha and Kagome but it worked out well don't you think? Sar T. yes you were the first one to really follow my story and I thank you for that it's thanks to you and the others that I have continued and I hope you keep following it to the end.

Yukito: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Berry and Masaya would be dead.

Sakura: Well I think I have put this off for two long so on with the story and please review.

**Power of Love**

Chapter 15: Momoko's Dark Side and Berry's Bloody Destruction

Ichigo and Ryou were on a date, one day before Valentine's Day. "I'm glad that we could go out today," Ichigo said, as they were walking through the park.

"Yea and this time we're not being followed by the Devil Twins," Ryou said, as they continued walking through the park.

"Yea, it's weird that you called them Devil Twins and they were actually twins," Ichigo said, laughing joyfully.

"Yep, well what do you want to do today? Since we have all day to ourselves," Ryou asked, lacing his fingers threw Ichigo's left hand, his fingers brushing up against her engagement ring.

"Well, I haven't told my parents bout out engagement yet," Ichigo said, lightly blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, let's go tell them. After all you can't keep this a secret forever," Ryou said, smiling down at his fiancée.

"You're right, let's get this over with. After that we can go to the movies or restaurant," Ichigo said, smiling brightly up at Ryou. 'If we live through telling my dad,' Ichigo thought, wincing at the thought.

"What's wrong, Strawberry?" Ryou asked, after seeing Ichigo wince.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just that my dad is a little protective of me," Ichigo said, as they walked through the park, headed towards her house.

"Ah, now I see why you haven't told them yet, but your dad seemed to like me that one time I picked you up," Ryou said, as they passes by the lake nearing the end of the park.

"Yep, he did say that he liked you better then Aoyama, so that's good," Ichigo said, smiling brightly up at Ryou. Ryou released Ichigo's hand and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm glad that he likes me better than that Bastard," Ryou said, as they continued down the street, soon arriving outside Ichigo's house.

'Well here goes nothing,' Ichigo thought, turning to glance up at Ryou. "Well let's go," Ichigo said, smiling up at Ryou, reaching for the door.

"Don't worry, Strawberry. Everything will be alright," Ryou reassured Ichigo, tightening his grip on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo smiled gratefully up at Ryou, before opening the door.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you both!" Ichigo yelled, entering the house with Ryou, his arm still around her shoulder.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Mrs. Momomiya asked, exiting the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?" Ichigo asked, leading Ryou into the living room, Mrs. Momomiya following after them.

"He's upstairs, Ichigo. I'll go get him if you want," Mrs. Momomiya said, as Ichigo and Ryou took a seat on the couch.

"I think he will need to hear this," Ichigo said nervously, leaning into Ryou.

"Okay, honey. I'll go get him. Nice to see you again, Ryou," Mrs. Momomiya said, smiling kindly at Ryou.

"Nice to see you, too, Mrs. Momomiya," Ryou said. Mrs. Momomiya smiled once more at the couple before going upstairs to get her husband.

"Don't worry so much, Strawberry. Everything will turn out okay," Ryou said, squeezing her shoulders.

"I just can't help being worried. I know that everything will turn out fine bet still," Ichigo said, her cat ears and tail popping out. Ryou smiled at Ichigo's cat ears and reached up and with his other hand and began scratching them.

"Looks like you still have no control over these do you," Ryou said, smirking.

"Kya! Not now! My parents don't know that I'm a Mew," Ichigo said, covering her ears with her hands brushing Ryou's hands aside.

"Just calm down. You're too worked up right now," Ryou said, pulling Ichigo onto his lap. Ichigo melted into Ryou's arms, her cat ears and tail dissapperaing.

"What's going on down here!" a voice yelled from the stairs. Ichigo jumped up and covered her cat ears once again before turning around to face a fuming Mr. Momomiya.

"How cute!" Mrs. Momomiya conned, smiling down at Ichigo and Ryou.

"Dad, don't scare me like that!" Ichigo yelled, relaxing back into Ryou's arms, removing her hands from her head once she was sure her ears had disappeared.

"Hell, Mr. Momomiya," Ryou said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"What are you doing in his lap?!" Mr. Momomiya yelled out furious.

"Calm down, Dear. Don't you remember that we use to sit in each other's lap back when we were that age," Mrs. Momomiya said, smiling up at her husband.

"Don't tell her that!" Mr. Momomiya yelled, his face heating up.

"Mom, Dad, you might want to sit down," Ichigo said, leaning back into Ryou's embrace. "I have something important to tell you." Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya walked into the room and sat down on the couch across from the couple.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Mrs. Momomiya asked.

"Well…um…you see…Ryou proposed to me on Christmas and I said yes," Ichigo stuttered out, shrinking into Ryou's arms.

"WHAT!!" Mr. Momomiya yelled, jumping up off the couch his face blood red. "How could you get engaged now, you're only fifteen for GODS sake!" Mrs. Momomiya stood up in shock before falling to the floor.

"MOM!" Ichigo yelled, jumping out of Ryou's lap, running over to her Mom's fallen form.

"Ichigo are you seriously going to marry that…boy!" Mr. Momomiya said, his face softening.

"Yes, I am going to marry Ryou, whether you like it or not! Plus about my age I will be turning sixteen in a few months" Ichigo said, standing by Ryou's side after checking on Mrs. Momomiya.

"Then Congratulations," Mr. Momomiya said, picking up his wife and setting her down on the couch before hugging Ichigo. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me."  
"Huh…Aren't you mad?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Ryou, here came and asked for you hand in marriage five days before Christmas," Mr. Momomiya said, smiling.

"Ichigo, I can't believe you're engaged! I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Momomiya exclaimed, as she woke up, smiling warmly at her daughter.

"You asked my Dad?" Ichigo asked, turning around to face Ryou.

"You bet," Ryou said smugly, smirking at Ichigo.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I was all worried over nothing!" Ichigo yelled her cat ears and tail making another appearance unnoticed, her eyes glaring at Ryou.

"I didn't feel like it and me and you Dad wanted to surprise you, Strawberry," Ryou said, his smirk growing as he noticed her cat ears. Ryou stepped over to Ichigo's side and started scratching them.

"How cute! Yu have a nickname for Ichigo," Mrs. Momomiya conned, her eyes sparkling.

"Strawberry," Ryou said, continuing to scratch Ichigo's ears.

"Huh," Ichigo asked, slightly purring, her eyes closed in happiness.

"Your cat ears and tail are out," Ryou said.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled, placing her hands on top of her head. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ichigo turned to face her parents, who were just smiling at them. "Aren't you two shocked?"

"Not at all," Mrs. Momomiya said, smiling at her daughter. "Kaly and Momoko, along with their parents came for a visit about a year ago, while you were working at the café, and told us that you had cat genes and were a Mew Mew."

"So…you've known this whole time about me being a Mew Mew!" Ichigo asked, collapsing onto the couch.

"Pretty much," Mr. Momomiya stated, sitting back down on his chair.

"And Momoko and Kaly told you?" Ichigo questioned, Ryou sitting down next to her.

"Yep!" came two voices from behind Ichigo and Ryou. Ichigo and Ryou jumped off the couch and turned around only to see Kaly and Momoko leaning over the back of the couch. Kaly was wearing a light blue top, a red headband, and baggy blue pants, her video camera on and focused on Ichigo and Ryou. Momoko has a pink top and blue jeans on.

"You two were taping us again!" Ichigo yelled outraged, glaring at the Devil Twins.

"You bet!" Kaly said happily, grinning evilly.

"We have the whole thing on tape," Momoko said, a matching evil grin on his face.

"Can't you, Devil Twins bug someone else?" Ryou asked, glaring at the two.

"Nope," Kaly and Momoko responded, discretely opening the window.

"You two are dead!" Ichigo yelled, charging at the twins.

"Shit! Run!" the twins yelled, hoping out the window and running for their lives.

"Get back here! Devil Twins!" Ichigo screamed, hoping out the window and following after the two.

"They never learn do they?" Ryou asked, shaking his head, a slight smile on his face.

"They have always been like that," Mr. Momomiya said, smiling slightly.

"Well I better go get Strawberry, before she kills them," Ryou said, bowing to Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya.

"Come over again," Mrs. Momomiya said, walking Ryou to the door.

"I'll try," Ryou said, before exiting the house, running after Ichigo. The chase continued long into the afternoon before Kaly and Momoko escaped and Ichigo and Ryou decided to continue their date.

The next day Ichigo, Ryou, Momoko, Kish, Kaly, and Keiichiro were all sitting outside a little café enjoying Valentines Day. Ichigo was telling the group about what happened with her parents yesterday and everyone was having a good laugh. The weather was slightly warm and the sky was clear.

"So Kaly and Momoko were tapping you two again," Kish said, chuckling, glancing at said people.

"Yea, they were," Ichigo said, her eyes narrowing on the twins.

"I was wondering…How the hell did you two escape?" Ryou asked, looking over at the twins.

"We're not telling. We might need to use that escape again," Momoko said, grinning evilly.

"You two never learn do you?" Ryou asked, shaking his head.

"No, we do, it's just you guys who don't. Take for example the car chase," Kaly said, an evil smirk on her face.

"Figured," Kish said, shaking his head, a small smile on his face.

"Knowing those two, yep," Keiichiro said, wrapping an arm about Kaly's shoulders.

"What can we say, we love to annoy them," Momoko and Kaly said, grinning. "Ichigo and Ryou glared over at the twins while Kish and Keiichiro just shook their heads smiling.

"Figures," Ryou said, leaning back in his chair, nodding at Kish and Keiichiro. Kish and Keiichiro nodded in agreement. Suddenly Mint and Zakuro jumped out of the shadows, three bags in hand, and slowly approached the table.

"What is going on?" Ichigo asked, scooting away from Mint and Zakuro.

"Oh nothing much, you'll be coming with us though," Mint said, grinning evilly.

"OH HELL NO!!" Kaly yelled, jumping to her feet, realizing what they were about to do.

"Hell yes," Zakuro said, grinning evilly. Zakuro grabbed one of the black bags and jumped over to Kaly's side, bagging her and tying it closed so she couldn't escape.

"KALY! CRAP!" Momoko yelled, trying to get away. Mint threw Zakuro another bag while quickly bagging Ichigo. Zakuro ran after Momoko and swiftly bagged him.

"There we got them. Now let's head back to the café. Lettuce has everything ready," Mint said, dragging Ichigo over to a black van. Zakuro following behind with Momoko and Kaly, still in their bags.

"You mean Lettuce is the mastermind behind all of this?" Keiichiro asked, in shock.

"Yep and Pudding is her right hand helper. We even enlisted some helpers," Mint said, grinning evilly.

"Who?" Ryou asked wearily.

"We enlisted some parents help," Zakuro said, smirking.

"WHEN I GEOT OUT OF HERE YOUR ALL DEAD!" Kaly yelled, trying to escape. Zakuro climbed into the driver's seat and quickly headed towards the café.

"So whose parents decided to help?" Kish asked, ignoring Kaly aka the Crazy Bitch.

"Well Kaly and Momoko's, Lettuce's, and my parents," Mint said, watching the bags carefully.

"Are they still there?" Keiichiro asked.

"No they all left…well except for Kaly and Momoko's parents," Zakuro asked, pulling up at the café.

"That's good," Ryou said, opening the side door to the van.

"You three go get ready. The suits should be upstairs, we'll take care of there three," Mint ordered.

"Okay," the boy's said, walking upstairs.

"JUST YOU WAIT, ZAKURO! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Kaly yelled, trashing around in the bag.

"We heard you the first time," Mint said, grabbing the outfits for the day.

"THEN LET ME GO! I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU AL WHEN I GT OUT OF HERE!!" Kaly screamed, thrashing around more.

"How are we going to get them dressed?" Mint asked, looking down at the bags.

"Same as how we got Ichigo dressed that one time," Zakuro said smirking. Mint looked over at Zakuro and smiled evilly. They slowly walked over to Kaly's bag and changed her into the dress, making sure Kaly couldn't escape in the process. After they finished changing Kaly they moved on to Momoko and then Ichigo's bag. Half an hour later they had completely changed all three and were waiting for Kish, Keiichiro, and Ryou to come back.

The door swung open and in walked the boy's all wearing a white tuxedo with pink ties and a red rose in their pockets.

"About damn time," Mint said, standing up and heading toward the door.

"Your fiancées are still in the bags," Zakuro said, following Mint. "Don't worry we fixed them up."  
"Thanks," Keiichiro said, smiling at Zakuro and Mint before they exited the room. Keiichiro walked up to one of the bags and undid the opening.

"About time someone let me out," Kaly muttered crossly, as she crawled out of the bad and stood up. Kaly was wearing a white dress with puffy sleeves, the dress fell to her ankles, and she had on white heals, and a white ribbon in her hair (A.N. Sakura: the dress is the one she was wearing in the portrait).

"You look lovely," Keiichiro whispered, leaning down and sweetly kissing her lips.

Kish walked over to Momoko's bag and quickly undid the tie and stepped back, allowing Momoko to get out.

"Finally!" Momoko exclaimed, standing up. Momoko was wearing a pink suit with a matching skirt (A.N. Yukito: Just like the portrait only with a skirt).

"Nice outfit," Kish said, before kissing Momoko.

Ryou walked over to the last bag and slowly untied the top. Ichigo slowly crawled out glaring up at Ryou. "When I see those two again…" Ichigo mumbled, slowly standing up. Ichigo was wearing a dark pink dress, like Kaly's, with light pink high heels and her hair handing down.

"You look like a goddess, Strawberry," Ryou said, before leaning down and kissing Ichigo softly on the lips.

After a few seconds the couples broke the kisses. Kaly and Momoko looked at each other confused while Ichigo looked up at Ryou waiting for and answer.

"Why the hell were we kidnapped?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"That was Lettuces idea," Kish said, smirking.

"Great," Momoko sighed, rolling his eyes.

"So, why were we kidnapped?" Kaly asked.

"We just wanted to do something special for Valentines Day," Keiichiro explained, pulling Kaly into his arms.

"So Lettuce decided to help us a bit," Ryou said, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Speaking of Lettuce I think we should get moving."

The door flew open and an energetic Pudding wearing a soft yellow dress with flip flops and her hair flowing loosely flew in. Tart following right behind her in a pale orange suit. "Lettuce said to hurry up," Pudding said, smiling brightly.

"Tell her we'll be right there," Ryou said.

"Okay, but hurry it up," Tart said, before running off with Pudding to deliver the message.

"Shall we," Keiichiro said, holding his arm out to Kaly.

"I guess I have no choice," Kaly grumbled, smiling slightly at Keiichiro and taking his arm. The others followed suite and Ryou lead the group over to the café doors. Pie stood outside the doors wearing an black tuxedo jacked on an white shirt, once he saw the group coming he opened the doors and allowed the couples in before entering the café behind them, softly closing the doors behind him.

"Oh my god," Ichigo gasped, staring at the café in shock. Momoko and Kaly gasped in shock, stopping in their tracks. The café was painted a light pint with red trim and three small tables were placed around the edges of the café with two blood red chairs placed across from each other, leaving the center of the café open. there were an dark pink streamers draped across the ceiling with small hearts hanging down (A.N. Sakura: Sorry it sucks but the café looks kinda like it does in the last Manga but in all pinks and reds).

Kish lead Momoko over to the light pink table on the right hand side of the doors, Keiichiro lead Kaly to the red table that was on the left side of the door, while Ryou lead Ichigo right down the center of the café to a dark pink table in the back that was near the fireplace were Ichigo burned everything (A.N. Sakura: AH I miss that chapter).

"Did you plan all this?" Ichigo asked, looking around the café in awe.

"Lettuce was the actual mastermind in all this. Keiichiro, Kish and I just helped out a bit," Ryou said, smirking at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled up at Ryou happily.

"Thank you, Ryou. This has to be the best Valentines Day I have ever had," Ichigo said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry on me, Strawberry," Ryou said, reaching across the table to stroke her cheek.

"I'm not trying too, Baka," Ichigo whispered, her tears silently falling down her face. Ryou gently whipped the tears away before leaning over and kissing her lips softly.

Meanwhile Kaly was glancing around the café smirking. "Looks like my Mom and Dad helped with the decorations," Kaly said.

"Yeah, some parents came over and helped decorate while we were distracting you guys," Keiichiro said, smiling at his fiancée.

"Figures," Kay said, rolling her eyes. Keiichiro reached across the table and grabbed Kaly's hand.

"You know your parents, they were happy to help out. In fact I bet their in the kitchen cooking right now," Keiichiro said, his fingers playing with Kaly's engagement ring.

Momoko looked around the room and smirked. "Seems like you had some help setting all this up."

"Oh course we did, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to do all this," Kish said, grinning evilly.

"Most likely," Momoko said, glancing at his twin. "Looks like Kaly might start crying soon."

"As so the crazy bitch does have emotions," Kish said, acting shocked. Momoko rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Kish's arm, Kish grabbed Momoko's hand before he could pull away.

"She may be a crazy bitch but she's still my twin," Momoko said, defending his sister.

"Yeah I know," Kish said, pulling Momoko forward, sealing his mouth with a kiss.

"Kawaii!" a voice squealed from the kitchen door, smiling out at the couples.

"What's going on out there, Mrs. Fujiwara?" Lettuce wearing a pale green ankle length dress that sparkled when she moved, her hair in a half ponytail the rest hanging free asked.

"Oh nothing big, just some…" Mrs. Fujiwara trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Their just kissing and suck," Mint wearing on soft blue spaghetti strapped knee length dress with sky blue heels, her hair hanging in curls said, sipping her tea.

"Only Kaly and Keiichiro aren't kissing," Zakuro in a light purple leather knee length dress said, standing next to Mrs. Fujiwara.

"That's a relief," Mr. Fujiwara said, standing over the stove.

"You're too protective of Kaly," Mrs. Fujiwara said, glancing at her husband before turning back towards the door. "She's going to be getting married soon."

"I know that, dear," Mr. Fujiwara said, emptying the contents of the pan onto two plates.

"Is all the food ready?" Pudding asked, from the table.

"Yep it is. Who's going to serve them?" Mr. Fujiwara asked.

"I'm serving Ichigo and Ryou," Pie said, walking towards the plates.

"Okay, the ones with strawberries on the sides are for them," Mrs. Fujiwara said, glancing back out the door.

"I'm serving Kaly and Keiichiro," Tart said, getting up from the table and walking towards Mr. Fujiwara.

"Theirs is the one with blackberry and raspberries," Mr. Fujiwara said, placing the final touches on the plates.

"So the plates you have left are Momoko and Kish's?" Pudding asked.

"Yes, well there you go," Mr. Fujiwara said, handing Pudding the plates.

"Remember to come straight back here after you've served them," Lettuce reminded everyone. Pie, Tart, and Pudding all nodded in agreement and left the kitchen to deliver the food before quickly returning to the kitchen.

One hour later Pie, Tar, and Pudding returned for the dishes and pushed the tables back so that they could all hand out together. Lettuce, Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara, Zakuro, and Mint exited the kitchen and walked over to the group.

"Lettuce, I heard that you planned all this, is it true?" Ichigo asked, walking over to Lettuce's side.

"Yeah it's true but I had help," Lettuce said, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Lettuce. This was the best," Ichigo said, hugging Lettuce.

"Hey Momoko," Kaly whispered to her twin.

"Yea?"

"I brought the CD," Kaly said, grinning evilly.

"Great," Momoko said, an evil grin forming on his face. They slowly snuck behind the counter and placed the CS into the CD player and turned on the speakers, _Back at One _by Brian McKnight started playing.

"What the hell," Ryou said, once the music started playing, glancing over at the Devil Twins.

"What, it's Valentine's Day so we decided to bring some music over," the twins said, smiling.

"So that's what you two were up too this morning," Mrs. Fujiwara said, smiling at her children.

"May I have this dance?" Keiichiro asked, holding out his hand to Kaly.

"Oh course," Kaly said, taking Keiichiro's hand. Keiichiro led Kaly out onto the dance floor. Kish and Momoko followed Kaly and Keiichiro onto the dance floor.

"Come on, Tart," Pudding said, grabbing Tart's hand, pulling him towards the group.

"I'm coming," Tart said, smiling at Pudding and grabbing her hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Pie asked, smiling down at Lettuce.

"Ummm sure," Lettuce said blushing slightly before grabbing Pie's outstretched hand. Pie lead Lettuce onto the dance floor, quickly followed by Mint and Zakuro.

"If you can't beat them, join them," Ryou said, holding out his hand towards Ichigo. Ichigo laughed at Ryou before placing her hand in his, letting him lead her towards the group.

"Isn't this great, everyone's happy," Mrs. Fujiwara said, watching everyone from behind the counter.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that something bed is about to happen," Mr. Fujiwara said, looking at the group worriedly.

"Don't jinx it," Mrs. Fujiwara said, playfully slapping her husbands arm.

The song just ended when the doors to the café flung open. Everyone turned their heads towards the door and saw Berry standing calmly in the doorway.

"How nice, you're all having a party and didn't invite me," Berry said, glaring at the Mews.

"Berry, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, glaring at Berry.

"I know you killed Pretzel so I'm going to kill you all. Starting with you," Berry said, pointing at Kaly.

"Bring it on Bitch," Kaly growled out, stepping out in front of the group.

"You don't get all the fun this time," Momoko said, walking over to stand next to his sister.

"Mewmew Blackberry…" Kaly growled out.

"Mewmew Peach…" Momoko yelled.

"Metamorphosis!" they yelled out. A burst of dark purple and peach light surrounded Kaly and Momoko. When the light subsided Mew Kaly and Mew Momoko stood in their places, weapons drawn.

"You're not fighting alone," Kish said, standing behind Mew Momoko, transforming back into his alien form, Pie and tart following suite.

"Come on we have to help them," Ichigo said, stepping forward.

"Mewmew Strawberry…" Ichigo screamed.

"Mewmew Vanilla…" Ryou mumbled.

"Mewmew Raspberry…" Keiichiro growled out.

"Mewmew Lettuce…" Lettuce whispered.

"Mewmew Pudding…" Pudding yelled.

"Mewmew Mint…" Mint screeched.

"Mewmew Zakuro…" Zakuro said.

"Metamorphosis!" they yelled out. A bright flash of multi colored light surrounded the group, when the light cleared Mew Ichigo, Mew Ryou, Mew Keiichiro, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Mint, and Mew Zakuro were standing in their places, weapons ready.

"You're going down, Berry," Mew Ichigo yelled, glaring at Berry with hatred.

"As if I would come unprepared," Berry said, summoning hundreds of Chimera Anima. "Go my pets. Kill them all!"

"Shit!" Mew Kaly yelled, as the Chimera Anima charged at the group. Everyone jumped out of the way only to become surrounded.

"How the hell are we going to kill them all?" Mew Mint yelled out, dodging a group of Chimera Anima.

"Let's try out group attacks!" Mew Ichigo yelled back, jumping towards Mew Ryou's side.

"It's worth a shot," Mew Zakuro said, running over to Mew Mints side. Mew Momoko and Mew Kaly nodded to each other.

"What are they doing, Mew Lettuce?" Mew Pudding asked, watching them get ready to attack.

"I'm not sure but it looks like their going to try to pair up and attack, like the first time we saw Mew Kaly and Mew Momoko fight," Mew Lettuce said.

"Mew Keiichiro, guard out backs!" Mew Kaly yelled, glaring at a group of Chimera Anima.

"You got it," Keiichiro said, jumping towards Mew Kaly and Mew Momoko.

"Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, try using a double attack!" Mew Momoko yelled.

"What are you…?" Mew Lettuce trailed off, words popping into her head.

"Mew Lettuce what's…?" Mew Pudding trailed off, her eyes unfocused.

"Ribbon Double Heart Crush!" Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding yelled out, multicolored rings and hearts charging into a group of Chimera Anima, vaporizing them on contact.

"Good job you two," Mew Ryou yelled out, dodging an energy blast, Mew Ichigo right besides him.

"Ribbon Double Swirl Surprise!" they yelled out, a white and pink laser storm taking out a huge group of Chimera Anima.

"Don't worry Mew Momoko, Mew Kaly we got your backs!" Kish yelled out, attacking a small group of Chimera Anima trying to get to Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara. Pie and Tart were fending off a small group who were trying to attack Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding.

"Let's go sis!" Mew Momoko said, Mew Kaly nodded in agreement and stood by his side.

"Ribbon Marble Screw!" they yelled out, sky blue and pink energy spirals charging towards Berry only to hit a group of Chimera Anima who were blocking the way.

"I won't go down that easily fools!" Berry yelled an evil smile on her face.

"Ribbon Tealeaf Crush!" Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro yelled out, destroying the last of the Chimera Anima.

"Oh no you destroyed all my pets," Berry said, walking into the center of the room.

"We sure did Bitch, not it's your turn," Mew Kaly said, circling Berry.

"Highly unlikely. Mewmew Berry Metamorphosis!" Berry yelled out. A bright flash of light surrounded her and when the light dissipated Mew Berry stood in her place.

"You will go down Mew Berry," Mew Ichigo hissed out, glaring at Mew Berry with hatred.

"Oh is poor Mew Ichigo upset, too bad. Why don't you join me Mew Ryou," Mew Berry purred flirtatiously, smiling sweetly at Mew Ryou.

"YOU SLUTY WHORE! DON'T YOU DARE FLIRT WITH MY MAN!!" Mew Ichigo yelled, pouncing at Mew Berry. Mew Ichigo threw a punch at Mew Berry, hitting her in the left eye.

"So you want to play it ruff we'll play it ruff," Mew Berry said, grinning sadistically, before punching Mew Ichigo in the side of the head, sending her flying into the wall behind the counter.

"MEW ICHIGO!! You're going to pay for that, Bitch!" Ryou hissed out, daggers appearing in his hand to replace the one's he had thrown earlier.

"Oh I'm just shacking in my boots," Mew Berry said, sarcastically. Mew Ryou threw a dagger at Mew Berry, who quickly dodged it.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mew Kaly yelled, tackling Mew Berry from the side.

"Get off me!" Mew Berry screamed, throwing Mew Kaly off her and into a table.

"How dare you hurt me sister in law," Kish said, attacking Mew Berry from above. Mew Berry skillfully dodged Kish's attack and grabbed Kish's throat.

"You're a weakling now Kish. How dare you fight against the all powerful Deep Blue, for betraying him I will eliminate you," Mew Berry said, tightening her grip around Kish's throat before throwing him in the same direction as Mew Kaly.

"KALY, KISH!" Mew Momoko yelled out, glancing over at his fallen sister and fiancé. "You Bitch, you're going to pay for that!"  
"I'd like to see you try," Mew Berry said smugly. Pie stood in front of Mew Lettuce while Tart stood in front of Mew Pudding. "Ah isn't that sweet. You're trying to protect your girlfriends but it is no use, you will all die here tonight."

"I won't let you hurt Mew Pudding," Tart growled out, making sure Mew Pudding was safe behind him.

"Mew Kaly," Mew Keiichiro yelled, running over to his fiancées side, pulling her into a sitting position.

"Mew Keiichiro I'm okay but how's Kish?" Mew Kaly asked, struggling to get to her feet.

"I'm okay, but it looks like Mew Momoko is going to blow," Kish said, shakily standing up. Mew Kaly glanced over at Mew Momoko and gasped.

"Oh no," Mew Kaly said, watching as Mew Momoko's top changed from light pink to black and his skirt changing to a blood red. Mew Kaly ran over to her twin's side and started pocking him in the side. "Momoko, Momoko, Momoko? Oh SHIT!! DUCK!!" Mew Kaly yelled out, running around the café like a crazy person, throwing everyone behind the counter before joining them.

"Mew Kaly, what's happening?" Mew Lettuce asked.

"Momoko has lost it. If someone he really loves or cares for or is really close too gets hurt this happens. It's just like what happened to Kaly earlier when she killed Pretzel," Mr. Fujiwara said, glancing out through an opening in the counter.

"Remember when we told you about them blowing up the mansion?" Mrs. Fujiwara asked, Mew Lettuce nodded. "Well looks like it's happening again." Mew Lettuce eyes widened in horror.

"On no," Mew Ichigo said, watching Mew Momoko.

"Don't worry, Momoko will kill that Bitch," Mew Kaly said, smirking evilly.

"Ah, did the little bunny rabbits feelings get hurt," Mew Berry said, laughing slightly. Mew Momoko smiled slightly before charging at Mew Berry and punching her in the stomach.

"You will pay for hurting Kish and my sis," Mew Momoko said darkly, before charging at Mew Berry once more. Mew Berry jumped into the air to avoid getting kicked by Mew Momoko. Mew Momoko just jumped up after Mew Berry and kicked her under the chin, sending her crashing into the floor.

"I can't watch," Mew Lettuce said, turning away from the scene, bearing her head in Pie's chest.

"Why isn't he attaching with his Bell?" Mew Ryou asked, watching the battle closely.

"When Kaly and Momoko get into this transformation, you could call it, they just lose it and use their hands or feet to attack," Mrs. Fujiwara said, watching he son closely.

"Just kill her already, Momoko!" Mew Kaly yelled out, watching the battle, everyone just sweat dropped at Mew Kaly's reaction.

"You can't kill me that easily," Mew Berry said jumping to her feet, summoning a black oval bell. "Ribbon Berry Shot!" A dark black energy wave charged towards Mew Momoko and exploded on impact.

"Momoko!" Kish yelled out, trying to jump to his feet. Mew Kaly's hand reached out and grabbed his arm before he could leave the protection of the counter.

"Kish it's okay. Just sit back and watch. Have you forgotten that was blew up a mansion?" Mew Kaly said, never taking her eyes off the energy cloud.

"Nice try Bitch," a voice said from the energy cloud. As the dust settled Mew Momoko stood tall, a clear shield surrounding his body. "Now it's my turn." Mew Momoko grinned sadistically before charging at Mew Berry. Mew Momoko grabbed Mew Berry's are and snapped it at the elbow, Mew Berry screamed in pain trying to escape Mew Momoko's iron grip.

"Let me go you, Bastard," Mew Berry yelled, punching Mew Momoko with her good arm. Mew Momoko dropped Mew Berry's broken arm and dodged her attack before grabbing her other arm and swiftly breaking it.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Mew Berry screamed in pain, struggling to get away. She looked up into Mew Momoko's dark red eyes and flinched away seeing the devil in his gaze.

"Mew Lettuce," Mew Kaly called, her eyes never leaving her twin.

"Yes, Mew Kaly?" Mew Lettuce asked, from Pie's arms.

"You might want to cover Pudding and Tart's eyes," Mew Kaly said softly. "This is going to get bloody." Mew Lettuce and Pie quickly grabbed the two and covered their eyes.

"Any last words, Slut?" Mew Momoko asked evilly, dropping Mew Berry's arms and grabbing her head between his bloody hands. Mew Berry quietly whimpered trying to look away from his evil eyes before stiffening.

"Just you wait. My lord Deep Blue will kill you all," Mew Berry said, grinning evilly a touch of fear still in her eyes.

"We'll kill him first, but it looks like you're going to be going to hell before him. Goodbye traitor," Mew Momoko said, ripping Mew Berry's head off her neck, her body dropping lifelessly to the ground, spraying Mew Momoko's body and face in a shower of blood, while Mew Momoko held Berry's head be her long hair.

"Good job, Mew Momoko," Mew Kaly yelled out, jumping over the counter and giving her twin a hug, not caring that blood was seeping into her cloths or getting on her face. Mew Momoko's outfit slowly reverted back to normal and his eyes changed back to silver.

"I changed again didn't I?" Mew Momoko asked, dropping Berry's head, as Mew Kaly released Mew Momoko from the hug.

"Yep and you killed the Bitch, good job," Mew Kaly said happily.

"But why do you two lose it like that?" Mew Ryou asked, everyone slowly emerging from behind the counter.

"I believe I can answer that question," a voice came from the entrance. Everyone spun around to face to voice only to see a tall short blond haired man, with blue eyes wearing black pants and a pale blue top with a lab coat and glasses along with a long blond haired woman, with blue eyes wearing a long pale blue sleeveless dress.

"Mother, Father," Mew Ryou whispered in disbelief, staring at the two in shock.

"Uncle!" Mew Kaly and Mew Momoko yelled in unison, running over to Mr. Shirogane, hugging him. "What are you doing here? Isn't it still too dangerous?"

"I came to explained to everyone why you two transform and blow or rip things apart when you get angry," Mr. Shirogane said, chuckling as he hugged the twins back, not caring that he was getting blood on him.

"You all should transform back to normal," Mrs. Shirogane said, smiling brightly at the group. Everyone transformed back to normal looking at Kaly and Momoko in confusion.

"Mother, Father, I thought you two were dead," Ryou said, taking a small step towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane," Keiichiro said, bowing to the two.

"Hello Keiichiro. We're sorry Ryou but we were, still are, in danger so we had to disappear," Mr. Shirogane said, releasing Kaly and Momoko.

"We have been watching out for you and Kaly and Momoko have kept us updated on how you were doing," Mrs. Shirogane said. "They have also shown us some very interesting videos about what you have been up too."

"Um…Can you tell us what Momoko and Kaly change when they get mad?" Zakuro asked, sitting on a chair.

"It's actually quite simple. Mew Project 0 has some defects that make them become even more powerful but deadly when they get angry. They are stronger then you Mews but if they get too mad they transform, and since they are twins they can borrow each other's powers," Mr. Shirogane explained. "If they get too angry it triggers the transformations you have all scene and they won't calm down till their enemy is destroyed and they wont all ways attack with their powers but sometimes with their fists as you have witnessed."

"Where have you two been all these years?" Ichigo asked, walking over to Ryou's side, holding his hand.

"We have been staying with Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara, in fact we saw that battle with Pretzel," Mr. Shirogane answered.

"Ryou is this Ichigo Momomiya?" Mrs. Shirogane asked, taking a step towards the couple.

"Yes," Ryou said, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you, I have seen the videos of your dates and I have to say that you are a perfect match for my son and I'm glad that you're engaged to him," Mrs. Shirogane said, walking up to Ichigo and giving her a hug.

"Why did you two have to go into hiding?" Keiichiro asked, walking over to Kaly's side, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"The aliens found out about our project and wanted to kill them so they had to go into hiding for a while so we decided to help them," Mrs. Fujiwara said, walking forward, smiling at Mrs. Fujiwara.

"How did you escape? We went over to the mansion when it burned down and it seems impossible," Ryou asked, staring at his Father and Mother.

"Well what happened was…" Mr. Shirogane said.

_Flashback_

"Time for tea," Mr. Shirogane said, getting up out of his chair looking out a window. "Wait that's a…." A ball of light heading towards the mansion.

**Kaboom!!** The whole place lit of fire. Mr. Shirogane fell to the floor his glasses breaking on impact. "Ugh I see what they mean when they said they would rid the world of me," Mr. Shirogane said, sliding to his feet, blood flowing to the ground form a cut in his head.

"Honey are you okay," came a voice from the doorway to the lab. Mr. Shirogane turned towards the door only to see his wife standing in the entrance, burn marks on her hands, and fire roaring around her.

"What are you doing here? You should be with Ryou? This place is going to blow in a few minutes," Mr. Shirogane said, running over to his wife's side.

"I came here to get you. Ryou will be just fine in Keiichiro's care and I don't care as long as I'm with you. I can't live without you, you know," Mrs. Shirogane said, embracing her husband.

"But I don't want you to die!" Mr. Shirogane yelled, pulling his wife closer.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you," Mrs. Shirogane said, placing her head in her husband's neck.

"Neither of you are going to die," came a voice to their left. Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane quickly spun around only to see Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara and Momoko and Kaly standing next to the secret entrance.

"What are…?" Mr. Shirogane asked.

"No time for explanations just come over here," Mr. Fujiwara said, pieces of the ceiling falling down around them.

"Uncle, Aunty, hurry up or you'll die," Momoko and Kaly said, running towards their side.

"Get out of here or you'll all die," Mr. Shirogane said.

"NO, well will all leave together," Kaly and Momoko yelled, a flash of light surrounding them, transforming them into Mew Kaly and Mew Momoko.

"Ribbon Black Peach Shield!" Mew Momoko and Mew Kaly yelled out, a bright shield forming around everyone. "Now hurry up we need to get out of here!"

Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara held open the door and Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane ran out of room. Mr. Shirogane carrying Mew Kaly while his wife carried Mew Momoko, Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara following behind them. After running through the secret passage they came to a black limo and hoped into it and drove away seconds before the mansion blew up, reducing to rubble.

Mew Kaly and Mew Momoko let down their shields and collapsed into the arms or their Aunt and Uncle. "Did we do it?" they asked exhausted.

"Yes, baby's, you did a wonderful job," Mrs. Shirogane said, kissing them on the forehead.

"Why did you come back to save us? Now the aliens will be after you," Mr. Shirogane asked in shock, stocking Kaly's long hair.

"We could never leave you to die. And besides they will be after us anyways because we have the Mew Mews," Mr. Fujiwara said, speeding down the road towards their mansion.

"You two will have to stay hidden till the Mews your son will create kill their leader," Mrs. Fujiwara said, sadly.

"Yes, I knew that would be the consequence," Mrs. Shirogane said sadly, looking out the back window towards her home.

"Don't worry we will keep an eye on him and when Kaly and Momoko are old enough we will have them spy on him so you will get updates," Mrs. Fujiwara said, smiling brightly back at her friends.

"Thank you so much, but were will we stay?" Mr. Shirogane asked, looking at his friends.

"You'll be staying with us. No arguments you're our dear friends and Kaly and Momoko's dead Aunty and Uncle," Mr. Fujiwara said, glancing back at his sleeping children.

"Thank you," Mr. Shirogane said, as they reached their new home.

_End Flashback_

"So they saved you lives?" Ryou asked in shock, staring at Kaly and Momoko.

"Yes if it wasn't for them we would have been dead," Mr. Shirogane said, glancing at his son.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ryou yelled outraged, glaring at Kaly and Momoko.

"Uncle and Aunty were in danger we couldn't," the twins said calmly, glancing sadly at Ryou. "We wanted to but that would put them in danger and that's the last thing we wanted."

"But why is Deep Blue trying to kill you anyways?" Lettuce asked curious.

"I believe we can answer that," Kish said, stepping forward.

**TBC.**

Sakura: Well that took forever to type.

Yukito: Yep but it looks good. It only took you like 7 hours to type it up.

Sakura: Yea, well if some of you didn't get it the voices at the end of chapter 14 were Ryou's parents.

Yukito: The next chapter will be called Kish's tail Deep Blue's secret past so please be on the look out for it and remember to review or we might just end it here.

Sakura: Well there is only like 2 more chapters to go until this story is done. (Walks to the corner and starts crying). Whaaa our baby is almost grown up.

Yukito: Sorry about that Sakura here just doesn't want the story to end.

Sakura: (Straightens up, tears still sliding down her face). Well please remember to review and I will try to get the new chapter up faster now that school is winding down and if you want when I finish this story for a sequel please tell me and I will be more then glad to do one. Well JA Ne till next time. 


	16. Kish's Tale Deep Blue's Secret Past

Sakura: Hey I'm back

Sakura: Hey I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update Power of Love I just graduated from High School and have summer school right now so I haven't had much time. Besides I haven't heard from Yukito lately so I am all on my own here.

Kaly: Yeah he hasn't helped much. Oh and they do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or a lot of people would be dead now.

Sakura: Thanks to Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, Safaia Bara, Inumaru12, and HCC for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

Kaly: And also thanks to everyone else who has read this and stuck with it.

Sakura: Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this is the second to last chapter in Power of Love. Enjoy!

**Power of Love**

Chapter 16: Kish's Tale; Deep Blue's Secret Past

"Well then, why the fuck is he trying to kill us all?" Kaly asked outraged, her ruby eyes glaring at Kish for not telling everyone earlier.

"It's a long explanation," Pie warned everyone, sitting down in a chair next to Lettuce.

"We have time," Kaly snapped, taking a seat across from Kish, Keiichiro sitting on her left, Sakura, her mom, on her right, Kouga, her dad, next to Sakura. Everyone else took a seat and looked towards Kish, waiting for him to start.

Kish looked around the room, making sure everyone was listening. "It all went down many years ago…."

_1000 Billion years ago_

It was a bright and sunny day on Earth, a young sixteen year old boy with black hair to his shoulders, and yellow eyes ran across the open field to a large hut. "What's the emergency?" he asked, looking around the room. In the hut were seven girls, three boys and three aliens.

"Blueberry, about time you showed up," one of the girls said. She was seventeen yours old, had blue hair down to her ankles, and ruby red eyes.

"Well sorry I was across the village, Blackberry," Blueberry shot back, leaning against the wall of the hut.

"Now, now, we didn't come here to fight," another girl said she has red hair to her ankles, chocolate eyes and was seventeen years old.

"Yes, Strawberry is right. We need to tell you all something of the up most importance," the boy sitting next to her said, he was 18 years old, has shoulder length blond hair tied back in a low ponytail, and sky blue eyes.

"What is it Vanilla?" asked a girl with blond hair to her ankles, brown eyes and around 13 years old.

"Well Chocolate, I believe that's what Cream, Pie, and Cupcake are here to explain," Strawberry said, glancing over at the three aliens. Cream had shoulder length dark green hair, and yellow eyes and around 18 years old. Pie was 19 years old, has black hair with dark grey eyes, and Cupcake was 14 years old has brown shoulder length hair and yellow eyes.

"Well…hurry up and explain," another girl said impatiently. She has green eyes, ankle length green hair was and 17 years old.

"Calm down, Cabbage. They'll get to it soon enough," Chocolate snapped, glaring at her.

"Let's just get this over with," another girl said. She has dark purple eyes, ankle length purple hair and was around 19 years old. "I'm bored."

"Shut up, Pomegranate!" Cabbage yelled, getting pissed off.

"You're just no fun," another girl said. She has ankle length blue hair, blue grey eyes, and is around 16 years old.

"Minto, the sooner you stop talking the sooner we can leave," said a boy, leaning against a wall near his twin Blackberry. He has shoulder length pink hair, light blue eyes and is around 17 years old. "That goes fro you too, Raspberry."

"Hey! I haven't done anything yet," a boy said, sitting right next to Blackberry. He has shoulder length black hair tied back in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and is around 19 years old.

"Hey, who's that pipsqueak over there?" Blueberry asked, pointing at the girl sitting behind Strawberry. The girl has black eyes, ankle length dark purple, almost black, hair and is around 16 years old.

"She is the other order of business we called you all here for," Strawberry said, motioning for the girl to come closer. "Everyone this is Prune, Prune these are the Mew Mew's. And yes, Blueberry Prune is a Mew; she has the DNA of a Hyena in her."

"Um…Good afternoon," Prune said, bowing as low as she could wile sitting.

"Okay now that that is settled what are they here for," Cabbage growled out, pointing at the aliens.

"We do have name's you know," Cream said, glaring at Cabbage.

"Yippy do da so do I. Besides it isn't me who's killing the villagers off," Cabbage shot out, glaring at Cream.

"Let's not fight now," Cupcake said, placing a hand on Cream's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Cabbage shut up! The sooner they tell us why their here the sooner we can solve this problem," Chocolate said, sending a grateful look at Cupcake.

"Fine!" Cabbage huffed, still glaring at Cream.

"We came to tell you about a Dark Deity that has been destroying everything it lands on, it nearly destroyed our planet," Pie said calmly.

"What?!" Strawberry, Vanilla, Blackberry, Peach, Chocolate, Blueberry and Prune yelled.

"Shit! How are we supposed to fight something that kills planets?!" Cabbage yelled out, frustrated.

"It doesn't kill planets, Baka," Cream said, rolling his eyes.

"Then can you tell us what it does do?" Vanilla asked, wrapping his arm around Strawberry's shoulders.

"When Pie said 'it nearly destroyed your planet' he didn't mean it blew up," Cupcake said.

"So, what did you mean?" Strawberry asked, leaning into Vanilla's embrace.

"Well…"Cupcake said.

"What I meant is that it destroys all life on that planet. Every plant, animal, or any other type of life form. Wiping out anything that shows that life ever existed on that planet. In some instance the planet just engulfs itself and dies. That is all we know about it right now," Pie said.

"Damn it, this is worse then I thought," Blackberry said, leaning back against Raspberry.

"Yeah, but don't worry sister, we'll find a way to defeat it," Peach said, straightening up.

"Can we please leave now?" Minto begged, looking over at Strawberry and Vanilla, the leaders.

"This is boring," Pomegranate complained.

"Fine, you can all leave," Vanilla said.

"Blueberry, can you come here for a minute?" Strawberry asked as everyone but Cream, Pie, Cupcake, Chocolate and Prune left the hut.

"What is it?" Blueberry asked annoyed.

"Can you show Prune around the village. She just arrived here last night and didn't have a chance to look around," Strawberry said kindly, from her seat on the wooden floor, still in Vanilla's embrace.

"Why do I have to?" Blueberry asked, glaring at Strawberry.

"Because I asked you to. Besides, you two might become friends. God knows you need one," Strawberry said, jumping out of Vanilla's embrace, glaring at Blueberry.

"It's okay. If he doesn't want to. I'm sure I can find my way around," Prune said shyly, hiding behind Strawberry.

"No, I'll show you around," Blueberry said, heading towards the door.

"Thank you," Prune said, slowly getting to her feet, bowing towards Blueberry.

"Whatever," Blueberry said, exiting the hut. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

"Coming," Prune said, running towards the door, bowing to Strawberry and Vanilla before leaving the hut. "Hey, where are you?"

"Behind you, idiot," Blueberry said annoyed. Prune turned around and found Blueberry leaning against the wall of the wooden hut.

"Don't scare me like that." Prune said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Blueberry said, heading towards the village.

"Well you don't have to be a prune about it," Prune huffed, running to catch up with him. They walked around the village for an hour before resting against a tree outside of Blueberry's hut.

"So where were you originally living before you found out you were a Mew?" Blueberry asked, glancing over at Prune, who was sitting down right next to him.

"In a village not far from here," Prune answered, leaning back against the tree, her black eyes gazing up at the leaves, sawing in the afternoon breeze.

"Why did you leave?" Blueberry asked. 'Maybe she's not as bad as I first thought," Blueberry thought, leaning back against the tree watching Prune.

"Well, one day I transformed and the villagers and my family attacked me, calling me a demon. I ran into the forest and lived there for a few years until Strawberry-san and Vanilla-san found me and brought me here," Prune said a small sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry, you wont be alone any longer. I'll always be your friend and protect you," Blueberry promised.

"Thank you," Prune said, sending him a grateful smile, tears of gratitude in her eyes.

"Blueberry! Where in HELL are you," a yell came from the village.

"Shit," Blueberry whispered, looking for an escape route.

"What's wrong Blueberry?" Prune asked confused.

"Peach, I think he's over here," came a female voice, headed in their direction.

"It's Blackberry and Peach, their twins if you didn't know. Me and Peach got in a little argument this morning," Blueberry said, standing up. "Stay back and don't interfere or you might get hurt."

"Okay," Prune said, standing behind Blueberry.

"Blueberry! Get ready, you'll pay for hurting my sister," Peach said, glaring over at Blueberry as they entered the clearing, Blackberry standing behind him.

"Bring it on." Blueberry said.

"Get ready to lose. Metamorphosis!" Peach yelled, a bright flash of light surrounding the clearing and when the light subsided Mew Peach stood in his place. He was wearing a white mini-skirt kimono with a light pink sash, his bunny ears and tail showing.

"Fine we'll do it the hard way. Metamorphosis!" Blueberry yelled, a dark blue light surrounding him and when the light faded Mew Blueberry stood there in a white knee length kimono with a dark blue sash.

"I'll teach you not to mess with my sister!" Mew Peach yelled, summoning his bow and arrows.

"Shesh, you're all uptight over nothing," Mew Blueberry said, summoning his long sword. "Prune, stay behind me."

"Okay, just be careful," Prune said, standing behind the tree they were leaning against earlier.

"Peach Arrow!" Mew Peach yelled out, sending a bright pink arrow charging at Mew Blueberry. Mew Blueberry dodged the arrow and charged at Mew Peach, sword over his head.

"You're going down! Blueberry Splash!" Mew Blueberry yelled out, sending a tide of blue energy charging at Mew Peach, who simply jumped over the attack and smacked Mew Blueberry on the head with his bow. Mew Peach then jumped back, preparing his bow.

"This is it! Peach Heart Arrow!" Mew Peach yelled, releasing the arrow. Pink and red hearts charged at the still dazed Mew Blueberry, sending him back till her was pinned on the tree by the neck of his kimono.

"That's cheating! Let me down," Mew Blueberry said, glaring at Mew Peach.

"Not until you apologize to my sister," Mew Peach said calmly, nodding to Blackberry to come forward.

"Never," Mew Blueberry growled out, struggling to escape.

"Apologize to me now!" Blackberry yelled walking up so she was face to face with Mew Blueberry, her hands behind her back.

"No," Mew Blueberry said, grinning. Blackberry brought her hands forward and hit Mew Blueberry in the head with her metal staff.  
"Gah! Fine I'm sorry," Mew Blueberry said. Mew Peach's arrow disappeared and Mew Blueberry fell to the ground.

"Blueberry!" Prune yelled, running out from behind the tree to Mew Blueberry's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mew Blueberry said, getting to his feet.

"Blackberry, Peach, Blueberry!" came a yell from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw Mew Minto in her white mini-skirt kimono with a mint green sash running towards them, her whip in hand.

"What is it Minto?" Blackberry asked, running towards Minto.

"Parasite are attacking just outside of the village. We're holding them off but there's just too many of them," Mew Minto said. Her kimono has some fresh blood on it and her whip was dripping with the blood of her victims.

"Shit! Let's go! Metamorphosis!" Blackberry screamed, a light blue light surrounding her. After the light faded Mew Blackberry stood there in a white mini-skirt kimono with a sky blue sash, her Japanese sword in hand. "Come on Peach! They need us!" Mew Blackberry said, before they ran towards the fight, Mew Minto following behind them.

"Prune, hurry up and transform, we have to get moving," Mew Blueberry said, glancing towards the village.

"But…I've never fought before," Prune whispered in a small voice, visually shacking.

"Prune, don't worry. I promise I'll protect you," Mew Blueberry said, his gaze shifting to Prune. "I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Okay," Prune said, blushing slightly.

"Just stay near me during the battle," Mew Blueberry said kindly.

"Hai. Metamorphosis," Prune whispered, a teal wind surrounding her. When the wind dissipated Mew Prune stood there in her white mini-skirt kimono with a pale teal sash and a small dagger in hand. (A.N. Sakura: Their hair and eye color stays the same when they change if you were wondering.).

"Are you ready to go?" Mew Blueberry asked. Mew Prune nodded, her grip on her dagger shacking. "Just relax, you'll be okay."

"Thanks Blueberry, let's go," Mew Prune said, smiling up at Mew Blueberry, her hyena ears twitching as her tail lay limp. They ran into the village searching for the parasites."

"Fuck! Where is it?!" Mew Blueberry yelled.

"I think it's over there," Mew Prune said, pointing to her left. Mew Blueberry glanced to the left and saw a flash of color in the sky.

"Great, it's attacking the outskirts of the village just like Minto said. Let's go Prune," Mew Blueberry sighed in relief before running off in the direction of the lights.

"About time you two arrived!" Mew Cabbage yelled out, her once white mini-skirt kimono was covered in blood, her dark green sash dripping blood, blocking the Parasites attack with her brass knuckles.

"Shit! How many are there?" Mew Blueberry yelled, dodging an energy attack.

"Too many to count!" Mew Chocolate yelled back, her white mini-skirt kimono torn on the sleeves, her yellow-gold sash barley hanging on. "Chocolate Sting!" she yelled out, her wires taking out a handful of parasites, only to have ten more surround her.

"Where's Strawberry-san and Vanilla-san?" Mew Prune yelled out from behind Mew Blueberry.

"Their up a head fighting the leader parasite," Mew Pomegranate said, before getting hit by a parasites tail, sanding her flying into a hut. Her white mini-skirt kimono has rips all over it and her purple-red sash was barley hanging on. "Pomegranate Disk!" Mew Pomegranate thrust her sword in the air creating a dark purple-red disk before sending it at a small group of parasites. "We can hold them back just go help Strawberry, Vanilla, Raspberry, Blackberry, and Peach!"

"Fine, just be careful," Mew Blueberry yelled out before running towards the forest, following the path of destruction.

"Come on Fuckers! I'll destroy you all!" a female voice yelled out from up ahead.

"That sounds like Blackberry," Mew Prune said, stopping right outside the forest.

"It is," Mew Blueberry said, running in the direction of the voice, Mew Prune following closely behind him.

"That's it! You're all going down!" Mew Blackberry yelled out right as Mew Prune and Mew Blueberry entered the scene. "Blackberry Tsunami!" Mew Blackberry held her Japanese sword over her head, summoning a wave of water to her before unleashing it at a giant group of parasites.

"Watch out Blackberry!" Mew Raspberry said, pushing Mew Blackberry out of the way before getting pierced in the shoulder by a parasite. His white knee length kimono quickly becoming red with his blood as he pulled the parasites out of his arm, his black sash hanging loosely around his body.

"Prune Storm!" Mew Prune yelled out, a teal cloud wrapping around her before charging at the parasites, destroying them on contact.

"Thanks Prune," Mew Peach said, slowly getting to his feet.

"It's no big," Mew Prune said, blushing slightly.

"Where's Strawberry and Vanilla?" Mew Blueberry asked impatiently.

"There up ahead. You two hurry up we'll go back and help the others," Mew Blackberry said, helping Mew Raspberry to his feet.

"Okay but hurry it up, they were in deep trouble when we left," Mew Blueberry said before running deeper into the forest towards a lake.

"Blueberry! Wait up!" Mew Prune yelled, tying to catch up with Mew Blueberry. Mew Blueberry slowed down, allowing Mew Prune to catch up with him.

"Come on Prune. If we destroy the main parasite then the others wont have to fight the new ones," Mew Blueberry said, picking up the pace.

"Damn it! Where the hell is the main one?!" a female voice yelled out from up ahead.

"It's in the middle, Strawberry!" a male voice yelled back.

"Strawberry-san, Vanilla-san!" Mew Prune yelled, as they charged into the clearing. Mew Strawberry and Mew Vanilla were standing in front of a horde of parasites, blood dripping down his arm and staining their white kimonos. Mew Vanilla's cream sash was wrapped around a wound on his side while Mew Strawberry's dark pink sash was wrapped around her arm, dripping with blood. A giant parasite stood in the middle of the hoard, new parasites heading towards the village.

"Prune, Blueberry, is the village safe?" Mew Strawberry asked, never taking her eyes off the parasites.

"Everyone is holding them off. Are you two okay?" Mew Prune asked worriedly.

"We'll live," Mew Vanilla said, wincing in pain as he tried to move.

"Where the fuck are those aliens?! Are they to blame for this?!" Mew Blueberry roared his face tight with anger.

"Cream, Cupcake, and Pie just left to help the others," Mew Strawberry said calmly.

"See, their on our side now," Mew Vanilla said, blocking an attack from the mass of parasites.

"Vanilla, watch out!!" Mew Prune yelled, before throwing her dagger at a parasite that was trying to attack Mew Vanilla from behind.

"Thanks Prune," Mew Vanilla said, smiling gratefully at Mew Prune before turning back to attack some parasites.

Mew Prune stayed back not wanting to distract the others. A parasite crept up behind her and sent her flying into a thick tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Prune!" Mew Blueberry yelled, running towards her still body, slaying any parasite that got in his way. Once he reached Mew Prune's unconscious form his anger started to grow. "You'll pay for that!" A bright flash of light surrounded him and when that light died down a boy with ankle length black hair, yellow eyes and a deep blue outfit stood in Mew Blueberry's place (A.N. Yukito: Aka Deep Blue).

"Die, you pathetic parasites," the boy hissed out before slamming his energy into the parasites vaporizing them.

"Blueberry…are you okay?" Mew Strawberry asked as he transformed back into Mew Blueberry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mew Blueberry said, picking Mew Prune up. "I better take her home."

"But he haven't built her a hut yet," Mew Strawberry said, following Mew Blueberry.

"Don't bother. She can live with me, my hut is big enough," Mew Blueberry said hurriedly, a slight blush on his face.

"Okay, we'll wait here for the others," Mew Strawberry called after him before turning to face Mew Vanilla. "See I told you they were perfect for each other."

"I can't agree with you anymore," Mew Vanilla said, wrapping his arm around her waist holding her close.

"After that incident Blueberry and Prune stuck with each other and soon started dating and everyone was happy for them. Parasites kept attacking but they all watched each others backs and Cream, Pie and Cupcake joined the group and even went out with some of the Mews. Cream and Peach, Pie and Cabbage, and Cupcake and Chocolate, they helped the Mews and Blueberry hadn't transformed again for a while, everything was going smoothly."

_Five Years Later_

"Come on, it's not that hard. Look I asked Strawberry and look what happened to us," Vanilla said, watching Blueberry pace around the room. "Hell even Raspberry asked Blackberry."

"Yeah, but this is different," a now 21 year old Blueberry snapped, glaring at Vanilla before going back to pacing.

"It's not that different, it's just different because it is you," Pie said calmly, sitting beside Vanilla.

"But what if she says no, I mean what if we're not ready yet," Blueberry said.

"Gods, you two have been dating forever," Cream said, standing in the doorway, Blackberry at his side.

"Stop making stupid excuses and go ask her already! You've wanted to ask her for months now!" Blackberry yelled, going behind Blueberry and pushed him out of the hut.

"She's by the river," Peach said, pushing Blueberry in that direction.

Blueberry headed off in the direction of the river, and soon came upon Prune. She was wearing a light blue kimono; her dark purple hair was up in a high ponytail, while her feet were dangling in the river. 'She is so beautiful,' Blueberry thought, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Blueberry…is that you?" Prune called over her shoulder.

"Yeah it's me," Blueberry replied, walking over to Prune.

"What are you up too?" Prune asked sending a beautiful smile up at Blueberry.

"I…um…I have something I want to ask you," Blueberry stuttered out.

Prune patted the ground next to her, inviting Blueberry to sit with her. "Well if you have something to ask, ask away," Prune said, smiling at Blueberry again.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time and have also been dating for a long time so…" Blueberry trailed off, breaking eye contact with Prune and looking down at the river.

"So?" Prune repeated, trying to encourage Blueberry on.

"Well, you know that I love you more then anything and want to be with you the rest of our life?" Blueberry asked, glancing at Prune.

'Is he going to…?' Prune thought, smiling nervously at Blueberry.

"I'll always protect you, and since we've been living with each other for five years now, so…" Blueberry said, taking a deep breath before turning to face Prune, pulling a simple silver ring out of his blue kimono. "Prune, will you marry me?"

Prune's eyes widened in shock, tears falling from her black eyes, her hands covering her mouth. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you!" Prune said, launching herself into Blueberry's arms.

"Gods, I love you so much," Blueberry said, slipping the ring on before wrapping his arms around Prune's waist, pulling her even closer.

"It's about God damn time," a voice said directly behind them. Prune and Blueberry quickly turned around only to come face to face with all the Mews and aliens.

"I can't agree more with you, Blackberry," Chocolate said, smirking at the now blushing couple.

"Took you two long enough! Raspberry didn't even have this much trouble asking the idiot behind me," Vanilla said, pointing at Blackberry.

"Vanilla!" Strawberry hissed out, glaring at her husband.

"I have to say though, Congratulations," Minto and Pomegranate said, running up to the newly engaged couple and hugging them.

"Took you long enough, I thought you two would never tie the knot," Cabbage muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, a hint of a smile on her face.

Cream, Pie, and Cupcake went up to Blueberry and smirked. "See it wasn't that bad," Cream said before walking to Peach's side.

"All that useless worrying was for nothing," Pie said before congratulating the couple and walking to Cabbage's side.

"Congrats Blueberry, Prune," Cupcake said before walking off to Chocolate's side.

"Thanks everyone," Prune said, crystal tears falling down her face.

"I can't wait to see what happens when she gets pregnant" Blackberry whispered to her twin.

"Oh that will be hell. Remind me to be far, far away. Who knows what Prune will do," Peach whispered back.

"Um…Strawberry?" Prune asked looking at the ground nervously.

"Yes, what is it Prune?" Strawberry asked curious.

"Will you be the maid of honor?" Prune asked still looking at the ground. "After all you and Vanilla were the first people to really be nice to me."

"I'd love to!" Strawberry exclaimed, running up to Prune and hugging her.

"Thank you," Prune whispered, hugging Strawberry back.

"We'll help you plan the wedding Prune," the twins said, "and no we won't sabotage anything, Blueberry."

"Humph, you two cannot be trusted. I swear you're the children of Satan!" Blueberry said, glaring at Blackberry and Peach.

"Damn! He finally figured it out," Blackberry said. "And here I thought we were doing a good job hiding it."

"Guess not. Oh well now we don't have to pretend to be nice anymore," Peach said, smirking at Blueberry. "Which means…."

"We can do this!" Blackberry and Peach yelled together, running at Blueberry and pushing him into the river.

"…." Everyone said, looking from the river to the twins before bursting into laughter.

"He should have seen that coming. No one messes with my Blackberry," Raspberry said, smiling at Blackberry.

"GRRRRRR. I'll kill you two!" Blueberry yelled outraged, getting out of the river.

"Oppose, time to split," Peach said, before they took off running.

"Blueberry calm down, they didn't mean any harm. Besides it was funny," Prune said, laying her hand on his arm.

"Whatever," Blueberry said, trying wring his kimono out.

"Come on Blueberry lets go home," Prune said, pulling him in the direction of their hut.

Blueberry and Prune married soon afterwards and besides a small attack every now and then they lived peacefully. Cream and Peach got married shortly afterwards while Pie and Cabbage got engaged. The dark deity was put out of every ones mind but two years after Prune and Blueberry got married something horrible happened….

"Prune, what did you want to tell me, honey," Blueberry said, sitting next to his sobering wife.

"Blueberry it's terrible…" Prune chocked out, arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Honey, you know I'll never hate you right?" Blueberry asked.

"Yeah…I know," Prune sniffed.

"Then what's bugging you?" Blueberry asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I…I lost the baby!" Prune yelled out in anguish.

"H…how?" Blueberry asked his face paling.

"When the parasite attacked me and hit me in the stomach," Prune chocked out through tears.

_**Flashback**_

"Hehehe give it up weaklings soon you'll all be dead, especially you little one," a giant bear parasite said, looking straight at a pregnant Prune.

"Oh no your not!" Mew Blueberry said.

"Damn right your not!" Mew Blackberry yelled before charging at the Parasite.

"Blackberry! Don't be stupid!" Mew Raspberry yelled.

"Foolish mortals," the Parasite said, smacking Blackberry across the field and into a tall oak tree.

"Blackberry! That's it your dead!" Mew Peach yelled charging at the Parasite. "Peach Arrow!!" Multi arrows charged at the Parasite and erupted into a bright light. While everyone was blinded by the light the Parasite snuck around and charged at Prune. "Time to die, Bitch!" the Parasite yelled out, striking Prune right in the stomach.

"AHHHHHH!!" Prune yelled out, falling to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Prune! That's it!" Mew Blueberry yelled out transforming into that boy once more and destroying the Parasite. When he lost the transformation Mew Peach was besides his sister and Mew Strawberry and Mew Vanilla were trying to help Prune stand up.

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm so sorry," Prune sobered out. "You must hate me now."

"No, I don't hate you, I could never hate you," Blueberry said soothingly, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry," Prune repeated before falling unconscious.

"Prune, I am the one who should be sorry I couldn't protect you," Blueberry said, tucking Prune into their futon before going outside.

"Blueberry…how's Prune?" Strawberry asked, coming out of Raspberry and Blackberry's hut.

"She…lost the baby," Blueberry said sadly, looking at the cold hard ground.

"Oh Kami. I'm sorry Blueberry. Are you okay?" Strawberry said, rushing forward and embracing Blueberry. "How's Prune holding up?"

"I'm okay but Prune…she's devastated. I don't think she will ever recover," Blueberry said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry Blueberry, we're all here for you," Strawberry said, slowly releasing Blueberry.

"Thanks. How's Blackberry?" Blueberry asked.

"She has a slight concussion and a few scrapes and bruises but she should be okay," Strawberry said. "She's awake now if you want go see her. I'll go watch Prune."

"Thanks again Strawberry, for everything," Blueberry said before walking towards Blackberry's hut. Vanilla, Raspberry, and Peach were all huddled around Blackberry's motionless body. Her blue hair was lying limply underneath her boy and her face was one big bruise and she had a slight red hint on her face, she was also covered in a white blanket.

"Blueberry…how's Prune?" Vanilla asked.

"Not good…she…had a miscarriage," Blueberry said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Blueberry…I'm sorry," Vanilla said, getting up and hugging the younger boy.

"It's okay. Strawberry is with her now. How's Blackberry?" Blueberry asked, whipping away his tears.

"She's okay but has only woken up for a few seconds so we can't fully know how bad her injuries are yet. Peach hasn't let go of her hand yet," Vanilla said.

"He's a good brother," Blueberry said. "Would you mind if I talked to Blackberry for a while?"

"Not at all," Vanilla said leading Blueberry over to Blackberry. "Raspberry, Peach, come with me, you two need some fresh air." Raspberry glanced up and Vanilla before slowly getting to his feet and following Vanilla to the door, Peach stayed in his spot not moving an inch. "Peach come on."

"No," Peach said in a monotone voice.

"It's okay Vanilla, he can stay," Blueberry said as Vanilla opened his mouth to repeat what he had just said.

"Okay we'll be back soon," Vanilla said leading Raspberry out of the hut. Blueberry walked over the wooden floor and kneeled on Blackberry's side opposite of Peach.

"Blackberry…Thank you for protecting Prune for me," Blueberry said, taking a closer look at Blackberry. Blackberry's long blue hair was tied back on her left side so it wouldn't get covered in blood. Her face was slightly flushed, besides a deep cut on her left shoulder and her bruised eye all she had were small bruises and cuts. "Just…get better soon."  
"Baka, as if this would keep me down. Don't forget I'm the daughter of Satan," Blackberry said tiredly, her red eyes slightly gazed over. "How's Prune?"

"She had a miscarriage," Blueberry said sadly, his yellow eyes filling with tears.

"Sorry Blueberry," the twins said in unison, looking sympathetically at Blueberry.

"She's tough, she'll pull through," Peach said, still holding his twins pale hand.

"Sorry I couldn't protect her," Blackberry apologized.

"It's okay. Like your twin said, she's strong. Just try and get better soon," Blueberry said. Blackberry smiled slightly at Blueberry before closing her eyes and falling into a deep healing sleep.

"You should go to Prune. I'll stay here with Blackberry," Peach said, tucking Blackberry deeper into the covers.

"Thanks, I'll come in and check on her later," Blueberry said, smiling before standing up and heading towards the door.

Little did he know that that would be the last time he would see Blackberry and Peach again.

_With Prune_

"Why did this happen to me," Prune cried to herself, after waking up she had sent Strawberry out telling her she wanted some time alone.

"Ahh, my poor dear, you have been though so much pain today," an unknown voice said, soothing Prune.

"Who…who's there?" Prune asked fearfully.

"I'm a friend and if you will allow me to, I can take away your pain," it whispered in her ear.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Prune asked her hands draped over her stomach once again.

"Would you rather feel the pain of losing your baby girl forever?" it whispered, invisible arms wrapping around her shoulder.

"It was a girl?" Prune asked, fresh tears falling down her face, dripping onto her teal kimono.

"Yes, she was going to be a beautiful girl too," the mysterious voice said, sending Prune a mental image of her daughter had she lived. The girl had her fathers black long hair and her black eyes. The girl was slightly tanned and had humming bird wings on her back. "Such a darling little girl, are you sure you want to remember your tragic miscarriage?"  
"No! Please rid me of the pain. Please," Prune begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then just let your mind relax," the voice said. Prune slowly relaxed. "Perfect!" All of a sudden a dark cloud rushed into Prune's mind. "You fell for it. Your heartbreak was to mush for you, but don't worry I'll allow your to witness everything."

_**NO!! **_Prune screamed as the dark cloud took control of her body, locking her conscious away, only allowing her to see what was happening. _**You're the dark deity! I should have know!**_

_**Ahh how one is so easily tricked,**_ he laughed as he locked her will away. _**So who should we go after first,**_ the dark deity thought, slowly standing up in its new body. _**Oh I know.**_

_**Leave my friend's alone! **_Prune yelled, struggling to regain control.

_**It's useless, I'm in control now so just sit back and watch the show,**_ the dark deity replied, walking towards the door.

"Prune, you shouldn't be up!" Strawberry yelled, running up to Prune's possessed body.

"I'm okay now, Strawberry. I just want to see how Blackberry is doing," the dark deity replied (A.N. Sakura: I'm just going to call it that because technically Prune is all locked away only allowed to see what is happening but I will also call it _Prune_).

_**Strawberry, stop me! Don't believe it, it's not me, **_Prune yelled out hopelessly, the dark deity laughing at her efforts.

"Well if you're sure. Just make sure you don't overtax yourself, okay?" Strawberry asked, worriedly glancing at Prune.

"Okay," the deity replied before waling towards Blackberry's hut. _**That was too easy,**_ it thought, chuckling evilly.

_**What are you going to do? **_Prune asked fearfully.

"You'll see soon enough," _Prune_ whispered quietly, brushing the straw out of the way, entering the hut, seeing Blackberry sleeping peacefully on her futon covered by her white blanket and Peach still kneeling next to her, still holding her pale hand.

_**Peach! Get Blackberry and yourself out of here! **_Prune yelled out, tears streaming down her soul. Peach looked up and glanced at Prune.

"Prune? Are you okay? I heard what happened, I'm sorry," Peach asked, worry laced in his voice. His pink hair falling in his eyes.

"I'm fine thanks for worrying," _Prune_ responded, smiling slightly. "How's Blackberry?"

"She's a little banged up but she'll live," Peach said, smirking slightly.

"Too bad, that means I'll have to kill you both," _Prune _responded, a diabolical grin spreading across her face as her black eyes got an evil glint in them.

_**No leave them alone! **_Prune's soul yelled.

_**Just be quiet and watch,**_ the deity responded, smirking slightly.

Peach jumped to his feet in shock, his eyes widening before he put a cold mask in place. "Who are you and what did you do to Prune?" Peach coldly asked.

"I'm the dark force the aliens warned you about but you may call me Daray," Daray said, gathering in dark energy around his new body. "Now it is time to say GOODBYE!" Daray sent a beam of dark energy at Peach only to have him dodge it.

"You'll have to aim better then that!" Peach yelled. "Metamorphosis!"

_**Peach! Don't you dare hurt him, **_Prune threatened, glaring at Daray.

"Even in that form you are helpless!" Daray yelled, ignoring Prune's voice.

"Heart Arrow!" Mew Peach yelled, ignoring Daray, sending a bright pink arrow at Daray.

"You destroy this body you will also be killing Prune," Daray said dodging the arrow.

_**Don't listen to him Peach just kill me! Its better then being possessed! **_Peach screamed, trying to get control back.

_**Watch carefully, you'll enjoy this part!**_Daray said, smirking devilly. Mew Peach paused for one second but that was enough. Daray summoned a spear made of darkness with a metal blade at the top and stabbed Mew Peach through the chest, near his heart, pinning him to the floor next to his twin.

_**NO PEACH! **_Prune cried desperately.

"Bla…ck…be…rry," Mew Peach called out weakly, his blood staining his kimono as it ran out of the hole in his chest.

"No one can save you. I have placed a barrier around the hut, no one will come for you!" Daray yelled out in triumph. Blackberry snapped awake when she felt he twin weakening, her ruby eyes widening when she saw her brother pinned besides her with an spear through his chest, a pool of blood around him.

"Peach!" Blackberry screamed, jumping out of her futon. "Please tell me your okay! I can't lose you!" Blackberry pleaded her blue hair falling limp on her back, her once energetic eyes shinning with unshed tears.

_**Blackberry get out of here before it is too late, **_Prune begged, trying to reach her thoughts out to the distraught Blackberry.

_**Your thoughts cannot reach her, **_Daray chuckled, watching his new prey as she crawled to her dieing brother's side.

"Prune…possessed…run," Peach gasped out, blood flowing out of his mouth.

"No not without you," Blackberry said, shacking her head as her tears fell from her eyes.

"Hehehehhehehehahahahhaha, he'll be dead soon enough," Daray said, laughing.

"First you posses my friend Prune, then you almost kill my twin…" Blackberry whispered before turning around her red eyes blazing. "I'll kill you! Metamorphosis!"

"Once again that's a useless form. I'm invincible!" Daray yelled out, summoning another dark spear while Mew Blackberry called upon her sword.

_**Blackberry please kill me. Don't hesitate, you were one of my best friends, I'm so sorry for hurting you, **_Prune whispered, tears falling down her soul again.

"You'll pay for hurting my friend and Brother! Blackberry Tsunami!" Mew Blackberry yelled out, blue water surrounding her before charging at Daray.

"Blackberry wait! It's me, don't hurt me please," _Prune's _voice yelled out.

_**No don't believe it, continue the attack, **_Prune begged. Mew Blackberry stopped mid swing, the attack dieing on her sword.

"Foolish mortal, DIE!" Daray yelled, sending the dark spear, identical to the one Mew Peach is pierced by, hurling towards Mew Blackberry. Mew Blackberry tried to dodge it but her injuries from the previous battle stopped her and the spear went through her chest in the same spot as her brother, pinning her on the ground right next to Mew Peach.

_**Blackberry, please get up. You're Satan's daughter remember. And you Peach, you're Satan's son, please get up, **_Prune begged.

"I'm…sorry Peach…I couldn't…save Prune," Mew Blackberry gasped out, blood sliding down her cheek. Daray walked up to Mew Blackberry and twisted the spear, cutting deeper into Mew Blackberry's body, smirking as she gasped out in pain.

_**No stop it you're killing her! **_Prune yelled, trying to reach out to Blackberry to ease her pain.

_**That's the point, **_Daray said, grinning evilly. "Don't worry, I will allow you two to die together," Daray said evilly, twisting the spear once more. "There you're close enough now." Daray let go of the spear and walked over to the door, glancing back at his handiwork once more before exiting the hut.

_**PEACH! BLACKBERRY! PLEASE LIVE! **_Prune yelled as she was torn away from the scene.

"Peach…I'm…scared. I…don't want…to…be…separated…from…you," Blackberry whispered, her transformation falling away. Her red eyes slightly glazed over as she glanced into her twins light blue eyes.

"Me too…sis," Peach said, using his old nickname for her as his transformation faded away. Peach reached for Blackberry's hand and clasped it in his own holding on tight just as Blackberry did. "Don't…worry…Black…as…long….as…we're…hol…ding …hands…we…wont….get separated."

"Okay…Peach…I'll never…let…go," Blackberry promised, tightening her grip on his hand.

"Me…either…sis…" Peach said, tightening his grip on her hand before they both let out their last breath, their eyes closing forever, hands still grasped together.

"Blackberry how are yo…" Raspberry trailed off on entering the hut. Blackberry and Peach were laying side by side, a dark spear pocking out of each of their body's a giant pool of blood around them. "NO BLACKBERRY!!"

"Raspberry what's wrong?!" Strawberry asked, rushing into the hut, everyone running in after her.

"Oh no, Blackberry, Peach, how…I just…wha?" Blueberry stuttered out walking up to their bodies.

_**NO BLACKBERRY, PEACH! YOU CAN'T DIE!! PLEASE GET UP!! TELL ME THIS IS A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!! **_Peach yelled out in anguish, tears streaming out of her eyes.

_**So sorry dearie but this is no dream, **_Daray said gleefully.

"No, Peach, get up, please," Cream begged walking up to his soul mates dead body.

"Look," Vanilla said, pointing to their clasped hands. "At least they died together."

"It's what they disserve," Daray said, smirking evilly.

"What did you say…" Chocolate said, glaring at _Prune._

"Prune, you didn't do this…right," Minto asked, stepping forward.

"Foolish mortals, Prune is no more. She is now merely my host. I'm Daray, the destroyer of planets! Prepare for your death!" Daray announced.

"You killed Blackberry and Peach," Pomegranate said coldly, glaring at Daray as Vanilla suck up on the shell shocked Blueberry and swiftly knocked him unconscious, placing him against the wall.

"Yes, and now I will kill all of you!" Daray said, summoning his dark energy.

_**NO YOU WON'T! **_Prune yelled, struggling against him

"As if, everyone ready?! Even if this was once Prune I know she wouldn't have wanted to be possessed she would rather be dead so lets set her soul free!" Cabbage yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement with what Cabbage had said.

_**Thank you everyone, please free me from this evil. You are all my friends and I will always love you, **_Prune said sadly, happy to see she had such good friends but sad that she will have to leave them.

_Don't worry Prune we will always be friends no matter where we end up,_ two heavenly voices called out, soothing Prune's tormented soul.

_**Peach, Blackberry is that you?**_ Prune asked, a hopefully glint in her soul's eyes as she glanced at the two figures before her. They were both wearing a white kimono and were still holding hands.

_Yes, _they answered, smiling sweetly at Prune.

_**Please save me,**_ Prune begged.

_We will try our best, _her dead friends replied before dissapperaing.

"Metamorphosis!" Everyone but the unconscious Blueberry yelled out, transforming in a bright flash of white light.

"We have to hit him with everything we've got," Pie said, floating next to Mew Cabbage.

"Fine, lets just kill this son of a bitch," Cupcake said, summoning all his powers, everyone else following his example.

"As if you're puny powers can beat me!" Daray yelled out, throwing daggers everywhere while he summoned all his dark energy to him.

"Don't give up! We have to do this for Prune, and for Blackberry and Peach," Strawberry said, wincing in pain as a dagger dug deep into her thigh.

_Just a little more, you have to place everything you've got into this blast! Combine your energy's! _a voice said, echoing from all around them.

"Blackberry…is that you?" Raspberry asked nervously.

_No it's Santa Claus, _another voice said, echoing just like before.

"Peach!" Cream cried, glancing at Peach's body his expression falling when nothing happened.

_Sorry but we are dead, we just came back to help you, _Blackberry said sadly.

"But Prune…Blackberry…how…why?" Strawberry asked, her energy slowly draining out.

_Don't give up! We're here to help set Prune free! All you need to do is place all your energies combined into a giant attack! _They replied sending all their energy into the attack, a giant ball of multi colored light forming above the Mews.

_Hurry or he will destroy the world, _Blackberry said, giving it her all.

_Blueberry's waking up! We don't have much time left, _Peach said his voice fading.

"No please stay with us," Minto begged, tears streaming down her eyes.

_Sorry we can't we have to go now but we will always be with you. Goodbye,_ Peach and Blackberry said before they completely disappeared, still hand in hand, not that anyone could see them but Prune.

_**Take care my wonderful friends, **_Prune whispered as she saw Peach and Blackberry disappear once and for all.

"This is for Peach and Blackberry!" Strawberry yelled, sending the last of her energy into the ball of light.

"For Prune!" Pomegranate yelled. Blueberry sat up and glanced around the hut, seeing his friends still their energy into a ball of light as they faced off against his love. 'No please don't kill her!' Blueberry thought as he struggled to get to his feet.

"For the world!" Cream yelled.

"Die!" Everyone yelled, sending the giant ball of light at Daray and Prune.

_**Thank you everyone. I love you all, **_Prune said sincerely.

"No it's impossible, you can't…" Daray yelled out before vanishing.

"Prune! No!" Blueberry cried out, watching the ball explode into a giant flash of light. Everyone shielded their eyes and when the light faded they saw no body or anything. "How could you kill her?!"

"Blueberry, Prune would not have wanted to be possessed, we freed her," Strawberry said weakly, falling to the floor.

"No we could have found another way! You all murdered her!" Blueberry yelled, dark energy surrounding him. "You killed her!" When the darkness fell away he stood once again as the boy with long black hair and cold yellow eyes, his ears now pointed. In a dark blue robe, a broad sword at his side.

"No not again," Cream whispered, collapsed on the ground.

"I will make you all pay dearly for killing her," the boy said, grinning evilly as he pulled out his sword.

"Blueberry! Do you think Prune would want to see you like this!" Mew Strawberry yelled out, glancing around at her fallen companions. 'We're too weak to fight him…is this the end?'

"Blueberry no longer exists I am Deep Blue and never talk about her to me again," Deep Blue said, his yellow eyes glaring at Mew Strawberry.

"Blueberry please come to your senses!" Mew Vanilla yelled, trying to get to Mew Strawberry's side.

"No but I promise you this I will kill every last one of you for what you have done and if you are ever reborn I will kill your reincarnations too now prepare to die," Deep Blues said as he raised his sword over his head. "Death Strike!" Dark energy floated out of his sword and slowly cut each Mew to pieces until they were all dead and the once happy hut was filled with blood.

Deep Blue left the planet shortly after and after he left there was said to be an bright energy flare that destroyed all living things of Earth but instead of killing it, it brought about a new era, making way for the new world," Pie said, finishing the narrative.

"Then the Dinosaurs came and you all know the rest," Tart said, floating above the table.

"But what happened to Deep Blue once he left Earth?" Zakuro asked.

"I believe he came to our planet and quickly became the ruler," Kish said, glancing at the ground.

"So you're saying that we are reincarnations of those past Mews?" Mint asked, looking around at everyone.

"Yes. Blackberry is Kaly, Peach is Momoko, Vanilla is Ryou, Strawberry is Ichigo, Raspberry is Keiichiro, Chocolate is Pudding, Cabbage is Lettuce, Pomegranate is Zakuro, and Minto is Mint," Pie said.

"What about Cream, Pie, and Cupcake?" Pudding asked as everyone sat there silently, trying to figure out how this could happen.

"We are their reincarnations and that is why Deep Blue wanted to use us to fight against you," Tart said. "I was Cupcake, Pie was Pie, and Cream was Kish."

"Momoko…we…died…together," Kaly said, her ruby eyes filling with tears as she glanced at her brother, Momoko's eyes filling with tears too.

"That explains a lot," Mr. Shirogane said.

"What do you mean?" they asked together.

"When you were little and babies you two never let go of each others hands and if you did you would both reach out and grasp it again, it was so bad you had to sleep in the same crib," Mrs. Fujiwara said.

"So all this happened because Deep…I mean Blueberry had to watch is love die? I feel so bad for him," Ichigo said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't forget he swore to get revenge by killing their reincarnations that means us," Ryou said, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulder.

"I think we should all go home and let this sink in before we figure out or next act," Lettuce said, leaning against Pie, tears streaming down her face.

"I agree, we will meat back up tomorrow, this was a lot to take in," Keiichiro said, reaching out for Kaly only to meet air. While Kish reached out for Momoko's hand only to get the same result.

"Where did they…" Keiichiro and Kish trailed off smiling as they saw their loves hugging each other crying their eyes out.

"I'll…never…let…you…go…again," Kaly said, tears falling steadily from her eyes.

"I…told…you…we'd…never…get…separated…if we…held hands," Momoko said between tears. After they released each other from the hug they grabbed hands, the exact ones Blackberry and Peach were holding when they died together.

"Promise to never let go?" Kaly asked like a little girl once more, tears still streaming down her face.

"I promise only if you promise too," Momoko said, tightening his grip.

"I promise," Kaly said, smiling at Momoko tightening her grip.

"Looks like we will be living together in the future Keiichiro," Kish said walking up to his sister-in-laws fiancé.

"Yep but we cant really separate them. Especially after what we just heard," Keiichiro said, agreeing with Kish.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way. They went through so much more then anyone else," Kish said, Keiichiro nodding in agreement.

"Well lets all go home and get some rest, we can discuss the rest in the morning," Mint said, glancing at Kaly and Momoko. 'They've been through so much is this life and their last they disserve some rest and I believe Keiichiro and Kish made the right decision of deciding not to separate them.' Mint thought, smiling at the siblings.

"I agree with you Mint, they disserve all this. They have got some great fiancés," Zakuro said, walking up to Mint.

"Ichigo, will it be okay if I still call you Strawberry?" Ryou asked, glancing down at the cat girl in his arms.

"It's okay Ryou, I like the nickname anyways and it will be a way of keeping their spirits alive," Ichigo said snuggling into Ryou. "Hey can I stay here for the night, I don't think I could stay by myself."

"Of course Strawberry, you're always welcome here," Ryou said, leaning down and kissing Ichigo's soft lips.

"Pie will you come over my house? I really don't want to be alone tonight," Lettuce asked shyly.

"Of course, Lettuce, I will always be there for you when you need me," Pie said, pulling Lettuce into his arms.

"Thank you Pie," Lettuce said, leaning into his embrace.

"Tart, will you stay at my house tonight?" Pudding asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Sure Pudding," Tart said, smiling at Pudding as he pulled her into his arms.

"Mint do you want to stay over my place tonight?" Zakuro asked.

"Sure, I'm positive no one wants to be alone tonight," Mint said smiling up and Zakuro who nodded in agreement.

Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane smiled at all the couple before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara. "It looks like everything is coming together finally, they all disserve to be happy after what happened in their past lives," Mr. Shirogane said.

"I agree," Mr. Fujiwara replied.

"Kish, Keiichiro," Kaly and Momoko called walking up to their fiancés.

"Yes?" they responded together.

"We decided we can't be separated, so when we do get married do you think we could share a big house?" Kaly asked, squeezing her twin's hand.

"We were actually just talking about that and we both agreed that that would be fore the best. After what you two have been through you'll both need each other," Kish replied, Keiichiro nodding in agreement.

"Do you two want to stay over at our house tonight, guaranteed, me and my sis wont let each other go and it would be in the same room but…" Momoko said, still holding his sister's hand, afraid that if he let her go she would disappear, the same thoughts running though her head.

"Of course, we all need to stick together today," Keiichiro responded this time while Kish nodded in agreement.

"Well we're leaving now, see you all tomorrow," Mint said, holding Zakuro's hand.

"We better leave now too," Tart said, grabbing Pudding's hand.

"See you all tomorrow," Ichigo called, waving goodbye from Ryou's arms and all the couples left but Keiichiro, Kish, Kaly and Momoko, Ryou and Kaly and Momoko's parents waiting outside in their cars.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Ryou," Keiichiro said, turning to Ryou.

"Yeah, see ya," Ryou said.

"Bye Ichigo," the twin's said, never once letting go of the others hands. Soon leaving the café. Each of the Mew's was with their loved one that night, pulling together and giving each other strength, but Momoko and Kaly never let go of each others hands and that was fine with Kish and Keiichiro.

**TBC…**

Sakura: Wow that didn't turn out how I planed to end it.

Yukito: I thought it was a nice ending.

Kaly and Momoko: Yeah. (Still holding hands)

Sakura: When the hell did you get here? Never mind. Well I hope you all enjoyed it and forgive me for waiting so long I just wanted to make this chapter special since the next chapter is the last one so please bear with me.

Yukito: We will try to update as soon as possible.

Kaly and Momoko: remember to review please.

Sakura: The last chapter is called Deep Blue's Final Assault! Supreme Power of Love Awakened so please look out for it. See you soon and don't worry I wont put the last chapter off I will write in all my free time till it is over. Well it's 2:06am now got to go See you all soon and please Review.


	17. Final Moments of Joy

Sakura: Hey everyone!! Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I had my first year of college and they kept me on my toes giving me loads of homework each night so I didn't have time to work on this story.

Yukito: Are you sure you weren't lazy?

Sakura: Yes, you're the lazy one. You still haven't finish (Ichigo slaps hand over her mouth) mummm Mhmph!!

Ichigo: (Keeps hand over her mouth while whispering into Sakura's ear) You don't want to give it away now do you? (Glancing out at the reviewers)

Sakura: Mumm Ummm (Ichigo gently removes her hand but standing by ready in case anything slips) Well…umm…never mind then (glares at Yukito who just smiles sweetly at Sakura). Once again I am extremely sorry taking so long to update. Oh and this is my first time doing a lemon so please don't blame me if it is bad. Yukito over here made me write it! (Points finger at Yukito, smirking)

Yukito: (smirks) Well you did it didn't you?

Sakura: Yes but it was painful (winces at the memory).

Yukito: Well that is your fault not mine (sticks tongue out at Sakura)

Sakura: (ignores Yukito) Well this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Terry who told me to update and always yelled at me to write! And to all my reviewers thank you for not giving up on me! You guys are the best!!

Yukito: Well Mew Mews will you say the disclaimer?

Mew Mews: Sure. Sakura and Yukito do not own Tokyo Mew Mew otherwise Masaya would have died and Ryou and Ichigo would have ended up together!!

Sakura: There you have it! Please review! And now on with the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**Power of Love**

Chapter 17: Final Moments of Joy

"We're here!!" Kaly and Momoko yelled out throwing open the doors to their huge room.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home," Kaly said, smiling up at Keiichiro and Kish, her left hand still grasped firmly in Momoko's right.

"We'll be right back," Momoko said, before they exited the room.

"I wonder where they're going," Keiichiro said, watching his fiancée disappear down the hallway before the door slammed shut.

"I don't think we want to know," Kish said, looking around the room for the first time. The walls were a mixture of pink and light blue, while the carpet was a gentle cream color, there was a king size bed in the middle of the room with a pink and light blue quilt on top. In the left side of the room there was a red door that leads to a huge walk in closet and next to the door was another door leading to a in suite bathroom. In front of the bed was a fireplace were pictures of the twins sitting on the mantle, and above that was a giant flat screen TV, on either side of the bed was two dark wood bed side tables. There was also a white couch in the room along with video cameras and every type of equipment needed to spy on someone and two light wood desks with a high tech laptop on them. "Why am I not surprised?" Kish asked, smiling as he shook his head, glancing at the spy equipment.

Keiichiro glanced around the room and his eyes fell on a giant white book on the sofa. "I wonder what this is," Keiichiro said walking over to the couth and picking up the book.

"Let's open it and find out," Kish said, taking the book from Keiichiro and sitting on the couth before opening it. On the first page was a picture of two babies smiling up at the camera, one a girl and the other a boy, the girl had piercing red eyes and the beginnings of blue hair while the boy had soft light blue eyes and the beginnings of pink hair, both were wearing feetsy pajamas and were holding each others hands.

"Looks like Mrs. Fujiwara was right, they were always holding hands even when they were babies," Keiichiro said as Kish flipped through the book slowly.

"Look at this picture," Kish said, pointing to a picture of Kaly and Momoko's first birthday. Kaly now had shoulder length blue hair and was wearing a sky blue party dress with a light pink ribbon tied in her hair while Momoko was wearing a light pink suit, both of their faces were covered in cake, their hands still grasped together (Momoko's left in Kaly's right hand) and it seemed that both were laughing joyfully when the picture was taken, their free hands smudging cake onto the others face.

"Seems that they were mischievous even back then," Keiichiro replied as they continued to flip through the book before stopping.

"Now that is so, Kaly," Kish said smirking,

"You're right," Keiichiro said, smiling down at the picture of Kaly around three years old, her blue hair up in high pigtails, her red eyes shinning evilly, she was wearing white stockings, a purple dress and in her hands was a fake green and purple crossbow pointed directly at the camera, a smile on her face. Keiichiro glanced at the picture next to it and chuckled. "Look at Momoko there."

Kish looked over at the picture and laughed. Momoko was smiling at the camera dressed in one of Kaly's dresses with a bow in his hands. "They were both evil even back then," Kish said, shaking his head in mock sadness.

"What else do you expect from them? They are Kaly and Momoko," Keiichiro said as he flipped the page again. Starring back up was a four year old Kaly and Momoko in red cheerleading outfits, waving their yellow pompoms in the air, huge smiles on their faces.

"What?! They were cheerleaders!" Kish asked shocked, staring at the pictures in disbelief.

"Didn't expect that one," Keiichiro whispered, before flipping the page. They continued to flip through the baby book till they came upon a picture of Kaly at age ten on top of the high dive preparing to do a flip. "Looks like Kaly's a diver."

"Yeah but look at this one," Kish said pointing to the picture just below Kaly's. Momoko, also at age ten, was standing on the high bar at a gymnasium flipping through the air, never appearing to lose his balance.

"Nice, I see the cheerleading came in handy for both of them," Keiichiro said before they flipped the page again.

"We're back!!" Kaly and Momoko yelled as they slammed the door open, still holding hands, while Kaly's free hand was balancing a large cake. "And we brought some chocolate cake!!"

"Wait…is that….our baby book?" Momoko asked, staring at the open book in Kish and Keiichiro's laps.

"Shit, it is," Kaly said, placing the cake gently on the table that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They walked over to the couch and took their places in between Keiichiro and Kish, placing their baby book in their lap.

"Oh I remember that day. Kaly got pissed off at a guy for dumping paint all over her picture so she grabbed a two by four piece of wood and chased the guy all around the school," Momoko said laughing, Kish and Keiichiro joining in while Kaly blushed a deep red staring down at the picture of herself at age thirteen holding a broken board in her hand a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hey! I did catch him and broke that board over his side," Kaly said defending herself, her cheeks still a deep red.

"That sounds more like my Kaly," Keiichiro said, gently kissing Kaly's still rosy cheek as we wrapped his arm about her shoulders. "But you never told me you could paint."

"Well you never asked. There are a lot of things that you two don't know about us but don't worry you have a lifetime to figure us out," Kaly said, exchanging a sly look with Momoko. "Anyway Momoko what about that time you got into a fight just because that one guy tripped me then kicked my stomach?" Kaly asked, smiling over at Momoko. "If I remember correctly you broke his nose, arm and cracked a few of his ribs."

"Well duh, he hurt you and thought it was funny. I had to do something….besides he is just lucky the teachers pulled me off him before I broke his leg," Momoko said, sticking his tongue out at Kaly.

"Let's have some of that cake you two brought," Kish said, trying to stop the fight before it could escalate.

"Sure," Kaly and Momoko said, grinning at each other before walking over to the table and cutting the cake and passing it out.

"That was great!" Kish said, after the cake was finished.

"I have to agree. Who made it? They could help me at the café," Keiichiro asked, as a maid came in and removed the dirty dishes.

"You already have the person helping you at the café. We made it," Momoko said, grinning evilly as he reached behind his chair, his hands grasping something.

"Really?" Keiichiro asked shocked, as Kish's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, that's why we were gone for so long," Kaly said, also reaching behind her chair.

"Now, be prepared!" Kaly and Momoko yelled, pulling out their water guns and firing them one handed at Kish and Keiichiro, hitting them right in the face.

"That's cheating!" Kish yelled out, ducking underneath the table to escape from the constant stream of water.

"Sure it is!" Kaly yelled, pointing her water gun under the table, hitting Kish in the side. "That's why it's fun!"

"You do have water guns behind your chairs you know," Momoko yelled out, spraying Keiichiro in the side. Keiichiro ducked behind his chair, grabbing his water gun while Kish scrambled out from under the table and ducked behind his chair reaching for his water gun.

"You get Kaly, I'll handle Momoko," Kish whispered to Keiichiro who nodded in agreement. Kish counted silently to three before they jumped out from behind their chairs and pointed their guns at…..nothing. Kaly and Momoko had vanished from the room.

"Where could those two have gotten to?" Keiichiro asked, glancing around the room cautiously.

"With those two, they could already be in China. Who knows where the fuck they got to," Kish replied as his eyes scanned the room. Keiichiro walked over to the bed and slowly bent down looking for the two underneath it but only finding swords, bows and three quivers full of arrows. Kish crept to the closet and peaked inside, seeing only cloths and a dresser. They continued looking throughout the room until they ended back at the table.

"I can't find them anywhere," Kish said, laying his water gun down. "It seems like they just disappeared into thin air."

"They have to be around here somewhere. We didn't hear the door slam shut so they couldn't have left this room," Keiichiro said, looking up at the ceiling. "Wait… what's that?" Keiichiro asked, pointing up. Kish looked up and saw, what looked like rope hanging down from the ceiling just feet above the table.

"Looks like a piece of rope but what is it doing here?" Kish asked, standing up n the table, getting a closer look at the rope.

"Who knows? Do you think Kaly and Momoko used that to escape?" Keiichiro asked, looking at the innocently hanging rope.

"Only one way to find out," Kish said, pulling the rope. Part of the ceiling opened up dropping a ladder silently down to the table, leading up towards the attic. "Well now we know where Kaly and Momoko disappeared to." Kish and Keiichiro grabbed their water guns and slowly made their way up the ladder, trying not to make a sound. Once they reached the landing at the top of the ladder the trap door slammed shut behind them, engulfing them in darkness. "Okay, that was creepy."

"Doesn't really help that there are no lights on up here," Keiichiro said. They looked around the dark room but couldn't see more then a few feet in front of them, everything was dark and there were dark shadows of what looked like covered up furniture surrounding them.

"Shit! It's going to be almost impossible to find them up here," Kish whispered to Keiichiro who nodded his head in agreement. "Momoko! Kaly! Come out; come out where ever you are!! We know you are up here!!" Kish and Keiichiro were quiet waiting for a reply but nobody said anything and the only sounds heard were the squeaks of mice as they scurried about.

"They are not going to give in easily are they?" Keiichiro whispered to Kish, as they carefully stepped forward, glancing into the darkness.

"They wouldn't be the Devil Twins if they gave up easily," Kish replied in a faint whisper, glancing at the shadows, waiting for something to pop out at them. They walked deeper into the attic when they were attacked from behind. They quickly turned around and shot into the darkness.

"You think we got them?" Keiichiro asked Kish as they halted their attack in order to conserve water. Just then a jet of water hit them in the back again, Kish and Keiichiro once again spun around firing their water guns.

"Nope! You haven't got us!" Kaly and Momoko giggled, their voices echoing throughout the room.

"Come out and fight like men!" Kish yelled out, glaring into the darkness, trying to pinpoint Kaly and Momoko's position.

"Kish I am sorry to break this to you but…I'M NOT A MAN!!! I'M A GIRL!!!!" Kaly yelled out, a jet of water hitting Kish in the face.

"Don't worry I'm well aware of that," Keiichiro muttered under his breath.

"Henti!!!!" Momoko yelled, hitting Keiichiro in the face with a jet of water.

"Stop hiding and face us, or are you too chicken!!" Kish yelled out, smirking evilly, thinking that that would make them come out and face them face to face.

"Nah! It's more fun this way!" Kaly and Momoko's voices echoed. Kish and Keiichiro spun around trying to locate where the voices were coming from when they felt the nozzle of a water gun on the back of their heads.

"Give up," Kaly and Momoko whispered, not allowing Kish or Keiichiro to see their faces.

"Never," Kish and Keiichiro replied, turning around and firing their water guns at the shadows.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!!" Kaly and Momoko's voices rang out before they erupted into laughter.

"We'd gladly do just that if you showed yourselves!!" Keiichiro and Kish yelled out, glaring at the shadows.

"We'd love to but you have to catch us! Besides we aren't giving kisses away for free! You have to earn them!!" Kaly and Momoko's voices ran out before everything went deadly silent.

"What now?" Keiichiro whispered after a few minutes of silence, glancing around the pitch dark room.

"We do what they suggested. We find them," Kish said, grinning evilly at Keiichiro before concentrating, trying to hear the slightest of sounds. Keiichiro closed his eyes, opening up his Mew senses to try and locate the two.

"Kish," Keiichiro whispered quietly, eyes still closed.

"What is it Keiichiro?" Kish asked, trying to keep his voice as low as possible to avoid detection.

"I hear something from over there," Keiichiro said as quietly as possible, pointing to the right.

"Okay, let's sneak up on them," Kish whispered smirking. Keiichiro nodded and together they crept behind a huge covered piece of furniture and spied on Kaly and Momoko, whose hands where still locked together, huddled together whispering furiously about their final attack on Kish and Keiichiro, their water guns leaning against the wall next to them. Kish and Keiichiro grinned to each other before tiptoeing towards the twins.

"So all we need to do is get them over here," Momoko whispered quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Yup, then after I do my part you push the button and down they go," Kaly whispered, grinning evilly.

"This will be so goOOOD!!" Momoko yelled as they were grabbed from behind. Kish and Keiichiro wrapped their arms around their respected partners, grinning evilly that they were able to surprise their fiancée's. Kaly yanked on the rope in her hand causing a huge tub of water to spill all over them.

"God damn it!!" Kaly yelled out as the water drenched her.

"So that's what you two had planed," Kish said, pulling Momoko in close.

"I believe you two owe us a kiss," Keiichiro whispered into Kaly's ear, causing her to shiver. Momoko and Kaly exchanged glances and grinned evilly.

"Yes, I believe we do," Momoko said, turning to Kish and kissing him, Kaly following her twins example and kissing Keiichiro. Kish and Keiichiro tightened their grips around their fiancée's waist pulling them in as close as they could. Momoko opening his eyes and exchanged a look with Kaly before they pulled away from their fiancé's. Kish and Keiichiro looked at Momoko and Kaly confused as Momoko pulled out a remote and pressed a button, the floor underneath them disappearing, causing the two couples to fall into a strategically placed pool.

"What the hell!!!" Kish yelled out as soon as he surfaced. He glared around the pool before his yellow eyes landed on Momoko and Kaly swimming in the deep end, Kaly's top clinging to her body as her jeans floated around her and her blue hair floated on top of the water, creating a halo. Momoko's pink skirt was gently floating around him while his white tee-shirt clung to his body and his pink hair fell into his eyes.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!!" Kaly laughed, barely keeping afloat.

"Uh huh it was priceless!" Momoko said, laughing along with his twins. Keiichiro took this opportunity and grabbed Kaly from behind.

"You thought scaring us to death was funny," Keiichiro growled into Kaly's ear, his arms falling down her sides to rest gently on her hips.

"Yes! Hysterical!" Kaly answered him, leaning back into his embrace. Kish swam over to Momoko and pulled him into his arms keeping him afloat.

"You two are evil," Kish said, jokingly.

"Oh you know it," Momoko said, leaning back into Kish's arms, making sure he didn't release his grip on Kaly's hand.

"Let's get out of here and go to bed. After all we have to go back to the café tomorrow and discuss what we are going to do about Deep Blue," Kaly said, slowly pulling out of Keiichiro's embrace and getting out of the pool with her brother.

"Yeah, besides I don't want you to catch a cold," Keiichiro said as he followed Kaly out.

"Knowing them they'd go anyway," Kish said, following after everyone. "By the way do you two have the whole house rigged or something?"

Kaly and Momoko looked at each other slyly. "Maybe," they answered mysteriously.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kish said, rolling his eyes. The couples made their way back into Kaly and Momoko's bedroom. Kaly and Momoko ducked into the closet to get changed into their pajamas while Kish and Keiichiro changed in the room.

"This feels much better," Kaly stated, exiting the closet with Momoko. Kaly as wearing a white tang top with a picture of Sesshomaru on the front and baggy grey pajama bottoms, her blue hair up in a messy bun.

"You bet," Momoko agreed. He was wearing a baggy pink top and short pajama bottoms. They walked over to their bed and lay down in the middle.

"Well, hurry up we're tired," Kaly and Momoko called as they snuggled under the blue and pink blankets.

"Sheesh, hold your horses," Kish said as he walked over to the bed. He was in a pair of baggy blue pants. Keiichiro walked out of the bathroom in a pair of baggy purple pants, his long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Kish climbed in on Momoko's side while Keiichiro climbed in besides Kaly.

"Kaly, Momoko, Kish and I have come to an agreement," Keiichiro said, scooping Kaly into his side.

"What is it?" the twins asked, not moving from their comfy positions.

"We decided that we should all live together after we get married," Kish said, scooping Momoko into his side.

"Really?" the twins asked, excited.

"Yeah, you two need each other," Keiichiro said softly, wrapping his arms around Kaly's waist, Kish nodding in agreement.

"Thanks," Momoko and Kaly whispered sleepily suddenly exhausted from the days events.

"Anything for you," Kish whispered, lovingly kissing Momoko's forehead. Soon the two couples fell asleep, Kaly and Momoko facing each other, their joined hands resting between their bodies as their loved ones held them close, protecting them from the evil of the night, little did they know what tomorrow would hold for them.

**~~With Ichigo and Ryou~~~**

"Ichigo are you okay?" Ryou asked after everyone had left the café, leaving the couple alone together.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ryou. I…better go call my parents to tell them I'm staying here for the night. I don't want them to worry about me," Ichigo said, a pained smile on her face before she ran into the kitchen where the phone was located.

_What's wrong with Strawberry? _Ryou wondered as he followed Ichigo into the kitchen, her back was to the door her cat ears and tail still out, the phone held where her ears would normally be.

"Yeah I'm staying here tonight….Thanks, and tell Dad not to worry…..Yes, everything is fine…..Okay talk to you later," Ichigo said before hanging up, her shoulders shaking as her black cat ears lay limply on her head and her tail just hung limply.

"Strawberry? Are you okay?" Ryou asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ryou," Ichigo whispered quietly, trying to keep her voice under control, her shoulders shaking.

"No you not Strawberry," Ryou said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling her into his arms. "Please tell me what's bothering you? I hate seeing you in pain."

"Its…it's….," Ichigo stuttered, tears running down her face as her body was racked with sobs. "Their…their…life was so short…and….and….they loved each other so much!"

"You're talking about our past selves?" Ryou whispered soothingly as he gently stroked Ichigo's head.

"Y-y-yes," Ichigo gasped out through tears as she buried her head into Ryou's chest.

"Ichigo, it's okay. They loved each other so much and were happy with the time they had together," Ryou whispered, his right hand wrapped around Ichigo's waist pulling her in closer as his left hand continued gently stroking her hair.

"B-b-b-but I s-s-still f-feel so b-bad for them!" Ichigo chocked out between tears as she grasped Ryou's black shirt between her hands.

"Ichigo, it's okay. Don't forget we are them," Ryou said, gently pulling away so he could see Ichigo's face before lightly kissing her lips. "Why else would I fall for such a Baka Strawberry at first sight!"

"Jerk," Ichigo said half heartedly. Ryou smiled down at his Strawberry and passionately kissed her lips.

"But it's true. I felt something stir deep inside me the first time I laid eyes on you," Ryou said, smirking down at Ichigo as he gently scratched her black cat ears, causing her to purr in bliss.

"But….i was in love with M-ma-Masaya the-the-the one who killed us," Ichigo said, paling at the thought before pulling away from Ryou and turning her back to him, tears coming to her eyes. "I don't deserve your love….I dated our enemy."

"Strawberry, you didn't know that," Ryou said, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. "Besides I got you in the end Baka, and I am not going to let you go ever."

"Ryou!" Ichigo yelled, twisting in his embrace to hug him tightly, tears streaming down her face once again. "What if something happens to us in the final battle? I can't lose you!!"

"Shh, you aren't going to lose me. We'll kick that assholes ass and then have the perfect wedding in history," Ryou whispered as he stroked her strawberry red hair.

"Then…can we have the wedding here? Once we defeat Deep Blue that is. Maybe with Kaly and Momoko? It can be a triple wedding," Ichigo asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Of course Strawberry, anything to make you happy but I'm keeping an eye on the Devil Twins," Ryou said glaring at the kitchen door, "you never know when they are going to pop up."

"True," Ichigo giggled, her cat ears perking up. "They have a bad habit of showing up at the worst possible time."

"Well at least with Momoko here Kish stopped bugging you," Ryou said, grinning down at Ichigo. "Damn alien stole too many kisses from you."

"At least Keiichiro has someone now, I think he was feeling left out with all the couples," Ichigo stated, ignoring Ryou's comment about Kish. _I really don't want to remember that or the fact that I kissed A-Masaya,_ Ichigo thought, wincing.

"Yeah but he's going to have a handful with her. Kami knows what they are up to now!" Ryou said, staring down at Ichigo a slight smile on her face.

"Um hum," Ichigo said, gazing lovingly up at Ryou. "I'm sorry your Valentine's Day surprise was ruined." Ichigo said sadly, looking towards the door to the main part of the café where the battle had just taken place hour before.

"It's okay. Besides the day isn't over yet," Ryou said, leaning down and lightly kissing Ichigo. "Why don't you go get cleaned up while I make us dinner."

"Okay," Ichigo said, looking up at Ryou before exiting the kitchen into the main part of the café. There were two pools of blood, the larger one where Berry's body had fallen and the smaller one where Momoko had dropped her decapitated head. The body and head had already been removed courtesy of Kish and Pie. "Might as well get changed and clean this up," Ichigo sighed as she headed into the changing room. Ichigo changed into a simple pair of blue hip hugger jeans, pink sneakers and a light pink tee-shirt, the bell Ryou had given her still around her neck, leaving her strawberry hair down. Ichigo glanced into the mirror and jumped back surprised. "I thought I had put them away!" Ichigo said glancing up at her cat ears. "Oh well might as well leave them out its not like anyone is here anyway."

Ichigo grabbed a mop and bucket and quickly cleaned up the main room making sure to get rid of all the blood.

"I didn't tell you to clean, Strawberry," Ryou said, stepping out of the kitchen. He had changed into his jeans, and black shirt.

"I know. I just wanted to get rid of the blood. Besides I had to stay busy somehow," Ichigo said, smiling brightly up at Ryou as she put the mop away.

"Of course," Ryou said shaking his head, a gentle smile on his face. "Now come on we don't want dinner to go cold." Ryou said as he went back into the kitchen, Ichigo following right behind him.

"Oh Ryou! This is wonderful!" Ichigo said hugging Ryou before sitting down. "How did you know I love fried fish?"

"First off I'm your fiancé so I should know what your favorite foods are and secondly your part cat," tweaks her ears, "so of course you like fish," Ryou said, smirking as he sat across from Ichigo. "Speaking of which, why are your cat ears and tail still out?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter," Ichigo said, smiling brightly at Ryou before she dug into the food.

"That was great Ryou," Ichigo said, smiling up at her fiancé after dinner was over.

"Anything for my Strawberry," Ryou said, smirking at Ichigo causing her to blush ever so lightly. "Shall we go to bed now?"

"Ummm….sure. Where am I going to sleep?" Ichigo asked, a gentle blush still staining her cheeks.

"With me of course," Ryou answered as he got up and picked Ichigo up bridal style. "I won't leave you alone tonight," Ryou whispered huskily, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ryou," Ichigo whispered breathlessly as Ryou carried her up to his room and laid her gently onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Ichigo….if you want me to stop say so now or I won't be able to stop," Ryou whispered into Ichigo's cat ear before trailing kisses down her neck.

**Lemon starts can be skipped (Sakura: Gomen if it is horrible is my first one)**

"Ryou," Ichigo gasped out, moving her head to the side. Ryou kissed down her throat till he reached her shirt before kissing her lips once more, his hands trailing down her sides, feeling her curves before coming to rest on her hips.

"Ichigo….I love you," Ryou whispered against her lips. "I will always love you, forever."

"I love you too, Ryou. I'll love you for all of eternity and if we are reincarnated I will find you and fall in love with you all over again," Ichigo whispered, her hands buried in Ryou's blond hair, her chocolate eyes locked with his clear blue ones.

"I will always stay by your side, Strawberry," Ryou whispered, his left hand trailing up her side before slipping under her pink tee-shirt, cupping her breast through her bra.

"Ryou," Ichigo purred, arching her back off the bed, offering more of her chest to him. Ryou leaned down, kissing Ichigo passionately as his right hand trailed up to her shirt and started pulling it up, revealing her pink lacy bra before breaking off the kiss to completely remove her top, throwing it somewhere behind him.

"You are mine, Ichigo. I won't let anyone else have you," Ryou groaned as he kissed down her body, lightly brushing his lips over the top of her breasts. Ichigo feeling the need to touch him slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles. Ryou pulled away from Ichigo long enough to pull his shirt over his head before he attacked her lips again. Ryou's hands trailed down Ichigo's body bushing up against her breast and continuing on the way down to rest on the edge of her jeans. His mouth worked its way down her jaw and back up to her mouth, his tongue battling hers for dominance, as his hands moved back up going behind Ichigo's body, finding the strap to her bra and gently pulling it off her body. Ryou gently pulled his mouth away from Ichigo's in order to let her catch her breath and gazed down at her bare torso. Ichigo instantly blushed for his attention on her and brought her arms up, covering her chest.

"Strawberry, you don't have to hide from me. You're beautiful," Ryou whispered huskily, as he slowly took her arms away for her chest as he could admire her before leaning down and sealing her lips in another passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance before the need for air became too great and Ryou pulled away, trailing butterfly kisses down her neck towards her breasts. Ryou looked up at Ichigo before lowering his lips on her left breast. Ichigo purred out in pleasure, arching her back upwards as Ryou's right hand came up and gently massaged her free breast.

"Ryou," Ichigo moaned in pleasure her hands buried in his blond locks, pulling his face closer to her breast. Ryou's unoccupied hand trailed down Ichigo's body once again, caressing her lovingly before reaching the waist of her jeans before roaming back up sending shivers down Ichigo's back. Ryou gently rolled Ichigo's nipped between his fingers before switching, his hand once again caressing her side before coming to rest on the zipper of her jeans. Ryou slowly pulled away and looked down at Ichigo her cheeks a dusty pink and her eyes shinning with love and lust, her breathing uneven, her strawberry hair forming a halo around her head.

"Ryou," Ichigo called, gently playing with the clasp of his chocker, her breathing evening out slightly. _I've never seen him without it,_ Ichigo realized locking up at Ryou.

"What is it Strawberry?" Ryou asked, gently rubbing the base of her ears with one hand while the other kneaded her hip.

"Why do you always wear a chocker?" Ichigo asked her brown eyes locked with Ryou's cerulean blue ones.

"My Mew mark is there," Ryou whispered, removing his hand from her hip, unclasping the black chocker and letting it drop revealing a dark red heart mark, exactly the same one Ichigo had on her inner thigh.

"It's the same as mine!" Ichigo exclaimed, her brown eyes widening in surprise as she ran her hand over it before lifting her head up to kiss it gently, causing Ryou to shiver in pleasure.

"You're right Strawberry now that I think about it," Ryou whispered gently kissing Ichigo before sliding his tongue back into her warm mouth, his hands massaging her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth.

"Ichigo, I want to make love to you," Ryou said in a low husky voice, his blue eyes dark with desire. "I don't want to wait a moment longer."

"Ryou….I don't want to wait anymore either," Ichigo whispered, her cheeks turning a deep red. _After all who knows what will happen tomorrow in the final battle….I might lose you Ryou or I might die. I at least want to have this memory of him in case anything happens, _Ichigo thought, smiling shyly up at Ryou.

"Are you sure, Strawberry?" Ryou asked, his eyes locked with hers, looking for any sign that she was lying.

"Yes, Ryou. I'm positive this is what I want," Ichigo said confidently, her eyes fierce. Ryou groaned leaning down and capturing her swollen lips with his, their tongues battling for dominance, as his hands carefully unzipped her jeans. Ryou slowly pulled back, trailing his lips down her body, swirling his tongue in her belly button as his hands pulled her jeans and panties down her legs. Ryou gently parted her legs; he started kissing up her left leg, paying extra attention to her Mew mark.

"Ryou!!" Ichigo yelled out in pleasure, her eyes drifting shut at the feeling of his lips on her Mew mark.

Ryou smirked against her skin before his fingers traced her opening. Ichigo instantly started to closer her legs. "Ichigo, love, relax," Ryou whispered to his fiancée. Ichigo blushed and nodded, slowly opening her legs to him. "That's my girl," Ryou purred, kissing her mew mark as one finger swiftly entered her.

"Ryou," Ichigo gasped at the new feeling as his fingers began to pump insider of her before he added a second finger. Ichigo moaned in pleasure as she moved her body, matching the pace, a spring coiling tighter and tighter inside of her. "Ryou…don't…stop I'm so…close," Ichigo panted, her eyes closed in pleasure. Suddenly his fingers were gone but before Ichigo could complain his tongue entered her.

_She tastes so sweet like strawberry's, _Ryou thought as he continued torturing Ichigo with his tongue before she screamed out his name in pleasure, her inner muscles clenching as her first organism rocker her body. Ryou licked up every last drop before kissing up her body and kissing her lips hungrily, his erection straining against the front of his jeans.

Ichigo lay there panting as she came down from her high, her cheeks a deep pink as her chest rose and fell rapidly trying to get enough oxygen into her lungs. "Ryou….that was amazing," Ichigo said breathlessly, smiling up at Ryou.

"We aren't done yet, my Strawberry," Ryou said, leaning down and sealing her lips in a deep kiss once more before quickly removing his boxers and throwing them behind him not caring where they landed.

_How is he going to fit in me, _Ichigo wondered, glancing down at his hard erection, blushing a deep red before glancing up at a smiling Ryou, smiling timidly at him.

Ryou lowered himself between her legs, resting his weight on his arms, careful not to crush her, kissing her deeply as his erection sat at her opening, teasing her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Strawberry?" Ryou asked looking lovingly down at Ichigo.

"Yes Ryou, I want this," Ichigo, said smiling up at her fiancé her eyes full of love and trust. Ryou groaned, leaning down and sealing his mouth with his once again as he eased himself into her. First just the dead probing teasingly so as to preparing her before Ryou entered her with one long, hard thrust, pushing past the last physical barrio that prevented the total union of their bodies. His entry sent Ichigo's eyes flying wide open as she cried out in pain, her body going ridged around him, at the feeling of being stretched and broken as he took her virginity, giving his in return. Ryou kissed Ichigo lightly, whipping away her tears as he held still, waiting for the pain to pass from his loved one, though it was slowly killing him. Ichigo experimentally moved against him, gasping in pleasure. Ryou slowly pulled out and pushed back into her, being gentle with Ichigo so she wouldn't feel any pain. Ichigo moved beneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Ichigo somehow felt complete, as if a void inside of her had been filled by their joining. Ryou groaned as he started speeding up, gripping Ichigo's shoulders, his thrust becoming hard, direct hits, sending shock waves through Ichigo's body. The pleasure between the tow built higher and higher before Ichigo's inner walls tightened around Ryou's member, her juices covering him as she screamed his name. Ryou gasped as he thrusted into Ichigo one last time, burring himself deep inside of her as his seed spilled into her, prolonging her release. Ryou collapsed onto Ichigo, his head resting against her breast for a minute before he carefully rolled off her, pulling her onto him as he gently pulled the covers over them.

**End of Lemon.**

"I love you, Ichigo, my Strawberry," Ryou whispered, gently kissing Ichigo's forehead.

"I love you too, Ryou," Ichigo whispered, burring her face into Ryou's chest, fighting to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, my Strawberry," Ryou whispered tightening his arms around her waist. Ichigo nodded and tucked her head onto his shoulder before drifting off to sleep. Ryou smiled, running his hand through Ichigo's strawberry red hair before closing his eyes and joining his Strawberry in the realm of dreams. Not knowing what fate had in store for them tomorrow.

**~~The Next Morning~~**

"Ichigo! Ryou! Wake up!! We have to discuss how we are going to kill the mother fucker and Daray!!" Kaly and Momoko yelled, barging into Ryou's room, a video camera in Kaly's hand as usual.

"Go away!" Ryou shouted, waking up instantly, sitting up in bed before blushing a light pink as the looks on Kaly and Momoko's faces and the cloths thrown about the room. Ichigo blushed deeply besides Ryou, holding the blanket held up to her chest.

"Hmmm, Momoko do you see what I see?" Kaly asked, smirking over at her brother as she surveyed the cloths thrown carelessly about the room and Ryou's bare chest, the video camera pointed directly at Ryou and Ichigo.

"Why yes Kaly I do see what you see," Momoko responded, smiling evilly. They exchanged a glance before turning back to Ryou and Ichigo.

"Ryou got lucky last night!!" they yelled together, laughing as the couple blushed ever deeper. "I mean look at the evidence, cloths on the floor, Ryou shirtless they all point to one conclusion. Ryou and Ichigo finally did the deed!!"

"It's not like you two haven't done it! Besides you both probably did it last night," Ryou growled, glaring at the twins and their still clasped hands.

"In fact we didn't do anything last night. Unless you count the water gun fight we had," Kaly said, walking deeper into the room, making sure her camera stayed fixed on the couple.

"It was fun but the boys lost sadly," Momoko said, sighing, shaking his head.

"You two probably cheated. Now get out of our room!!" Ryou growled, glaring at the two while holding Ichigo protectively against his chest.

"Fine. We just came to tell you two that we are all meeting at the school instead of here," Kaly said, before turning her back to the couple and heading towards the door.

"Why the school?" Ichigo asked, speaking up for the first time since they had entered the room.

"Because we always seem to get attacked when we discus fighting Deep Blue and the café has already taken one too many attacks," Momoko said, glancing at the couple over his shoulders, smirking as Kaly also glanced back. "And the café can't take any more damage if we are having a wedding here."

"Especially if we are going to have **our** triple wedding here in a few months," Kaly said, smirking. "Great idea by the way Ichigo. It will save money and that way everyone won't have to gather for two different weddings."

"Besides if the school gets destroyed then we won't have classes. Not that it matters to Kaly and I. We've already graduated high school twice," Momoko said, his smirk growing.

"What?!"

"We've graduated high school twice. Having two scientists as parents and a genius uncle really helps," Kaly said over her shoulder. "And hurry up you two. Everyone is already there and waiting for us."

"We'll be right behind you," Ryou said calmly, still glaring at the twins.

"Okay, we'll see you at the school then," they said before walking out of the door before peeking back in around the doorframe. "Oh and Ryou?"

"What?!?" he snapped, glaring daggers at their chestier cat smiles.

"Everything you two did last night in this room…..we have on tape," the twins said before running away laughing. "See ya two at the school!!"

"Damn those two!" Ryou yelled, glaring at the door.

"You have to admit it is something they would do," Ichigo said, smiling up at Ryou as she cupped his cheek in her hand, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah but I was hoping for some peace and quiet around here," Ryou grumbled, getting out of bed. "We better hurry before they come back."

"Yeah….hey wait a minute…if they only saw everything in this room how did they know I wanted to have a triple wedding?" Ichigo asked, shocked, looking up at Ryou.

"I don't know Strawberry. But with those two anything is possible," Ryou sighed, before placing a light kiss on her lips. "But we really should hurry and get ready. I don't want another visit from those two."  
"Okay," Ichigo said as she stood up, wrapping the sheet around her body as she went around the room picking up her cloths from last night before ducking into the bathroom.

_She still acts all shy, even after what happened last night,_ Ryou chuckled as he smiling fondly at the bathroom door before dressing in black pants and his white tee-shirt, placing his black sleeveless jacket on and the red chocker Ichigo gave him for Christmas. "You ready yet Strawberry?" he called after a few minutes

"Yeah," Ichigo called back, opening the bathroom door, dressed in the same outfit as yesterday, her bell around her neck and her hair hanging down in soft waves.

"You look beautiful," Ryou said, softly brushing her cheek before kissing her lips lightly.

"You look great yourself," Ichigo said blushing, her cat ears and tail popping out.

"You cat ears are out, Strawberry," Ryou whispered, lifting his hand and gently caressing it.

"Nah!" Ichigo exclaimed, raising her hands to cover her ears before they disappeared. "There. Let's go now before they come back."

"I love you Strawberry," Ryou said, reaching for her hand and pulling her close to him.

"I love you too, Ryou," Ichigo said. _And I pray nothing horrible will happen in this battle but if you die I will surely follow after you,_ Ichigo thought sadly, her eyes filled with tears she refused to shed over an unknown future.

_I won't let anything happen to you, Strawberry….but if you die I will follow after you. Life is pointless without you by my side. I just hope I am wrong about this battle, _Ryou though, tightening his grip on Ichigo before they headed towards the school and their destiny.

**~~At the School~~**

"Where are Ichigo-Nee-chan and Ryou-Nii-san?" Pudding asked as she balanced on a ball she had found lying around the schoolyard.

"Their probably still at the café," Pie said, holding Lettuce close.

"That's why Kaly and Momoko went there. They went to get them and tell them that we are meeting here instead," Keiichiro said, leaning against a tree in the courtyard where they had all planned to meet. "Don't worry they should be here soon."

"Why are we meeting here instead of at the café," Mint asked, curiously as she gazed across the grounds.

"Kaly and Momoko said something about the café not being able to handle any more damage and a wedding," Kish said, rolling his eyes. "When it's those two you are better off just following their lead."

"Well they better hurry it up," Mint said, calmly sipping her tea. "The longer we wait the faster Deep Blue will find us."

"How right you are, my little bird," a dark voice said from above them. Everyone quickly jumped to their feet and looked up, seeing Deep Blue with a horde of Kirema Anima behind him.

"Deep Blue….we know who you were. We know you were, Blueberry. We know the whole story. Prune's death was no ones fault. Just let it go," Zakuro said, shielding Mint behind her.

"So you have remembered your past lives have you," Deep Blue stated, watching as they all flinched, "or you were told the story but it is of no matter. I was there and I saw my beloved Prune murdered in cold blood by your hands!"

"That's not true! Daray had taken over Prune-san! It was not ones fault she died!" Pudding yelled up to Deep Blue.

"Daray is that what they told you? Daray tried to save Prune, not kill her. He even gave me the power to kill you again," Deep Blue said laughing hysterically. "It was your incarnations that killed Prune."

"Daray is evil! He killed Prune! Out past selves did not kill her!! Let go of your hatred, Blueberry, Daray is just using you like a pawn!" Kish yelled at Deep Blue before summoning his weapons.

"It is useless, he won't listen to reason," Pie said, floating in front of Lettuce.

"What does that mean?" Lettuce asked, looking up at Pie fearfully.

"It means we have to fight him and hope to God that Ichigo, Ryou, Kaly and Momoko get here soon," Tart said, powering up.

"Is their any hope we will win?" Keiichiro asked, holding out his Mew Pendent.

"There is always hope. Deep Blue may be strong but if we work together we can beat him," Pie said, keeping a careful eye on Deep Blue, watching out for any signs of movement.

"I am a hundred times strong then last time we met. I will crush you all and finally get my revenge," Deep Blue said, sending an energy blast at the group. Pie grabbed Lettuce and jumped to safety followed by Tart and Pudding, Zakuro, Mint, Keiichiro and Kish.

"Transform! We'll hold him off!" Kish yelled, cutting a few Chimera Anima down.

"Right," Pudding, Keiichiro, Zakuro and Mint yelled.

"Mew Mew Pudding…" Pudding yelled.

"Mew Mew Raspberry…" Keiichiro growled.

"Mew Mew Zakuro…"Zakuro said calmly her eyes blazing.

"Mew Mew Mint…." Mint whispered, shutting her blue eyes.

"Metamorphosis!!" they yelled out in unison as a blinding light surround their bodies.

"Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, try your double attacks," Mew Keiichiro yelled, fighting against twenty Chimera Anima with his dagger.

"Right. Ribbon Double Heart Crush!!" they yelled cutting down thirty parasites only to have them replaced with forty more.

"Ribbon Tealeaf Crush!!" Mew Zakuro and Mew Mint yelled. Small leaves charging out towards Deep Blue only to be reflected back at them by a barrier, cutting deep into their arms.

"You thought that wimpy attack could hurt me? Pathetic," Deep Blue said his yellow eyes flashing as he blasted Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro into the school building.

"Mew Mint! Mew Zakuro!" Mew Pudding yelled, running towards them, breaking free of the ten Chimera Anima holding her back, her left arm hanging uselessly at her side.

"Pudding!! Watch out!!" Tart yelled, seeing Deep Blue right behind her positioned to stab her through the heart. Tart quickly teleported to her side, grabbing her and pulling her into his chest, trying to teleport but was seconds too late as Deep Blue thrust his sword through Mew Pudding and Tarts hearts, quickly pulling it free and heading back towards the battle.

"Pudding…ugh….I'm….s-s-so s-s-s-sorry I couldn't….save….you," Tart whispered, blood flowing from the wound and covering the ground under them, his arms still wrapped protectively around her waist.

"It's okay Tart….I don't…blame….you," Pudding whispered, coughing up blood, her brown eyes glazing over. "I…Love….You….Tart," she whispered with her last breath.

"I….love….you….too Pudding….Now….and….forever" Tart whispered to mew Pudding's body, lightly kissing her cooling lips before closing his eyes for the last time.

"Mew Pudding! Tart!" Mew Mint yelled, pulling herself out of the rubble and running towards her friend's bodies. "No they can't be dead! They can't be!!" she cried, dropping to her knees at Mew Pudding's side, tears running unchecked down her cheeks.

"We will avenge you, Mew Pudding, Tart," Mew Zakuro whispered before jumping back into the battle with the Chimera Anima's.

Mint slowly rose to her feet, tears streaming down her eyes. "I only got his one shot….better make this count," Mew Mint whispered, holding her hand in the air. "Mintoon Alo!" Mew Mint glanced up at Deep Blue who was busy fighting against Pie to notice her behind him and quickly jumped into the air, holding her bow in front of her. "Ribbon! MINT ECHO!!!"

"What the?!" Deep Blue muttered turning towards Mew Mint, her shot gazing his cheek. "You're a pretty brave bird," Deep Blue said smiling as he summoned a giant ball of energy and towing it at Mew Mint.

_Shit, I don't have time to dodge it,_ Mew Mint thought, closing her eyes with a smile. "At least I hit him. I'm sorry I can't help you guys anymore but this is the end for me." The ball of energy hit Mew Mint in the stomach, sending her hurdling thought the air and through the concrete building and landing in a classroom against the far wall, a hole through her stomach, allowing you to see to the other side, the edges of the hole burned severely.

"Mint!" Mew Zakuro called out in agony, running towards where Mew Mint fell before being blocked by Deep Blue, the sword pointed at her throat.

"Oh, was that your lover? So sorry," Deep Blue said, smirking down at Mew Zakuro.

"You will pay for hurting Mint you Bastard," Mew Zakuro spit, her grip on her whip tightening.

"Oh, I'm just so scared," Deep Blue laughed, moving blood soaked blade closer to Mew Zakuro's neck.

"Ribbon! Lettuce Rush!!" Mew Lettuce yelled, attacking for the side, hitting Deep Blue's sword free arm. "Mew Zakuro! Go check on Mew Mint! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!"

"Thanks Mew Lettuce! Try to stay alive!" Mew Zakuro said, smiling sadly before jumping into the hole that Mew Mint had created from flying though the wall.

"Mint! Mint! Are you okay!!" Mew Zakuro called, running to Mew Mints side before falling to the ground, tears streaming down her face as she found Mew Mint lying in a pool of her own blood, her chest still, her eyes staring out at nothing. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Mint," Mew Zakuro cried, tears streaming down her face to land on Mew Mints smiling face. "We will kill him, don't worry and thank you for showing us that our attacks do damage him." Mew Zakuro gave one last watery smile at Mew Mint before rejoining the battle below only to see that another of her friends had fallen.

**~~Right After Mew Zakuro left~~**

"Well, well what do we have here a whale?" Deep Blue taunted, as he readied his sword to attack Mew Lettuce, his left side bleeding slightly from her attack.

"A Mew Mew," Mew Lettuce hissed, holding her shells in front of her, glaring at him with pure hatred. _I can't give up or let fear rule me. This monster killed Pudding and Tart, two children. I must attack with everything I have a defeat him,_ Mew Lettuce thought, calmly.

"Lettuce! Run away! You can't fight him alone!! You aren't strong enough!!" Pie yelled, fighting his way towards a wall of parasites trying to reach her side.

"Sorry Pie but this is something I have to do on my own," Mew Lettuce whispered, taking a quick glance over her shoulder and offering a small smile at Pie, Mew Keiichiro, and Kish who were all fighting their way towards her side. _I made a vow when I became a Mew Mew to protect Earth from the likes of evil….Even…if it means sacrificing my own life,_ Mew Lettuce though as she heard Mew Zakuro's cry of pain.

"We can defeat him together, Lettuce! Don't do this!!" Pie cried out, blood flowing form his wounds onto the grass.

_No, I can't wait. I can feel another force coming this way. We need to kill him now! Before __**he **__arrives,_ Mew Lettuce though before charging at Deep Blue, single tear falling as she jumped at Deep Blue head on. _I love you Pie….but this is something I have to do._ "Ribbon! Lettuce SACRAFICE!!!" Mew Lettuce yelled, holding her shells close as she was right in front of Deep Blue, a green aura surrounding her before headed right at Deep Blue, slicing his right arm to the bone. _Damn it, it didn't kill him. I failed._

"As if that could kill me!" Deep Blue yelled out, triumphantly as he swung his sword, cutting Mew Lettuce deeply in the stomach. Mew Lettuce looked down in shock as she fell to the ground like a rag doll. "Oh you managed to wound me. Congratulations Mew Mew but this is where your life ends," Deep Blue said darkly, placing the tip of his sword at her throat.

"It may be the end for me but your death is also today," Mew Lettuce spat, smiling slightly, her green hair covering her eyes. _I was too late the dark force is here._

"As if," Deep Blue reported, moving his sword to the side before slashing it across Mew Lettuce's neck, almost decapitating her head.

"Lettuce!! NOOOO!!" Pie yelled, destroying all the Chimera Anima around him as he saw Lettuce's body arch backward, blood shooting form her now slit neck before she fell backwards, her eyes closed and a gentle smile on her face. _Goodbye Pie. I love you, _Lettuce's soul whispered before it faded away.

"What's going on here Deep Blue? It looks like a bloodbath," a dark sinister voice said from above them. Kish looked up seeing a figure with purple almost black hair and black eyes in a black robe with blood red letters written across the robe, sitting on the edge of the school building.

"The Mew Mews are back, Lord Daray, so I am taking care of the pesky problem," Deep Blue said, bowing to the figure.

"The Mew Mews? But it has been more than a billion years since they were last on this planet," Daray said, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes but they are much weaker then they were back then. As you can see I have already disposed of three of them and one of our own but it couldn't be helped. Kish, Pie and Tart have chosen to fight on the side of the Mew Mews once again," Deep Blue said his head still lowered to Daray.

"I see. Then dispose of them all and when this planet belongs to me I shall bring your precious Prune back to you," Daray said, situating himself on top of the clock tower for a better view of the battle.

"As you wish my Lord," Deep Blue said, turning his attention back to Pie, Kish and Mew Keiichiro.

_No! Lettuce, you….sacrificed yourself…for me….and this world. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you,_ Mew Zakuro thought sadly, letting a few tears escaper her eyes as she gazed down at the body of Mew Lettuce. _Your death will not be in vain my friend. _Mew Zakuro positioned herself in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to attack Deep Blue.

"Blueberry! Don't believe anything Daray says!! It's all lies!! Prune is gone and is never coming back!!" Kish yelled, turning Deep Blue's attention towards him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Blueberry." Deep Blue said, sending an energy blast at Kish, who barley evaded it in time.

"Now! Ribbon! Zakuro!! PURE!!!" Mew Zakuro yelled out, launching herself out of the shadows, her cross like whip in front of her, slicing Deep Blue's back, causing him to roar out in pain, before landing next to Pie.

"Oh look, the wolf cub decided to join us. How's the little birdie doing?" Deep Blue asked, smirking as Mew Zakuro growled at him, ignoring his injuries.

"Deep Blue your Chimera Anima are almost gone. Are you sure you can defeat them alone?" Daray asked, swinging his legs as he watched.

"I am fine, my Lord. They may destroy my pets but I have taken out half of their number," Deep Blue responded, secretly signaling for three hundred more Chimera Anima to surround the four remaining defenders.

"Half? You have only taken out a third of us! Or have you forgotten about Mew Ichigo, Mew Ryou, Mew Momoko and Mew Kaly?" Kish spoke, slicing a parasite before it could attack Mew Zakuro. The four forming a circle, standing back to back.

"And where are they? Hiding like the cowards that they are when they should be here, fighting and dying by your side!" Deep Blue said laughing as his parasites started to overpower them.

"Pie, I know you want revenge for Lettuce. I want revenge, too, for Mint. Once we create an opening head for Deep Blue. We'll hold them off for as long as we can but we need to destroy him. Daray is still a major threat towards us so we need to take Deep Blue out now," Mew Zakuro whispered, slicing a parasite that got too close. Pie nodded slightly at the plan. Mew Kiichiro and Kish destroyed a part in the parasites and Pie charged at Deep Blue before the path was closed up with more parasites. _Good luck Pie._

_Lettuce…I am so sorry I allowed you to be killed. I will follow after you….wait for me,_ Pie thought, throwing ice shards at Deep Blue as he readied an ice sword behind his back. "Today is the day you die!" Pie yelled pulling the sword out once he was close enough only to have it blocked by Deep Blue's bloody sword.

"Pathetic. You where never a sword wielder Pie," Deep Blue said quickly disarming Pie and grabbing him by the neck with his free hand, slowly cutting off his air supply. "So how should we dispose of you, hmmm…?" Deep Blue said looking around the courtyard, spying a flag pole on the building opposite of the one he threw Mew Mint through. "Perfect."

"Pie! Fight back!" Kish yelled, glancing up at his friends limp form.

"Pie! Damn it! We can't afford to lose another person!" Mew Keiichiro cursed, throwing his dagger through a parasite.

"Keiichiro! We have to try that group attack! That might be the only way to kill them all!" Mew Zakuro said, turning and destroying most of the parasites near her.

"But there is only the two of us. Do you think it will work?" Mew Kiichiro questioned, moving till his back was against Mew Zakuro's.

"It has to work. It's our only hope," Mew Zakuro said, holding her cross out in front of her, and shutting her eyes, Mew Keiichiro following her example, both reaching deep inside of themselves for their powers, as Kish guarded them.

"Mew Berry Sparkling Dream!!" they shouted, multiple multicolored bubbles exploding from around them, moving outward and destroying all the parasites.

"We did it," Mew Keiichiro panted, weak from the energy drain it took for only two people to perform the attack.

"Yeah, but it took more energy then I thought it would," Mew Zakuro panted, glancing up at Deep Blue and Pie. "NO!!" Her eyes wide in alarm.

"Goodbye Pie. You were a great servant," Deep Blue said in fake sadness. "Sadly everything comes to an end." Then Deep Blue drew his arm back and sent Pie flying into the building he had looked at earlier. Speeding up to slam Pie's torso through the flag pole, causing Pie to cough up blood. Pie created one last ice shard with his remaining energy, piercing Deep Blue in the side. "Pie that wasn't very smart. And don't worry you will see your friends and lover soon enough." Deep Blue said before bending the pole around so Pie couldn't slide off and escape before heading back to the two remaining Mews and Kish.

_Lettuce…I'll see you soon, my love. Wait….for….me,_ Pie thought, glancing down at his beloved's body, ignoring the blood flowing from his mouth, shutting his grey eyes for the final time. _Good Luck with killing Deep Blue….my….friends._ Pie let out his last breath before his body went limp, blood falling to the ground forty feet below him, forming a puddle in the already blood-soaked grass.

"Why?! Why Pie!" Kish yelled glaring daggers at Deep Blue, his fist clenched in rage.

"You killed all my pets so I decided to kill Pie," Deep Blue said nonchalantly. "It is a fair trade."

"You Bastard!" Mew Zakuro spat, her knuckles turning white in rage. "Kish….Keiichiro….get ready….you only have one shot," Mew Zakuro hissed, her eyes never leaving Deep Blue's face.

"What do you mean?" Mew Keiichiro asked confused, looking at Mew Zakuro.

"When I say now just attack with everything you have," Mew Zakuro said fiercely, before pouncing at Deep Blue, her whip heading straight for his black heart.

"You think you can take me on, on your own," Deep Blue mocked, swatting the whip away with his sword, before thrusting it at Mew Zakuro, nicking her left side. Mew Zakuro winced before twisting around bringing her whip towards Deep Blue's left side, missing by an inch.

"No! She's sacrificing herself for us," Kish said stunned as he watched Deep Blue and Mew Zakuro trade blows. "We have to stop her!"

"We can't. This is her decision. Mint is gone….she doesn't see a reason to go on….If Kaly was dead I would do the same thing," Mew Keiichiro said sadly, before pulling out his dagger. "Let's make this shot count….It's the least we can do for her."

"You're right," Kish said, sighing in defeat as he grabbed his weapons (Sakura: Sorry I don't know what they are called lol). "We should attack from opposite sides…you take the left, I'll cover the right. We can't let all their sacrifices be in vain." Mew Keiichiro nodded in agreement before sprinting to his spot, keeping to the shadows to avoid detection by Deep Blue.

"I grow tired of this game," Deep Blue said as he continued to spare with Mew Zakuro, who just glared at him. Deep Blue drew his free hand back, blasting Mew Zakuro into a tree, causing her to drop her cross. Mew Zakuro raised her head shakingly, her eyes unfocused from the blood loss, her purple hair drenched with blood, as it fell around her face,

_Just a little more,_ Mew Zakuro though, smirking as she saw Deep Blue's boots in her vision, slowly rising to her feet, her knees shaking with the effort to stand.

"You are done for but I have to say you where a worthy opponent….Too bad you have to die," Deep Blue said, raising his sword over his head before plunging it through her stomach so hard it went through her back and into the tree behind her.

"NOW!!!" Mew Zakuro cried grabbing a hold of Deep Blue's arms to keep him in place as Mew Keiichiro and Kish attacked him.

"Ribbon! Raspberry Storm!!" Mew Keiichiro yelled, sending a red tornado of hundreds of knives towards the pair, sadness in his eyes. _Zakuro._

"Hyah!!" Kish yelled, crossing his weapons, a giant X of energy heading towards the two before falling to his knees drained.

"What the…?!?!" Deep Blue exclaimed before the two attacks collided, the knives and shards cutting the two up. After the attacks had dissipated, mew Zakuro's bloody body could be seen, knives sticking out of her skins and a sword sticking through her body, a small smile on her face. Deep Blue stumbled forward, blood gushing from his various wounds, coating the ground red.

"Damn it!" Deep Blue cursed, falling to his knees, his right arm wrapped around his stomach to try and stop the bleeding, before raising his head to Daray. "My Lord…help me," Deep Blue stuttered, blood flowing from his mouth.

"I will give you the power to defeat them, Deep Blue, but don't disappoint me again," Daray said coldly as he teleported to Deep Blue's side, his hand glowing a dark sinister red, resting it on top of Deep Blue's bowed head. Deep Blue's wounds instantly healing. "I also give you strength boost so don't fail me again."

"Thank you my Lord. I won't fail you again," Deep Blue said, as he stayed kneeling in front of Daray.

"You better not. Don't forget I hold your dear Prune's life in my very hands," Daray said before jumping back to his position on the clock tower.

"I will never forget that," Deep Blue whispered, rising to his feet and pulling his sword free from the tree and Mew Zakuro's body, turning to face Mew Keiichiro.

Mew Keiichiro tried to rise to his feet only to fall back down to his knees. _Damn it, I used too much of my power….I can't move,_ Mew Keiichiro cursed, trying to push himself off the ground again.

"Keiichiro! Move out of the way!!" Kish yelled, rising shakingly to his feet, watching Deep Blue stalk over to Mew Keiichiro. "He's coming for you!!!"

_Wish I could Kish but I've used up all my power…I can't even more,_ Mew Keiichiro though slowly raising his head, watching as Deep Blue walked closer and closer towards him.

"Think of how hurt Kaly will be if you die!!" Kish yelled, taking a step forward, only to fall back to the ground in a heap. "If you can't move for yourself then move for Kaly!"

_Kaly…,_ Keiichiro though, an image of Kaly smiling her hair blowing in the wind smiling at him flashed through his mind, his eyes flashing. _I can't leave her behind._ Mew Keiichiro slowly raised to his feet, his legs shacking as his grip tightened on his knife. _I can't die. Not yet._

"Aww look the little male fox is shaking!" Deep Blue said, smirking as he stopped five feet away from Mew Keiichiro, who was panting at the effort to stand. "Don't worry I'll take good care of that little girl fox you love for you."

"Over. My. Dead. Body," Mew Keiichiro growled, his body trembling in rage, his knuckles white.

"As you wish," Deep Blue said, forming a black spike with his left hand, drawing it back. "Goodbye…Raspberry," Deep Blue whispered before thrusting the spike at Mew Keiichiro just as he threw his knife at Deep Blue, lodging it in his side as the spike pierced him through the middle of his chest, pinning Mew Keiichiro to a tree, three feet behind where he had been standing.

Mew Keiichiro's eyes widened, blood trickling out of his mouth as he glanced down at the spear in this chest. "Kaly…I'm sorry," Mew Keiichiro breathed before his body went limp, his eyes locked on the school gate, gazing at something that wasn't there.

"Keiichiro!! You can't die!! Kaly will be broken without you! You're her soul mate!!" Kish yelled eyes locked with Mew Keiichiro's dead body before turning to Deep Blue, his eyes black with rage. "You Bastard!"

"I've never seen you this upset Kish. I'm impressed. Last time you didn't care who died or who they were," Deep Blue said, swinging his sword in front of him, sending blood everywhere.

"Keiichiro is like a brother to me. Besides Momoko's changed me. I'm no longer the cold hearted pawn you trained. I have friends now, true friend, my love Momoko, my crazy psychotic sister Kaly and I won't let you win," Kish growled, filled with rage, charging at Deep Blue, weapons drawn.

"So Kish learned how to love humans….how pathetic," Deep Blue spat, grabbing Kish's right arm and breaking it, stealing the weapon attached to that arm. "I thought you hated Kaly, when did that change? After I kill everyone else maybe I'll keep her alive and…enjoy her….Maybe I will keep Momoko around too and sues him as a slave," Deep Blue said smirking as Kish's swings got more wild, slicing Deep Blue on the cheek.

"You. Wont. Touch. Either. Of. Them," Kish growled his eyes full of rage. "Kaly may be crazy and most likely needs to be admitted into a mental hospital but she is my sister and I will protect her and Momoko till my last breath!" Kish yelled as he lunged at Deep Blue, poise to ram his blade through Deep Blue's head when he stopped, glancing own. His other blade sticking out of his stomach before locking eyes with Deep Blue.

"You were saying?" Deep Blue said, twisting the blade, causing Kish to yell out in pain, blood pooling in his mouth. "Doesn't look like you are in any condition to save either one of them, you're chocking on your own blood."

"Damn you," Kish muttered weakly, turning his dead as he started coughing up blood. _Damn it, I'm losing my strength_, Kish thought, looking out at the school gate, hearing the faint sounds of a motorcycle engine. _I'm sorry I could not save Keiichiro, Kaly. Momoko…I love you…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you both._ Kish eyes started to blur as he glanced out of the gate, seeing two blurry shadows before his world turned black, the cry of "KISH" running in the afternoon air.

**~~A Few Minutes Before~~~**

"Did you see the look on their faces when we walked into the room?" Kaly asked laughing, her blue hair flying behind her.

"Yeah I know! It was priceless," Momoko laughed, glancing behind his shoulder at his sister as he drove towards the school.

"I'm so happy I got it all on tape! I didn't think they would actually sleep together this soon!! Kish and Keiichiro…" Kaly trailed off, her eyes glazing over.

"Kaly? Kaly? Kaly!!! What's wrong?!!" Momoko yelled, feeling her arms tightening around his waist and increased his speed slightly.

"Keiichiro…h-h-he-he's gone. Deep Blue was there at the school and he's killed everyone…so is Daray the person who killed us last time," Kaly whispered, her eyes clouding over with tears. "Momoko, speed up! We might be able to save Kish is we hurry!!"

"Kaly, are you sure Keiichiro is gone?" Momoko asked as he speed up, racing against time towards the school.

"Momo-chan….it feels like half of my soul is gone. Momo-chan, you know my feeling have never been wrong before," Kaly whispered, reverting back to Momoko's old nickname as children as she buried her face into Momoko's shirt, her tears soaking the material.

"I know sis….I just don't want it to be true," Momoko said, sending comfort to Kaly through the bond all twins share.

"I know, Momo-chan," Kaly whispered, lifting her head and glancing at the fast approaching school. "We have to transform now. If we wait we could be too late."

"Let's do it, sis," Momoko said softly, griping the handlebars of the motorcycle tighter in order to keep it going during their transformation.

"Mew Mew Blackberry/Peach! Metamorphosis!!" they yelled, the motorcycle disappearing in the flash of light only to reappear with the two Mews, weapons drawn.

"Mew Momoko!" Mew Kaly called as they reached the school gates.

"I know Mew Kaly, I can feel it in the air, the heavy essence of death and darkness," Mew Momoko said, skidding to a stop as they jumped off the motorcycle. Mew Kaly and Mew Momoko ran into the school spotting Kish, a blade through his chest, blood soaking the grass underneath him, staring straight at them.

"KISH!!!" they yelled out, sprinting over to his side just as his eyes glazed over.

"Kish! Please don't leave! Momo-chan needs you!!" Mew Kaly yelled, tears falling from her purple eyes as her pure white fox ears dropped into her sky-blue hair and her tail fell limply. "You can tease me and you want just don't die!!"

"Kish…get up…I need you," Mew Momoko cried, tears streaming down his face, his pure white bunny ears falling over his eyes.

"You came too late. The others are already dead," Deep Blue said, floating above them his sword dripping blood. "If you had come just a little earlier you might have been able to save them."

Mew Kaly glared up at him, her eyes filled with hate. "Blueberry, why are you killing your friends? You use to be one of us! Why throw that all away?" Mew Kaly yelled, rising to her feet, releasing Mew Momoko's hand for the first time since they heard the story of their pervious lives.

"Well Blackberry it is very simple. Once I kill the rest of you then Lord Daray will let my beloved Prune return to me," Deep Blue said, landing on the ground ten feet in front of Mew Kaly and Mew Momoko.

"Prune wouldn't have wanted you to kill!! She wants you to live on! She wanted to protect this world and all its creatures not kill it!!" Mew Momoko yelled, standing next to his sister, grabbing her hand in his once more.

"You don't know what she wants!" Deep Blue snapped his eyes filled with rage before he smiled sweetly at them. "If you join Daray, I am sure that he will be willing to bring Kish and Keiichiro back to you both."

"As if we would accept that," Mew Kaly snapped, glaring at Deep Blue with everything she had.

"Kish and Keiichiro wouldn't want us to kill innocent people! They would have wanted us to move on and be happy!" Mew Momoko yelled, his grip on Mew Kaly's hand tightening.

"But won't you two be lonely without your other halves?" Deep Blue asked. "Just join our side and they can come back and you won't be lonely."

"We may miss them and get lonely and, sure, deep in our hearts we want them back but we won't kill the world or innocent people just to bring them back! They wouldn't want that! We will not turn this world over to you just so we can see them again! We might get lonely but we still have each other and as long as we have each other we will fight you with everything we have to destroy you!" Mew Kaly and Mew Momoko yelled, tightening their grips even more.

"Such a pity. Kish and Keiichiro would have been so happy to see you again," Deep Blue said, shaking his head in mock sadness.

"Deep Blue, do not underestimate these two. I sense something powerful inside of them," Daray warned, coming to stand besides Deep Blue.

"You are mistaken, my Lord. They are just as weak as all the other Mews," Deep Blue said. "They won't last any longer then their lovers did."

"Momo-chan….we have to unleash it. If we don't Ichigo and Ryou may die," Mew Kaly said her eyes emotionless.

"Sis…you're right….But to unleash it completely is something we have never done. Even using half of its power makes us stronger then normal Mews," Mew Momoko said, sky-blue and amethyst eyes locking.

"Yes but we are the only ones who have this power. As Mew Project 0 we are the most powerful Mew Mews out there. What Uncle thought was a flaw is not a flaw but something that we have had since birth," Mew Kaly said, her eyes determined.

"We might kill ourselves using this you realize," Mew Momoko said, gazing into his twins determined eyes.

"I know that is a risk but I am willing to take it. Those two would kill us anyway but I will not ask you, Momo-chan, to take that risk with me," Mew Kaly said, smiling sadly at her brother as she started to walk forward away from her brother, her hand starting to pull free of her brother's grip. "Goodbye Momo-chan, this is where we part ways."

Mew Momoko watched his sister start to walk away, his feelings numb before he heard her goodbye to him then he tightened his grip around her hand and stepped towards her, smiling at his sisters confused expression. "Sis, we are in this together. We're twins, anywhere you go I go, no matter how dangerous it would be," Mew Momoko said, smiling at his sister. Mew Kaly returned the smile her grip tightening on Mew Momoko's hand once again.

"Are you done chit-chatting yet?" Deep Blue asked, pointing his sword at the two of them.

"Yes and in order to defeat you we will sacrifice out own life. As Mew Project 0 we are the strongest there is a dormant power inside of us that has yet to be unleashed…until today that is," Mew Momoko and Mew Kaly said together, embracing their destiny. "Supreme Darkness and Light! Metamorphosis!!!" Mew Momoko and Mew Kaly yelled. A flash of red and black light surrounding them.

"What the…"Deep Blue yelled, shielding his eyes, feeling a great surge of power exploding form the two.

"So they were the ones," Daray whispered, standing ready.

Two shadows emerged from the light, their hands incased in black and red gloves tied together with a crimson black ribbon, as they walked into the sunlight their features became more pronounced. The girl on the left had long midnight black hair to her ankles, her eyes a stunning shade of crimson, a red ribbon wrapped around her neck with a golden sun sitting in the middle, on the left side of her hair was a golden sun clip right below her black fox ears. Her outfit was a pure black dress that ended at her ankles a red sash wrapped around her waist and forming a bow behind her with the extra ribbon floating in the air, her foot adorned with black boots and in her left hand was a sword the blade pure black while the hilt was a deep red. The boy on the right had crimson red hair to mid-back, a silver crescent moon clip on the right side just below his black bunny ears, his eyes coal black. A black ribbon was wrapped around his neck with a silver crescent moon in the center, his cloths were a red corset and a matching red miniskirt, a black sash wrapped around his waist the excess ribbon was wrapped around the girls red ribbon, he had knee high red boots with a black ribbon wrapped around them and a red bow with two bowstring in his right hand.

"Who are you two?!" Deep Blue yelled, holding his sword in from of him ready for an attack.

"Who are we? We are your destroyer," they said together, their joint voices like bells and velvet, making Deep Blue take a step back. "We are Kaly and Momoko yet also Blackberry and Peach. We are all their past lives and we are the second strongest Mew Mews out there. We will kill you."

"I thought that was only a legend and I heard that Mew Project 0 had flaws," Deep Blue said, his eyes wide in fear. "The story of the twins who had lost everything yet still refused to give up opened up the power they had locked deep inside themselves and destroyed the evil threatening the world. They are said to be unbeatable!"

"Yes, that's up. You may call us Lune and Apolla. That is who we were in our first lives. We are the second strongest Mews out there," Lune and Apolla said, smiling sweetly at Daray and Deep Blue.

"But…how…how did Blackberry and Peach have this power? How did they receive this power?" Deep Blue asked frightened, coming to stand besides Daray, his sword shacking ever so slightly.

"We have always had this power within ourselves but we deemed it too dangerous to use. It has only been used once in history and it caused colossal destruction," Lune and Apolla said, taking a step closer. "Are you going to talk all day or are we going to fight?"

"Deep Blue step back. You are not strong enough to take them on," Daray said, throwing his cloak off.

"My Lord? Surly you are not planning on fighting them alone! They are said to be ruthless and unstoppable! Showing no mercy to their enemies," Deep Blue said, staring at Daray in shock.

"I have destroyed over a thousand worlds and it's inhabits. They won't stand a chance against me," Daray said, summoning his twin dark spears. "Besides it is only fitting that I kill them since it was I that killed them in their previous life. You can kill Ichigo and Ryou but their lives belong to me."

"It is more like your life belongs to us. We learn from out past lives. We learned how you fight from Blackberry and Peach, we won't be caught off guard this time," Lune and Apolla said. "We won't be the ones killed tonight….you will." Apolla raised her sword, pointing it at Daray's heart. "Darkness Strike," she whispered her voice like a bell. Power grew around the sword, the air in front of the twins turning black before a wave of darkness raced towards Daray and Deep Blue. Daray barely formed his shield before the darkness descended upon them.

"You attack is strong but not strong enough to break through my shield," Daray said, as the darkness returned to Apolla's sword, his shield a dark purple.

"Maybe not but that was just a test to see how fast you are. This time your shield is going down," Lune and Apolla said, Lune placing the red bow between their joined hands, each grabbing a bowstring, two red arrows forming between their fingers. "Dark Arrow," they whispered, releasing the arrow's simultaneously, the arrows speeding towards Daray, piercing his shield and his shoulder.

"You are more powerful then I thought," Daray said, holding both spears in his left hand as he pulled the arrows out. "But I will still kill you both."

"If you can touch us," Lune and Apolla said. Lune shouldered his bow as they clasped Apolla's sword between their linked hands, before disappearing form sight. Daray turned around just in time to block the sword descending towards his head before they disappeared again.

"Their fast," Deep Blue whispered, his eyes barely following their movements from his spot on top of the school building. "Can Lord Daray really beat them?"

"You two are fast but not fast enough," Daray said, dodging the sword thrust at him and catching the twins in the sides with his spears.

"This is the first time we have been wounded in a while. I fear we underestimated you as well. No matter we will kill you," Lune and Apolla said, swinging their sword around, catching Daray in the side, digging be blade between his ribs. Daray quickly teleported himself away from the two legends.

"Even bleeding and wounded you still fight on. I applaud you," Daray hissed, getting a firmer grip on his spears.

"It is but a flesh wound," Lune and Apolla said shrugging as one. "Nothing that can stop us from killing you for all the death and sadness you have brought to this world." They charged at Daray again, going for his heart, Daray jumped at the last minute, scrapping the two across the back with his spears before the two disappeared.

Daray turned around, glancing in every direction looking for them. "Come out wherever you are!" Daray called, turning in a circle. Two arrows came out of the classroom Mew Mint has died in, piercing Daray in the back, causing Daray to cry out in pain.

"Always be prepared for anything. That is the first lesson any warrior should learn," Lune and Apolla whispered into Daray's ear before disappearing as Daray turned around, cutting the air. "The second lesson is to never underestimate your opponent."

"You forgot the third lesson," Daray replied, smirking as a trickle of blood feel down his nose, "use everything you have to kill your opponents." Daray jumped into the air just as two red arrows appeared from the left.

"That is true," Lune and Apolla replied, swinging their sword towards Daray's head only to be blocked by his spear. Daray quickly twisted away plunging both spears into their feet, Apolla's left and Lune's left. Lune and Apolla stumbled backwards before jumping using their good legs.

"Your speed was the only strong thing about you that kept me from winning. Now that you've lost that I can kill you much easier," Daray said smirking as he dropped into a battle stance.

"We may have lost part of our speed but we are still just as strong as before," Lune and Apolla said, dropping into a crouch before charging at Daray, a little slower then before but still faster then an average Mew Mew. They traded blows back and forth; each one dodging the others attacks before countering them with an attack of their own,

"Midnight Light!" Lune and Apolla yelled, holding their sword skyward as silver, gold and black lights surrounding the blade before a black tornado with gold and silver lightning surround and inside of it headed towards Daray, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Daray tried to avoid the tornado but was caught up in it; his cry of pain could be heard echoing all around the school.

"No…they couldn't have killed Lord Daray," Deep Blue whispered in denial, watching as the tornado slowly decreased in size before it disappeared, leaving a bloody Daray on the ground, his cloths torn and soaked in his blood.

"It is over," Apolla whispered, lowering their sword down slowly.

"It would seam so," Lune replied, dropping his guard slightly. "All that's left is to kill Deep Blue."

"Right. After that the world will be safe once again," Apolla said before glancing at her twin giving a mischievous smile. "Looks like we didn't get killed like we though we would by unleashing this power."

"Yes, we got lucky," Lune replied smiling at his twin before seeing a dark spear out of the corner of his eye headed straight for Apolla's heart. "Apolla!! WATCH OUT!!!" Lune called, pushing Apolla out of the way, the dark spear piercing straight through his chest instead.

"No…..LUNE!!!!" Apolla called out, tears falling from her crimson eyes, lowering herself onto her knees besides Lune. "Lune! Please don't die! I can't lose you!!"

"Don't worry Dear. You will be joining your brother soon enough," Apolla heard whispered in her ear before a second dark spear was thrust through her chest, in the same place as Blackberry was stabbed all those years ago.

"Looks…like we are…leaving this world behind….together again…huh," Lune whispered, moving his head to face Apolla/Kaly.

"Yes….it would….appear so…..But…just as….last time….we have….each other," Apolla gasped out, tightening her grip on Lune's/Momoko's hand.

"You…are…ri-right. As long…as we keep….a….hold of each….ot…her….we….will never be lonely….or….apart," Lune whispered, tightening his grip on Apolla's hand, "or separated."

"I'll never….let….go," Apolla promised, smiling at Lune, "again."

"Me…either….sis…" Lune whispered, his voice growing softer as he smiled back at Apolla, "just…like…I promised….be…fore." They both squeezed each other's hands once more before letting out their last breath, their eyes locked on each others faces, their hands still grasped together and held together with a red and black ribbon.

"Lord Daray, you are injured," Deep Blue said as he teleported to Daray's side.

"That last attack caught me of guard. I am going back to the ship to heal my wounds. You take care of the last tow remaining Mews and make sure you don't let them escape," Daray ordered, holding his hand over his side, blood escaping his fingers, falling onto the already blood soaked grass.

"Yes, my Lord. I won't let you don't," Deep Blue said, bowing to Daray.

"See to it you don't otherwise you will never see your Prune again," Daray said before disappearing.

**~~With Ichigo and Ryou (takes place while the fight is still going on) ~~**

Ichigo and Ryou enter the garage and started walking towards Ryou's motorcycle, Ryou handed Ichigo her helmet and right as she was putting it on she saw Pudding and Tart standing close together, Tart in his alien cloths and Pudding in her normal cloths, their hands locked together, smiling gently up at Ichigo. "Ichigo-nee-san, we believe in you! Don't give up," their voices echoed in Ichigo's ears before they disappeared together.

"NOO!!!" Ichigo cried, falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she punched the ground.

"Strawberry! What is it?!" Ryou yelled, turning around to enfold Ichigo in his arms, rocking her as he tried to calm her down.

"P-p-pudding a-a-and T-t-ta-tart are g-g-gone!" Ichigo cried, burring her face in Ryou's chest.

"Ichigo….how can you be sure?" Ryou asked pulling back to look into Ichigo's face.

"I just s-s-saw them i-i-in the corner. T-t-they told me to now give up," Ichigo stuttered, tears falling to the ground.

"Damn it! Deep Blue must already be there and stronger then we thought he was, but Strawberry, but we can't give up. We have to continue on for them," Ryou said, wiping away Ichigo's tears.

"You're right," Ichigo said, smiling sadly as she rose shakingly to her feet and placed the helmet on her head. "We have to get there and defeat Deep Blue if not for us, then for them."

"Yes," Ryou said, as he led Ichigo over to his motorcycle and set her down on the seat as he climbed on in front of her. "Whatever you do, Strawberry don't let go!" Ryou said, as they shot out of the garage, speeding towards school.

"I'll won't!!" Ichigo yelled over the roar of the engine, watching the trees pass by before glancing up at the sky and seeing Mint in her normal cloths in the sky her head held high, smirking at Ichigo a soft look in her eyes. "See you around Scardy-cat! Don't let these bastards win," Mint's voice echoed before she faded from view.

"Mint…not you too," Ichigo whispered tears falling from her eyes as her hands tightened around her waist. _Mint I wont let your death go unpunished; I will kill Deep Blue with my own hands so your soul can rest in peace,_ Ichigo though, her knuckles turning white as she glanced up at the birds that were flying towards the sun.

"Strawberry what's wrong?!" Ryou yelled, feeling her grip around his waist tighten. _Who was it now,_ Ryou though, glancing at Ichigo's teary face in the mirror.

"Mint…just came and said goodbye," Ichigo said, tilting her face towards Ryou's, her voice barely carrying over the engine and wind.

_Damn it! He's picking us off one at a time it is only a matter of time before they are all dead!_ Ryou cursed, speeding up ever so slightly, weaving though traffic in a race against time to save the remaining Mew Mews.

Ichigo saw Ryou's hands grip the handlebars tighter and smiled slightly. _He's just as worried about them as I am. I can only pray we reach them before another one falls, _Ichigo thought sadly. _This is my entire fault! If I had killed Deep Blue last time Mint, Pudding and Tart would still be with us! Instead I used my powers to bring him back to life all because of some stupid crush of Masaya!_ "Ichigo-san, take care. I'm with Pudding, Tart and mint now," Ichigo heard Lettuce's voice echo, quickly glancing above her at the sky, catching a glimpse or Lettuce in her school uniform, arms locked behind her back and eyes shut smiling at Ichigo before she faded away.

_Lettuce….no, no, NOOOOO!!_ Ichigo though, feeling fresh tears stream down her face and into the padding of her helmet. "NOOOOOO!" Ichigo yelled out, slamming a fist down onto Ryou's back. _Why? Why Lettuce?! She didn't do anything to him! Why did she have to die!! It should have been me!!!_

"Strawberry!! What is it?" Ryou called out worried, seeing the pain his beloved Ichigo was in. _Someone else died didn't they?_ Ryou though, his expression hardening._ Ichigo must blame herself since she is the leader._

"Lettuce is gone," Ichigo whispered her voice filled with anguish. _I refuse to say dead….there might still be hope she is alive,_ Ichigo though, holding on to the thin strand of hope. _She has to be alive. She just has to be._

_Not Lettuce too. Damn it! They weren't ready to face him! I should have trained them more!! Been harsher on their training!! Then they might be alive still!! _Ryou thought, beating himself up as he glared at the road. _Deep Blue wont live to see the sun rise another day._ Ryou promised, as he continued to dangerously weave in and out of traffic.

Ichigo glanced over at the ocean, sensing another presence. Pie, in his alien form, standing sideways stood there, a soft smile on his face as he bowed his head to Ichigo. "Ichigo thank you for accepting me into the Mew Mew team. I know you can win, watch your back," Pie's gentle voice echoed as he faded from view as a whale surfaced blowing water into the air.

"No! Not you too Pie!!" Ichigo cried out, reaching her hand towards where his image was.

"Ichigo! What happened? Is Pie really….gone?" Ryou asked, glancing over his shoulder, hearing the anguish in Ichigo's voice. _ Ichigo is taking their deaths hard. I can't imagine how hard it is to see them before they leave and hear their final messages. Damn you Deep Blue. I will find you and rip you to pieces for killing our friends and hurting Ichigo, _Ryou though, his eyes turning to ice as his face set into a cold mask.

Ichigo glanced into the mirror seeing Ryou's stone cold face. _I knew it. Even Ryou blames me for their deaths. If I wasn't so weak back then they would still be here with us now. Ryou doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. His love for me is gone now; he has to have realized that there are better, braver, smarter girls out there then me. I'm just a scardy cat, and a crybaby. People always have to protect me, _Ichigo thought crying at the look in his frozen blue eyes.

A howl sounded, echoing around them. Ichigo shivered and glanced upwards. Zakuro. In her modeling outfit, her body half facing Ichigo, her eyes hard but a gentle smile on her face. "Hang in there Ichigo, I'm with you," Zakuro said, giving a small wave before she faded into nothing as another howl echoed around Ichigo.

"ZAKURO!!!" Ichigo yelled, tears cascading down her face, her hands holding Ryou close.

"Ichigo what happened?!" Ryou yelled, fear filling his voice.

"Zakuro! That Bastard got to her!!" Ichigo screamed, her nails digging into Ryou's waist. "What a worthless person I am! I brought our enemy back to life!! If I wasn't so gullible they would still be alive right now!!! It's my entire fault!!!"

"Ichigo, you care for people. It isn't your fault they died," Ryou said, trying to calm Ichigo down.

_Ryou…he isn't calling me Strawberry anymore…he hates me…he knows it's my fault and doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm a failure as a Mew Mew,_ Ichigo though, tears continuing to fall down her face. "Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO!! Even you believe me! You aren't calling me Strawberry anymore!! You know it is my entire fault!! If I had just let Deep Blue die back then they would all be alive right now and everything would be okay!! Instead I was so gullible that I believe that Masaya was my soul mate and gave me life for his!!!! It was all a trap!!! I'm a failure as a Mew Mew!!! I don't disserve to be the leader!!! You know this. YOU KNOW I AM A GOOD FOR NOTHING AND THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE SOMEONE ELSE THE LEADER THAT YOU SHOULD FIND ANOTHER GILR TO LOVE!!! SOMEONE WHO IS SMARTER, PRETTIER THEN ME!! I'M WORTHLESS!!" Ichigo screamed, letting her frustration out as she hit Ryou's back over and over again, sobs rocking her body.

"Strawberry! This isn't your fault!! You followed your heart!! There isn't anything wrong with that!!! And there is no one else out there!! I love you and only you!!! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME ICHIGO!! YOU ARE MY SOUL MATE AND I WILL NEVER FALL OUT OF LOVE WITH YOU!! AND YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS!! YOU ARE MY WHOLE WORLD!!!" Ryou yelled, releasing the handlebars with his left hand in order to grab Ichigo's free hand. "I won't let you put yourself down like that Strawberry! It isn't your fault they died its Deep Blue's and we will make him pay for that with his life!! Just believe in me!" Ryou pleaded, a tear falling down his face. _Ichigo, don't give up on us. Not after everything we have been through, _Ryou prayed, watching Ichigo's face carefully.

_He still loves me. Even with everything I have done he still loves me, _Ichigo though, her tears falling faster as she hugged Ryou close. "Ryou…I…believe in you!" Ichigo cried, hugging him as close as possible. "You are my soul mate! I know that now but it's still my fault that they are all gone!!"

"No! Its Deep Blue's fault not yours Strawberry," Ryou said firmly, watching Ichigo. Ichigo glanced at Ryou and nodded. Ryou let out a sigh of relief before glancing up at the road.

Ichigo glanced at a café nearby and saw Keiichiro in his waiter outfit, hair tied back and a welcoming smile on his face looking at Ichigo. "Ichigo, don't give up. Don't let fear rule you and remember to keep that hope alive," Keiichiro whispered, smiling sweetly at Ichigo.

"KEIICHIRO!!! NOOO!!!" Ichigo yelled, watching as Keiichiro slowly faded away.

_Keiichiro! No he can't be gone! He can't!!" _Ryou's mind screamed, images of Keiichiro raising Ryou, smiling, standing over the oven, telling him to let his feeling for Ichigo grow and Keiichiro and Kaly smiling sweetly at each other flashed before his eyes as his eyes overfilled with tears, his hands tightening on the motorcycles handlebars, pushing the motorcycle as fast as it could go.

"Ryou…I'm so sorry," Ichigo apologized, more tears streaming down her face. _Ryou must be in so much pain. It's only been Keiichiro and him for so long now. Keiichiro is like a brother to him, _Ichigo though, tightening her arms around Ryou in a hung.

"It's not your fault, Strawberry," Ryou whispered, tears trickling down his eyes.

Ichigo nodded, before glancing upwards once more. _We're still so far from my school. Who else are we going to lose before we get there? _Ichigo wondered, watching the slowly rising sun, Kish's appearing in the sun, in his alien form, his hands raised to his forehead, saluting Ichigo. "Ichigo! Don't give up no matter how hard it gets!! I know you can win. You're one feisty kitten," Kish said, smirking before he faded from view.

"KISH!!" Ichigo yelled staring at the place Kish had been just moments before.

"Kish is gone now too. That means it's only Kaly, Momoko and us. I sure hope we are strong enough to kill Deep Blue," Ryou whispered, speeding up as he saw the schools clock tower in the distance. _We're almost there, just hold on Kaly, Momoko. We're coming,_ Ryou thought, his gaze locked on the clock tower.

_It's only Kaly, Momoko, Ryou and I left. Are we strong enough o defeat Deep Blue? I can only hope so. But what about Kaly and Momoko and the pain they are going through? They both lost their loved ones, their soul mates, they must be broken. I can only hope that they are strong enough to hold off till we get there, _Ichigo though, as they drove in silence towards the school, the clock tower getting closer and closer by the minute before they were nearing the gates, less then a hundred feet away when a black tornado with gold and silver lightning appeared inside of the school, moving towards something before an ear splitting scream echoed out, silencing as the tornado decreased in size before disappearing completely.

"Who was that?" Ryou asked, the school getting closer and closer.

"I don't know! It didn't sound like Kaly or Momoko!" Ichigo called back, watching the silent school.

They were less then fifty feet away then another scream echoed out from deep inside the school. "WATCH OUT!!!" a deep velvety voiced yelled out, soon followed by a bell like voice. "LUNE!!" Before everything went silent.

"Who's Lune?" Ichigo asked, confused, staring at the school grounds.

"I don't know Strawberry," Ryou said, spotting Kaly's motorcycle at the school gate. _Kaly and Momoko are already here. Lets just hope they are still alive, _Ryou though as they neared the gate.

Ichigo glanced at the school gate and spotted the red motorcycle lying on the side, skid marks leading to it before two figures appeared, a girl with long black hair, black fox ears, and crimson eyes and a boy with red hair, black bunny ears, and black eyes, a gentle smile on both of their face, their hands held together with a red and black ribbon. "Ichigo, never give up hope! Hope is your strongest weapon right behind love. As long as you believe you can win and in the love you share with your friends you will triumph," the two said before disappearing, a flash or blue and pink appearing in their hair momentarily before they were completely gone.

"Ryou!! The voices we heard! It was Kaly and Momoko!! One of them must be Lune!!" Ichigo yelled as they jumped off the motorcycle running into the school grounds.

"How do you know?" Ryou asked, staring at Ichigo.

"I just saw them! Kaly and Momoko are gone! We are the only ones left!" Ichigo cried, tears spilling for her eyes for her fallen friends. "Ryou where is he?"

"I don't know Strawberry. I think we were going to meet deeper inside. We didn't want anyone to over hear us," Ryou said, slowing down to wrap Ichigo in a loving embrace.

"You're probably right. Not that it matters now," Ichigo spat bitterly, brushing a strand of her strawberry hair behind her ear. "Let's not keep him waiting."

"Yeah," Ryou said, keeping his arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders as they walked deeper into the school grounds. As they passed a grove of trees they saw two bodies wrapped in each other's arms, a pool of blood around them.

"Pudding! Tart!" Ichigo gasped in horror, starring at their blood soaked bodies, her knees giving out on her as tears blurred her vision once again. Ryou walked over to the two bodies feeling for a pulse.

"Their long gone, Ichigo. Their bodies are already cold. They must have been the first too go," Ryou said, his voice rough. _Just like what Ichigo saw. That must be the order that they died, _Ryou thought sadly.

"They were so young!! They shouldn't have died!!" Ichigo screamed to the heavens, punching the ground. "Their lives were just beginning!!"

"Ichigo," Ryou whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Pudding wanted you to be strong. Remember her words to you. We have to continue on."

"You're right," Ichigo whispered brokenly, as she shakingly rose to her feet. "I promise you Pudding, Tart, that I will avenge your deaths….and you will never be forgotten." Ichigo and Ryou walked on, the grass under their feet becoming soaked in blood, they walked ten more steps, following the path of blood, before finding Zakuro's bloody body, knives sticking out of her at random spots, leaning against a tree.

"OH Zakuro….what happened to you?" Ichigo whispered to Zakuro's torn body. Ryou knelt by Zakuro's side and checked for a pulse before signing and standing up.

"Zakuro is cooling…she's hasn't been dead as long at Pudding but she is beyond help," Ryou said, watching as Ichigo's eyes spilled over with tears before wrapping her in his arms. _What killed her? This looks like Keiichiro's attack but he wouldn't kill her would he? What happened here? _Ryou though, glancing around. "Ichigo…I think….that the order you saw everyone….is the order they died….but for them we must…continue on."

"I won't rest till the person who killed them is dead," Ichigo hissed, venom dripping, her eyes narrowed into slits, still bright with unshed tears.

"Neither of us will. Don't forget Strawberry, I'm with you….And I wont let anything happen to you," Ryou whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulder as they gazed out at the blood soaked field, spotting another body in green a few feet away.

Ichigo looked over to where Ryou's eyes were locked, her eyes overflowing with tears once again. "Lettuce," Ichigo whispered as they cautiously made their way over to her blood soaked body before kneeling next to it, picking up Lettuce's cold hand. "Lettuce…I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you….but…I promise you with my life…that I will kill Deep Blue for you. Your death will not be in vain." Ichigo slowly rose to her feet, wiping away the tears as she looked out at the blood-soaked field, catching sight of two bodies in the center of the field, the ground torn up around them. Ichigo gently tugged Ryou's arm.

"What is it Ichigo?" Ryou asked softly, gazing at Ichigo's tearstained face.

"Ryou…its Kaly and Momoko," Ichigo whispered, pointing towards the black and red haired bodies lying in the middle of the field.

"What?" Ryou asked, gazing at where Ichigo was pointing. "I can't see from this distance. Let's get closer but keep your guard up. Deep Blue could be anywhere." They carefully made their way over to the bodies. "Dear Gods, you are right Ichigo," Ryou whispered once they were right besides the bodies.

"I told you so, Ryou," Ichigo whispered, staring into Ryou's pale face.

"Kaly….Momoko….what happened to you two," Ryou whispered sadly, staring down at the two bodies, hands gasped tightly together, a gentle smile on their faces. "But how? Kaly has blue hair and Momoko had pink! These two have black and blood red!"

"I don't know Ryou but look. Their holding hands and both holding hand and have a spear through their hearts…just like how they died last time," Ichigo whispered, tears falling onto faces.

"I can't believe the Devil Twins got defeated. They never went down easily," Ryou whispered, pulling Ichigo closer to him.

"Awe is the little kitty sad that the fox and rabbit are dead?" a dark voice spoke from behind them. Ichigo and Ryou jumped to their feet and turned towards the voice, finding Deep Blue standing behind them, his sword out and ready.

"Why?! Why did you kill them?! They were your friends in our last life so why kill them," Ichigo yelled furious, tears streaming down her face.

"I did not kill Kaly and Momoko or as they were also know as, Lune and Apolla," Deep Blue said, a sadistic smile on his face.

"LIAR!! Who else would kill them but you!! You fucking Bastard!!" Ichigo yelled taking a step closer towards his, her eyes filled with hate. Ryou reached out and grabbed her by the waist, holding her back.

"Ichigo! You can't just run into a fight blinded by rage! That's how you get killed and I could never stand it if you died and I was unable to protect you," Ryou whispered, his arms tightening around Ichigo's waist.

"The one who killed the fox and bunny was my Lord Daray," Deep Blue said proudly. Ichigo and Ryou's eyes widened as their faces paled.

"Kaly and Momoko took on Daray by themselves?" Ryou whispered in shock, gazing down at the two in shock.

"Yes, they almost killed my Lord but in the end Lord Daray was a more powerful warrior than the two of them and was able to slay them both," Deep Blue said, before shaking his dead in mock sadness. "Too bad they didn't join our side. They would have been great additions."

"Kaly and Momoko would never have joined you!!" Ichigo yelled, pulling out her pendent. "I've heard enough of your shit! It's time for you to die!! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPOSIS!"

"Ichigo! Don't be rash!!" Ryou yelled as the light dissipated and Mew Ichigo charged at Deep Blue, her Strawberry bell out. "Mew Mew Vanilla! Metamorphosis!!"

"You fucking Bastard! How dare you kill my friends?!?!" Mew Ichigo yelled, raising her bell far above her head. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!!"

"You'll have to do better then that to kill me," Deep Blue said, easily dodging the attack.

"Ribbon Vanilla Storm!" Mew Ryou yelled, catching Deep Blue off guard, a hundred little daggers flying and hitting him on his left side.

"Mew Ichigo!! Don't rush into battle alone! You could be killed!!" Mew Ryou scolded Mew Ichigo, jumping in front of her, shielding her from Deep Blue. "How do you think I would survive if you were dead?!"

"Sorry Ryou….I let my anger get the better of me," Mew Ichigo apologized.

"That's okay Ichigo. Just be a little more careful. I don't need to get killed on me," Mew Ryou said lovingly. "I don't think I would live if you die. You die I die."

"Yes," Mew Ichigo said sadly, looking into Mew Ryou's loving eyes.

"Good, not lets avenge our friends," Mew Ryou said, holding his daggers out and at the ready, Mew Ichigo smiled and nodded, holding her Strawberry Bell in front of her.

"Your friends tired to fight together and look what happened to them," Deep Blue said, gesturing towards the blood soaked ground and the crumbling buildings.

"Ribbon Double Swift Surprise!!" Mew Ichigo and Mew Ryou yelled pink and while lazar storm headed straight at Deep Blue who neatly side-stepped it.

"You're just as weak as your little friends," Deep Blue said, laughing as he sent an energy wave towards them, knocking Mew Ichigo off her feet and into a tree.

"Ichigo!!" Mew Ryou yelled, before facing Deep Blue, anger in his eyes. "You will pay for that."

"Oh and how are you going to accomplish that?" Deep Blue taunted, raising his sword.

"CHECK!!" Mew Ichigo yelled hitting Deep Blue for the right, tackling him to the ground as her attack hit him from close range.

"Insufferable creature," Deep Blue hissed, throwing Mew Ichigo off of him and breaking her right hand that had been holding her Strawberry Bell. Mew Ichigo bit back a scream and dropped her Strawberry Bell, gripping her arm.

"Ichigo!!" Mew Ryou yelled, rushing to Ichigo's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," Mew Ichigo said, picking up her Strawberry Bell with her left hand, her right arm hanging uselessly at her side.

"That was very sneaky of you, Ichigo. Bringing your attack closer to me for more damage but look here. I'm still standing," Deep Blue said, smirking before charging at Mew Ichigo who just barely dodged to strike by jumping over Deep Blue's head.

"You can't dodge forever," Deep Blue hissed, charging at mew Ichigo again, only to be tackled from behind by Mew Ryou, his dagger lodged deep into Deep Blue's back.

"And you should learn not to turn your back on an opponent," Mew Ryou said, twisting the dagger in Deep Blue's back. Deep Blue just smiled and then quickly reversed his blade and stabbed Mew Ryou in the left leg, making the blade go all the way through before pulling it out and jumping away from the Mew.

"RYOU!!!" Mew Ichigo screamed, running over to his side, supporting him before he could collapse.

"I'm fine Ichigo. This is nothing," Mew Ryou hissed out through the pain, glancing at Mew Ichigo before turning his attention back to Deep Blue who was charging straight at them. Mew Ryou grabbed Mew Ichigo around the waist and quickly jumped to safety, collapsing in pain once they landed.

"Ryou! Your leg!" You shouldn't have done that Baka," Mew Ichigo said between tears, pushing Mew Ryou down. "Stay down; fighting will only make the wound worse. Don't worry I'll be careful."

"You better be," Mew Ryou said, leaning back against a tree panting, brushing his bangs out of his forehead. Mew Ichigo gave him a quick kiss before she charged at Deep Blue.

"Aww is you're lover injured? That's too bad, you know you could have prevented all of this Ichigo," Deep Blue said as they traded blows.

"Really? How?" Mew Ichigo spat, barely dodging the sword.

"If you had killed me the first time instead of protecting your precious Masaya all your friend would be alive right now," Deep Blue said, smirking. Mew Ichigo froze at his words.

_Its true….they would al be alive if it wasn't for me…I already know that, _Mew Ichigo thought, stunned. Deep Blue saw the opening he has been waiting for and charged at Mew Ichigo, sword poised for the final blow.

"Goodbye, Mew Ichigo," Deep Blue said, Mew Ichigo closed her eyes, waiting for the death blow. Deep Blue thrust his sword forward the heart, blood spraying out of the wound. Mew Ichigo felt blood land on her face and slowly opened her eyes only to see Mew Ryou facing her, Deep Blue's sword sticking out of his chest. "Damn it, I missed," Deep Blue said, pulling the sword out of Mew Ryou's chest, causing Mew Ryou to fall forward towards Mew Ichigo's feet.

"Ryou….why?" Mew Ichigo asked, tears overfilling her eyes as she gently lifted Mew Ryou's head onto her lap.

"Baka-Strawberry…it's be….cause….I love you…..I can't….let….anything happen….to…..my….soul…..make," Mew Ryou whispered you, blood streaming form his mouth.

"Oh Ryou," Mew Ichigo cried, her tears falling onto his face. Mew Ryou raised his left hand up to cradle her cheek.

"Ichigo…don't….blame…..yourself…..this was….my…..choice…..and I….would do……it again….in a….millisecond. Al….ways….re…..member….Ichigo that….i….love…..you….for…ever….and I will….be….waiting…for….you….no matter….how….long….I have…..to wait," Mew Ryou whispered before his eyes closed and his hand fell limply from her cheek and onto the blood filled ground.

"Ryou…I love you too…forever…Wait for me, my love….You are my one and only love forever," Mew Ichigo chocked out between tears before she gently kissed his bloodied lips before laying his head down on the blood soaked ground and facing Deep Blue, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Well I got the wrong kitty but that doesn't matter since you too will soon be joining your lover in death," Deep Blue said, a grin on his face.

"First you kill my friend….then my soul mate Ryou….I will not let you get away with this," Mew Ichigo whispered calmly, her head snapping up her eyes filled with rage and hate.

"Seems like the little Kitty is angry," Deep Blue laughed, as he swung his sword around, spraying Ryou's blood everywhere. Mew Ichigo charged at Deep Blue, firing off attacks at any chance she got, never stopping to take a rest.

"I didn't know how someone like you became the leader of the Mew Mews, you're a failure. You allowed your friends and lover to die just because they needed to protect you," Deep Blue said as he dodged Mew Ichigo's attacks, cutting her across the left arm.

"You know nothing!! I fight for my friends!! I did not abandon them to die!!" Mew Ichigo yelled, tears of sadness still falling from her eyes.

"Face it Ichigo. You are a failure. You allowed your friend to die once before because you couldn't fight the love of your life," Deep Blue laughed, slicing Mew Ichigo's cheek as she got him on the side.

"Masaya was never the love of my life! That title belongs to Ryou and only Ryou!!" Mew Ichigo yelled, charging directly toward Deep Blue, her Strawberry Bell held at the ready before for froze, glancing down at her stomach, seeing Deep Blue's blade sticking through her chest and gasped, blood falling to the ground.

"Say hello to the Mews for me," Deep Blue said as he twisted his sword up towards her heart before pulling it free. Mew Ichigo stood there for a second shocked before falling forward, her face facing Ryou.

"Ryou…I'm….so…..sorry I…..failed…..I'll….see…you soon….I…love…you," Mew Ichigo whispered out on her last breath before her pink eyes glazed over forever.

"Mission accomplished. All the Mew Mews are disposed off. And now that Earth's protectors are dead Earth will soon fall to Lord Daray and then finally I will have my beloved Prune back with me," Deep Blue said, turning his back to Mew Ichigo's body and sheathed his sword. Missing the glimmer of pink that surround Mew Ichigo's mew pendent.

The End!

LOL JK this isn't the end just yet there is still just one chapter left!

Don't kill me!!! (Puts arms above head)

Deep Blue: (dancing around) I WON THE BAD GUYS FINALLY WIN!!! NO MORE GOOD GUYS!!

Sakura and Yukito: Umm sorry to burst your bubble but there is still one chapter left and you aren't going to win.

Deep Blue: WHAT!! How? All the Mew Mews are dead!! Who is going to defeat me?!

Yukito: Sorry but you will have to wait and find out. (Deep Blue screams)

Sakura: Yes you heard right this isn't the last chapter! There is still one more left. As for killing all the Mew Mews off there is a good reason for that. And yes I cried while typing this chapter out….it was hard to kill everyone.

Yukito: Sure there is. (He says sarcastically while rolling his eyes)

Sakura: Yes there is and you (points her finger at Yukito) still need to give me your part of the story still. I would have finished this sooner and posted what happens but someone *coughcoughYukitocoughchough* lost his part and has to rewrite it. So there is one more chapter after this!!! I have had this part written for months now I was just waiting for Yukito to give me his part but then I decided that you guys disserved to get an update.

Yukito: There is a song that will be in the last chapter that is called "This I Promise you" and "I like big buts"

Sakura: I wonder what you think is happening to the pendent? I don't think any of you are going to get it but oh well.

Yukito: We aren't giving it away so just tune in for the last chapter!  
Sakura: Remember to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I will try to update this in a month but it all depends on when Yukito here gives me his part.

Yukito: Yeah, yeah I think they get it. Look forward for next and final chapter.

Sakura: (head snaps up) Last chapter? NOOOO!!! (Starts crying) No! MY baby is growing up!!! (Hugs binder where everything is written)

Yukito: Ignore Sakura she is very sad that it will be ending. Well don't forget to review. See you next time!!!


	18. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey Sakura here sorry if some of you thought this was a chapter. I am working on Power of Love but I just started summer school and between speeches and tests coming up in an intense 5 weeks I need all the time I have to study. Please forgive me I am working on Power of Love but I fear if I am distracted that I will mess up how I want it to end. Please be patient I will try to work on it sometime this weekend if I get any free time. Gomen! (Bows). My friend Terry is reminding me about it all the time so I haven't forgotten about Power of Love. I plan on finishing it before August but hopefully it will be finished in July. Just keep hanging in there and if you want to see anything happen in the last chapter tell me and I will see if I can fit it. Thanks for being such good supporters all this time! I won't let you down!! And please don't give up on this story it's been a hell of a journey for me and I want to end it right!! If you have any questions or concerns ask me please I will try and find time to answer. Thanks again!!


	19. Supreme Power of Love Awakened!

Sakura: WHAAAAAAAAA NO, NO, NO, NO!! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!(continues to cry)

Yukito: Hi everyone you will have to forgive Sakura here, she is just sad that this story is ending.

Sakura: NO! My baby is all grown up!! WHAAAAAA!!! (runs into Yukito's arms and cries)

Yukito: Lune, Apolla will you do the disclaimer while I try to calm Sakura down?

Lune and Apolla: Of course. Sakura and Yukito do not own Tokyo Mew Mew but they do own Kaly, Momoko and us so don't sue them.

Yukito: Thank, well I hope you guys enjoy the LAST chapter and thank you everyone who reviewed, Sakura would say that but she is indisposed.

Sakura: NOOOO!!! WHAAAAAA!!! Yukito how could it end so soon!! It seams like it was only yesterday we started it!!

Yukito: Remember to review!! (getting smothered by Sakura's tears)

**Power of Love**

Chapter 18: Supreme Power of Love Awakened!!

Deep Blue stood on the bloody battlefield and looked up towards the rapidly sinking sun. _My darling Prune, soon you will be returned to me and we can live our lives in peace. As we should have done all those years ago before __**they **__killed you in cold blood,_ Deep blue thought as he looked down at a patch of daisies, Prune's smiling face appearing in the daisies. Deep Blue smiled back before her face disappeared from sight, a look of fear in her eyes. _Prune soon you will be back in my arms…and this time I will never let you go._

"I am sorry Mews…old friends that you had to die again….but understand…I had to free Prune, my soul mate. This was the only way to do so," Deep Blue said to the air, his eyes once again fixed on the setting sun, slowly closing his eyes as a tear fell down his face before it was violently wiped away. _I should make sure that they are truly dead. Even though they are the reason I have to work for Daray they were once my friends. They shouldn't have to suffer a long painful death, _Deep Blue thought as he turned to face the ones he just killed, his ex-friends.

"WHA?!?!" Deep Blue yelled, his eyes popping out of his head.

Mew Ichigo's body was slowly dissolving into millions of small, shimmery pink bubbles. The Mew Pendent around her neck glowing a blinding gold as the pink bubbles were being absorbed into the pendent. Deep Blue quickly glanced over at Mew Ryou's body…only to see his body dissolving into cream colored bubbles that his Mew Pendent was absorbing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!?!" Deep Blue yelled, watching as Mew Ichigo and Mew Ryou's bodies completely dissolved into bubbles and their Mew Pendants let out a blinding flash of light before turning into pure crystal. Mew Ichigo's was a dark pink while Mew Ryou's was a soft cream. The pendants slowly rose in the air before flying towards the middle of the field. Topaz, sapphire, emerald, amethyst, purple-red, onyx outlined in gold, and a ruby outlined in silver crystals. The crystals floated around each other, leaving a trail of light behind them, each in the color of the crystals behind them before they joined together. A flash of pure white light lit up the school.

"WHAT IS THIS LIGHT?!?!?!" Deep Blue yelled, shielding his eyes with his arm as the light expanded under the glow of the rapidly rising moon.

"Blueberry," a soft heavenly voice sounded from the center of the light, "I am very disappointed in you. This was not the path your destiny was meant to follow."

"WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOUR SELF!!" Deep Blue yelled, swinging his sword at the light, his right arm still covering his eyes.

"Very well," the heavenly voice said, recalling the white light towards the center. Deep Blue slowly uncovered his eyes and gazed upon the majestic figure. Where the crystals had been floating only seconds before was a young women. Her long wavy hair was a soft pink, her silver eyes filled with loved and sadness, a gentle smile on her face as she gazed down at Deep Blue. She was wearing a pure white robe that covered her bare feet as her hair floated freely behind her, her pink-white angel wings keeping her afloat, a majestic white glow surrounding her form. A gold scepter held in her left hand, at the top was a gem that held all the Mew Crystals. "I am Tanith. The first Mew and also the Mew of Love and Life."

"That is impossible! Tanith of Love is just a legend created long ago!" Deep Blue cried outraged as he pointed his bloodied sword at Tanith. "Now TELL THE TRUTH!!"

"Lune of Light and Apolla of Darkness were supposedly _legends_ as well, Blueberry. Yet, they appeared and fought this afternoon. It is not unbelievable that if my twins' could appear that I too would," Tanith said gently, slowly floating towards Dark Blue while surveying the ground underneath her, her face falling as sadness took over her face. "So much bloodshed and death…. This was never how their lives were supposed to play out," Tanith said, her voice filled with sorrow, her eyes filled with crystal tears, before glancing at Deep Blue. "Nor how your life was supposed to play out. Your destiny had been planned out but Daray changed your destiny. He is a reason my children died twice, while my precious twins, the first of my children, had to live a life of sadness and pain, again and again before they were killed brutally once again."

"Lord Daray did nothing of that sort! It is their fault for defying my Lord! THEY KILLED PRUNE!! THEY DISSERVED TO DIE!!!" Deep Blue yelled, sending a blast of pure evil at Tanith, who never flinched or moved to shield herself.

"Blueberry, my poor child. They did not kill your love, nor were they trying to kill her. Daray has taken over her body and locked her soul up deep inside. They were merely trying to free their friend and sister from her chains. Something you know deep down inside that she would have wanted…but your anger and pain at having lost your child has made you blind to the truth," Tanith said patiently as she floated closer to Deep Blue. "Let go of your anger and pain, my child."

"I AM NOT YOUR CHILD!!" Deep Blue yelled, charging at Tanith his sword poised to stab her though her heart only to have it reflected off a pink barrier.

"All the Mews are my children," Tanith said, her eyes filled with warmth as she gently stocked the Mew Crystal, "and I love them all, no matter what they may do or who they turn into. They are all my precious children. Each one special in his or her own way."

"IF YOU LOVED US ALL EQUALLY THEN WHY DID PRUNE HAVE TO DIE?!?! IF YOU LOVED US SO MUCH PRUNE WOULD HAVE LIVED AS WOULD OUR CHILD!!" Deep Blue yelled out in pain, attacking Tanith's shield repeatedly.

"I did not kill Prune, she never died. Her soul is still locked inside of Daray. Otherwise she would have been reborn with the rest of the Mews. I do not kill any of my children, Blueberry. Every time one of my children dies I feel their loss in my heart," Tanith said, her warm, calming voice laced with pain. "Blueberry, I would never want or wish for my children to have pain. I only want happiness for them."

"MY. NAME. IS. DEEP BLUE!! NOT BLUEBERRY!! BLUEBERRY DOES NOT EXIST ANYMORE!!!" Deep Blue yelled, ignoring Tanith's words.

"No, Blueberry. Deep Blue does not exist, only Blueberry does," Tanith said, floating to a flood free patch of ground, her bare feet gliding thought the grass. "Let go of your pain, Blueberry. I do not want to cause your harm. Purge yourself of this evil that has taken over you and then you and Prune can be reunited once more."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, WITCH!!" Deep Blue yelled, sending negative energy waves at Tanith's shield.

"You leave me no choice then, Blueberry. I did not want to resort to this but if I must I must," Tanith said, crystal tears falling for her soft silver eyes, her hand resting over her heart as she slowly raised her scepter over her head. "With the Power of Love, I shall free your soul from this evil that has held it captive for so long. Supreme Power of Love!!" The Mew Crystal gathered the moonlight and surrounding light into it before unleashing its healing light on Deep Blue.

Deep Blue screamed in agony as the light enveloped him, painfully pushing the evil from his body. Lifting him from the ground as the light gently entered his body, slowly purifying him.

"I am so sorry, my child but this was the only way to save you," Tanith whispered softly, teardrops falling as Deep Blue's screams of pain echoed thought the empty school, the evil was slowly thrown out and the light embraced him. As the evil was removed the remaining light of love destroyed the darkness, turning it into sparkles of pure light that slowly floated down to the ground like snow. Covering the battlefield and causing multicolored flowers to appear where the blood had been only seconds before.

Soon the evil was completely purged from Dark Blue, returning him to his true self. Tanith floated up towards him as he opened his eyes, no longer holding pain or anger but warmth and love.

"Blueberry, I am sorry for the pain you had to go thought. It was the only way to free you from that evil," Tanith said, gently kissing Blueberry's forehead, as his body slowly started to dissolve into dark blue bubbles, a new Mew Pendent appearing above his head, absorbing the bubbles and turning the Pendent into a dark blue crystal.

"I do not blame you, Tanith; I thank you for freeing my soul. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you," Blueberry said sadly, his yellow eyes filling with pain.

"It was not your fault, Blueberry. You are not to blame for your friends deaths, Daray is. He took advantage of you and Prune when you were both at your weakest," Tanith reassured him, hugging him close. "You are not to blame."

"Thank you," Blueberry said, leaning into her embrace, letting her love wash over him before pulling back, his lower half already gone. "Please free Prune from Daray's control. She has suffered enough pain thanks to that monster."

"I will see what I can do, my child," Tanith said, smiling warmly at Blueberry. "Now rest, my child. You disserve it."

"Thank you, Tanith. I wish this world of peace and love would always be protected by the Mews, forever," Blueberry whispered a smile on his face as the last of his soul was absorbed by his Pendent, now a dark blue crystal.

"Your last wish shall be granted, my child. This world will always be protected by the Mews," Tanith said, smiling as she gently touched Blueberry's crystal before it flew towards the Mew Crystal, joining his brothers and sisters.

Tanith turned away from her scepter to gaze down at the lifeless bodies of the three aliens. "This was not supposed to happen. Your destinies were to live and protect this planet with your loved ones. Not die in this fight," Tanith said, floating over to the flagpole and Pie's body. She carefully removed his body from the flagpole, allowing the wind to carry him after her as she had Tart and Kish's bodies moved to the center of the field. The wind gently placed Pie's body next to theirs.

"I cannot bring the Mews back if their loved once are not here to greet them," Tanith said as she slowly closed her eyes, placing her right hand over their bodies. White light poured from her hand and into their bodies, closing their wounds and removing the blood from their cloths. "I shall give you the remainder of my energy to bring you back for your loved ones and friends." Tanith slowly removed her hand, watching as Kish, Pie and Tart took their first breaths of their new lives before opening their eyes wide and jumping up, glancing around themselves shocked.

"What happened? I could have sworn we were dead," Kish said confused, looking down at his body, unable to find any of his wounds. Pie and Tart also checking themselves for wounds, unable to find any trace of them or blood.

"I know I was pierced thought the heart trying to protect Pudding," Tart said, trying to find his fatal wound.

"You did die, but I brought you back. You were not destined to die today. Your destinies are to continue protecting this planet with your loved ones," Tanith said softly, now wanting to startle the newly restored aliens. Kish, Pie and Tart jumped, looking up at the floating Tanith.

"Who are you?" Pie asked calmly, his eyes studying her as she slowly floated towards the ground once again, landing on a patch of pure white flowers.

"My name is Tanith. I am the first Mew and the Mew of Love and Life. The mother of all Mews," Tanith said smiling warmly at the three. "Thank you for finding love in the Mews and for finding your soul mates once again. No matter how far apart you where."

"Where are the Mews? I know they were here with us," Kish said, glancing around the school, panicked.

"PUDDING! PUDDING!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tart yelled franticly, glancing around the school trying to locate Pudding.

"Do not panic. They are right here," Tanith said calmly, caressing the Mew Crystal. "Their pendants absorbed their bodies and souls to form part of this, the Mew Crystal. Where all Mews are born from. Their bodies are resting in here as their wounds heal."

"What about Deep Blue and Daray? What happened to them?" Pie asked, looking into Tanith's kind silver eyes.

"Daray is in critical condition thanks to my precious twins, Lune of Light and Apolla of Darkness. As for Deep Blue….He is gone and Blueberry has returned," Tanith said, gently caressing Blueberry's crystal. "Blueberry has been in so much pain since Prune, his soul mate, died. He is finally free of that anger and hatred. Blueberry is resting now, waiting for Prune to be returned in order for them both to be reborn again, together. To fall in love all over again. Without those painful memories."

"Blueberry has returned? How?!" Kish asked, staring up at the dark blue crystal. "I didn't think there was a way to save him."

"There is always a way Kish, remember that. No-win scenarios do not exist. Love always wins no matter what the situation. To answer your question the Mews saved him by removing the evil from his soul," Tanith explained, before looking into their souls. "Your Mews still loved Blueberry, enough to save him. Even thought he had killed them twice. Remember to protect your loved ones and hold them close, Daray is still out there. Still plotting to destroy this planet. Protect your friends and loved ones and never take them for granted."

"We will," Kish, Pie and Tart Promised.

"I am glad my precious Mews have you three," Tanith said, smiling warmly at them. The Mew Crystal starting to shine brightly as Tanith caressed it once more. "It is time for me to go now. Do not fret thought. I am always watching and looking after my children," Tanith said as she slowly faded into the moonlight, her scepter floating in the light as the Mew Crystal broke apart, into pink, cream, topaz, sapphire, emerald, amethyst, purple-red, black with gold outlining and red with silver outlining crystals, each floating gently to the ground. The black with gold outlined crystal was followed by small dark cream and orange-black crystals while the red outlined in silver crystal was followed by a small off-white crystal. A small ocean blue crystal floated around all the others, circling longer around the sapphire and amethyst crystals before flying off into the slowly rising sun. Tanith's scepter disappeared with the fading moonlight along with the remaining Mew Crystal.

Each crystal started to glow their own specific colors before the Mew mews appeared, just as they had looked before engaging in the battle with Deep Blue. Lune and Apolla stood off to the side, the small dark cream and orange-black crystals disappearing into Apolla's body as the small off white crystal disappeared into Lune.

"Who the hell are you two?" Kish asked, pointing at Lune and Apolla as he gazed at the rest of the Mews, "And where are Momoko and Kaly?"

"Kish, that is Momoko and Kaly," Mew Ichigo said, leaning against Mew Ryou, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"No it can't be!! Their colors are sky-blue and light pink!!" Kish yelled, staring at the two. "Not Black and Blood Red!!"

"This is Kaly and Momoko, Kish. Even if their hair, eyes and uniforms are different it is still them," Mew Keiichiro said, walking to Apolla's side.

"They are correct. We are Kaly and Momoko but we are also Lune and Apolla the second Mews. The twins who lost everything and yet still refused to give up and unlocked the power they had not known existed inside themselves but upon doing so destroyed the evil threatening the world," Lune and Apolla said, their hands still tied together.

"I heard of them…but I thought they were only legends. A story passed down of heroes who did not really exist," Pie said, his arm wrapped around Mew Lettuce's waist.

"The story is true. Ever since that faithful day we have been born together with this power. Our souls are older then all of yours and we have dealt with more sorrow then any of you have faced. It all started many years ago…" Lune and Apolla said, their eyes glazing over as they traveled back in time to their first life.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

It was a bright sunny day. Tanith, was watching over her twins as they ran thought a giant meadow of multicolored flowers, a small stream towards the west, bordering the forests edge. The grass was the purest green you would ever see and multicolored butterflies dancing thought the meadow. Two children around the age of six, one a girl with long black hair the other a boy with bright red hair raced around in the meadow, dancing with their friends the butterflies as Tanith sat atop a hill, the breeze playing with her pure pink hair, smiling lovingly down at her children, the older butterflies floating around her, as if proving their love for her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at us!!" the two children cried. Tanith smiled down at her two children before erupting into laughter.

"Lune, Apolla! What happened to you both?" Tanith asked laughing, gracefully rising to her feet, walking down towards them. The girls ruby red robe was covered in yellow pollen while the boys black robe had white petals sticking everywhere. The younger butterflies that had been dancing with the twins earlier were perched on their heads and shoulders. Lune's right hand clasped with Apolla's right.

"The flowers spit up on us," the two said, smiling at their mother.

"I can see that," Tanith said, gently whipping the pollen and petals off their robes. "Now run off, my dears. Don't forget to stay within sight!"

"We will Mommy!" the twins cried, running back to the flowers, their butterfly friends starting up their dance once again. The twins twirling and leaping with them.

_Such good children,_ Tanith thought, sitting back down. _This world holds such peace and love. There are no wars or bloodshed, only love. Lune and Apolla are lucky to have been born into this world. _Tanith smiled looking up towards the crystal blue sky, letting the sunlight wash over her face, still keeping a careful eye on her twins.

Suddenly the sunlight faded out, covered by a dark force, the once pure green grass began to shrivel up and die as the flowers turned brittle. _No! What is this presence?_ Tanith thought panicked, watching the evil steal the life energy out of the plants. "LUNE! APOLLA! DO NOT COME OUT OF THE MEADOW NO MATTER WHAT!!" Tanith yelled, watching the darkness slowly creep closer towards her children, who heeding her orders, ran towards a group of rocks near the edge of the forest, hiding behind them, their butterfly friends following them.

Tanith glanced in front of her, watching the sky slowly get covered up with black, sinister clouds. _It is him. He has finally found us, after four years of running her has finally caught up with us, _Tanith thought, watching as the older butterflies that had surrounded her earlier this afternoon fell to the ground one by one, dead. _It does not matter who he once was. I will stop him from destroying this world! _Tanith thought determinedly.

Tanith summoned her golden scepter, holding it in front of her protectively, a determined spark in her silver eyes as they locked on the fast approaching black tornado. The tornado tore up the hilltop Tanith had been sitting on just this morning, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. The tornado slowly started to dissipate, leaving a man dressed in all black, his long black hair floating wildly around him as his sinister red eyes locked onto Tanith. An evil grin spreading across his face.

"Tanith, my love, it has been far too long," the man said, stepping forward, a black sword appearing in his hand.

"Azazel," Tanith spat the name, her silver eyes turning hard as she clutched her golden scepter even closer. "It has not nearly been long enough. What are you doing here, you Bastard!"

"Tanith, is that anyway to greet your husband?" Azazel said, stopping a foot in front of her, raising his free hand and gently caressing her cheek. "I will forgive you for leaving me, my love. All you have to do is return to me with our children. If you do so all will be forgiven and we can live happily again."

"I will never return to you or give you my children," Tanith growled, her silver eyes flashing dangerously as she slapped his hand away.

"You will return with me!" Azazel yelled, grabbing Tanith's arm in a bruising grip, bringing her closer to him.

"Never!" Tanith hissed, glaring up at Azazel before twisting out of his grip. "I will never give my twins to you." _I must protect them at all costs. Even if it costs me my life, _Tanith thought determinedly, as she began to fight Azazel with everything she had.

"Lune, I'm scared," Apolla whispered, her wide red eyes filled with fear, her grip on Lune's hand tightening ever so slightly.

"I'm scared too, Apolla," Lune whispered back, tightening his grip and moving closer to his sister.

"Who is that bad man trying to hurt Mommy?" Apolla asked, peering out from behind the rocks they were hiding behind.

"I don't know, but Mommy can beat anyone," Lune said as they continued to watch the fight.

"Give it up Tanith. You will never be stronger than me," Azazel said, dodging Tanith's attacks.

"What happened to you, Azazel? You use to be good? Use to want to protect this world and believed that killing was wrong. What happened to the man I loved?" Tanith asked, tears in her eyes, her once white robes stained red with her blood.

"I learned what true strength and power was. Why don't you join me and together we could rule this world," Azazel said, smiling at Tanith.

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths then join forces with you. I will not destroy this world or the love in it," Tanith spat back, wincing as the sword slashed though her arm.

"In that case you leave me no choice but to place you in an everlasting sleep. That way no one but me will ever touch you," Azazel said, raising his sword up towards the clouds creating a vortex in the clouds. "Dark Void!" tentacles of dark energy escaped the vortex and flew towards Tanith's bloody form.

"Love's Shield!" Tanith yelled, throwing her scepter in front of her, a light pink barrier forming around her. The dark tentacles pierced though her shield and wrapped around her, causing her glow and light to fade away, her silver eyes misting over as a deadly sleep overtook her.

"Lune…Apolla…run….do not…allow him…to catch you," Tanith whispered before her eyes closed in eternal sleep.

"Momm-" Apolla yelled, only to get her mouth covered by Lune, tears overflowing her eyes as she watched her mother fall into the arms of the evil man.

"We have to stay quiet," Lune whispered, crystal tears falling from his eyes as well.

"I told you, you were weak Tanith," Azazel whispered, holding Tanith bridal style in his arms, casting his gaze towards the meadow. "COME OUT! LUNE!! APOLLA!! I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOU!!"

Lune and Apolla shock their heads, huddling closer together the remaining butterflies creating a cloud around the two, hiding them from sight. Azazel looked for the two all over the meadow but soon had to give up.

"YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO APPEAR SOONER OR LATER AND WITHOUT YOUR MOTHER, YOU ARE HELPLESS. SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MOTHER. YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!!" Azazel yelled before he disappeared, taking Tanith with him.

"MOMMY!!" Lune and Apolla yelled, running towards the spot their mother had just disappeared from, hands clutched in each others as the fell to their knees and cried for the loss of their mother. The butterflies swarming around them, offering what comfort they could.

After that day Lune and Apolla rarely left the meadow or surrounding forest. Once Azazel had vanished along with their mother the meadow had come back to life, as if nothing had happened….But they knew that was false. The butterflies that had protected and hid the two children from the evil man came to raise them as their own. They lead the children to fruits and vegetables that were safe for eating and taught them their ways. They truly became butterflies and a part of their family. These butterflies aren't like the ones of this time; the butterflies from back then lived about a hundred years, unless killed. So their once playmates became their brothers and sisters as the remaining elder butterflies that did not die in Azazel's attack became their parents. They did not belong to one butterfly, but to them all.

This all came to light on their thirteenth year. The butterflies woke them up at the crack of dawn as they always did and lead us towards our breakfast for the day. Then the two teens emerged from the forest to bath in the stream. By now they had outgrown the robes they had worn as children, so they were wearing robes they had handmade out of leaves and flowers. Apolla's robe was a soft red with pinks mixed in while Lune's was a dark blue with light blue mix. They were still holding hand and had been ever since their Mother had been painfully ripped away from their lives. Afraid if they were not holding hands that one of them would disappear and just like their mother, and they would never return and the remaining one would be left all alone.

"Lune what are we doing today?" A now thirteen year old Apolla asked, smiling as she skipped though the meadow, being careful not to step or crush and of the flowers. Their multicolored brothers and sisters watching them as they gathered nectar from nearby flowers.

"We need to gather more flowers to make another set of robes," Lune said, laughing as he skillfully lead his skipping sister thought the flowers and towards the stream. "We also have to weed the meadow so the flowers and continue to thrive."

"Yes. I am so glad the flowers are blooming. It's always so peaceful and their fragrance is heavenly," Apolla laughed, leaning down to smell the flowers, her smile fading. "Hey…Lune."

"Yes?" Lune said, looking down at his sisters clouded face.

"Do you think…Mom would be proud of us?" Apolla asked, her face closed off as she gazed down at the flowers.

"I am positive she is. We are taking care of her special place after all. And we escaped that man and are safe. Do not worry Apolla, we will find her someday," Lune said, gently squeezing Apolla's hand.

"Together we can accomplish anything!" Apolla yelled, her cheerfulness returning to her as she twirled under the sunlight, her face facing the sky, eyes closed a huge smile on her face.

"That's right!" Lune yelled, joining his sister in the dance. The butterflies joining in with the twins, laughing as they dodged the twin's arms. They danced under the rising sun before the older butterflies began pushing them towards the stream.

"Okay! Okay! We get it!" they laughed, running towards the spring. They had almost reached its shore when they fell to their knees, their free hands clutching their shoulder in pain. The butterflies flew around them, trying to ease the pain but the pain just intensified, leaving them gasping for breath. Their clasped hands tightening, knuckles white. When just as suddenly as the pain arrived it disappeared. Their family slowly backed away and began to dance joyfully around the two.

"Lune…what just happened?" Apolla gasped, her eyes shut tight.

"I…don't know Apolla," Lune replied, slowly opening his eyes and glancing over at Apolla to make sure she was okay. "Apolla…" he breathed, his eyes wide.

"What is it Lune?" Apolla asked, slowly opening her eyes and glancing over at Lune, her eyes widening. "Lune…."

"Your back…you have gold/silver wings," they breathed, eyes locked at each others wings before realizing what the other had said.

"What?!?!" they yelled, both of them trying to glance at the backs before racing towards the stream. They slowly peered at their reflections and gasped at what they saw. Apolla had sparkling gold butterfly winds outlined in black while Lune had sparkling silver butterfly wings outlined in red on their backs.

"Your powers have finally awakened," Spirit, the largest and oldest of the butterflies said, gently floating in front of them, her white and pale blue wings fluttering gently in the air.

"What do you mean?" they asked, looking at Spirit confused.

"Your Mother, Tanith was the protector of love. The strongest heroine around. She had pure white bird wings were you two have butterfly winds. It signals that your powers have awakened," Spirit said, twirling around the two while their brother's ad sisters admired their sibling's new wings.

"But…we do not know what our powers are," they said, confused.

"Lune your powers are that of light while you, Apolla, your powers are that of darkness," Spirit said, landing on their joint hands. "Both necessary for survival. One cannot exist without the other, just like you two."

"Does this mean I'm evil?!?! That I hold all the evil of the world inside of me?!?! I do not want to be evil!!!" Apolla cried, crystal tears falling down her face as her beautiful gold wings dropping.

"No Apolla. You are not evil. The darkness you command is like the darkness of night. Not evil but necessary for life," Spirit said gently.

"So…I am the good kind of darkness?" Apolla asked, whipping her tears away, hope shining in her bright red eyes.

"The best, otherwise your wings would not be golden," Spirit said, her gentle voice calming Apolla down.

"Why don't you fly with us?!" Rose asked, her red and yellow wings fluttering excitedly. Lune and Apolla smiled at each other before jumping into the air, their wings fluttering and keeping them up in the air.

"We did it!!" they yelled, smiles ear to ear on their faces as they gently flew over the flowers, their siblings celebrating with us.

"Now you can play with us in the air!" Storm exclaimed, his purple wings fluttering inches from their faces. "You are not bounded by the ground anymore! You are as free as we are!!"

"Yes!!" they yelled, flying gently above the treetops, their fingers gently brushing the leaves.

"Now we will never have to leave you behind! We can be together always!!" said Violet, the baby of their family, her light blue wings barely keeping her in the air.

"And we can help you more!" Lune and Apolla said, gently catching her tired form in our hands and placing her on top of Apolla's head as they flew around the meadow all day, getting use to their new wings.

Those days were the happiest of their lives. They played with their sisters and brothers everyday and were as free as the wind that carried them. Soon two village boys came to the meadow three years after they had gained their powers and wings. They were the first humans to enter the meadow since their Mother had vanished. Many of the surrounding villages believed the place to be cursed since their heroine and savior had disappeared along with her children. None of them to be heard from ever again.

They were afraid that those village boys would destroy the meadow they called their home. So before they could even reach the flower patch Lune and Apolla attacked Lune with his arrows and Apolla with her sword.

"Who dares to enter our meadow?" they asked, their bare feet barely touching the ground, the sun at their backs, keeping their faces in the shadows.

"I…am Lunar and this is Night," said the black haired, green eyes boy, his companion had short brown hair with dark blue eyes.

"What is your business here?" they asked, keeping their weapons against the boy's necks.

"We just wanted to see the place where Tanith and her children vanished from," Night said, taking a slow step back.

"Well now you have seen it so go! And never return," Lune and Apolla said, their weapons vanishing into thin air as they floated higher.

"WAIT!!" Lunar and Night called. We slowly turned around allowing the village boys to see their faces in the sinking sun. "Who are you two?"

"I am Lune of Light," Lune said, gently floating on his silver wings, keeping a watchful eye on the two, "and this is my sister…"

"Apolla of Darkness," Apolla said, her ruby eyes gazing down at the two.

"We are the children of Tanith of Love and the butterflies. We are also the protectors of this meadow. If you harm one flower we will not hesitate to attack you. Now leave!" they ordered, their family coming to surround them. The younger ones flying in the boy's faces or pulling their hair, trying to force them from this meadow.

The two did leave but returned everyday afterwards. Lune and Apolla slowly fell in love with the two, Apolla with Night and Lune with Lunar. Those days were filled with happiness and love. They felt as if they were drowning in love. Their family approved of the two, well everyone but Storm but he was just being protective of his younger siblings. Everything was going right for the first time….but nothing lasts forever.

One day their loved ones did not venture to their meadow. Lune and Apolla waited by the entrance for hours but they still did not return. Days passed then weeks but they still did not return. Then the day of Lune and Apolla's sixteenth birthday, a month after the boy's last visit, they returned….But they were not alone.

"Why are you here?" Lune and Apolla growled, weapons appearing in their hands as they faced the man who had stolen their mother from them ten years ago. The man from their nightmares.

"I am here to get the two of you. These two nice young men were kind enough to tell me where the two of you were hiding out," he said, a sinister smile spreading across his face, a crazy twinkle in his eye.

"How could you?!?!" we asked our loved ones, hurt. They continued to stare at them, eyes blank.

"They had no choice you see. They are under my control," the man said. They watched as everywhere he stepped the flowers we so diligently cared for died.

"Do not take another step!" they ordered, floating in front of their family, keeping them out of harms way.

"Who's going to stop me? You two? You're as weak as your Mother," he sneered, taking another step closer, keeping Lunar and Night in front of him, "But Apolla seems to have taken after me."

"What are you talking about?! Our Mother was the strongest women around! Not release Lunar and Night!" they yelled, Lune firing an arrow at the man.

"But neither of you inherited my strength it seems," he said, shaking his head as he deflected the arrow with his hand.

"Why would we inherit your strength, Monster," they spat, glaring down at the man.

"Because, my dears, I am your father, Azazel. The strongest being in he world (A.N. or the stupidest…sorry couldn't resist)," he stated, smiling as their faces dropped.

"I-it cannot be true! You will never be our father!!" they yelled, tears gathering in their eyes.

"My dears look at me. He may be your blood father but that does not mean a thing. Family is of your choosing and you have chosen us. We will always stand by your side," Spirit said, floating in front of us, her tiny hands resting on their forever joined hands.

"Yeah! You will always be part of our family!!" Storm spook up, gently brushing Lune's cheek.

"I love you, Apolla, Lune. Nothing will change that. You are my big sister and brother," Violet said, gently kissing Apolla's cheek as she rested on her shoulder, love emitting from her small body.

"No matter what that bastard says you are a part of this family. Never forget that," Rose said, floating between us, glaring at Azazel.

"You see, my dears, your family is behind you. We are always behind you, we will never abandon you. Family means forever, thought thick and thin and a family never gives up on you," Spirit said, smiling gently up at Lune and Apolla, easing their fears.

"And you," Azazel spat, glaring at Spirit. "You have done a wonderful job of hiding my children from me. But that is ending now." Azazel sent a wave of fire towards Spirit. Lune and Apolla grabbed her in their joint hands and turned their backs to the attack, shielding Spirit and the others from the attack. The fire hit them straight in the back, between their wings. Lune and Apolla's wings fluttered furiously, barely keeping them in the air.

"Release that bug and come stand by your father," Azazel ordered, his voice hard. "I am your only true family."

"Never! This meadow and these butterflies are out **true** family and home. We will never allow you to destroy either one of them," they hissed out through the pain, slowly turning towards his voice, their hands still protecting Spirit, Rose now on Lune's shoulders while Violet kept still on Apolla's shoulder, her tiny arms wrapped in her hair. "You are never going to be our family!!"

"If that is how you want to play, fine. Move or your loved ones will die," Azazel said, holding a knife up to their loved ones necks. Lune and Apolla paled, their faces turning as white as a sheet…but the choice had already been made.

"Never," Lune and Apolla whispered, holding their place in front of the only family they have ever known. Tears gathering in their eyes fully knowing what would happen to their loved ones.

"Very well then. Say goodbye to your loves," Azazel said before slitting Lunar and Night's throats and thrusting his hand thought their backs, pulling out their still beating hearts. Night and Lunar's bodies fell forwards, blood spraying the ground and the pure white roses near them, staining them red.

"NOOO!!!" Lune and Apolla cried, tears falling from their eyes as they watched their loved ones eyes glaze over and close, never to open again. Even though they had willing sacrificed Lunar and Night for their one true family, it still hurt them deeply. They might not have been their soul mates but they still loved them deeply and their brutal death by their father's hands hurt…but not nearly as much as what happened next.

"Now for the two of you. If you will not obey me then you are useless," Azazel said, sending a giant fireball of destruction towards Lune and Apolla. Their eyes filled with determination as they stared at the oncoming fireball, gently shoving Violet, Storm, Rose and Spirit behind them. _We might have failed Lunar and Night but we will not let you kill our family, _they thought determined to protect their only family…even if it cost them their lives. They clutched each others hands tighter and closed their eyes. _Rose, Storm, Violet we are so glad you were our siblings and Spirit thank you for protecting and raising us, we know it was not easy. We love you. Goodbye, _they thought, waiting for their death before they felt the gently brushing of velvet wings against their cheeks. Lune and Apolla's eyes flew open and they saw the millions of members of their family, the young and the old, flying in from of them and the oncoming fireball.

"No," Lune and Apolla whispered, eyes wide in terror. "Get behind us! You will die if you take this hit!!"

"As will you, my dears. You have protected us for so long…it is now our turn to protect you," Spirit said, her kind voice like a balm to the wounds on their soul.

"Thank you for always protecting us. I love you sister, brother. I will never forget you and I hope you never forget me," Violet said, kissing their cheeks one last time, tears falling form her eyes as she floated in front of them, the fireball drawing ever closer.

"Kick this guy's ass," Storm said, brushing both of their cheeks with one final kiss. "I love you both. Never forget that."

"Don't forget us now. Who knows we may meet up in our next life. Anything is possible," Rose whispered, gently kissing their foreheads once more before she flew to Spirits side.

"Remember, you will always be part of our family and we will always love you," they all said before the fireball engulfed them. (A.N. Yes I know he is a bastard and yes I know most of you probably hate him, hopefully all you of you do….i know I do).

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Lune and Apolla screamed reaching into the fire, burning their hands as they tried to save their family….Only to fail as their charred lifeless bodies fell to the meadows floor. "SPRITE! ROSE!! STORM!!! DAISY!!!! VIOLET!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!" Their wings refused to hold them up and they fell to their knees on the meadow floor. Ash of their once family clutched in their hands, crystal tears falling form their eyes as their eyes found Violet, Storm and Roses bodies.

"So much for your family. Now it is your turn," Azazel said, raising his sword towards the sky, as he had once done ten years ago.

"You...BASTARD!! WE WILL KILL YOU!!!" Lune and Apolla yelled anger and hate flowing thought their veins as they glared up at the man who had taken everything from them. Their wings overworked charging them at Azazel, sword gasped between their joined hands, faces streaked with tears and the ashes of their family.

Azazel smiled innocently at them before buckets of rain were dumped onto their backs. Their wings losing the dust needed to keep up air born, causing them to plummet towards the earth. "You two still have a lot to learn before you can beat me. Too bad today was your last. You both held such promise," Azazel said, walking over to us before gently caressing our cheeks.

"BURN IN HELL!!" Lune and Apolla spat, glaring up at the man who had cost them everything.

"Not today," Azazel said cheerfully, glancing over his shoulder as her walked away. Lune and Apolla's wings beat against the rain, trying in vain to fly after the bastard when he pointed his sword directly as them…a flash of lightning hitting their joined hands, electrocuting them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they yelled out in pain, their bodies arching off the ground and the electricity passed thought their bodies, before they collapsed to the ground.

"It is so sad that the two of you would not listen. We could have ruled this world together. You just had to be as stubborn as your mother," Azazel said, shacking his head sadly.

"We will…take you…down…yet. For our…Mother…Lunar…Night…and our…family…this is the end…of you," Lune and Apolla panted, slowly pushing their broken, bloody forms to their knees, raising their bloody joint hands into the air with their remaining energy. "Dark and Light Balanced Strike!!!"

"WHA?!?!" Azazel yelled as a beam of black, silver, red and gold rushed at his form, piercing his thought his coal black heart, before a silver and gold fire erupted around his body, burning it as he had burnt the butterflies. His dying scream echoing thought the meadow and surrounding forest.

"We…did it…Lune….We…avenged…our family," Apolla whispered, collapsing on her stomach one again, her wings lying limp around her, like a blanket.

"I…knew we…could," Lune whispered, smiling at Apolla.

"Do…you…think…they are…pro…ud of us?" Apolla whispered, worry clouding her eyes.

"Of…course…we…sa…ved the world," Lune replied, gently squeezing his sisters hand with the last of his energy, his silver wings dropping, overlapping Apolla's gold wings.

"We…are not…going to…make it…are we?" Apolla whispered, using her remaining strength to squeeze her brother's hand.

"I…do not…think so," Lune gasped through the pain. "But…do not worry…no…matter…where we…end up….I will…remain by…your side."

"Promise?" Apolla whispered, looking at her brother, hope in her eyes.

"I promise….Besides…we…need each…other. As…long as…we hold…hands we…will be…together," Lune whispered, barely auditable.

"Than…I…pro-….mise…to never…let go….I need….you too…much," Apolla whispered, her eyes slowly gazing over as she smiled at her brother who returned the smile.

"Always...to-gether…never par-ted," they whispered into the wind with their last breath, before they closed their eyes, facing death together just as they had faced everything else.

After our first death we were born again and again, always together and always twins. But the death of our father, Azazel did not help any and we were still constantly killed before we could find love again, or free our Mother, Tanith. Who is still stuck in an eternal sleep. Until the day we were reborn as Peach and Blackberry…but even that happiness did not last long.

**~~~End Flashback~~~**

Apolla and Lune finished their story; there were tears in everyone's eyes as they looked at the two legends, their shoulders slumped against the weight of the world, tears locked away in their eyes. "We still have not found our family. Violet, Storm, Rose and Spirit are still out there somewhere. We still believe that we will meet them one day, we just have to be patient and wait," Apolla and Lune said, their voice watery as they held in their tears, their joint hands gripping each others tighter as their shoulder shook with sobs.

"Lune…Apolla…you are so strong," Mew Ichigo said, crying in Mew Ryou's arms.

"We are strong because we need to be. Not because we are. We had to go though so much during out lives that it made us strong," Lune and Apolla said, their eyes clearing up as they watched the moon sink below the horizon.

"Lune…Apolla…why don't you have your butterfly wings?" Mew Pudding asked, staring up at the two legendary Mews, trying to see their wings.

"We had not fully awakened till now," they smiled, happy to be distracted from the painful memories of their pasts. They turned to look at each other and smiled, their wings appearing, causing them to float inches above the ground.

"What about Momoko and Kaly? What happened to them?" Mew Lettuce asked, concerned, leaning back against Pie, wiping her tears away.

"We are them, and they are us. Just with different name and appearances," Lune and Apolla said, closing their eyes as they transformed back into Momoko and Kaly, their gold and silver wings disappearing. "See."

"Kaly/Momoko! Are you okay?" Kish and Mew Keiichiro asked, wrapping their loved ones in their arms, a now pink and sky-blue ribbon tying Kaly and Momoko's hands together.

"Of course. We just regained all of our memories is all. Kinda a lot to take in," Kaly and Momoko replied, smiling as they leaned into their loved ones arms, still keeping their hands linked together.

"Hey did anyone else notice those four other crystals?" Mew Mint asked, breaking up the love fest.

"Yeah, there was an orange-black, off white, dark cream and an ocean blue crystal that followed us," Mew Ichigo said, resting her head against Mew Ryou's chest, holding her Mew Crystal in her hand.

"What do you think they meant?" Mew Keiichiro asked, pulling Kaly close.

"They could have meant anything. We will just have to wait and find out," Mew Zakuro said, glancing over at Kaly and Momoko, who shared a knowing look.

"Lets all just be grateful we are alive and with our loved ones," Tart said, holding Mew Pudding's hand.

"Yeah, besides Prune is still out there and Tanith is still stuck in her eternal slumber somewhere. We still have to free them," Mew Ryou said, arms wrapped around Mew Ichigo's waist.

"We will free them both. We just have to have faith. After all Lune and I…I mean Momoko and I have been waiting far longer to free them then any of you have, and we still have faith," Kaly and Momoko said. Everyone nodded in agreement before turning to face the raising sun of a new day, ready to face any challenges the world or Daray throws at them. For as long as they had love on their side, nothing will stop them from embracing their destinies.

**~~Four Months Later at the Café~~**

"Today's the day," Kish said, wearing a white tuxedo with a golden tie, leaning against the basement wall, watching as Ryou, wearing a black tuxedo, his now crystal cream Mew Pendant in the center of his red bow tie.

"Yes, I can't wait to be married to Kaly and share our lives together," Keiichiro in a very dark purple tuxedo, his red-purple crystallized pendent on his sky-blue bowtie, said, smiling happily.

"You sure you can handle it? She can be a little crazy," Pie, wearing a dark blue almost black tuxedo, asked, leaning against the basement doors.

"Yes, Kaly is the love of my life, my soul mate. I am prepared to spend the rest of my life loving her," Keiichiro said, the grin never leaving his face.

_Are you sure you want to marry Kaly? _The annoying little voice asked.

_Not you again, _Keiichiro groaned, glaring at the voice. _Why don't you go annoy someone else? _

_Ah, why is no one ever happy to see me? _It asked, sulking.

_Cause you are annoying and are always interrupting at the worse possible times. Now, really why the hell are you here? _Keiichiro asked.

_Just here to make you nervous. After all Kaly is still young and there is no guarantee she will love you forever._

_You do not know Kaly! She loves me and is ready!! Now get lost!!! _Keiichiro yelled, glaring.

_Fine, fine, geeze. Just think about what I said, _the voice said, laughing manically before it disappeared.

"Are you nervous Keiichiro?" Ryou asked, turning away from the computer to face his best friend.

"No, I'm ready. Are you nervous Ryou?" Keiichiro asked, smiling at his friend. "Ichigo can be a handful."

"Of course not. Strawberry will be mine after today and I will never have to worry about that bastard Masaya again. This is our Happily Ever after, finally" Ryou said smiling brightly.

"I'm ready as well. I love Momoko and can't wit to spend my life with him," Kish said happily.

_Are you sure about that? You do know you will be living with Kaly and Keiichiro still? And we all know how much you __**love**__ Kaly,_ the annoying voice said.

_I'm positive. Momoko needs Kaly and Kaly needs Momoko. I will not separate them, especially after hearing their story, _Kish said firmly before smiling slightly. _Besides Kaly has grown on me._

_Are you sure Momoko can love you forever? He is still very young. _

_I believe in Momoko and our love. So go bug someone else!! _Kish growled, glaring at the voice.

_Fine, just think about what I said, _the voice said, pouting before it left.

"So when are you going to ask Lettuce to marry you, Pie?" Keiichiro asked, glancing over at Pie.

"Once she graduates high school. We are in no rush," Pie said, smiling at the thought of his Lettuce.

"I couldn't wait that long. Strawberry may still be young and in school but I love her and couldn't wait for her to graduate to call her my wife," Ryou said, smiling brightly.

_Are you sure Ichigo will love you forever? She seemed to have moved on from Masaya to you pretty quickly, _the annoying voice said, smiling smugly.

_Yes, I'm positive our love will last a lifetime and longer. Masaya was just a small bump in the road, _Ryou said confidently.

_But you two always argue. That's a marriage ruiner last time I checked, _the voice said, its smile dropping.

_We argue because we like to tease each other, and that doesn't weaken our bond but strengthens it, _Ryou said, love and happiness filling his voice. _Now get lost!!_ Ryou kicked the voice out.

"Are you guys ready?" Pudding asked, knocking on the basement door.

"Yes! You can come in!!" they called. Pudding in her light yellow party dress with gathered sleeves, white lacey locks and Mary Jane's with her topaz Mew Crystal on a silver chain around her next, entered followed by Tart in his light yellow tuxedo. "You guys look great!" Pudding said, smiling brightly at Kish, Keiichiro and Ryou.

"Thank you, Pudding," Keiichiro said, smiling down at her.

"We came to tell you the girls are ready now," Tart said, holding Pudding's left hand, a basket of multicolored flower peddles in his other hand.

"Thank you, Tart, Pudding," Ryou said, standing up. The guys followed Pudding and Tart out towards the garden behind the café.

**~~With the Girls~~**

"I can't believe today is the big day!" Mint in her light blue gown that tied around her neck with matching heels and gloves her sapphire Mew Crystal on a gold chain around her neck, said, putting the finishing touches on Ichigo's dress.

"I know! I feel like this is a dream!!" Ichigo, in her floor length ballgown in varying shades of pink with pink wrap around heels, a white chocker with her light pink Mew Crystal around her neck, said, fidgeting in her seat.

"Are you nervous Ichigo?" Lettuce in her light green strapless gown with white heels and opera gloves, her emerald Mew Crystal on a light blue chocker around her neck asked, skillfully twisting Ichigo's hair into a bun.

"Not at all, more excited than nervous," Ichigo said, a huge smile on her face, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

"What about you two? Are you nervous?" Zakuro in a light purple gown that tied around her neck with matching heels and gloves her amethyst Mew Crystal on a silver chain asked, watching the bathroom door.

"HELL NO!! We have waiting all our lives for this and we don't just mean this one! Our soon to be husbands should be nervous! After all we are going to be living in a mansion that we have completely booby trapped," Momoko and Kaly yelled.

"Are you sure you two are okay? You have been throwing up all morning," Ichigo asked, worried as she looked at the bathroom door in the mirror.

"Don't worry about us. We feel better already," they called back.

"Then why don't you come out of there already," Mint said, putting light pink eye shadow on Ichigo. "You didn't let any of us even see your wedding gowns!"

"Fine! We are ready anyway!!" they called, opening the door for the first time this morning. Kaly was wearing a floor length black dress with thigh high slits and wrap around heels, her black-gold Mew Crystal on a red chocker around her neck while her long blue hair up in a high pony tail. Momoko was in a white tuxedo shirt and jacket with matching pleated miniskirt, white lace tight highs with white combat boots, his silver-red Mew Crystal on his bow tie. "Well what do you think?"

"Kaly…isn't that the same dress you wore for Halloween?" Lettuce asked, brushing her layered green hair behind her shoulder.

"No, but it's from the same designer," Kaly said, smiling brightly, bright red lip-gloss on her lips.

"I don't think you should wear black on your wedding day?" Lettuce asked nervously.

"I am Apolla of Darkness, so I figured black would work," Kaly said, looking at herself in the mirror, her hair turning black for a split second.

"Figures. Did you tell Keiichiro you were going to wear black?" Zakuro asked from behind Kaly, lightly curling her pony tail.

"Nope! I figured I would shock everyone!" Kaly squealed, jumping up and down.

"Speaking of secrets…we have on you should know about," Momoko said, smiling to stand by his sister, taking her hand in his once more.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, standing up to face the two.

"First you have to promise to keep it a secret," the twins said, mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Promise, now what is it?" Mint asked, her eyes fixed on the glowing twins.

"Well….We're Pregnant!! Four months to be exact!!!" Kaly and Momoko announced, their eyes twinkling.

"Really?! OMG!! How long have you know?!?!" Ichigo asked excitedly, embracing the twins and Mint, Zakuro and Lettuce congratulated the two.

"Remember when we came back to life? Those other crystals that followed us here?" Momoko asked, beaming.

"Those were our children's crystals! Except for that ocean blue one….I don't know whose that was," Kaly said, positively beaming.

"Why didn't you two tell us that back then?" Zakuro asked finishing Kaly's curls.

"We weren't completely positive back then. It was just a feeling. We wanted to make sure our memories from our previous lives were correct. It was still confusing back then to remember everything at once," they said, smiling before opening the door.

"I can't believe our babies are all grown up!" Mr. Fujiwara said, tears in his eyes.

"If that Ryou boy ever mistreats you make sure to tell me Ichigo and I will kill him for you," Mr. Momomiya said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Just relax dear. He will treat her like a princess. He really does love her," Mrs. Momomiya said, hugging her husbands arm, trying to calm him down. "You do look like a princess, Ichigo!!'

"You look wonderful Ichigo! My son won't be able to take his eyes off you," Mrs. Shirogane said, smiling brightly at Ichigo. "Kaly, that dress looks wonderful on you!!"

"Thank you Mrs. Shirogane," Kaly said smiling brightly as her mother put a gold circlet on her head, the gold veil falling over her eyes.

"I have never seen a group of more beautiful women," Mr. Fujiwara said, smiling at the group as he took a few quick pictures.

"Are you girls ready to get married?" Mr. Shirogane asked, smiling at the group.

"Almost dear," Mrs. Shirogane said, pulling out a wooden box. "Ichigo I want you to wear this." She pulled out a silver circlet with a pure white veil attached to it.

"It's beautiful…but are you sure you want me to have it?" Ichigo asked in awe, gently touching the veil.

"Ichigo, I want you to have it. It was always meant for my son's wife. It is yours now," Mrs. Shirogane said, gently settling the circlet on top of Ichigo's hair. "Now we are ready."

"We will go take our seats, dears. Remember we are so proud of you!" Mrs. Momomiya said, smiling at Ichigo and the twins before she and the other mothers left.

"We better get ready ourselves," Mr. Fujiwara said, taking Kaly on his left arm and Momoko on his right while Mr. Momomiya took Ichigo on his left arm, leading them down the staircase and to the back door. The brides and bridesmaids gathered their flowers and stood in wait of the wedding march. (A.N. Deal with me here I am going off memory for the wedding and will be skipping some parts that I probably dozed off watching. Please don't blame me if it sucks I have only been to 3 weddings and two were when I was under 10 years old).

The wedding march started playing and Mint walked down the isle with Mr. Shirogane, a bouquet of pure white lilies in her hands, the grass was covered with a pure white carpet, leading up to a white arbor with red and white roses climbing up the sides. Lettuce went next her arm wrapped in Pie's, a bouquet of white daisies in her hands. Zakuro went next alone, in her arms a bouquet of purple violets. Pudding went next throwing multicolored flower peddles in the air behind her, Tart walking next to her. Ichigo glanced at the white chairs filled with friends and family, red roses tied to the aisle chairs. Ichigo gently laid her hand in her fathers arm, smiling reassuringly up at him before they started down the aisle. Ryou's face lit up when he saw his bride walking towards him.

"Take care of my little girl," Mr. Momomiya whispered, tears in his eyes as he placed Ichigo's hand in Ryou's, pausing to kiss her cheek gently.

"I will take care of her with my life," Ryou promised, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's face, as he led her forward.

Everyone smiled at the couple before turning to face the doors of the café again as Mr. Fujiwara with Kaly and Momoko on his arms emerged. Kaly had a bouquet of multicolored violets in her hands while Momoko had a bouquet of pink roses. Kish smiled, his eyes locking with Momoko's while Keiichiro's eyes widened at the sight of Kaly.

"I knew Kaly would wear something crazy today," Kish whispered to Keiichiro, smirking at his soon to be sisters husband, Keiichiro just smiled and shock his head, his eyes sparkling.

"I won't ask for you to take care of them because I already know you both will," Mr. Fujiwara said, hading Kaly and Momoko over before joining his wife, tears overflowing his eyes.

"The brides and grooms have decided to write their own vows to each other on this day," the priest said, smiling at the couples, gesturing for Keiichiro and Kaly to go first.

"Kaly, we haven't known each other fro long but I already know I will love you until the day I die. I promise to protect you from anything and everything," Keiichiro said, smiling down at Kaly who had tears gathering in her eyes.

"Keiichiro, the first time I laid eyes on you I knew that you were my soul mate. It feels like I knew you in another life and I know that you are the only one for me. I will love you until time ends," Kaly vowed, her voice filled with tears as she gently caressed Keiichiro's cheek, a wobbly smile on her face. The priest smiled at the young couple before nodding for Kish and Momoko to go next.

"Momoko, you are a part of me, my better half I dare say. I love you enough to put up with your crazy sister Kaly for the rest of our lives," Kish said, earning some chuckles and a glare from Kaly. "I promise you my love will never wane and I will always love you."

"Kish, you saved me from a life of solitude and despair. I love you so much…but not enough to protect you from Kaly. You brought that upon yourself," Momoko said, smirking, causing everyone gathered to laugh at the look of terror on Kish's face and the smile on Kaly's. "If we are ever separated I will find you, no matter how long it takes." The priest smiled shacking his head at their vows before turning to the last couple.

"Strawberry, you drive me crazy. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you and was patient enough to wait for you and you eventually fell for me. Our souls were meant to be together. I will protect you from everything. You are my sun and moon; I would move the earth just to see you smile. My love for you will never die, it will only grow stronger every day," Ryou said, his blue eyes bright with happiness.

"Ryou. You started out as an annoying jerk who wouldn't give me a damn raise even when I disserved it and ended up being the love of my life but still a jerk sometimes. We didn't start out on the right foot, but you grew on me until I would die to protect you. You went from a jerk to a jerk but also my whole world. Our souls are joined forever and nothing will ever tear them apart, nor can anyone quell my love for you," Ichigo said, smiling brightly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Now if you have the rings," the priest said, tears in his own eyes. Tart stepped forward handing each couple their rings.

"Keiichiro Akasaka, do you take Kaly Apolla Fujiwara as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day until death do you part?" the priest asked, smiling at Keiichiro and Kaly. Keiichiro glanced down at Kaly, shocked at what her middle name was

"I do," Keiichiro whispered, sliding a silver ring with a ruby in the center onto her ring finger.

"Kaly Apolla Fujiwara, do you take Keiichiro Akasaka as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day until death do you part?"

"I do," Kaly whispered, sliding a plain silver band onto Keiichiro's ring finger.

"Kish, do you take Momoko Lune Fujiwara to be your beloved husband, to have and to hold, to honor, to treasure, to be by your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish; until death do you part?"

"I do," Kish said, sliding a gold ring with a small black gem onto Momoko's ring finger.

"Momoko Fujiwara, do you take Kish to be your beloved husband, to have and to hold, to honor, to treasure, to be by your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish; until death do you part?"

"I do," Momoko whispered, sliding a plain gold band onto Kish's ring finger.

"Ryou Shirogane, do you take Ichigo Momomiya as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day until death do you part?"

"I do," Ryou said, smiling as he slid a gold ring with a bright pink gem surrounded by small diamonds onto Ichigo's ring finger.

"Ichigo Momomiya, do you take Ryou Shirogane as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day until death do you part?"

"I do," Ichigo whispered, her cheeks wet with tears as she slid a plain gold band onto Ryou's ring finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The brides and grooms shared a quick kiss before facing their friends and family.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you, Keiichiro and Kaly Akasaka, Kish and Momoko Fujiwara, and Ryou and Ichigo Shirogane!" Everyone stood up and applauded the newlyweds as thousands of butterflies were released. After the couples were congratulated by their friends and family they moved into the café for the cake and dancing. There was one huge wedding cake for the couples; it was a chocolate cake with white frosting. Each couple had a knife and cut a piece of cake. Ichigo and Ryou fed each other a piece while Kaly and Momoko slammed it into their husband's faces, laughing at their shocked expressions before dancing away into the crowd.

"Sorry Kish/Keiichiro but you should have expected that," the two laughed, their eyes twinkling in the light.

"You two really should have known that was coming. This is Kaly and Momoko we are talking about," Ryou said, laughing as his friends tried to wipe all the frosting off their faces.

"Yeah, we should have known," Kish growled, the look in his eyes giving him away. Keiichiro just laughed, smiling at Kaly as she danced with her little cousins.

After everyone had settled down around a table, food was served. Homemade meals made by Kaly and Keiichiro before people started to toast the newlyweds.

"Kaly and Momoko were always happy but after a time they became withdrawn. Then you two came along, Kish, Keiichiro, and you helped them out of their shells. We are proud to welcome you into the family," Mr. Fujiwara said, smiling at his only children as he raised his glass to them. Kaly and Momoko smiled at their parents, mouthing 'thank you' to them before sharing a quick kiss with their husbands.

Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane smiled at their son before Mrs. Shirogane rose to her feet smiling at Ichigo. "We haven't been with our son for a few years now. We barely know who he is anymore but we couldn't have picked a more perfect match for him then you, Ichigo," Mrs. Shirogane said, smiling at her new daughter. "Thank you for finding our true son beyond his shell and loving him, even if he acted like I big jerk as you say. You two belong together." Ichigo smiled at her mother-in-law before pecking Ryou on the lips, smiling happily. Ryou smiled at his parents, nodding his thanks to his parents before wrapping his arm around his new wife's waist, pulling her in close.

Lettuce smiled nervously at Ichigo as she gently rose to her feet. "Ichigo became my friend when no one else really wanted to. She gave me even more friend that I will treasure for the rest of my life. I am happy you and Ryou fell in love, Ichigo. You two disserve each other," Lettuce said, getting nervous with all the eyes locked on her. Pie gently squeezed her hand reassuring her. "I am so happy for you two!" Ichigo walked over tears in her eyes and hugged he friend close.

"Thank you, Lettuce. You are one of my best friends," Ichigo whispered, squeezing Lettuce once more before returning to her husband's side as Zakuro stood up and smiled at Kaly and Momoko.

"I have known Kaly and Momoko since they were in dippers and they always told me that they never wanted to fall in love because they might be separated. In fact I believe their exact words about the chances of them falling in love were 'when hell freezes over and humanity ceases to exist.'" The audience erupted into laughter at this as Kaly and Momoko blushed a deep pink. "Kish, Keiichiro, I am glad you proved them wrong and are keeping them together. You brought out the true Kaly Apolla and Momoko Lune. May you both live happily ever after….then again with Kaly and Momoko you might not," Zakuro said, raising her glass to the two smiling gently at them.

"Thanks Zakuro," Kaly and Momoko replied, smiling happily. "We're glad we were proved wrong too."

"I believe it is my turn now," Mint said, rising gracefully to her feet. "Ichigo is my best friend while Ryou is my boss. Every day at the café these two would argue about the little thing. Mostly Ichigo demanding a raise and Ryou refusing to give her one. I dare say these two disserve each other and I can only hope that now that these two stubborn cats are married their arguments will die down. Yet…I somehow doubt that will happen." The family chuckled at that. "But I know you two will make it. A love like yours never dies. Congratulations!" Ichigo run towards her best friend, engulfing her in a hug.

"Thank you for those kind words Mint," Ichigo said, hugging her friend close.

"They were the truth," Mint said, tears in her eyes. "Now get back to your husband before you make me cry." Ichigo hugged Mint tightly once more before walking to Ryou's side, leaning against his chest.

"Before we open the dance floor we have something to add," Kaly and Momoko said, holding a microphone in their joint hands. "First off, Ichigo, Ryou, I have never seen two people who belong together more. Your destines are intertwined and may you never be parted from each other. Ryou, you really brought out the evil in Ichigo, something we thought was impossible. You two will live a peaceful happy life, well maybe not completely peaceful." Ichigo and Ryou smiled happily at Kaly and Momoko while the audience chuckled. Kaly and Momoko glanced at each other before turning towards their husbands. "Kish, Keiichiro, we have a secret to tell you that we have kept hidden for a couple of months now. You see…..WE'RE PREGNANT!! Four months to be exact!" Kaly and Momoko announced, receiving congratulations from everyone. Kish and Keiichiro paled at the news before collapsing to the floor in a dead faint.

"I think you've killed them!" Tart laughed, pointing at the two guys.

"Always with the theatrics!" Mrs. Fujiwara laughed, smiling as Kaly and Momoko grabbed two cups of ice cold water and dumped it on their new husbands' heads. Kish and Keiichiro jumped to their feet, still in shock.

"You're pregnant?" they asked, eyes wide as they took in their loved ones forms.

"YUP!!" Kaly and Momoko yelled, gently kissing their husbands cheeks.

"Congratulations you two!" Ryou said, patting Kish and Keiichiro on the back. "I just hope Kaly's baby doesn't turn out to be just like her. One Kaly is enough!"

"Hey! I heard that!! And I know where you live!" Kaly threatened, glaring at Ryou as everyone started laughing.

"I want a little girl just like Kaly," Keiichiro said, wrapping Kaly in his arms.

"Thank, Keiichiro," Kaly smiled as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"We should worry about Momoko too. One of him is enough," Ichigo laughed, smiling at her cousin as everyone started laughing.

"Just wait Ichigo, your turn will be soon enough," Momoko said, sharing a secretive smile with Kaly.

After the announcement and the grooms return to consciousness the dance floor was opened up and the fathers and fathers-in-laws danced with their new daughters before their husbands came back to reclaim their brides. The sun was setting by the time the party ended and the couples returned outside with their close friends and fellow Mews. Watching the sun sink down on another day.

"What a perfect ending," Pudding said, her head resting against Tart's shoulders.

"No Pudding, this is just the beginning," Ichigo said, smiling brightly at the sinking sun, watching the remaining butterflies dance around, "of the rest of our lives."

"It is sure to be an exciting one with Kaly and Momoko pregnant and married, the two spating cats married. Should prove to be an exciting life," Zakuro said, her hand clasping Mints as they stared into the sinking sun.

"We still have Prune and Tanith to rescue," Pie said, arm wrapped around Lettuce's shoulders.

"Yes, and we will," Ryou said, his arm draped across Ichigo's shoulders, holding her close to his side.

"Everything will fall into place soon enough. For now we live," Keiichiro said, Kaly leaning against his chest while his hands rested on her stomach, Kish and Momoko in a similar position.

"Yes, that is all we can do for now. We will protect this earth like our mother Tanith would want us to," Kaly and Momoko said, their hair turning black and red for brief moment before returning to normal. The Mews and Aliens, the new protectors of Earth started into the sinking sun thinking of their many years to come.

_**Yes, you will protect this world forever. My gift to you and your children is immortality, so you can always protect this world of love. I know you will rescue me, my children. Lune, Apolla, my precious twins when you rescue me you will find what you have been searching for, the wait will be up. Always remember that love conquers everything. Lune, Apolla, I am glad you have finally found your soul mates and that this time around you do not have to suffer another tragic loss like your butterfly families. May we meet again soon, my precious Mew Mews, **_Tanith's voice whispered on the wind; surround the Mews as the moon rose in the sky, watching over them and the start of their new lives. Together.

**The End**

Yukito/Sakura: (tears in his eyes as he hugs Sakura, tears running down both of their faces) WHAAAAAAA!!! I can't believe it is over!!!! Our baby is all grown up!!!

Sakura: (pulls herself together, still hugging Yukito) Well I think I have got a hold of my emotions I would just like it say it has been a pleasure writing this story and thank you to everyone who reviewed and favored this story. (Tears in her eyes)

Yukito: It has been a long journey for us and we are glad most of you liked this story; it was fun to write and think of new plots and characters. I would like to say nothing after the Christmas chapter was planed it just came to us.

Sakura: I am going to miss this story, (cries) it has been a good few years in the works. I will be writing mostly Star Trek Kirk and Spock fanfictions now but I will finish choices, it is all planed out just need to finish writing it.

Yukito: She has been busy with school and just lazy! (smiles wiping tears off his face) But for you fans we might write a sequel to this if we get 30 reviews asking for one. If not this is the end.

Sakura: Thank you again for keeping up with this story, even thought it took me months sometimes to update. You are all great!

Yukito/Sakura: (look at each other and dissolve into tears again) WHAAAAAAAA!!! I can't believe it's over!! After all this time!! WHAAAAA!!!

Lune and Apolla: Please remember to review and ask for a sequel if you want one or just review anyway it might make them stop crying. Ja ne!!


End file.
